Learning to Live Again
by Weezy815
Summary: The world has fallen to pieces, Lily has been kidnapped, the dead roam the earth, and the cherry on top is the hick that rescues her from the woods.
1. The Rescue

Yes, this is amother Daryl Dixon fanfiction. I apologize but I'm not ashamed of it.

So this story actually was intended to end up on here, but I couldn't wait to upload it! So here's the first chapter. It's a long one.

The fic follows the show because my imagination is somewhat limited so those who have seen the show should definitely know what going on and hopefully I've included enough for those who haven't seen the show to know what going on. I don't have an ending for the vic because the show is not over but hopefully I can keep my readers happy.

Lily Sullivan is my OC and I would appreciate it if you didn't steal her or my fic. A friend of mine had that happen to her and it was devastating.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Lily woke to darkness and constriction. Opening her eyes, she saw she was in a bedroom. By the appearance of the room, she could tell she was in a log cabin somewhere out in the woods. Somewhere she'd never been before. She also could tell that she was bound and gagged. Why? What she doing out here in this strange place? She forced herself to a sitting position to better see her surroundings. The bed was against the wall closest to the door which was on her right. In front Of her was what once used to be a window but it was all boarded up now. There was a small bedside table on her left.

There were only so many different things she could do in this situation. She could wait until her captor got back but that was not going to happen. Her other more likely option was to free herself from all this duct tape. This cabin had to have a kitchen with scissors and knives, so she opted to roll over onto the floor.

A sharp pain shot through her upper arm which caused her to emit a muffled groan. Looking towards her throbbing arm, she saw a metal door stop. What was a metal doorstop doing in the bedroom?

Just then she remembered seeing a large man in a red flannel wedging it in the door so she couldn't get out.

She forced herself against the wall and pushed up to her feet. Once there she opened the door. It was unlocked. That was almost too easy.

Peering out the door, she could see the kitchen right outside the door and to the right of the kitchen was a living room with a small fireplace, a couch, and two armchairs.

Lily sank back to the floor and began to make her way towards the kitchen. It was only when she arrived in the kitchen that she noticed all the drawers were zip tied shut preventing her from opening any. She leaned against a cabinet and sighed looking around the room.

As she sat in the kitchen, her eyes fell upon the fire stokers next to the fireplace. Heaving another sigh she began to make her way to the fireplace. It took her ten minutes to make her way to the fireplace and by that time a fine sweat had appeared on her forehead.

She was reaching for one of the fire pokers when the wood creaked outside. Her breath caught in her throat. Was it a walker? How could she forget about walkers? How much noise had she been making? She pushed herself behind one of the armchairs next to the fireplace.

The door was silent as it opened. She refused to breathe but that did not stop her from looking around the side of the chair.

He was human. He was not a walker. But he was still a stranger, an armed stranger. Her memories before waking up were still fuzzy but she remembered enough to know that this was not the man who attacked her. She craned her neck so far her feet slid out from under her causing a quiet wooshing noise. The man spun on his heels and fired an arrow at the armchair. It passed through the armchair inches from her face. She screamed. The muffled scream alerted the man that what he'd just heard was not a walker.

She heard an arrow being knocked in place as slow footsteps moved ever closer to her. With his crossbow raised he leaned around the armchair to meet her terrified gaze.

When he saw her cowering behind the chair, trussed with duck tape, he slightly lowered his crossbow.

"You bit?" His voice made her jump. "Asked ya a question. You bit?" He pointed his crossbow towards her arm.

Nervously, she stole a glance down at her arm which was now covered in blood. That's where she'd fallen on the doorstop. She shook her head no.

He grabbed her ankles and dragged her out from behind the chair. Once in front of the fireplace, he placed his bow down on the couch before leaning over to unbutton her shirt. Was he going to rape her too? She began to fight against him with whatever strength she had.

"Calm down," he hissed sitting down on her hips and continuing to unbutton her shirt. He pulled the shirt down from her shoulders exposing the bleeding arm and the tank top she wore underneath.

"Got medical supplies here?" he asked looking down at her with small eyes.

She had to steady her breathing before responding. She really had no idea if there were medical supplies here or not so she shrugged her shoulders. With a sigh, he hopped to his feet and began to free the drawers in the kitchen.

Lily watched him rummage around and she saw a dirty man wearing a grimy sleeveless muscle shirt and jeans held up by a leather belt and his long sleeve shirt. Slung over his shoulder was a string of squirrels he'd undoubtedly hunted. Sticking above the top of his boot was the hilt of a knife. He looked down at her through squinted eyes.

"You live here?"

She looked around the room once more as if seeing it for the first time and shook her head no.

"Then how did you get here?"

Again she shrugged her shoulders.

When he rummaged through the bedroom he emerged with what she could only assume was a quizzical look on his face, but it was gone quickly as he approached her again. She shied away from him despite him only trying to bandage her arm.

This wasn't how people treated each other these days. No one just asked three questions to someone who was found bound in a cabin and then fixed up their arm. It was more like shoot now and don't help at all.

Once he was done bandaging her arm, he replaced her shirt. He cast one final glance down at her before rummaging through the kitchen again where he strung food supplies on the string over his shoulder and crammed others in his pockets.

She repositioned herself to a sitting position to watch him go through the cabin one last time.

He walked over to her and took her good arm in his hand to heft her over his shoulder. With the hand not holding onto her he took his crossbow from the couch and walked outside.

"Stay quiet."

With walkers everywhere, being loud was the last thing on Lily's mind, but this man was definitely an interesting character.

They walked through the woods for twenty minutes before he slowed his pace, cut the tape from her ankles and placed her on her feet.

He took the shirt from his waist and wrapped it into a thin strand. Lily was looking around the woods and at the motorcycle when she saw him trying to blindfold her. So far he seemed to mean well so she didn't make a fuss when the world went dark, but she did gasp when he lifted her in his arms and placed her on the back of the bike.

"Bike's not really built for two, so you better hold on." She almost detected a smile in his voice.

He remained behind the bike. Lily listened to what he was doing and heard the buckle of his belt come undone. Her head snapped toward the sound. The man interpreted her jumpy movements and placed a rough hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, sweetheart," he said almost mockingly. The tape around her wrists was abruptly severed as the man took his seat in front of her.

"Wrap your arms around me." She did as he said and to her relief he only used his belt to bind her wrists around his waist. He didn't seem to have any ulterior motives.

"It's gonna be a long trip, maybe two or three hours, so if you need something let me know or just keep it to yourself. You'll probably keep it to yourself..."

The ride started out well, the sounds of nature died away after about half an hour of riding and she could only assume that they were in the city, but the city didn't have bumpy roads. She felt herself sliding off the back of the bike and like anyone else would do she tensed. She gripped tightly to whatever was close, only a few minutes later did she realize she'd been holding tightly onto this man.

"Hey," he exclaimed quite suddenly. "If that's what you're after all you had to do was ask."

She jumped when she noticed she'd pinched her legs around him. Her hands had also clenched tightly around his waist. He laughed when she gasped and released her grip, almost slid off and returned her grip just as tightly.

"You need a break?" He felt her chin move up and down on his back and slowly moved the bike over to the side of the road.

He took her wrists in his hands and lifted them over his head and pulled the blindfold from her eyes.

"Pee now."

She sat on the back of the bike for a moment as she watched him walk off to the side of the road. He looked back at her.

"Pee."

She got up and found the nearest concealing obstacle to pee behind. Everything around them was deserted and grey with the exception of the small patch of white lilies growing in the only patch of sunlight.

When she emerged again, the man was readjusting his jeans.

"You got a name?"

What kind of a stupid question was that? She nodded.

"Spell it in the dirt." She ignored his remark and walked over to the patch of lilies in the sun and nudged them with the toe of her shoe.

"Lily? Were your parents hippies?" he scoffed. "Come on. Still got a ways to go."


	2. The Camp

Firstly a shout out to Guest who gave me my first review! I've had some chapters saved for loading but I want to make sure I do this story right so I'm reading and rereading trying to make everything fit.

I'm gonna do my best to update daily or at least every other day so please stick with me.

Lily is my OC as well as the rearranging of the original episodes to make my idea fit with the show.

* * *

She sat on the back of the bike as he retied the shirt over her eyes. He sat down and pulled her arms over his head. His hand was warm against the small of her back as he pulled her closer to him.

"Don't go falling off now."

The remaining trip was spent in relative silence and no one slipped off the bike, but then again maybe that was because she couldn't let go.

The bike began to slow as it made it's way uphill. After another minute, the engine turned off.

"Daryl, we sent you hunting for food, not people," a man said.

"Guess you could say she found me," the man who saved her responded. He lifted her hands over his head again and lifted her from the bike removing the blindfold. The man who had addressed Daryl was wearing a worn police uniform. The bike caught the corner of her eye and she saw it could hold two people comfortably. When she looked around the camp, she saw other survivors. Joy flooded her because she'd thought she was one of the only survivors.

"Where did you find her?"

"She was tied up in a cabin in the woods. I found her when I was hunting."

"What do you expect us to do with her?"

"Beats the hell out of me. Lily shouldn't be a problem though. Hardly says a word." He smiled patting her cheek before ripping the tape from her mouth quickly. Better he did it quickly than take his time, she thought.

"Lily," it was the police officer who spoke to her. She met his gaze. "What were you doing in the woods?"

She looked away from his eyes.

"Hey..." Daryl meant to say something but turned his attention to taking his belt back and putting it back in his pants.

"Lori!" A woman with long dark brown hair walked up to join the group. "Lori, this is Lily. She needs medical attention. See to her will you?"

She smiled at Lily. "Of course, follow me."

"Lor," Daryl called waving her over away from Lily and the police officer. It was apparent that Lori didn't like the nickname but she would listen to what he had to say anyway.

"I'm Shane," the police officer introduced himself.

"Lily Sullivan."

"Look, I know you're probably not in the mood to talk but Lori will ask some questions and everyone would appreciate it if you answered them." She nodded her head in understanding.

"Lily, was it?" Lori asked.

"Yes."

"Come this way." She took Lily's hand and led her away from the men smiling. "Let's get away from all these men."

Lori took Lily to an RV in the camp and sat her down at the table where she began to tend to Lily's wrists, arm, and head.

"So where did Daryl find you?"

"In a cabin in the woods."

"You been living out there?"

It was a moment before Lily could respond. "No. I was taken there."

"Oh, so someone you knew found you and took you out there? That's good to hear."

"No." She sighed. "There was this big guy... I was hiding with some father who had taken me in. He'd lost his daughter to the walkers and when he found me took me under his wing. Then this giant burly man showed up out of the blue one day. He came with guns and shot the man watching me and he took me back to his place." Tears had filled Lily's eyes. "I can't remember much..."

"It's ok. Take your time."

"I remember him on top of me... Several times... It wasn't just him though. There was another man from time to time."

"Oh, honey." Lori took Lily in her arms as she cried. "It's ok. You don't have to say any more."

Only a few more tears were shed before Lily gained control of herself.

"I'm going to go talk to Shane. I'll be right outside if you need me."

Lily watched Lori walk out the door of the RV. The second Lori set foot out the door Lily saw her make eye contact with Daryl and give him a nod.

"What's the consensus, babe?" Shane asked.

"She's been raped, like Daryl suspected... She was kidnapped by the man who shot her protectors and then he proceeded to use her for sex. She doesn't pose a threat to anybody here. She's just a scared girl who's been on her own for a long time. Should I make room for her in my tent?"

"She knows Daryl..." Shane pondered aloud. "Put her in with him."

"Him?" Lori asked shocked almost breathless. "You trust him?"

"Look at it through her eyes. She's been tied up in this cabin for who knows how long and then this guy appears out of no where, rescues her and brings her to safety. She'll feel a little bit safer with him than with you or me. She doesn't know us. And if she does try to escape, he'll hear her. He hears everything. Doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he does." Lori was about to reenter the RV to tell Lily about her lodging accommodations when she saw Lily had heard everything.

"I wouldn't want to impose upon you and your husband."

"You wouldn't be, dear. And he's not my husband. Daryl is the only one who's got room in his tent anyway...I'll get you a change of clothes."


	3. The Fire

Lily is my OC as well as the changes in the show.

* * *

Lily changed before stepping outside. She now wore a white tank top tucked into a pair of well fitting jeans with a flannel on top. Outside the group was eating the squirrels Daryl had hunted. She didn't realize how late in the day it was. Next to Lori was the only open spot.

"It's always nice to have a change of clothes," Lily said sitting down.

"You should eat," Shane told her handing her a squirrel leg.

She ate it and more. As she barfed it up later she regretted eating so much so quickly.

"Come up, hon," Lori patted her back. "Get rid of it."

"I should be offended!" Daryl shouted. "That's my cooking you're tossing up over there." That made a few people laugh stiffly. It was strange to see how the others in the group treated him.

Lily looked up at Lori through apologetic eyes. "I haven't eaten so much in a long time... My stomach isn't used to it..."

Lori smiled placing both hands on her back. "There's no need to apologize."

After the eventful meal, it was time for to settle down for the evening. An elderly man took watch on top of the RV while the rest of the group said good night. Lily wondered if that man had heard her story when Lori was cleaning her up. After a few more minutes of siting by the fire, Lily realized that everyone had gone to bed. That is all but the elderly man on top the RV, Daryl, and her. When Lily looked across the fire at Daryl, he was already looking at her and had been for a while.

Instead of looking away like she normally would have, she held the gaze. After a moment of staring at each other across the fire he pointed the squirrel bone he'd been using as a toothpick over his shoulder towards the woods.

"Feel like sleeping yet?"

"No."

"How come?" He tossed the bone aside as he kicked dirt onto the fire smothering what remained of it. Seemed she didn't have a choice. It was time for bed. "Been a long day for you."

"It has. But it's not the sleeping I'm worried about. It's about waking up. I'm afraid everything will be a dream and I'll wake back up in that filthy cabin."

Daryl thought a moment before speaking. "This camp is strange but it's not that strange. Besides..." he gestured for her to go ahead of him to the tent. "You let me know if you ever see that man again... because I'll make sure you won't have to."

She had to take a moment to let what he said sink in. He just said he'd kill the man who took her. This man was a complete stranger and he offered to kill a man for her, another stranger. To her a life was a precious thing and dreadful to waste, but a man had taken her and abused her and she wanted nothing but the worst for him. Daryl offered the worst for him and she knew it, but what startled her was how willing she was to accept his offer. How much had she changed since things changed?

"Tents a bit messy..." To Lily it looked like a palace because it wasn't the cabin. "Take my brothers spot. He shouldn't care." He pointed to the messier of the two spots in the tent and she sat down. As she sat, something crunched beneath her. She pulled out a small bone split in half.

Daryl chuckled. "Ain't that just like him. Leavin' food in his bed." She tossed the bone outside the tent. "Get comfortable," he said pulling a bandana from his pocket.

It was hot outside which was why Daryl wore his sleeveless muscle shirt and why Lily laid down on her side facing Daryl's spot on top of the sleeping bag instead of crawling into it.

"Gimme your hands." Expecting what was coming next Lily extended her wrists allowing him to tie them together.

"Well, aren't you eager?" Her cheeks got hot. "Just a precaution."

Lily settled down. The sleeping bag smelled funny, but at least she wasn't going to be tied down to it.

Daryl shuffled around the tent a little bit longer before settling down, but by that time Lily was already fast asleep.


	4. The News

r2j591: I must thank you for your persistence. Without it I wouldn't be writing as much. You are motivation me to get this done even though all you said was 'Update soon please!'. Thanks. That's all I needed.

Sorry guys, these chapters are much longer than ones I'm used to writing, so I apologize if they get boring. Thanks for sticking with me.

Lily is my OC and I claim the episode edits to make my idea fit. Everything else belongs to Scott Gimple I suppose. Enjoy.

* * *

When she woke, the sun was high in the sky and a light sweat covered her face. She lifted her head confused for a second. The sun was out. She wasn't confined in a boarded up room. A gentle breeze ruffled her hair as it blew in through the opening of the tent. Something outside the opening moved and Lily's blurry eyes focused on it. It was a boy.

"Hey, Sleepin' Beauty." It was Daryl. It wasn't a dream. He crawled in the opening of the tent and crouched down. She threw her arms over his head and hugged him tightly. He had never been so shocked as he was at that moment.

"It's not a dream," she whispered.

"Of course it ain't a dream!" he said almost angrily pulling her arms from around his neck and untying them.

"You didn't move," the boy said to Lily.

"What?"

"You didn't move at all."

She looked at Daryl confused. "You slept in the same position all night. That's what he means. To be honest, you looked dead at some parts during the night."

"You must have been tired."

She nodded her head. "I'm Lily. What's your name?"

"Carl."

"Hi, Carl," she gave a weak smile. "What time is it?"

"Late afternoon. Time for lunch."

"Lunch is?"

"Squirrel," Daryl smiled holding up some of the left overs from the previous night. Her stomach rolled.

Carl burst out laughing from the look on Lily's face and Daryl was too.

When the three of them joined the group, Carl was riding on Lily's back and all three were smiling full tooth grins.

"Carl!" It was Lori calling him. "Leave her alone."

"It's ok," Lily smiled. "He's not bothering me."

"Then give me a hand."

Lily walked over to Lori who was hanging laundry and dropped Carl to the ground. Daryl walked over and began talking with Shane and Rick.

"How did you sleep?"

"Apparently I didn't move all night. I looked dead."

"You must have really needed the sleep. So I have to ask, what was it like... You know, sharing a tent with the biggest redneck there is?" Lori asked in a hushed voice so only the women around could hear her.

"It was fine. It's been the first time I've felt this safe in a long time."

"Those are words I never thought I'd hear associated with Daryl..."

"He's a tough one," Carl added.

The woman a tree down hanging a pair of pants added her insight to Daryl. She was older than the others with short grey hair but not old enough to be a grandmother. "The way I've seen him act with you is the first time I've seen him do anything of the sort."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"He doesn't let anyone near his tent which is why we were all shocked to hear he'd let you stay with him," a young woman with blonde wavy hair said. "I'm Andrea by the way."

"Carol." The short grey haired lady said.

"Lets just say he's not one to bring something living back from one of his trips," Lori said in a hushed voice. "And he doesn't joke around with people much either."

"Today was the first time I've seen him smile," Carol said.

"So I assume he doesn't offer to protect people often either?" Lily asked as she pinned a shirt to the string.

"No. No, he's not," Andrea replied. "Are you saying he did that to you too?"

"Yeah, he did."

"What's she got that we don't?"

"Let Daryl be Daryl."

Lori was smiling from ear to ear about something. She'd hardly heard the conversation at all.

"What's got you so happy?"

"My husband came back this morning."

Then as if on cue to ruin a sweet moment, a shout came from the area by the RV. All the women turned to see Shane, Daryl and another man arguing over something.

"You handcuffed my brother to a roof and you just left him there?"

"That's the Daryl we know," Andrea said pointing to his shouting form.

"Yeah."

Daryl thought for a moment before throwing himself at the man who was most likely Lori's husband. Shane saw the attack coming and tackled him.

Daryl drew his knife getting off the ground.

Lily ran towards the group to attempt to stop it, but the second she made it to the scuffle she didn't know what to do.

Andrea pulled her from the scuffle right before the knife sailed through the air.

"You'd best let me go!" Daryl spits when Shane puts him in a choke hold.

"Nah, I think it's better if I don't."

"Hey, choke holds illegal."

"You can file a complaint."

"Come on, man. We'll keep this up all day."

"I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic. You think we can manage that? You think we can manage that?"

He looked up at Lily before complying to the calm conversation. Shane released Daryl and they both regained their breath.

"What I did was not on a whim," Rick begins. "Your brother does not work and play well with others."

"It's not Rick's fault. I had the key," T-Dog fessed up. "I dropped it."

"You couldn't pick it up?"

"Well, I dropped it in a drain."

He sighed before getting up. "Well, if it's supposed to make me feel better, it don't."

"Well, Maybe this will. I chained the door to the roof- so the geeks couldn't get at him- with a padlock."

"-its gotta count for something," Rick added.

Lily watched Daryl wipe tears from his eyes. "Hell with y'all! Just tell me where he is so's I can go get him!"

"He'll show you. Isn't that right?" Lori said running to Rick's rescue.

"I'm going back," Rick said. By the way Lori clung to him, Lily could only assume that he was her husband. If he was her husband then what was her relationship with Shane?


	5. The Trip

Here's a short one for you guys. You've earned it.

Lily is my OC agh.. you know the drill.

* * *

A group of four prepared to leave. All Lily could learn from them was that Merle, Daryl's brother was still alive and that Daryl was going to stop at nothing to get him back. A bag of guns that Rick had dropped was also thrown into the deal as well so the trip would be rewarded by retrieving a bag of guns and a brother.

He was going to change completely when his brother returned and Lily feared that the only person she knew was going to be lost forever. Yes, he was very rough around the edges but he was all she knew and it would be difficult losing him. She returned to the laundry just to separate herself from the dispute of the group.

"Daryl, talk to her before you leave." Shane ordered him. Lily lifted her head to see them talking but dropped it when she saw they were already looking at her. "You've done nothing but talk to her non stop since you brought her back. You can't just leave without saying something." He threw his crossbow over his shoulder before stomping over to where Lily was hanging clothes. Carol removed herself from the premises quickly while Andrea didn't back away until she knew Daryl would not hurt her. Lily took a step back and Daryl grabbed her arm roughly.

"They left my brother behind. I'm gonna go get him." He made to walk away but turned and added, "When he comes back you're gonna need a new place to stay."

She didn't know what to say, but she knew she had to say something. "Take...care," she told his retreating form. He spun to look at her, surprised that someone was showing concern towards him. "I hope...I hope you find your brother."

The group proceeded to continue working out a plan. It was settled that Rick, Glen, Daryl and T-Dog would go back out to get Merle.

Andrea gave what Lily would call a distasteful look towards her.

"No one should have to lose a member of their family."


	6. The Frogs

Ok, so I meant to re-upload this chapter a long time ago and have had it changed for months but haven't done it... I have now. So sorry guys.  
Lily is my OC and everything else belongs to the wonderful people who made this show happen.

* * *

"How about a swim?" Lori asked Lily.

"A what?"

"A swim. Come on. I have to go get my son anyway."

"If I may ask, why do you not want officer Shane with your son?"

"It was a mistake I made and I don't want Carl getting hurt." The two of them walked down to the rock quarry which Lily had not seen before. She obviously had not traveled far outside of camp.

Laughter echoed from inside the quarry. Looking down, she saw Carl and Shane playing in the water.

"What are they doing?"

"Shane's trying to catch frogs." Lori took off into a brisk jog down the trail into the quarry to get to Carl faster. Lily just followed behind her.

"Stay there." Lori ran off in their direction and quickly slowed to a walk to make it appear she hadn't been running.

Lily just walked off to the side and found a large boulder to sit on. She dangled her feet in the water. The women were washing clothes in the quarry while Carol's husband watched from behind them.

"Hey!" Carl greeted as he jumped up on the boulder next to her.

"Hey." Lori must have trusted Lily with Carl because she hardly let him leave Dale's sight or out of her own. It made her feel like she was fitting into the group.

"What are you doing down here?"

"Your mom invited me down for a swim."

"Then why not take one?"

She smacked he hands on her legs and hopped up. "You're right. Let's swim." She stripped down to her pants and undershirt before wading into the water. "Oh, this is cold!"

"Cold? It's not cold!"

Spinning quickly she splashed Carl. "Gotcha!"

Sophia had turned to look up at the two of them playing in the water. Carl looked up and waved Sophia over, but her father told her to stay back. He wouldn't allow her to play with Carl.

Lily dove in the water completely submerging herself. The water felt so nice as she swam along going under and cleaning herself as completely as she could still wearing clothes. It was going to be a new start for her, she could feel it.

"How's the water feel?" Carol asked from her lookout spot.

"I wish I could do this more often," Lily replied.

"Carol!" It was Ed shouting to her. "You have no business with her. Come here."

"Yeah, don't we all," Andrea whispered ignoring Ed's comment.

"Hey, little miss. I don't want to hear any lip from you," Ed snapped at Andrea. "Come on, Carol."

"She doesn't have to go anywhere with you!"

Ed turned around and slapped Carol. Shane who had just had an interesting conversation with Lori was walking back to camp when the commotion broke out between the women and Ed began brawling. He ran over to them as Lily made or shore to intercept the kids before they got close.

"Mom!" Sophia screamed when Ed hit her again. Shane's fist collided with Ed's head making him release Carol. Lily held onto the kids keeping them away from the fight.

Shane continued to beat the crap out of Ed as Carol cried and Sophia screamed for her mother. The minutes rolled on past as Shane beat Ed to a pulp. When he was done, Ed's face was covered in blood and his nose was most likely broken. It was at that moment that Carol approached her husband crying and apologizing. Lily let Sophia join her mother.

Amy and Andrea and Jacqui looked up to see her holding Carl.

"Come on, bud. Get on my back. I'll take you back to your mom." Without objection Carl crawled on Lily's back and Shane escorted them back to camp and not a word was said.


	7. The Stars

The night was spent sleepless. Even though she barely knew the man, it just didn't seem right sleeping in the tent without him. She just remained lying there staring out the top of the tent at the stars. She eventually got up and laid of the ground on the very top of the hill.

"Can't sleep?"

"Carl? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I can sleep when I'm dead."

She laughed. "That's true. Join me." Carl fell to his back and touched his head to hers.

"Are you ok?"

"No, not right now, but I will be. It's weird Daryl not being here."

"You like him don't you?"

That was fast. "Well, he's all I really know so his presence makes me feel safe. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it does." There was hardly a pause before he asked his next question. "What happened to you? Why do you feel so comfortable around him?"

She sighed. "You're mom won't be happy about you askin', but I will tell you as best as I can." There was another sigh before continuing. "I ended up alone. My sister had been killed and I started out on my own. One day there was this man out gathering food and he found me and took me under his wing. His name was George, like the twin from Harry Potter. He'd just lost his daughter Ariel, and I looked like what he imagined his daughter to look like when she'd grown up. We lived together peacefully for a few weeks and had developed quite a team when we'd crossed the path of another man out scavenging for food. We offered him a place to stay but he declined. A few days later he showed up and killed George." She paused. "He then took me to a cabin in the woods. There he...abused me. Over and over. I don't know how long I'd been there when Daryl found me, but the second he did, it was all I could do not to cry with joy. There was someone here who was going to help me and he did. He did. He got me out of there and now I'm here with you fine people. That's why I feel safe with Daryl around."

"That's a good reason," Carl said flatly, so flatly it made Lily chuckle. "How did you cope with him hurting you?"

"The key is keeping yourself busy. That's how you can keep your mind off what's eating at you."

"What are you going to do to keep yourself busy?"

"Don't know. Everyone is going to think that I don't want to work and they're going to tell me to go rest so I will need your help to stay busy. Can you help me with that?"

"Yeah, this could be fun."

They talked until morning when the elderly man took watch on top of the RV.


	8. The Attack

r2j591: As of right now I have stuff written up until the third season. I'm thinking I should end it there but it really depends on how I feel. But I would never leave you guys without a proper ending. It'd be like stopping a show halfway through a season for no apparent reason. I'd at least attempt to give you guys closure before stopping writing.

The reason for all the time with Carl is because everyone says they hate Carl and they have valid reasons for saying so, but the guy has seen death first hand, and has to live with the fact that he might die everyday. It's not easy living during a zombie apocalypse (even though they never say zombie once in the show…). I'm just trying to make Carl seem more lovable. Kinda like the relationship he has with Michone.

* * *

The pair of them woke to Sophia shaking them awake.

"What are you doing on the ground? Wake up!"

They woke up late and Dale insisted they go swimming after breakfast and Lori insisted. Carol even told her to take Sophia with them. They wouldn't say why but Lily could only assume it had something to do with the man digging incessantly up on the hill. All throughout breakfast she'd see more and more people catch him digging up on the hill and it had begin to worry people. Lily could only think that they didn't want her or the kids getting involved with the situation so they sent them away.

Despite the questions about the man on the hill and whether Daryl, T-Dog, Glenn, and Rick were ok, the three of them had a blast swimming all day and were exhausted by the time dinner was rolling around so they began to make her way back to camp.

"Sun's setting. Shouldn't the men be back by now?"

"Worried about Daryl?" Carl teased.

"I just thought they'd be back by now. Hey, I've gotta go, I'll be right behind you. Just keep going." The camp was within sight so she figured she'd be safe from Lori's wrath of taking her eyes off Carl and Sophia for two seconds.

"Alright."

Lily made her way around a tree and relieved herself. On her way back to the camp, she heard a twig snap. Quickly she spun around to look for the source of the sound. There was nothing around. She began to walk back to camp but there was still an uneasy feeling that she was being watched. She fought the urge to run, but when she needed it, it was already too late.

"Miss me?" a deep voice whispered in her ear. "I sure missed you."

There was no time to scream because he threw his hand over her mouth. Roughly, his large hand rubbed against her hip untucking her shirt thrusting itself below her belt line. She thrashed trying to free herself from his grip but he seemed to enjoy it more than anything.

"You looked real nice when you were swimming. You should swim for me sometime..."

She was thrown to the ground and he flipped her to her back before clamping his hand over her mouth again, but not before she was able to scream.

"Shut up!"

He tore her pants from her waist and snapped the buttons on her shirt when he forced it open. His beard scratched her chest as he kissed his way down her stomach to her waist line. His free had trailed it's way up her stomach to her chest and slid under her bra. She put her hands on his face and pressed her thumbs into his eye sockets. He slapped her so hard she was knocked along the ground.

Faster than he anticipated, she sprang up to her feet and began sprinting. "Somebody help!" she screamed running towards camp. "Help me!"

His footsteps thundered behind her as she ran, but they quickly overpowered her throwing her to the ground again. Tears filled her eyes as she grabbed the nearest thing and bashed it against his head. He slapped her again but made sure she didn't get away. Blood trickled down her face.

"You are mine!" He held a knife to her throat.

"I am nobody's!" she screamed at him. "Get off me!"

Every ounce of strength she had she used to free herself. If she died getting free, then at least she'd be free, but she was not going to let this man take her willingly. The knife wavered over her heart. In his eyes, she saw he was going to kill her. Right as he was going to throw his weight against the blade, a twang filled the air as an arrow sailed through his neck. Blood splattered all over her as she screamed. He gasped for air as blood fell from his mouth onto her chest and face. In one last attempt to kill her, he raised his hand and wrapped it around her throat squeezing as hard as he could.

She choked for air as he strangled her, but somewhere in the daze of choking she wrapped her hand around the arrow in his neck and pulled as hard as she could ripping it from his neck spurting blood everywhere.

How was he still alive?

Rapid footfalls approached and lifted him from her chest as two strong hands pulled her out from under him.

"Who was that?" Lily heard the voice but it didn't register in her mind.

"She's my property," her abuser spit at Rick.

Strong arms lifted her from the ground and carried her quickly away from the commotion.

Many faces passed by her as she was carried into the camp but none of them were familiar.

Daryl sprinted towards the RV with her in his arms and did not set her down because the walkers were all around them. If he put her down, there was no sure way to know if she would stay safe so he held her with one arm and killed walkers that got that close with the other.

He finally set her in the door of the RV. "Don't move!"

He then moved to the front of the formation around the RV killing walkers left and right. A walker slipped past him and came right for her.

She kicked it in the chest throwing it back for a moment but it was quickly returning. It's snarling teeth were barred and caught against the arrow she'd ripped from the neck of her attacker. She kicked it back again before using the arrow like a knife. Blood splattered against the side of the van as the walker slumped to the ground.

She retreated inside the RV and crouched down to wait out the remainder of the fight. Slowly the screaming and gunfire subsided giving way to wails of pain and confusion.

"Lily! I told you not to move!" Daryl shouted when he turned around and she was gone. "Where are you?" He leaped in the RV and found her in the back and his voice softened. "Come on. Give me the arrow." She handed over the arrow and he set it slowly on the table behind him. In his eyes she was a wounded animal and should be treated with care. "Don't move. I'll be right back." He returned with a set of his own clothes for her to change into. It was only at that time did she realize her shirt had been ripped open and her pants were completely gone.

"You better just change because I'm not leaving you alone." She realized that she'd just been sitting on the ground dazed. His belt buckle coming undone woke her from her daze. "That's what I thought. Come on." Sliding his hands under her arms, he pulled her to her feet. "So tell me..." He picked up the pants and promptly began to dress her. "Was that the first walker you've ever actually killed yourself?"

She nodded.

"You were rather quiet when doing so. Most girls scream or make some noise." He took off her shirt and dropped it to the floor before he prepared to slide his on her.

"Can we not talk about it?"

"Why not? They ain't gonna go away. Might as well-"

"Stop."

"What? You're interrupting me-"

"Just stop. Stop talking!" She hit him and he wrapped his arms around her tightly so she couldn't hit him or run away. To her it was obvious he used to rough house with his brother when they were younger so she was hardly an opponent. For all she knew they still rough housed from time to time.

"What the hell was that for?" His voice was rough but softened. He almost seemed to understand that she needed someone calm to talk to. "Don't hit me! Don't hit me."

"Just stop talking about killing, please. I just had a man die on top of me." She spoke from the crook of his neck.

"Technically he wasn't actually dead yet." She shook with agitation. "What's on your mind?" He asked slowly.

"So much death. There's so much death here."

"Was there none at home?"

"There's death everywhere...I thought it had stopped for a while. Then Rick handcuffed your brother to a roof and left him for dead. Shane kicked in Ed's face. You killed that man..."

"And you feel bad for all of that?"

"No," she sniffed. "Not all of it."

"I assume that was him?" he asked crossing his arms and taking a step back. He already knew the answer.

She nodded avoiding his eyes. "What happened to your brother anyway?"

He paused before letting her go and continuing. "You'll be staying with me again."

"He's dead?"

"No. He escaped. Cut off his own hand."

Her eyes closed as she forced herself to breathe. "I knew the world had gone to shit. I never knew how much so until I met you guys."

"The world HAS gone to shit, but we have to change to survive. Put your shirt on." He forced his shirt in her hands.

Why did it seem that whenever she was around Daryl her clothes were off? She hoped this wasn't going to become a regular occurrence.


	9. The Disputer

No sleeping took place that night. None at all. It was spent cleaning up what remained of the camp. Everyone was assigned different jobs. The Hispanic man and Glenn, Daryl, T-Dog, Shane, and Rick were all charged with removal of the bodies. Daryl wielded the pickaxe which ran through every dead body's head before it was burned. It never ceased to amaze Lily how much could be done to the dead but unless their brain was affected they still moved and they were still hungry.

When the sun rose, Andrea Still had not left Andrea's side. Sometime during everything that had happened Amy had been attacked. Lori kept Lily close to her while Daryl walked around partially because Carl had taken such a liking to her, but mostly to keep an eye on her. She was there when Shane and Rick were talking about what to do with Amy's body.

"We need to deal with it. Same as the others," Shane whispered.

"I'll tell her how it is," Rick said walking up to her to be the peace maker that he was. His peace trip ended up in retreat when Andrea pointed her gun at him.

"Y'all can't be serious? Lettin' that girl hamstring us. That dead girl's a time bomb."

"What so you suggest?" Rick asked Daryl.

Lily responded," Give her some more time."

"No. Take the shot. Straight in the brain from here. Hell, I can hit a turkey between the eyes from here."

"No, for gods sake. Let her be," Lori snapped.

"If you can take the shot then take it," Lily whispered harshly to Daryl. "If not, then give her time to mourn her sister because once Amy's in the ground she's never coming back up. It's just a little more inconvenience on your part before she's out of your hair."

"What was that all about?" Lori asked the two speechless men around her when Lily walked off.

It was after Lily walked off that Daryl left Andrea alone.

He moved over to help the Hispanic man move a dead body over to the flame and the pile of walkers.

"What are you doing?" Glenn asked them. "This is for geeks. Our people go over there."

"What's the difference? They're all infected," Daryl asked.

"Our people go in that row over there." Glenn had gotten angry at Daryl and had almost completely gone off on him. "We don't burn them! We bury them. Understand? Our people go in that row over there."

The two of them dragged the dead man over to the row of other dead survivors.

"You reap what you sow," Daryl shouted to Glenn.

"You know what? Shut up man!" The Hispanic man shouted at Daryl.

"Y'all left my brother for dead. You had this comin'."

"One man didn't cause all of this," Lily shouted to Daryl. The group stopped what they were doing to look up at her and Daryl had completely stopped in his tracks.

"What did you say?"

"You can't blame this on your brother's death. I don't blame getting raped on my sister's death. The world has taken a turn for the worst and that's what we have to live in now. That's the way the world works now. When someone we care about dies, we mourn and then we move on. If we don't, we die. It sucks but if we don't accept it, we'll end up like that too."

Daryl was at a complete loss for words. Little did the group know, but they wouldn't be hearing about Merle for a long time.

"Oh my God," she sighed realizing she'd said all of that out loud and that everyone had stopped to look at her. "I-I-What I-Oh..."

She recoiled from her statement and made for the woods.

Glenn came for her a few minutes later.

"Hey, you said what we all wanted to say. Come on back to the camp."

There was no point in hiding so she followed Glenn without a fight.

"That was easier than I expected. I had a whole speech planned out and everything."

"There's no point in hiding," she responded. "Were gonna leave anyway. Aren't we?"

"Yeah. But not just yet." When they walked back into camp, Daryl was wielding a pickaxe again.

"A walker got him. A walker bit Jim!" Jacqui shouted. A scuffle followed which ended with Jim in a headlock by T-Dog and Daryl showing us the bite. It was only a matter of time before he turned.

...

"I say we put a pickaxe in his head and the dead girl's and be done with it," Daryl stated.

"Is that what you'd want if it were you?" Shane asked him.

"Yeah, and I'd thank you while you did it."

"I hate to say it-I never thought I would-But maybe Daryl's right."

"Jim's not a monster, Dale, or some rabid dog," Rick said.

"I'm not suggesting-"

"He's sick. He's a sick man. We start down that road, where do we draw the line?"

"The line's pretty clear. No tolerance for walkers, or them to be."

"What if we can get him help. I heard the CDC was working on a cure."

"I heard that too. Heard a lot of things before the world went to hell."

"What if the CDC is still up and running?"

"Man, that is a stretch right there."

"Why? If there's any government left, any structure at all, they'd protect the CDC at all costs wouldn't they? I think it's our best shot. Shelter, protection-"

"Ok Rick, you want those things, all right? I do too, ok? Now if they exist, they're at the army base. Fort Benning."

"That's 100 miles the opposite direction," Lori interjected.

"That's right, but its away from the hot zone. Now listen to me. If that place is operational, it'll be heavily armed. We'd be safe there."

"The military were on the front lines of this thing. They got over run. We've all seen that. The CDC is our best choice and Jim's only chance."

"You go lookin' for aspirin, do what you need to do," Daryl said taking the pickaxe again. "Someone needs to have some balls to take care of this damn problem!" Lily found herself standing between Jim and Daryl with a pickaxe pointed at her head.

"We don't kill the living," Rick said pointing a gun at Daryl's head. Lily looked at Rick with extreme interest considering what he was about to do.

The pick axe was lowered. "That's funny coming from a man who just put a gun to my head."

"He's not going to be a problem until he turns right?" she asked not dripping her guard at all.

"If he is, you know what I'll do." He dropped the pick axe to the ground and stormed off.

Something grabbed her arm.

"Thank you," Jim said to her. "Thank you very much."

She nodded to him before taking a deep breath and leaving him alone. Rick then proceeded to take him somewhere safe. In the next few hours Carl watched out for Lily. Carol sent the pickaxe through her husbands head ending him for sure. And Amy had turned into a walker.

When she saw it she moved Carl from her lap and jogged over to Daryl despite all they'd been through that day, before anyone else saw her begin to move.

"Daryl," she whispered quietly.

"What do you want from me?" he snapped.

She ignored his sour tone and continued with what she'd come to him for. "It's Amy. She's turned." He looked over her shoulder and saw she was right.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to know if things went south because you'd handle them."

"You'd trust my judgement over Shane or Rick's?"

"For this type of situation, yes. If Amy bit Andrea you wouldn't hesitate to shoot her in the head would you? You bragged about it all this morning."

The cocky smile on his face disappeared. He was beginning to see that she expected him to kill people whenever she said. He wasn't that kind of person was he? In his eyes she could see that he would now stop jumping to killing as a solution to every problem.


	10. The Burial

Lily belongs to my imagination as well as the changes. Please and thank you for sticking with me guys. It means a ton to me!

* * *

Daryl drove the truck up the hill to where Jim had been digging the day before. That's where the funerals were going to take place. That's where Lily knew she wasn't supposed to be. She would feel out of place but as she tried to leave a hand took hers.

"Are you not coming?" Sophia asked her.

"I don't know anyone up there."

"You know my father..."

"I did. Briefly."

"Please come."

There was no way on earth Lily could have refused the look Sophia gave her. Those tear filled eyes made her turn around and carry Sophia up the hill so she could say good bye to her father.

She walked into the conversation about who was in charge of the group and what the rules and she knew that she wouldn't participate. It wasn't for her to say.

"We need time to mourn and bury our dead. It's what we do."

The minutes dragged to a few hours as the dead were pulled into their respectful holes and a brief story was said about each. Lily had to leave before she completely lost it. Andrea was burying Amy and all it did was remind her of her sister and all she never got to do with her.

...

Daryl was packing up his things when Lily returned to him.

"Did you see Rick and Shane walk off together?"

"No. Why you care?" he asked without looking up.

"I'm just worried they might fight..."

"They do nothing but fight."

"I mean, like one will kill the other."

"Don't worry 'bout things that ought not be worried about," he responded standing up to meet her gaze.

"Let me help you," she said reaching down to help him fold the tent.

"You don't look like a country girl. How you learn about tents?"

"Dad used to take me camping with my sister. I forgot everything until I was hauled back out to the woods."

She was thankful he understood what she meant when she said that.

The tent was stored in the back of his truck along with his motor cycle.

"You have anything that needs storing?"

She looked away from him and shook her head.

"That's right." From the moment he found her to that moment now he realized she'd never even had time to collect anything. Everything that she'd had on her person had been ripped off, lost, or dirty.

"Here's something for you to pack." He held out a pocket knife and she took it. It was bigger than she expected and filled her whole palm.

"You open it by-"

She pulled the small tab on the side of the knife flicking it open.

"You know about knives now too?"

A small smile crossed her face. "I used to collect them." It was nice having something to protect herself with.

"A city girl who likes knives and camps. Doesn't sound like you'll be too bad off in this world."

"Can't hunt but I can grow food. Can't track either."

"When we settle down again I'll give you some lessons. You know...to keep yourself busy."

"You heard that?" she was referring to her conversation with Carl.

"Yeah. I hear everything." He couldn't hide his smile. "Heard Carl talking to his mom."

Shane and Rick gathered the group and explained the CB radios and to honk if anything else was needed and the caravan would stop. Before the caravan took off the Hispanic family left the group to meet up with more family they hoped would still be alive.

Good byes were shared and tears were shed before the leaving commenced.

"Honestly, I could use them now. To keep my mind busy on the drive," Lily referred to the tracking lessons Daryl had been talking about.

He sighed before crawling in the truck. "I'll explain it on the way over but it won't make a lick of sense."

"I don't mind." She closed the door behind her and the small caravan took off down the road.

Daryl started off slow talking about how to know you've found tracks in the dirt and progressed onto how you know what path the animal took depending on how a twig was broken or the dirt was smudged. We could tell that he didn't want to speak but it brought her comfort, so he found things to talk about. Lily didn't realize how tired she was until she'd fallen asleep on the window of the truck. She wondered how long it took him to realize she'd fallen asleep.

...

She woke as the group was helping Jim to the side of the highway. Rick set him on the ground by a tree.

"Wanna give him any last words?"

She shook her head no. "You?"

"I almost killed the guy. No." A minute later she was surprised to see him get out of the truck and approach Jim where they exchanged a few spare words before parting ways.


	11. The CDC

r2j591: lol Those lessons should come up in the second season and the way I picture them will be quite comical. Hopefully they'll come off that way. Looks like I will be learning how to track as well…Yikes!

Here's a short one for you guys.

Lily's mine and most everything else belongs to Scott G the man!

* * *

The grounds outside the CDC were probably the worst conditions Lily had seen yet. Corpses littered the ground everywhere one stepped. And the smell was enough to knock one off their feet, but they had to keep going. Through the stench, they made their way to the door. There walkers began to approach.

"You brought us into a graveyard!" Daryl snapped after shooting a walker.

"He made a call."

"It was the wrong damn call!"

"Just shut up. You hear me? Shut up. Shut up!" Rick snapped his attention between Daryl and Rick. "Think of the others here! Rick, this is a dead end."

Carol was worried sick. "Where are we gonna go?"

"Do you hear me? No blame."

Lori chimed in nervously. "She's right. We can't be here, this close to the city after dark."

All the voices ran together.

"Ain't no one here," Daryl snapped.

"Back to the road?" Lily asked.

"No," Rick shouted. "We came this far. We have to keep going! We have to keep trying! Hey!" He's turned his attention back to the door. Lily turned away from the sight of the group desperately pleading for the door to open and saw something move out of the corner of her eye. Fearing walkers, she turned and saw not a walker but a camera. A security camera. It moved again.

"Hey! The camera moved! Someone's in there!"

"That was just yo imagination," Daryl told her.

"I've seen a lot since the world went to hell and I've imagined several things, but I did not imagine that camera moving just now."

Rick began to throw himself against the door desperately and Daryl turned Lily away from the sight of it. Just as Shane began to drag him away, the door opened.

The door opened. Lily had been shocked it actually opened, but seeing the cleanliness of what lie beyond was more inviting than seeing a stranger in the woods. Everyone stood there wide eyed and slack jawed while she pushed past them walking into the CDC.


	12. The Doctor

Not Doctor Who even though he's awesome! Not that Doctor…sorry

Lily Sullivan belongs to Weezy815 (that's me :D) and the rest we can leave up to my few changes and S Gimple.

Boy, wouldn't the be embarrassing if I'd been getting his name wrong this whole time…Let me check...

Ok, so I know Scott is involved somewhere along the lines (he created 9 episodes) but the 'creator' of the show is Frank Darabont…(52 episodes)…

My bad...

* * *

With high expectations, the group followed behind Lily into the CDC making sure no walkers followed them. The building lobby was so clean, it hardly seemed real. How could it be?

"Hello?" a deep voice called from across the lobby. There was a man there holding a gun with a ragged look to him. His white shirt was untucked and clearly worn and it was apparent he hadn't shaved in days. "Anybody infected."

"One of our group was," Rick said. "He didn't make it."

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

"A chance."

"That's asking an awful lot these days."

Lily thought to herself that she'd gotten one. She only hoped that he would also give them one.

"I know."

The scruffy man took his time looking at the group of survivors, but when his eyes lingered on Lily too long, Daryl nonchalantly moved drawing the attention of the doctor before them.

"You all submit tot a blood test. That's the price of admission."

"We can do that."

"You got stuff to bring in, you do it now. Once this door closes, it stays closed."

"Closed?" Lily asked Rick. "Do we plan on spending the rest of our lives here? What if we want to leave? We can't stay here!" He rushed right past her bringing some of the men with him to gather things before the doors closed.

Daryl. He'd listen. She chased him out the door and took his arm. "What the hell are you doing out here?"

"Daryl, those doors won't open again once we're moved in. We won't be able to leave. We'll be stuck in there." He shook her arm off him and made for his truck, but she trailed after him.

"We could die in there."

"Well, a'int you lookin' on the bright side of life. This is the first break we've had since the world turned. I'm not gonna miss it." He threw her a bag to carry in for him since she had nothing.

"Maybe you can live in a building underground trapped, but I can't."

"Then don't." He remembered at that moment where he'd found her. She'd been trapped in a cabin waiting for an unknown fate. "If we need to escape, I'll make sure you get out, but right now I'm hungry and he has food."

"Vi, seal the main entrance. Kill the power here," the doctor said when we ran back in the doors. Shutters covered the door sealing us in.

"Come on. You can do this."

"Rick Grimes," he introduced himself.

"Dr. Edwin Jenner."

The elevator ride was more than uncomfortable. All of them were crammed into a small space for a least a minute of silence but leave it to the hick to make conversation.

"Doctors always go around packing heat like that?" he asked handing Lily his own rifle.

"There were plenty left lying around. I familiarized myself. But you look harmless enough. Except you." He looked down at Carl. "I'll have to keep my eye on you." Carl gave a smile.

"We underground?" Carol asked holding tightly to Sophia as we followed Dr. Jenner down the hall.

"You claustrophobic?"

"A little."

"Try not to think about it."

Daryl cast Lily a worried glance which she returned.

"Vi, bring up the lights in the big room." The lights flickered to life showing rows of computers and a giant display screen in front of them. "Welcome to Zone 5."

"Where is everybody? The doctors and staff?"

"I'm it. It's just me here."

"What about that person you were speaking with? Vi?"

"Vi, say hello to our guests. Tell them welcome."

"Hello, guests. Welcome," a computer spoke to them.

"I'm all that's left."

...

"What's the point? If we're infected, we'd all be running a fever," Andrea said when Jenner was drawing her blood.

"I've already broken every rule in the book letting you in here. Let me just at least be thorough. All done."

When she stood up, Jacqui came to help her because she wobbled.

"Whoa. Are you ok?"

"She hasn't eaten in days," Jacqui informed him. "None of us have."

"I have clean people at my dinner table."

...

"There's rooms and hot water, but use it sparingly. There's not much left."

"Did you hear that?" Glenn asked beside her.

"Yeah, hot water," she sighed.

Both of them smiled as they made for a room.

"Dinner in ten! We're not waiting for you!" Jenner shouted to Glenn and Lily as they darted to the showers.

Lily closed the door behind her faster than she'd meant to, but she hardly noticed as she was throwing her clothes to the ground and jumping in the shower.

The water was cold when she turned it on, but she gave a scream of delight knowing that it would warm. It was possible for her to shower before dinner was ready but she didn't care, she just wanted to feel the hot water.

The cover shirt was too warm after her shower so she just slipped Daryl's shirt back on and followed the jovial voices echoing down the hall. To her amazement glasses of wine were being passed around the table of smiling survivors. There was a drunken wave of welcome thrown at her when she entered the room.

"Man, you look like bran' new," T-Dog smiled at her. She gave a small smile in return. Only about half of the group had showered before dinner because they would do so after words.

"Warm shower's nice huh?" Glenn asked raising his glass to her. His words were already starting to slur together.

"I wanna try it," Carl said about the wine.

"Should he?" Lori asked. Rick handed Carl his glass.

The look which crossed his face was one of complete disgust which made the group laugh.

Lily walked over to the man that let them in and thanked him for opening the doors. Rick saw that and gave him a thank you speech which finished with people toasting to him.

"The kids done it, now it's your turn." Lily turned to find Daryl coming up behind her. He wasn't drunk yet but we was well on his way. His arm was heavy on her shoulders.

"I don't drink," she said trying to push him off. "Not often."

"I'll tell ya what. Here take this and drink when you want." He placed his glass in her hands before going to get himself another one.

"Daryl?" Glenn asked sounding as if he'd had a few glasses himself. "Why are you so nice to her and not everyone else?"

"Cause maybe she's nicer to me than you lot," he retorted grabbing the bottle. "She's also been trough a hell that none y'all understand."

"And you do?" Lori asked. He just glared at her taking a swig from the bottle.

Glenn made to put his bottle down when Daryl saw this. "Not you, little man. I wanna see how red your face gets."

After the laughter died down, Shane asked a question. "When are you gonna tell u what happened here doc?" Silence filled the room as he continued to speak. "All the-the other doctors. They were supposed to be figuring out what happened. Where are they?"

"We're celebrating, Shane," Rick tried to stop him. "Don't need to do this now."

"Whoa, wait a second. This is why we're here right?"

"This was your move-supposed to find all the answers. Instead we-we found him. We found one man. Why?"

The whole time Shane had been talking, Jenner knew it was going to come around to him so he finally began to talk. "Well, when things got bad, a lot of people just left, went off the be with their families. Then when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted."

"Every last one?"

"No, many couldn't face walking out the door. They...opted out. There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time."

"You didn't leave," Andrea said. "Why?"

"I just kept working. Hoping to do some good."

"Dude, you are such a buzzkill," Glenn directed at Shane.

The drinking picked back up after Rick, Shane, and Jenner retreated to their rooms for the night.


	13. The Promise

r2j591: These next two chapters are for you. I might not be able to post much for a few days so I figured I'd give you two bonus chapters. The next chapter will conclude all I have for season one.

This chapter is not named after the song The Promise, but that is a good song.

Lily is mine and the rest belongs to whoever on earth made the Walking Dead.

* * *

Many glasses of wine later, Lily helped everyone back to their rooms but when she was heading back to her room someone took her arm causing her to jump.

"I gotta tell you somethin'." It was Daryl.

"What is it?"

"Come in my room."

She followed the man into his room making sure he didn't fall and hurt himself. She should have been more concerned about what he was going to do but he'd done nothing to make her think other wise. He pushed her to the bed and she immediately sat upright ready to run but instead of sitting on the bed he sat on the floor.

"Five years ago, my girlfriend was walkin' home from a late night meeting. I agreed ta meet her and when we linked up, three men were trailin' her a block back. I thought that by bein' there they would go away, but they didn't. We tried takin' a short cut home to out smart 'em but that didn't work. That's when they jumped us. Two of them grabbed me and made me watch as the third raped my girlfriend." He sighed before continuing. "Each of them took turns attackin' us. By the time they were done she was unconscious and I had three broken ribs. I carried 'er to the hospital. The damage report was broken ribs, bruised guts, bruising just about everywhere else. I also left with this." He'd lifted his shirt to reveal a scar that ran down his side and disappeared below his pant line. "My brother Merle stopped by and brought us clothes. I had moved over to her room to be beside her and was dressing when it happened. The belt buckle on my pants startled her. She woke up shoutin', the doctors had ta come in and medicate her because she'd just scream. Days later she'd gotten no better. She was off her medication but she refused to do anything. A few more days later she died. Not because of her physical injuries but because of her psychological scaring. She'd stopped doin' everything and eventually her body allowed her to quit."

That explains how he knew what had happened to her. He'd seen the effects of it up close.

"What was her name?" He hadn't opened his eyes once during the tale, but they opened to answer her question.

He chuckled. "Petunia." His drunken serious face returned as he set his wine bottle aside and crawled over to her on the bed.

"I need you to do something for me." Ever so slightly, he inched even closer to her taking the back of her neck in his hands. Her heart rate increased fearing the worst and she held up her hands to keep him away should he make a move. "Don't give up. He's dead now."

"There was another..." Her words were hard to string together but he could hardly tell the difference.

"Yeah, there may be. But I'll deal with him too. In any way I can. But you are safe now."

"He could have killed some of you..." It was all she could do to not cry. Not in front of Daryl.

"But he didn't damnit! He didn't. He almost killed YOU." Daryl took her face in his hands and forced her to meet his eyes. "Don't stop fightin'. He's gone now. You can move on with your life, so do it. Promise me that. I kept my word. Now it's your turn to keep yours." He gave her a shake before pressing his forehead to hers. "Don't give up. I saw the way you stood up to him. He was three times your size. You have no excuse to stop fighting now. Don't give up." She was waiting for him to continue but soft snores reached her ears. From there she pulled him into bed and covered him a best she could before retreating to her own room. Before she closed his door she gave him her promise.


	14. The Escape

Longest chapter so far.

Lily Sullivan and so are the episode edits. Everything belongs to Frank D.

* * *

"Where were you this morning?" Carol asked when Lily entered the room.

"Asleep. Some of you had a hard time finding your rooms on your own last night so I had to help. Hey, didn't one of you actually come in my room last night and throw up in the toilet?"

"That would be him," T-Dog smiled pointing at Glenn who was moaning as he leaned over a bowl of cereal.

"You should be drinking water," she told Glenn as she set a glass of it before him.

"She's nice to everyone, Daryl," Carl said to him when he entered the room referring to the comments made last night about Daryl's personality change toward Lily.

"Yeah, whatever." She pushed her glass of water over in front of Daryl when he sat because he might have hid his hungover well, but she could still tell.

She had just sat down to eat when the group was following Jenner into the main control room. Taking her plate of eggs and bacon with her she followed them into the other room.

"Vi, show it TS-19 please."

"Playback of TS-19."

On the giant screen scans were projected to show us what he wanted.

"Few people ever got a chance to see this. Very few."

"Is that a brain?" Carl asked when the picture fully developed.

"An extraordinary one. Not that it matters in the end. Take us in for EIV."

"Enhanced Internal View."

The brain had lit up and balls of light were shooting all around the neurons in the brain. "What are those lights?" Shane asked.

"It's a person's life," Jenner responded. "Experience, Memories. It's everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring, in all those ripples of light, is you-The thing that makes you unique and human."

"You don't make sense ever?" Daryl asked.

"Those are synapses, electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says does or thinks from the moment of birth to the moment of death."

"Death? That's what it is, a vigil?" Rick asked.

"Yes, or rather the playback of a vigil."

Andrea wanted to know if the person had died.

"Yes. Test subject 19. Someone who was bitten and infected...and volunteered to have us record the process. Vi, scan forward to the first event."

The brain on the screen now was not blue like it had been but a fading blue with what looked like tree roots of red branching out from the neck.

"What is that?" Glenn exclaimed.

"It invaded the brain like meningitis. The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shut down, then the major organs. Then death. Everything you ever were or ever will be...gone."

"Is that what happened to Jim?" Sophia asked her mother.

"Yes."

Jenner looked over at Andrea who had been holding back tears.

"She just lost somebody two days ago," Lori told him. "Her sister."

"I lost somebody too. I know how devastating it is. Scan to the second event. The resurection times vary wildly. We had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard of was eight hours. In the case of this patient, it was two hours, one minute, seven seconds."

The brain on the screen was full of those black roots which now shot red synapses instead of blue. Nothing like it was before.

"It restarts the brain?" Lori asked.

"No, just the brain stem. Basically it get them up and moving."

"But they're not alive?" Rick asked.

"You tell me."

"It's nothing like before. Most of the brain is dark."

"Dark, lifeless, dead. The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part doesn't some back. The you part. Just a shell, riven my mindless instinct."

Lily saw a solid white mass move into the top of the screen, but she could not turn away fast enough before the bullet passed through the test subjects brain.

"God. What was that?" Carol asked.

"He shot his patient in the head," Andrea told her. She would know better than the rest of them because she'd done it to her own sister.

"Vi, power down the main screen and the workstations."

"You have no idea what it is, do you?"

"It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal."

"Or the wrath of God?" Jacqui questioned.

"There is that."

"Somebody must know something." Andrea approached Jenner. "Somebody somewhere."

"There are others, right? Other facilities?" Carol asked.

"There may be. People like me."

"But you don't know? How can you not know?"

"Everything went down. Communications, directives- all of it. I've been in the dark for almost a month."

"There's nothing left anywhere? Nothing?" Andrea asked. "That;s what you're really saying right?"

"Man, I'm gonna get shitfaced drunk again," Daryl commented rubbing his face.

Lily chuckled at his comment.

"What's so funny?"

"You're a funny drunk."

"Dr. Jenner," Dale asked before Daryl could scold her. "I know this has been taxing and I hate to ask one more question, but... that clock has been counting down. What happens as zero?"

"The basement generators-they run out of fuel." Jenner walked off.

"Then what?" Rick asked. "Vi, what happens when the power runs out?"

"When the power runs out, facility wide decontamination will occur."

Everyone went back to their rooms with the exception of the men who ran throughout the facility trying to find more fuel.

The air stopped in Lily's room and she knew the worst was coming. She slipped out of her room and into Daryl's without being seen.

"How you know which room was mine?" he asked looking at her with curiosity.

"You brought me in here last night." He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Is your air off too?"

"Yeah, why?" She sighed roughly. "This is what you were talking about isn't it?" The fear behind her eyes was more than enough response.

Jenner could be heard walking by in the hall on the other side of the door. Daryl took her hand leading her out to the hall quickly.

"Doc. What's goin' on here?"

"The wing is shutting itself down."

"What do you mean shutting itself down? How can a building do anything?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Jenner what's happening?" Rick asked him when his group rejoined the others.

"The system is dropping all the nonessential uses of power. It's designed to keep the computers running until the last possible second. That started a we approached the last half hour mark." The group followed him until he reached the computers. "It was eh French."

"What?" Andrea asked.

"They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in the labs to the end. They thought they were close to a solution."

Jacqui piped up. "What happened?"

"The same thing that's happening here. No power grid. Ran out of juice. The world runs on fossil fuel. I mean, how stupid is that?"

Lily sank to the ground when the half hour alarm started blaring.

"30 minutes to decontamination," Vi announced. Lily threw her hands to her ears.

Rick shouted for everyone to go get their things because they were going to break out. They turned around to go get their things before escaping the CDC. Shouting ensued and doors closed sealing them in.

"I can't die like this," Lily whispered curling herself into a ball. "I've seen too much. Been through too much to die like this."

"What happens in 28 minutes?" Rick asked loudly.

"H.I.T.s. High-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosives consist of a two stage aerosol ignition the produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum pressure effect ignites the oxygen at between 5,000 and 6,000 degrees and is useful when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired."

"The air will catch on fire."

"We have to leave!"

"That door was designed to withstand a rocket launcher," Jenner told Daryl as he threw his axe against it.

"Well your head ain't!" He charged Jenner with the axe in his hands. Dale, Rick, and Lily threw themselves in between him and Jenner. The head of the axe came down upon Lily's arm slicing it open.

The door opened and everyone ran towards it.

She remained stationary trying to tie a knot over the wound.

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this!" Carol cried.

"Come on!" Daryl shouted.

Jacqui turned back to join Jenner and gave Lily a look which said I wouldn't blame you if you joined me. Lily'd been through quite a bit but never considered killing herself and was insulted someone would think that was the only way out. The door was opened. Despite the counting down of the clock, Lily began to walk over to her to tell her suicide was not the way when she was lifted from the ground. The sleeveless shirt could only belong to one person.

"Put me down!"

Daryl followed Rick to the entrance where he placed Lily on her feet. Immediately, she hit him.

"What was that for?"

He shook her in response instead of hitting her. "I told you I hate being hit! Don't ever do that again!"

"Why did you pick me up? I didn't ask to be pulled out of here!"

"Glenn! Hold onto her!" Daryl shouted forcing Lily to her knees and wrapping her arms around her for Glenn to grab. Glenn did as ordered and held onto her as Daryl ran forward to break the windows so they could escape.

"Get down!" Rick shouted throwing a grenade at the window. Daryl ran back and threw her and Glenn to the ground to shield them from the shattering window.

"Why you son of-"

"Go on, say it! I dare ya to say it!"

The window burst into a million pieces.

"You stupid hick!"

"Don't you ever call me that! Ya hear?"

"Then what will you do about it?"

"Come on, Daryl!" Glenn shouted urgently. With an angry grunt, Daryl picked up the fighting Lily again and ran outside diving behind a sand bag wall and pinning her down. She fought with all her strength to get up but he was just too strong for her.

"Get off me," she sighed on the verge of tears.

"Cry then. But I'm not letting you kill yourself."

"You thought I was trying to kill myself?"

There was a pause. "Weren't ya?"

"NO!"

The building exploded as the two wrapped themselves around the other.

Lily remained curled on the ground after the blinding flash of light and the deafening explosion with her hands over her ears. Daryl reached a hand down to help her up but she ignored it and got up on her own. The heat of the explosion finally drew Lily's attention. When the sight of the burning building reached her eyes she was forced to look away.

"How could you think I could let myself die like that?"

"It was a way out that didn't require being shot or being eaten. Options are minimal these days."

"I gave you my promise! I gave you my promise. Now you have to let me prove it to you. You have to trust me." Lily then walked off to take her seat in the truck. Before she reached the truck she found herself against the ground.

**END SEASON 1**


	15. The Umbrella

Alrighty, the few of you who are actually reading this let me say thank you very much. It means a lot that you are taking the time to read my fanfiction and reviews are always welcome. And a big thank you goes out to r2j591 who has been giving me that motivation to keep writing. You have been the only one reviewing but for me having one person who is legitimately interested in reading is enough to keep writing so thank you from the depths of my heart!

Welcome to Season 2. These chapters might take a little bit longer to get posted because I haven't seen the episodes as many times and because I will be on the road quite a bit for the next two weeks so I will post when I can.

Oh, and random but somewhat relevant note. You know how characters have that thing they always do like they cry a lot or have a certain catch phrase? Well, Lily's thing always tends to get hurt and I'm trying to tone it down but suggestions for more ways to get hurt during an apocalypse (because getting hurt is her thing) are welcome. As are suggestions for anything else.

Also I will be vacationing on and off for the next two weeks so posting will not be as frequent but I shall try.

Lily Sullivan is my OC. The edits to the episodes I also claim, but I guess everything else belongs to that Frank guy I looked up earlier...

So without further ado, I present season 2.

* * *

Her bed wouldn't stop moving. Up and down. Left and right. When she lifted her arm to her head it throbbed with pain. Opening her eyes, she saw it bandaged. Lifting the bandages she saw the open would from the axe. It needed to be sewn shut. She pushed herself to a sitting position and saw the was in the back of Carol's Cherokee, but there was no Carol. Rick, Lori and Carl were in the front two seats. Carl was looking at her. He gave her a small smile.

"You look awful," he said. Lori tried to get him to stop what he was saying but she knew it was worthless. Lily figured she must have been extremely pale and most likely a little sweaty. No wonder she was looking bad.

She laughed so hard she thought she'd pass out again.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"On the interstate," Rick responded.

Without asking, Carl crawled out of his mom's lap and over into the back seat with Lily holding her arm in his lap.

"You can look if you want, bud." Lily hardly cared anymore these days. Little boys were all about blood and guts but that was virtual stuff. She wasn't sure how he would handle the real deal.

As far as injuries went it really wasn't that bad. It just bled all over her shirt and most likely Daryl's as well.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, it does. But you know what will hurt more when I have to sew it up."

"You have to sew that up?" he asked borderline between disgusted and completely intrigued.

"Yeah, I need a sewing kit."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Lori and Rick asked at the same time.

To show them she was sure Lily unwrapped her arm and thrust it between the two front seats. Lori recoiled from the sight of it and Rick turned his eyes back to the RV in front of him which had stopped driving. He slammed on the breaks and Lily stopped her fall forward by using her bad arm causing it to bleed. Quickly she threw the bandage over it before blood could drop in the car.

They all filed out and found that the radiator hose had broken in the RV once again and they're have to replace it.

"Hey, Carol," Lily asked running up to the truck which followed them. Upon closer inspection, she saw it was Daryl's truck she'd been driving. He must be using his motor cycle. "Do you have a small sewing kit."

She rummaged through her purse before going through the trunk of her car and pulling out a small sewing kit. "Will that help?"

"Yes, it will. Thanks."

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, still light headed. It should help my arm though."

When Lily walked over to where the group was gathered around the RV, she heard them arguing about what to do now that they were stuck. There was no point for her to look because she knew Carl wanted to watch her preform surgery and she knew he'd be right behind her. They took the closest car hood and set up supplies.

"You need to properly clean the needle before using it," she told him.

"Is yours clean?"

"No. It's a clean as I can get it. Now pick a color for me, Carl." He chose a bright blue color for the stitches.

"Will it hurt?"

"Yes, but by the way you mom and dad look over you, you don't need to worry about getting hurt or having to get stitches."

"You watch over me too."

"Yes, I do." She rubbed his hair making him smile. She threaded the needle before beginning to sew. "You ready?"

"Yeah," he sighed.

The needle pierced the flesh of her arm sending a pain signal straight to her brain. She was more than aware of the pain but because she knew what she was doing she was able to force herself to remain calm. If anybody else had sewn up her arm, she would be uncomfortable and would most likely cry and that's if she didn't punch the person first. For being a doctor, she was really squeamish around other people with needles. The world changing had made her less squeamish though.

For the next fifteen minutes she proceeded to show Carl how to stitch up a wound and was surprised how well he kept himself composed considering the few boys she knew were squeamish around scars. He was well on his way to surviving the walker take over. When she was done, she flicked open her knife and cut the string.

"That's it?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, for now. It should be cleaned and wrapped but I will get to that later. Hey, if I wasn't so squeamish around other people with needles, I'd have let you give it a try. Your mom would probably give me nothing but a hard time. Maybe some other day."

Daryl walked up to them with his arms crossed. "You, uh...you feel ok?" It was obvious he felt bad at what happened, but she didn't blame him. He wanted to get out as badly as she did, just a little bit more.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just hungry."

"Sorry about..." he gestured toward her arm then began to chew on his fingernail.

"Give me something to wrap it with and some food and we can call ourselves even. How does that sound?"

"Gather what you can find. Spare parts, food, medical supplies..." Rick said and she could tell that medical supplies were directed at her. It was just another careless mistake that needed to be tended to.

"I'll get something for that arm. There's a whole bunch of stuff we can find in these cars."

Carl remained close to Lily's side holding onto her good arm while they began to look through the cars for anything useful. Not much was found in the first car other than an umbrella. She laughed at it and made to walk away, but turned back taking it in her hands. It wasn't one of those small fold up umbrellas but one of those large straight ones that does not bend in half. With pride she gripped it.

"What do we need an umbrella for?" Carl asked her.

"I'm gonna use it to kill walkers." The raised eye brow she got was incentive for her to continue. She crouched down to his level. "Look it is this way. It's pretty solid until something heavy falls on it. And it's sharp at the end. You don't even have to get close to the beast to kill it. Nice, no?"

"Whatever you say," he laughed pulling a suitcase from the trunk of the car.

She lugged it over to the RV for anyone to go through. It was better to have too much of something than not enough, but she did rip a shirt to threads and teach Carl how to properly tie it over a wound.

"Carl, baby!" Lori called.

"I'm right here, mom."

"He's with me, Lori." It was evident that Lori was not thoroughly pleased with what Lily had taught him, but at least he wasn't off on his own and the skills would be useful later. She was mad Lily hadn't asked first.

"Come on, babe." Carl ran to his mother's side.

"Thanks for all the help, bud!" Lily called as he ran off to his mother.

Lily pushed herself back to her feet and walked around the side of the RV out of sight of the Grimes family before viciously attacking the cloth around her arm.

"What's wrong?" It was Glenn.

She sighed with relief when she saw it was Glenn and not Carl asking her what she was up to. Lily had never considered having kids of her own. mostly because she'd never found the right guy, but after the dead rose to inhabit the earth, a baby was one of the last things she'd ever consider having. But despite her not wanting kids, it would have broken her heart if Carl saw her undoing what he'd just done. She wanted him to feel accomplished in what he'd done, after all he was only a kid and his knot tying skills would get better with time.

"He tied it too tight..." she said motioning to the arm he'd just wrapped with her help. "It's not that I don't appreciate what he did, but if I don't loosen it, I will lose all the feeling in my hand. The problem is, I can't seem to get the knots undone." Using her teeth and free hand, she tried undoing the knots.

"Hey, there's no need to explain. It's ok. Give it here." She held out her arm graciously to Glenn who laughed and untied the knots, loosened the bandages, and then retied them.

"Thanks."

"No, thank you. For standing up to Daryl like that. No one's had the courage to do so and it was only a matter of time before someone lost it and exploded on him or worse. Sadly, you had to shed blood to get him to stop and think."

"It's all good. I'm up and walking." She made to go through more cars taking her umbrella with her.

"Hey, Lily. What did you do before all of this?"

She gave a light chuckle before answering him. She rested the umbrella against her shoulder. "I was a doctor..."


	16. The Amber Alert

Guest: Thanks for tuning in. There's more in store for Lily and the group along the way.

r2j591: I actually thought I had posted this chapter which is why you mentioned tripping, but what made your comment make me smile so much was that she does trip a lot...

I hate to say this guys but this might be the last post I make for a week due to vacation and stuff.

Lily is mine and the episode changes, Frank gets credit for everything else.

* * *

Shane and Glenn were laughing hysterically about something which made Lily turn to look at them. Shane was standing under the flow of water which came from one of those giant water bottles commonly found in business offices. At least the group found something they needed.

She moved down the cars finding a sweatshirt she could use later and a few food items which she took to the RV, but not before eating some herself. On her walk back to where she'd just been, she passed something she hadn't noticed before. It was a body. It was old and smelled bad and flies were still hanging around it which was more than her light headedness could handle so she moved on.

The next car was no better. Baby items were strewn around the road before she even got to the car. Children were killed during all of this. She knew it happened but actually seeing the evidence of it up close was overwhelming.

After searching through the next car and finding nothing, Lily sat down on the hood to take a breather. Her arm throbbed and had begun to bleed again, but no matter how hard she tried to ignore the pain, it just wouldn't go away.

"Eat."

"Short, sweet, and to the point," Lily responded to Daryl's request. It was an energy bar or something he handed to her and he brought a pink vitamin water he'd found.

"Look, I feel bad about almost killing ya, so just shut up and eat already so I know you won't pass out."

She ripped a chunk out of the bar with her teeth and washed it down with the vitamin water. It was nice having food.

Lily caught him staring at her arm which was already bleeding through the shirt Carl tied over it.

"It doesn't hurt that bad..." she lied taking another bite. His attention turned to the car ahead of them.

"Don't lie to me," he said sternly. "You can't even lift anything heavy with it. How bad does it hurt?"

"Enough that chopping it off might not sound so bad..." She pushed herself up and continued forward holding her umbrella in one hand and the bar in the other. As she continued forward, she noticed that all chatter from the others had ceased.

Turning she saw they were all completely gone.

"Go," Daryl hissed pushing her forward.

The walkers were coming. Lily sprinted farther down the row of cars crouching behind one of them to find T-Dog and Daryl slid around a truck stabbing a walker in the head before dragging the weak T-Dog on the ground throwing the walker over him. He grabbed Lily and laid her on the ground before dragging a walker over the two of them. His face was less than an inch from hers. In her eyes he saw memories began to surface of being locked in the cabin and the men who raped her. Their lives depended on whether she could keep herself together or not.

If she closed her eyes she would really think that she was in the cabin again so all she could do was lock her eyes on his. To keep sounds from emitting her throat, she covered her mouth and held her breath.

His light blue eyes were locked with her green and blue ones. Lily had never been one to make long eye contact but if it was broken now, she might lose it.

He reached his hand to cover her mouth in case she did give out a cry, but thought better of it and set it next to her head. He figured it might have made things worse rather than better. Daryl dipped his head down next to hers brushing his stubbly cheek against her face and found a way to lift his body up. There was no need for him to tell her that their lives depended on her silence because she was well aware of it.

Feet shuffled by the three of them on the ground. No one breathed. They were too afraid to blink for fear the walkers would hear them.

Minutes felt like hours as the walkers stumbled by one after another. Their numbers died down eventually. The second the coast was clear, Daryl immediately tossed the walker from them and crawled away from her only to find that she'd been clutching to his vest with a stone like grip. He then tore the walker from T-Dog and pulled him to an upright position. She was breathing heavily when he crouched next to her.

"You ok?"

She nodded her head keeping her eyes closed and her hands over her face. Daryl pulled her to her feet.

Sophia screamed. Hearing the scream pulled Lily out of her daze. Sophia screamed again. Lily jumped into action grabbing the umbrella she'd dropped and began to run after her.

"Hey! Over here!" Lily shouted only loud enough for the walkers chasing Sophia to hear. They kept following her. "Over here!" Slowly their heads cocked to the side as they heard her and saw her open the large umbrella which she quickly closed. They began to chase her. Crap. She hadn't thought that far ahead. Turning to the woods, she ran away from where Sophia had gone and was egging the walkers to follow her. "Come on! Come and get me!"

The woods passed by quickly as she ran but suddenly, the ground was gone and she fell into a small stream. The bank was muddy as she scrambled up it.

Mindlessly, the walkers followed her trail and fell into the water too but they got stuck.

Deep breaths of air filled her lungs as she wielded the umbrella. With more force that she thought she could muster, the umbrella collided with the first walkers head throwing it to the river. The end of it passed through the eye socket of the second walker.

Blood dripped down her hands and face when she started running to her left following the stream. If Sophia had kept running, then she would be down stream.

Stopping to breathe, she glanced down at the water and saw the blood. Vigorously she scrubbed it away with a rock. A nervous shriek reached her ears from across the stream. She looked up to find Sophia looking at her.

"Sophia, it's just me."

"Lily?"

She nodded holding her arms out. "Come on. It's safe. I got them."

Sophia jumped into Lily's wet arms and she hugged her tightly.

Proceeding with caution, Lily carried Sophia through the trees toward the highway. Others from the group were running around looking for them.

"Over here!" she shouted.

Footsteps approached but they didn't belong to Rick or Daryl or Shane. It was another walker.

"Sophia stay behind me!" Lily threw her umbrella at the walkers head, knocking him to the ground. Once there she turned around to find Sophia had run off.

"Sophia!"

The walker stood back up coming right at her.

She tried to run away but a tree root caught her foot and she crashed to the ground. Pain shot through her ankle as she tried to stand.

The walker came down but she rolled out of the way before it crushed her. In one final move, she jumped to her feet and stabbed it through the eye.

"Sophia! Sophi-"

A hand over her mouth made her jump as she was pulled into a bush. The other hand grabbed her legs and pulled them into the bush with them.

She froze and was glad she did because another walker stumbled past. Rick ran in behind it and stabbed it through the eye.

"What the hell kind of stunt was that you pulled back there? Ya coulda got yourself killed."

"Where's Sophia?" Lily asked trying to get to her feet using the umbrella.

"Shane, get her back to the RV," Rick ordered. "Daryl, you come with me."

"Come on Wonder Woman," Shane scoffed carrying Lily. "You could have got yourself killed."

"Sophia was in trouble and no one else was running to her rescue. Put me down! We have to get her. You don't even know where she went!"

"You've got a point. Get on my back and hold on."

Shane took off on a brisk jog in the direction of the others.

"Her foot prints end here..." Daryl said.

"Because that's where she was standing when I picked her up," Lily added.

"Why are you back here?" Daryl snapped.

"You can just ask me what happened. Wait where is she? There's no way she could have gotten that far."

"She came this way and must have jumped in the water," Rick suggested.

"Tracks are gone. They end here."

"Sophia!" Shane shouted dropping Lily to the ground where she stumbled before catching her balance on a tree.

"She'll be tuckered out hiding in a bush somewhere most likely," Shane said. Rick, Daryl, Glenn, and Shane began to follow Sophia's trail forcing Lily to hop along behind them due to Shane forgetting her. When she caught up to them, Daryl was crouched looking at something She couldn't see.

"Shane and Glenn go back to the highway. People are gonna start panicking. Let them know we're on her trail doing everything we can. But most of all, keep every body calm."

"The only way to keep people calm is to keep them busy. Now I'll keep them busy, you just gotta get me there."

"Shane, would you?" Rick asked gesturing towards Lily.

"I got her," Glenn said scooping her in his arms. "Lighter than expected."

"Hear that?" she asked. "Glenn says I'm light so there's no excuse for you if you drop me." They managed a small chuckle, but it was gone quickly.

"Maybe that's why Daryl carries you so much," Glenn said only loud enough for her to hear.

"I don't know why he does so, so often. Last time was because he thought I was gonna kill myself and that was his way of talking me out of it."

"You were gonna stay?"

"No, I wasn't. He thought I was."


	17. The Question

cemmia: Thank you!

Ok back from vacation for a few days before I get shipped across country again to drive furniture home...

Lily belongs to me and the slight rearranging that I do everything else belongs to the Walking Dead people...

* * *

"Did you find her?" Carol asked her when she and Glenn approached the camp.

"Yes, I did, but she got scared and ran off again. I shouted for her but the walkers closed in on me and Daryl saved my back. He and Rick and Shane are out looking for her now.

"Nope, just Rick and Daryl," Shane said from behind them once he joined the group causing Lily to jump.

"What happened?" Lori asked Lily when Glenn set her on the hood of a car.

"I tripped over a tree root when I turned to go after Sophia and a walker was coming after me. It'll be fine but I need to stay off of it for a little while. In the meantime, Rick told me to tell you guys that he wants you to continue to rifle through these cars. He want's to make sure that we get everything we can out of these cars before he brings Sophia back. Once he does that, he says we can leave."

Glenn and Shane both knew that she had embellished but they knew Rick wanted to keep the others busy so they didn't argue.

The group set back to work gathering what they needed. That is all of them except Carol who was waiting for the return of Rick and Daryl with her daughter.

Lily, who had been forced to the RV, was in not the best mood but there was nothing she could do other than wait and read. The sun was going down and Lily wanted to be outside to watch the sunset, so she took her book outside and crawled on a car hood.

Daryl and Rick came back when the sun set, but there was no news to report other than they gutted a walker.

"What are you doin' balancin' on a car hood?" Daryl snapped at her.

"Watching the sun go down..." Lily responded sheepishly.

"Why?"

Her voice came back. "Because there are few things which a person can enjoy these days and a sunset is one of those things."

"Get back in the RV."

"Why?"

"Because you're injured and being out here during the night is like an invitation to fall again. Come on." He offered her his hand. "Time to call it a day."

"I can take care of myself."

His eyes were stern. "You don't need ta be gettin' hurt again..."

"You've had a long day," Rick said trying to bring the peace between the two. "Daryl's right. If you try to move on your own, you could trip again and hurt your ankle more."

"Fine," she responded sliding off the hood onto her good foot. Daryl pulled her arm over his shoulder and helped her to the RV where he set her down on one of the benches.

"Don't move."

When he left Andrea sat opposite of her and began to clean her gun.

"So, you and Daryl..." she started trying to make conversation.

"What about us?" Lily responded somewhat quickly.

"You have a thing for him?"

"He's bossy and doesn't respect my personal space..."

"No, I'm talking about what just happened out there...You two were bickering like an old married couple."

"He's worried about me, that's all."

"That's all? That's certainly saying something alright!"

"What does that mean?"

"He doesn't worry about anybody but himself. Why does he look out for you?" She'd set her gun down on the table giving Lily her undivided attention.

She sighed before giving in to Andrea. "Back at the CDC he told me something that happened to him a few years ago." Andrea looked up at her with interest. No one in the group had been particularly close to Daryl or Merle so anything about their past was something worth hearing about. By the look Andrea was giving her, Lily knew that it wasn't right to tell her what had happened to Daryl. If he ever wanted to say it, he would, but until then, she wasn't going to say anything. "Let's just say I remind him of someone he used to know and he doesn't want the same thing happening to me that happened to them. That's why he's keeping such a close watch on me. He also feels terrible about my arm, so he's trying to make up for that in his own way I suspect. That's all there is to tell."

Andrea looked somewhat disappointed at what had been said but she didn't press the matter and let Lily drift off to sleep.


	18. The Slip

Thanks for the reviews guys. I'd post more if I had it but I'm posting as I write it. Not something I'd like to do but I need to keep cranking this out or I will stop...

Lily is mine and everything else belongs to Frank.

* * *

The next morning most of the entire group went out to search for Sophia while Dale, T-Dog, and Lily stayed behind to hold down the fort.

Most of nothing happened all day with the exception of T-Dog talking about being the weakest link along with Dale and herself. Dale couldn't have told T-Dog he was wrong any better than she could have.

Through the persuasion of Dale, Lily moved outside to read her book. Upon stepping out the door, a faint gunshot echoed through the trees.

"You heard that, right?" she asked Dale.

"Yeah..."

"Gunshot." She tapped her good foot against the hood or a car until the group returned, but before they came back, screams filled the air.

"What was that gunshot?" Lily asked the group. Rick Carl and Shane were not with the group. They'd branched off on their own to search a little longer.

"Was that you screaming?" Dale asked Andrea.

"Some girl comes riding in like Zoro on a horse and took Lori away saying that Carl had been shot," Glenn told her.

"Shot?"

"Their farm is two miles back down the highway. We need to circle back around to get there."

It was decided that Glenn and T-Dog would go to the farm. Andrea, Daryl, Dale, Carol, and Lily were going to stay with the RV.

"Why didn't you go to the farm?" Dale asked her.

"I took care of my injuries."

"Could you help T-Dog?"

"Judging from what I heard earlier today, there's nothing I could do without the proper tools."

"Proper tools?" he asked inquisitively. "What do you mean? I've got first aid supplies in the RV..."

"Dale, he's beyond my help. We need medicine. Not bandages."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a doctor."

"And you didn't think it was important for us to know that?"

"No one asked!" she snapped. "There have been some other more pressing matters on my mind lately!"

He held up his hands in and apologetic manner. "I'm-I'm sorry. It's just if we could have had your help earlier, T-Dog might be in better shape."

"My injury was from a smooth surface, T-Dog's was from a jagged piece of metal...If we washed it...I don't know. Frankly, I don't want to look at it because I will think of all the things I need and don't have, get stressed, and mess up. I'm afraid of intervening. If I do, it might kill him."

The look in Dale's eyes said he understood what she was thinking but was disappointed she wouldn't try.

"Carl is also at the farm. Don't you want to be with him."

"Dale, you know I love that boy, but he needs his family, not some stray human Daryl found on the side of the road. If I was there, I'd want to be helping Carl, I'd want to be doing something. I don't know if he's ok... He might be dead already for all I know. I just need to stay away from him for as long as I can."

"Why are you avoiding everybody that's hurt?"

"Because if they die, I will have that guilt on my shoulders! That's why I am afraid to help anybody."

...

That night, Lily slept on the bench at the table again. The five of them made their way into the RV to settle down for the night. Andrea was working on her gun some more. Carol was sobbing in the back and Daryl was in the aisle.

Her feet were dangling off the end right over Daryl's head. Sleep hit her hard and she woke to find herself sliding out of the bench with her feet ready to kick Daryl in the face.

She threw her feet up to stop her from falling and her feet caught on the cabinets under the sink with a resounding thud. His head snapped up at the sound and a sharp pain shot through her ankle. She slumped to the ground right where he'd been sleeping and doubled over in pain.

"Son of a bitch," she hissed through her teeth at the pain in her ankle. What was really upsetting was the pain had gone away before she went to sleep.

"Let me see it," Daryl offered crawling over to her, but she held up her hand stopping him. If her ankle had made her cuss then he only assumed that it had to hurt.

"I can deal with it."

"No, it could be broken or sprained-"

"It's just twisted."

"How do you know? Let me see."

"No. Don't touch it!"

He moved closer. "Just lift your pant leg..."

"I said no!"

"Damn it, Lily! Why won't you let me look at your foot?"

"Because I'm a doctor. I can take care of this myself."

He breathed before responding. Many things had crossed his mind about what she did before this, but a doctor had never been one of them. "Being a doctor doesn't mean you can't feel pain." His stride was long as he stepped over her. There was a rustling of a plastic bag outside before he entered again holding a prescription bottle. "For the pain."

"Thanks." She laughed at the irony of the situation taking one of the pills. "The pain had gone before I went to sleep. My ankle would not have been a problem as long as it didn't suffer any trauma before morning. Good thing you respond fast otherwise I'd have ended up on your face."

"How come you didn't help T-Dog?"

"Yeah," Andrea realized. "How come you didn't help him? He had a wound just like yours."

"He had blood poisoning by the time I got to it. If sewn shut...it just wouldn't be smart. And we had no known medicine to stop it from getting bad until a few hours ago. It was just better not to touch it."

His nod was enough of a response for her. "Keep my spot. Don't want you falling again. I need my clip." Andrea handed him his gun.

"Where you headed now?"

"Gonna look for Sophia."

It was at that moment that Lily realized Carol had stopped crying momentarily. She'd been crying most of the night and it was one of those unconsolable fits of crying. It was just better to let her cry it out. Besides, there was no way to sooth a mother's tears when she'd lost her child. No words could describe her tears.

Andrea sat in the bench fiddling with the pieces of her gun for a few more seconds before grabbing some things and bolting out the door after Daryl to help him search. Lily couldn't blame them for leaving. Carol had been crying most of the night and it was all they could do to not get mad at her.

Carol dried her tears before speaking to Lily.

"You said you used to be a doctor before all this happened?"

Lily didn't want to answer but Carol needed someone to talk to and Lily knew that. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it must be like to lose a child. "Yes, I was."

"What did you do?"

"I used to work in the ER, but got bumped down to something more low key like regular surgeries."

"Why?" Carol asked before Lily could continue.

"I was bumped down because my sister moved in with me and the transition was more than we were able to handle, so for the safety of the patients I agreed to be moved down to less traumatic and urgent patients. It was a great suggestion on my colleague's part. Once she settled in, I tried to move back to the ER but found it too traumatizing to return to now. Ironic considering where the world is now."

She continued to answer Carol's questions into the night because if she had learned anything by being a doctor it was not only that people needed to be kept busy, but they subconsciously needed to be kept busy.


	19. The Keys

Hey guys, sorry about the short wimpy chapters. I've been busy writing a chapter for this fic and forget that I need to catch you up on what's happening.

Sorry about the wait to yield a wimpy chapter, but another vacation is coming up. I'm driving some furniture across country with my dad and it'll take like ten days! I'll be writing in the car sometimes but I'll really need the episodes in front of me to have anything good written. Sadly I do not know the second season as well as I know the first…I guess that'e because I watched it on one day…Oops! Sorry not sorry! I'll do my best to post when I can.

I also want to give a shout out to all of you who are reading this. You are AWESOME and I LOVE YOU! Thanks for reading.

Lily Sullivan is mine everything else oblongs to who it belongs to.

* * *

"We're going to the farm now," Daryl said. Lily was sitting on the hood of a car reading when he came up to her the next morning. "Come on, we're heading out."

She slid off the hood of the car and held out her hand to him and he looked at it with confusion.

"Keys."

"To what?" he asked loudly.

"The truck."

"You expect me to let you drive it? After last night?" he scoffed.

"Well it's either me or Andrea who drives and I can drive well with both feet."

The look he gave her was one of distaste, but he trusted her more than Andrea so he reluctantly handed over the keys.

"Don't think because I let ya get away with it this time don't mean you will all the time."

"Thanks mom," she addressed his back getting a laugh from Andrea and Carol.

"Don't ya ever call me that again!"

"Jesus! What can I call ya?"

"You can call me by my name. Now get in the damn truck!"

She hopped in the truck sitting where she could favor her left foot more. Too bad stick shifts had to use two feet. The drive wasn't too long to the farm house which was nice for her ankle, but it was obvious she wasn't entirely ready to drive because of the twisted expression on her face when she parked. The door was louder than expected when she closed it.

"Don't ever let me let ya drive on a bad ankle again," Daryl smiled taking his keys back.

"It wasn't that bad!"

"No, it wasn't, but you were. There was pain all over your face."

There was going to be an argument, but he silenced her with his fingers to her lips.

Before either of them could speak to the other, Rick, Lori and T-Dog exited the house. They were followed by the owners of the house.

"How is he?" Dale asked Rick about Carl.

"He'll pull through," Lori said smiling, "thanks to Hershel and his people." Carl was ok. Lily smiled to herself.

"And Shane," Rick added. "We'd have lost Carl if not for him." Lily looked up to see Shane and the look which crossed his face was one of pleasure and one of guilt which made a shiver run down her spine. He was also wearing clothes ten sizes too big and he'd shaved his head. It was very unbecoming.

Dale, Carol, and Andrea rushed forward to hug the family and T-Dog.

"How'd it happen?" Dale asked.

"Hunting accident," Rick answered. "That's all. Just a stupid accident."

"Lily," Lori approached. "Carl's been askin' for you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. I'd like you to see him after the service."

"What service?"

"For Otis. He's the one who shot Carl and went with Shane to get the supplies to save him. It'll be over here." Lori lead Lily over to the group of people gathering for Otis's burial.

"Blessed be God, father of our lord Jesus Christ. Praise be to him for the gift of our brother Otis, for his span of years, for his abundance of character; Otis, who gave his life to save a child's, now more than ever our most precious asset..."

The words ran together into a jumbled mess as Lily stood there on her good foot. Looking around the semi circle of people, she read their expressions. There were the five people from the house who she did not know. Sad expressions filled every face of those she did know, all but Daryl and Shane. He appeared to be in deep concentration about something. And Daryl was standing with his arms crossed and his thumbs hooked on his torn sleeves with a look that suggested he was also thinking deeply about something.

Lily nudged Daryl lightly with her elbow and pointed over toward Shane. Daryl seemed to understand what she was gesturing at. Something was not right with Shane.

"Shane, will you speak for Otis?" the elderly man asked who'd been conducting the service.

"I'm not good at it. I'm sorry," Shane said looking down showing off his scalp where a chunk of hair was missing.

"You were the last one with him," a woman sobbed across from him. She was no doubt his wife. "You shared his final moments. Please. I need to hear. I need to know his death had meaning."

Shane had to answer her now. "Ok." He caved. "We were about done. Almost out of ammo. We were down to pistols by then. I was limpin'. It was bad. Ankle all swollen up."

Daryl elbowed her arm. She gave him a distasteful look. Now was not the time for jokes.

" 'We've gotta save the boy.' See, that's what he said. He gave me his backpack. He shoved me ahead. 'Run,' he said. He said, 'I'll take the rear. I'll cover you.' And when I looked back." The silence which followed was more than enough explanation that he had died.

"If not for Otis, I never would have made it out alive. And that goes for Carl too. It was Otis. He saves us both. If any death ever had meaning, it was his."

Liar. She knew it. It was written all over his face. Every time someone came into the ER, especially college aged kids, they always had the same look on their faces when they told her how they got hurt. It never failed. Every single one had that same look and at that moment, Shane had it all over his face.

"To the house. Now," Daryl ushered Lily as soon as the service was over.

The first step was a success, but the second sent her flying. She'd tripped over a root from one of the many trees.

"God damn it!" Daryl hissed throwing her over his shoulder after her caught her. "Can't you do anything without trippin'?"

"Put me down!"

"Nah, I got this. Just to the house, then you on your own. Why did you become a doctor, a small thing like you?"

"So I wouldn't have to go to the doctor. I hate needles and other people fixing me. That's why I learned so no one would have to. I could take care of myself."

His loud footsteps reached the porch and he set her down gently when they stepped inside.

"Where's Carl?" she asked the man who approached them.

"Name's Hershel," the elderly man who had conducted the service with white hair and beard said holding out his hand.

"You the doc?" Daryl asked him.

"Yes, sir. I'm the doctor of this house. Who's hurt?"

"Her." He patted her shoulder before leaving. "Now don't go twistin' it again."

"What's wrong with you girl?"

"Lily," she said sheepishly shaking his outstretched hand. "I tripped and twisted my ankle. It should be fine in a day or two."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm a doctor too. I just don't have any supplies to work with."

"Well, come with me and I will show you where we keep the supplies. Come on, this way."

Hershel walked through the house toward the kitchen but then turned to an office right next to it. Before he opened the door, he rested his hand on the handle. "I trust you're a real doctor not someone who claims to be."

"No, sir. I am an honest to God doctor."

"Before I let you in, I have a few questions to ask you."

"Yes, please. As long as you aren't going to stick any needles in me, we should get along just fine."

"What did you do?"

"Worked in ER then just scheduled surgeries."

"How long?"

"Eight years."

"Why did you become a doctor?"

"Because I'm afraid of needles when someone else holds them. So I learned how to help people which in turn helped me. That's why I became a doctor."

"I trust you know how to wrap your ankle?"

"Yes, sir."

"You may enter." He opened the door to reveal shelves of medical supplies but all she needed was an ace bandage for her ankle. It took her five minutes to find it buried in all the stuff on the shelves.

"Ice is in the kitchen." The kind elderly man turned to leave.

"Thank you. Wait!" He turned back to meet her eyes. "There's a boy here. Where is he?"

"What's your relation to him?"

"Concerned friend."

"You're Lily."

"Yes..." she said somewhat uncertainly because she'd already told him her name.

"He's in the first story bedroom. He's been askin' about you."

"Asking about me?"

"Yes, he needs you."

She bandaged her ankle and grabbed a bag of ice before making her way around the first floor looking for the bedroom. There were two bathrooms, a dining room, living room, stairwell to lead upstairs, but the bedroom was the last room she found after limping all around the first floor.

Lightly she knocked before entering. Carl's eyes lit up when he saw her.

"Lily!" She smiled and hugged him. "You came!"

"Of course I came. I had to check up on you."


	20. The Well

Thanks for the reviews guys! And a shout out to my new reviewer 7darkangel7! Thanks.

Ok so I haven't been posting because I've been one vacation and because I've been writing more for this story later on. It's driving me crazy so I've had to write it down. All I can say is prepare yourself for heartbreak… But I have been writing for this, just not what needed to come next.

The cross country trip is still not over but should be within the next few days, but I had down time and wrote this to hopefully keep you guys coming back.

Hope it's ok!

Lily is my OC blah blah blah...

* * *

"Hey, how are you two doin'?" Daryl asked when he walked in the door to Carl's room.

"Hey Daryl," Carl smiled. He seemed to think something was going on between the two adults, but all that was going on was that Daryl insisted on protecting Lily and she took comfort in it. "I'm good," Carl smiled.

Lily nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, better. Much."

"That's good. Hey, I'm headin'out to look for Sophia. Be back fore dark."

"Take care. Stay safe," she said seriously but decided to lay it on thick just to make Carl laugh. "Use good judgement. Don't drink and drive. Don't use any mind altering substances of which I am unaware..."

"Oh, hell! Imma be fine!" he waved her off with a smirk before turning to leave.

"Mind altering substances of which I am unaware?" Carl laughed.

"My english teacher used to tell me that speech every Friday when I was in high school, bud. It's time I pass that speech on." She looked to Carl before getting to her feet. "You take care. I'm gonna head outside and see if I can help with anything. I'm tired of just sitting around. Get some sleep while I'm gone."

"Ok," he smiled at her.

She walked outside to see a group of six or so huddled around the well which Maggie, Hershel's eldest daughter, had pointed out for us to use. A group that big could only mean one thing. This couldn't be good.

"We gotta get it out," Shane said as Lily joined the circle standing between Andrea and T-Dog.

"Easy," T-Dog stated. "Put a bullet in its head. I'll get a rope."

Lily leaned over to peer inside the well where a walker was sloshing around in the water.

"Whoa, guys. No," Maggie ordered.

Glenn was there to retort. "Why not? It's a good plan."

"It's a stupid plan," Andrea snapped. "If it hasn't contaminated the water yet, blowing its brains out will finish the job."

"She's right," Shane agreed. "Can't risk it."

"So it needs to come out alive?" T-Dog asked sounding disgusted with the idea.

"So to speak."

"So how do we do that?" Glenn asked.

...

"He's not going for it," Dale announced as if we couldn't see for ourselves that the walker wasn't attacking the ham we lowered into the well.

"Maybe 'cause a canned ham don't kick and scream when you try to eat it," T-Dog suggested as we watched the walker shuffle around in the water looking at the ham almost asking itself if it thought we were stupid thinking the ham would work.

Lori piped up from her position in the dirt. "He's right. There's a reason the dead didn't come back to life and start raiding our cupboards."

"We need live bait," Andrea said what everyone feared to hear. Without looking up from the well, Lily could tell that all eyes fell upon Glenn and he gave no objections which made her feel bad.

Poor Glenn was always being forced into things he didn't want to be a part of and this time his life was more at risk than usual and Lily felt for him.

"Have I mentioned that I really like your haircut? You have a nice shaped head," Glenn muttered nervously to Shane as he was about to descend into the well. "Did I ever tell you that?"

"We're gonna get you outta here in one piece," Shane tried to reassure him.

"Living piece. That living part is important."

Lily watched him get all nervous before she moved over to him. "Give me the harness, Glenn."

"What?" he asked startled and unsure.

"Give it to me. I'm smaller and lighter than you."

"I can't-" She pulled him to his feet.

"Give it. Now."

Hesitantly he began to pull the harness off when Andrea approached. "What's this?" she asked. "Get that back on." Glenn began to pull the harness back on.

"Glenn," Lily chastised. "Please don't make me ask you again."

Glenn took it off and handed it over to her.

"Isn't Daryl going to worry?" Andrea inquired crossing her arms.

"Mom isn't even here. I'll be fine. And I'm gonna be fine unless one of you drops me. That understood?" Andrea snickered at her mom comment, but did not question her. If Lily wanted to be lowered in the pit with the walker, then she'd let her. Everyone else nodded to her not even going to think about questioning her ankle health.

Lily sat herself on the edge of the well and lowered herself down kicking away from the wall when she had to. The rope was coarse in her hands. The wet walker snarled beneath, splashing in the water. So far the live bait thing was working. The rope that was holding her was draped over a pipe that was placed over the middle of the well and wrapped around the water pump to use as a makeshift pulley.

"You guys are crazy," Maggie sighed.

"You wanna get it outta your well or not?" Shane asked her taking a hold of the rope.

"Give us an eye there, Maggie," Dale suggested. Crossing her arms worriedly, she walked over to the well and looked down at Lily.

"Remind me why I thought this was going to be ok?" Lily asked herself. "So you could prove herself to the others. That's why..." she answered. "To prove you're not as frail as they think...Stupid."

"What's that?" Maggie's southern accented voice asked from above.

"Nothing. Just talkin' to myself. Livin' the dream."

The rope that was going to be the fishing line was loose in her hands and if she hooked the beast she only hoped it would not fall in the well.

The walker moved back and forth in the beams of her flashlight eager for food descending closer to it.

"Little lower. Little more," Maggie informed the lowering crew.

The walker was only a few feet below her now and was getting more excited. That's when hell broke loose.

Nothing but air. That's what she felt when the rope went slack. A scream echoed off the walls around her as if reminding her that she was alone with the walker growing ever closer.

The rope went taunt as she was a foot above the snarling walker reaching up to take a chunk out of her leg. Screams echoed down the shaft from above as the six of them tried to pull her back out. Screams echoed up the shaft from below as Lily shouted for them to pull her back up.

Back and forth she swung like a bug in a spiders web just waiting to be eaten.

An eternity was spent shouting and struggling before she felt herself being lifted from the well. She took the line in her hands and cast it forcefully down at the walker before pulling herself out of the well where she flopped over onto the dirt panting.

Lori rubbed Lily's back as they all breathed heavily.

"Back to the drawing board," Dale said assuming that their plan had failed.

Lily cast him a glance that said never in a million years before getting to her feet and forcing the line into his hands. "Like hell."

Excitedly and curiously, the six of them gathered around the mouth of the well and saw the walked hooked on the end of it. Lily had done it.

...

After everyone had caught their breath, they grabbed a horse from the barn and tied to rope to its saddle to have the extra muscle pull the walker out. Everyone grabbed a hand of the rope even Lily who had done more than her fair share for the day and began to pull together.

Together their combined strength was able to lift the walker from the water and begin its ascent towards daylight.

Much heaving and grunting was heard before the walker's head poked above the well.

The head was first, then the neck and shoulders followed by the back but then something snagged the walker. It wouldn't budge.

'If we keep pulling, it'll snap!' Lily thought. She ran forward to grab the walker by its belt and pull when it split before her eyes. Blood splattered all over her as the walker snapped in half. The lower half fell back into the well while the head snapped at her ankles.

As everyone pulled themselves off the ground, T-Dog wielded the ladle form the bucket by the pump and threw it repeatedly at the walker's head. When he was done killing it he stood up and remarked, "Good thing we didn't do anything stupid like shoot it."

Maggie turned her back to the bloody walker with a beaten head and gasped for breath. It was always difficult to kill one and a part of Lily always grieved when she killed one, but it was dead and going to kill her. It came down to something a simple as fight or die and she didn't want to die. Maggie looked like she'd never seen one killed before. Living on a farm made the impact of the world falling apart slightly less severe, but to have never seen a dead walker seemed a little weird.

Lily brushed off her thoughts and walked in the house to shower the walker guts off her. She figured Hershel wouldn't mind.


	21. The Cherokee Rose

Kat: Thanks for the review! And yes, I did get kind of very lazy last chapter, I wanted to give poor Glenn a break so I used the well thing to also make Lily just a tad stronger. And the reason for copying 'livin' the dream' dialogue was because I love that line so much! Not sure if that's the copied dialogue you were referring to but that's one line I clearly remember using.

Lily belongs to me and Walking Dead belongs to Frank D.

* * *

When Lily was done showering, Carol had come back and Lily decided to join her not to give her comforting words because she'd heard more than she could handle, but to be there if she wanted to talk.

"Hey," Lily said crawling in the RV.

"I don't want to hear it," Carol retorted quickly.

"I'm not here to comfort you." That statement came off harshly which she did not intend, but she forged on. "I came if you needed someone to talk to and to help you clean." What she really wanted was to see Carol smile. A smile would mean she;d forgotten everything that had happened for a while even if it was just for a few seconds.

The look Carol gave her was one of appreciation because Lily could tell what mood she was in and respected it. She could see Lily wasn't going to try and make her feel better but was going to support her any way she could.

...

Daryl opened the RV door and stepped in. To his surprise he found all the dishes cleaned and the back tidied. Lily was sitting in the back with Carol when he came in and saw what they'd done.

"We cleaned up," she told him when he reached the back of the RV. "Wanted it to be nice for her."

"For a second I thought I was in the wrong place," he said chewing on a strand of grass. He then leaned over to the counter in the back and placed a beer bottle holding a flower with large white rounded petals down on it.

"A flower?" Carol asked.

"It's a Cherokee Rose. The story was when the soldiers were movin' the indians off their land on the Trail of Tears the Cherokee mothers were grieving and cryin' so much 'cause they were losing their little ones along the way from exposure and disease and starvation. A lot of them just disappeared. So the elders, they said a prayer; asked for a sign to uplift the mothers' spirits, give them strength and hope. The next day this rose started to grow right where the mothers' tears fell." His blue eyes never left Carol as he told her this story. She had to wipe a tear from her face. "I'm not fool enough to believe there's any flowers bloomin' for my brother. But I believe this one bloomed for your little girl."

Carol smiled. Daryl had made her smile. Seeing her smile was what Lily had been hoping for and once it had happened coming from someone else, her heart gave out to him if just for that moment.

Daryl walked to the door before stopping and facing her. "She's gonna really like it in here."

Lily patted Carol's back before leaving the RV. "We make a good clean up team," she said.

"Maybe we can do it again tomorrow," Carol said sarcastically smiling at her.

"Maybe."

Lily stepped out of the RV to find Daryl leaning against the side as if waiting for her to step out.

"Lily," Daryl whispered making her jump because she hadn't seen him. The sun had set and it was growing dark quickly outside. She had no idea it was that late. "What the hell were ya thinkin' today? Lowerin' yourself in that well..."

How did he know? "Andrea?"

He gave a single nod before gesturing to a tree away from the RV which they walked to.

"I was makin' a point," she responded.

"What was it? I'm a badass?"

"No." She looked away from his blue eyes, but he forced himself into the path of her blue and green ones.

"Then what the hell?!"

"You don't have to keep an eye on me at all times, Daryl." He looked at her begging to differ. "I am gonna be fine. You don't have to watch me all the time."

"Yes I do! Cause you won't look out for yo'self! And yore always gettin' hurt, like trippin' or cuts..."

"That cut was not self inflicted..."

He glowered at her distastefully remembering how it had happened. "An' ya always have to do the right thing. That's gonna get you in trouble one day."

"But today isn't that day?"

"God I hope not. Look, for the group's sake, don't be stupid."

"I'm being stupid?" she asked offended.

"You coulda been bit today easily and then there'da been two walkers in that well, not just halfa one."

"Ok, I'll be more cautious, but please give me a chance to actually do something. Today was the first time I've felt like I've actually been able to help this group. Before that I was like the little lost puppy you found walkin' in the woods and brought home 'cause I was small, cute, and defenseless. And I promised you I wouldn't give up, but how can I prove that if you don't let me do anything?"

Daryl was finally beginning to see that he was quite over protective, but after what had happened to his girlfriend, he just didn't want to see it happen again and was doing everything to make sure she was safe without even thinking to ask her how she felt.

"Ok, I'll back off, but you better not make me regret this."

"I won't."

She began to make for the house, but he grabbed her arm. "Hershel thinks seeing as you're well enough ta kill walkers then ya don't need the house."

"He told you this and not me?"

He shrugged rubbing the back of his head. "Hope ya don't mind but Merle's shit's in it's usual place...It was last minute and everywhere else is full..."

"Yeah," she smiled. "I'll take it. Thanks." He was sweet when he wanted to me.

By the way this conversation had ended she half expected him to say good night, but he didn't so she made her way to the tent and crashed on his brother's things. It was now awkward sleeping on his stuff because she knew he was gone. She could only wonder how Daryl felt about carrying his brother's things around.

That night she didn't hear Daryl come to sleep at all nor did she see him in the tent the next morning.


	22. The Search

r2j591: Here's one of those lessons you were looking forward to. Hope it reaches your expectations!

Lily learns how to use a crossbow in this chapter, but I am not sure how those work so I kind of winged it. On the other hand, I do know about compound bows and longbows. The compound story is true by the way…I did loose an arrow…And I still feel bad about it...

Lily is my OC and everything else belongs to Frank D.

* * *

Lily slipped her boots on before stepping outside the tent. Right outside the tent was a fresh plate of food. It couldn't have been there more than a few minutes because the flies hadn't found it yet.

"You plannin' ta do somethin' stupid today?" Daryl asked her not looking up from breakfast. He was seated right next to the tent on the ground.

"No," she responded cooly leaning against a tree crossing her arms. "I figured you owe me some of your time."

He shifted his weight to look up at her forcing the plate at her also giving her a look that urged her to continue.

"You promised me hunting and tracking lessons before we went to the CDC. I'd like them now."

He scoffed at her statement.

"So-so what? You just gonna leave again? Leave me here to do something else which happens to piss you off?"

"No." A smirk crossed his face when he offered his hand to her after putting his dirty dishes down. "Well you comin' or ain't ya?"

"Thank you," she sighed walking where he pointed to.

"Wait!" he hollered.

"What?"

"Eat your damn breakfast!"

"Yes, mom."

He gave her a threatening look.

...

"I don't like horses," Lily backed up away from the stable.

"Why not?" Daryl pet the horses nose.

"Got thrown from one when I was young."

"So you're like super scared of horses? Terrified to death?" He smiled thinking he could have some fun with her.

"No," she responded telling him his antics wouldn't affect her the way he's hoping. "I just am not a huge fan of them. Every time I get on one, bad things tend to happen."

"Well, nothin's gonna be bothering ya today. I guarantee that."

Throwing one leg over the horse, he settled himself into the saddle holding his hand out to her when he was situated. She reached out to take his hand but he pulled it back quickly.

Sighing, she pulled her hands back to her sides and forced them in her pockets as she turned and stalked away. She grabbed a coil of rope because rope is always good to have. If Daryl was going to come back and help her on the horse then he would but if not then she would look very stupid grabbing the rope while she walked away.

Horse hooves clicked behind her and shortly blocked her path. There he sat with one hand on the reigns and the other around his crossbow.

"Whoa there Speedy Jim." He was speaking to her not the horse.

Expecting to be lifted on the horse she was surprised when Daryl extended his crossbow hand towards her.

The look she gave him asked what she was supposed to do with it.

"Just take the damn bow and sling it across your back 'cause I can't wear it and have ya sittin' behind me. Kapeesh?"

She took a long look at the bow before throwing the rope over one shoulder and reaching for the bow. She'd never seen Daryl hand over his weapon or even let anyone else touch it so she was unsure whether to feel honored or be concerned. The weight of the bow was more than she expected it to be and it caught her off guard making her stumble a step. Daryl laughed as she slung it over her other shoulder. Only once that was done did he pull her up behind him.

"Hold on," he smiled placing his hand on the small of her back pulling her closer. Gingerly, she placed her hands on his waist not feeling comfortable wrapping her arms around him. "Ok, suit yourself," he smiled mischievously. Her nerves heightened when she heard him speak and was glad too because he took off on a full gallop out of the stables. After giving a slight cry of surprise and almost falling off, she wrapped her arms around his waist holding on tightly.

"You suck," she laughed as they rose off and he joined her laughter.

Once Daryl found a decent spot for lessons, he lowered Lily to the ground and tied the horse to a tree.

"See. Horses ain't so bad."

"We rode for ten minutes," Lily said flatly. "Hardly ample time for an accident to occur."

"I disagree. An accident can happen in a second. Let's get started with the crossbow."

She pulled it from her shoulder and held the bow the same way she'd seen Daryl hold it, but her arm still hurt from where Daryl had accidentally hit it. He smirked.

"What are you aiming at?"

"Oh come on! This thing is heavy and my alarm still hurts. I'm doin' the best I can here."

"First off ya need somethin' to shoot at. Come stand by me."

Lily lowered the bow and walked over to where he stood by a large oak tree.

"Now stand still long enough an' a squirrel is bound ta come by."

"You expect me to shoot a squirrel?"

"Well, I'm not letting you waste my arrows on leaves."

They stood by the tree not speaking for at least fifteen minutes before he tapped her arm. She looked at him and he pointed to a tree not too far off. On it's trunk, a squirrel sat contently cleaning it's tail.

His hand gently touched the space between her shoulder blades when she lifted the bow to her eye.

"Now take aim. Close one eye," he whispered barely audible.

One eye closed as she focused on the squirrel.

"When you squeeze the trigger, exhale."

She took a few deep breaths before exhaling and squeezing the trigger.

A loud twang filled the air when the arrow was released sending it flying towards the squirrel. It's head popped up at the noise and it scampered away. The arrow sank into the trunk of the tree.

Lily hissed in disappointment lowering the bow.

"Not a bad first shot. Did ya really think you'd hit somethin'?"

"No, I suppose not."

He took the bow and reloaded it for her.

"Your stance is wrong." He took a step closer standing right behind her. "You need to lift your arms like this." With his large hands, he lifted her elbows up ever so slightly. "Stager your feet."

When she readjusted her position, she could feel he had moved closer.

"Now close one eye, and pick something to aim at," his voice was still quiet, never above a whisper.

As she took aim right above the arrow she'd just shot a different squirrel appeared.

He slid his arms over hers guiding them to where they needed to go.

"Aim for it's head," he whispered in her ear.

She lifted her head to the sight but all she could feel were his arms wrapped around her. Her skin prickled wherever he touched making it extremely hard to concentrate.

"You're making this difficult," she whispered to him.

"How so?" he asked seriously.

"We're standing in a forest, alone, and you have your arms wrapped around me. Your muscly arms are rather distracting..."

"So?" Before she could make another comment, he wrapped his arms tightly around her pretending to throw her to the ground, but right before she hit, he stopped her fall. She gave a gasp of shock but when she realized she was safe began laughing.

"That's for calling me mom," he said at a normal volume looking down at her.

"You sure know how to kill a romantic moment."

"'Nough chatter." He pulled her back to a standing position. "Now shoot me some dinner."

She hefted the bow to her eye and felt him move in close again. Lifting her arms to where he said, she saw the squirrel who'd been taunting her all day. She took a deep breath letting the air fill her lungs and as she exhaled, she sent the arrow flying. An inhumanly scream filled the air as the arrow struck the squirrel.

"What the hell dja do?"

"I don't know!"

They both ran up to the squirrel and saw she had shot it through the tail pinning it to the tree. Daryl removed his knife and stabbed the screaming squirrel in the head. Killing walkers was one thing. That was protection, but this was food. Hearing the squirrel scream made a shiver run down her spine.

"Well, there's supper," he said stringing the squirrel and tying it to the horses saddle.

"That's nothing like a longbow."

"A what?"

"Longbow. You know the bow Robin Hood uses."

"You use a longbow?"

"No," she sighed but her sigh turned into a smirk. "It was my favorite bow of the ones I've used, but I don't actually own one of my own."

"An' when were ya gonna tell me 'bout this?"

"Whenever we found one. I like longbows. You knock an arrow into place, pull back, aim and release. That's it. Good for either hand and eye, last time I checked. The first time I used a compound bow, I was with my friend and realized my left eye was dominant, not my right, so I couldn't use the sight on the bow and as a result all my shooting was off and I lost one of my friends arrows. Stupid right eyes bow."

"And you lived in the city?" Daryl asked surprisingly interested.

"Yeah. Near it. I thought we went over this? My friend owned a farm and took me out shooting one day."

"You are just full of surprises." He clapped her on the back. "You like knives, camp, and know how to use a bow. Not jus one but like a decent number of 'em."

"I never said I was good at any of it..."

"But ya know. You can build of what's already there. You passed lesson one, now we need to look for Sophia."

"We're tracking her?" Lily asked eagerly.

"No. Trail's gone. We're jus searching for signs of her now. That's all we can do."

Lily threw the crossbow over her shoulder taking Daryl's outstretched hand. This time she wrapped her arms around his waist before he took off.

...

They rode to a hill where Daryl slowed the horse considerably.

"You see something?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, think so." He made kiss noises at the horse as he steered it over to the edge of the cliff face. When Lily looked down she gave a sharp exhale at the fall next to them. A small pond was beneath them and a waterfall and rocks right on the edge of the water.

"Ain't that the doll he always carried with her?" She followed the direction of his finger and saw something along the shore that was not colored like the rest of nature.

"Yeah, yeah that is! How do we get down there?" she shook his shoulder.

"Hold on hot stuff. Hand me my bow."

Taking the weight from her shoulder, she handed it over to Daryl who took it with one hand and used the other to move the horse away from the edge.

A thought occurred to Lily as Daryl looked for a way down to the small river. When she was a child she hardly ever left her doll unattended and if she ever did she'd lost it. If Sophia was anything like her child self then it took something big to make her forget her doll or she'd turned.

"Hey, Daryl-" her thought would go unsaid because just at that moment a hiss filled the air and the horse reared.

"Oh, shit!" Daryl shouted trying to calm the horse.

She clung to Daryl as if her life depended on it because right next to the cliff it did. The horse reared again and this time threw Lily from the back sending her flying through the air.

"Daryl!" she screamed. As she found him he was also air born but he was over the cliff plummeting towards the rocks below. His eyes met hers and she could swear she saw the same fear she felt echoed in his eyes.

She attempted to curl herself to brace herself for impact but that did little to stop her head from hitting the tree throwing her into a world of darkness.


	23. The Fall

Lily belongs to me and Walking Dead belongs to Frank D.

* * *

She was swimming through the air which she could only assume could be considered flying. And she was moving towards the sun. Why? The closer she got, the more her lower leg started to burn but only her lower leg.

When she got close enough to touch it, the sun burst into hundreds of pieces. Then those pieces turned into snakes. One of them came at her and as it opened its mouth to bite her with its huge dripping fangs, she jumped awake screaming.

She woke with a jump and her head and leg throbbed something awful. With a sigh, she pushed herself up to a sitting position and looked around. Her head was screaming and her leg hurt and she was in a forest.

A forest. Sophia. Daryl! Where was Daryl?

She rubbed the back of her head as she got to her feet and looked around. The pain in her leg caused her to miss a step but she caught herself on a tree hardly noticing the pain.

"Daryl!" she shouted panic evident in her voice. "Daryl!"

She looked over the side of the cliff she saw two figures down below. Daryl was one of them and the walker chewing on his boot was the other one.

"Hey!" she screamed throwing rocks at the walker. It's head turned to look up at her. She tied the rope around a tree at the top of the hill and lowered herself down. Daryl woke up and killed the walker chewing on his foot. Lily jumped the last bit of the hill and landed in the water making a sound loud enough to draw the attention of the other walker. It came at her as she drew herself out of the water and grabbed a stick which she used to bash in its head.

"Daryl!" she called running back to him. "Daryl, get up!" He was unconscious again. She grabbed Sophia's doll and stuffed it in her pocket.

Blood ran down his side from an injury he'd sustained, most likely from falling down the hill. To staunch the blood flow, she tore off her own shirt down to her tank top and made to tie it around his waist but saw the protruding arrow. He'd not pulled it out of his side and used his own shirt to stop the blood flow.

Lily pulled him to a sitting position leaning him against her shoulder. From there she wrapped one arm around him to keep him from falling and used her other hand to pull the arrow out of his side. The arrow tip was blunt, so it would cause less pain to pull it out of his back.

A painful sound came from him but she had to keep pulling it out. It was bad to stop now.

"Don't give up on me, you idiot!" she shouted giving the arrow one final tug. Her leg grew warm with the blood that dripped down his side so she tied her shirt around his waist. He gave a grunt of disapproval.

"Stop your complaining and get up!" she shouted. She tied the rope around his chest and dragged herself up the hill. Half an hour passed before Daryl regained consciousness and Lily made it to the top of the hill, but once he was awake he cut the ears off the walkers and strung them around his neck before he realized there was a rope around his chest.

"Come on! You need to get back to the farm!"

"What the hell?" he snapped at her.

"I'm saving your life. So grab the rope!"

He tied the rope around his wrist and after a long stretch of time spent cussing, slipping, and tugging, he made it to the top of the hill where he collapsed.

From that point on they limped back to the farm.

"Is now...a bad time...to say...I told you so?" she asked him as they limped.

"We'll talk about this later," he hissed.

An hour or so later, they reached the edge of the forest.

"Stay here. I'll get you help," she told Daryl who was leaning against a tree before sprinting towards the camp. Someone was on watch so they had to see them. They had to. And when they did, they'd get help. There was no point in shouting because four of the men were running towards her just as quickly as she was running towards them. They were fine. Daryl could get his side stitched up and nobody else would get-

A gunshot filled the air. Lily collapsed.


	24. The Bite

This is most likely the last chapter update for the day. I figured four was a good number to upload to ay thanks for waiting while I was on vacation.

Lily is mine.

* * *

"Come on,sweetheart. Open those eyes." Daryl was patting her face trying to get her to wake up.

"Atta girl."

He was pale, covered in dirt and looked like he had slammed into a brick wall. "You look like a walker," she sighed.

He laughed almost too hard. "You're one to talk. You're the one with a hole in your shoulder."

Looking down at her shoulder she saw blood soaking the bandages that were wrapped around her chest.

"Andrea shot you. Bullet passed through you then hit me."

"Please tell me again why was she shooting at us? And why are we not dead?"

"Thought I was a walker. Saw ya running towards camp with me hobblin' behind you. Aimed and fired at me when you ran in the path of 'er bullet and took it. So she says. She's also a shitty shot. You were also bit by a snake..."

"Oh, good you're awake," Maggie said from the doorway.

"Wait," Daryl interjected holding his hand out to stop her. "Let her be for a few minutes."

"Why? What's going on?" Lily asked him.

"Surgery."

"Surgery? No, I can't handle surgery. Not while I'm conscious. Is there any way around it?"

"No, there's not," Hershel said walking into the room holding a bag of supplies. "And it's not exactly surgery per say. It's more of a stitching up which is after a surgery takes place. It's something I should have stitched up hours ago but it wasn't safe. Son, could you grab her, please."

"Don't touch me, please," she told Daryl. "What is this for?"

"Your shoulder needs to be sewn. We had to make sure you were conscious before we began because if we didn't you could have died during the night from the poison of the snake bite. Waste of supplies and time, you understand."

"Yes, I do, but do I have to be conscious for this? Is there no way for you to knock me out?"

"No." Hershel nodded for Daryl to take her arms so he could begin.

"Look, I'm not gonna get involved in this-" he held up his hands stepping away.

"Take her arms."

"Daryl, I can get this." It was Rick. "Your side might split if you move too much. I can take care of her."

Rick sat on the bed, pulled her arms behind her back and wrapped an arm around her chest to hold her to him.

"Maggie," Hershel called. "She will grind her teeth without anesthetic."

Hearing there would be no anesthetic sent Lily into a mode of panic. Her breathing increased and she closed her eyes. Maggie forced something between Lily's teeth so she wouldn't bite her tongue. Receding footsteps filled the room as Daryl left.

The bloody bandages fell to the bed as her shoulder was exposed.

Rick closed his eyes allowing him to clutch her tighter. Nothing pained him more than seeing people in pain, but he was the only person who could hold her for surgery so he had to hold himself together.

Muffled groans and screams of pain filled the room as Hershel worked on sewing up her shoulder.

As Hershel worked he had a sad expression on his face. When he saw Lily's tear filled eyes he had to tell her. "It is likely your arm won't heal to its proper health. The bullet damage is too severe in some places and may not heal entirely."

Tears ran down her face as she doubled in pain. Then to top off the day, Rick had to keep her hunched over to sew up her back where the bullet exited.

"She's done. There's no need for visitors. Let her rest," Hershel said as he finished wrapping her shoulder again. "Keep everybody out."

...

The pain in her arm was always constant and it was hard not to cry. She had to toughen herself up, but maybe once she could use her left arm again. Footsteps approached the door and she expected Daryl to be there but the footsteps were too quiet to belong to him so she wasn't too shocked when Carl opened the door.

"Lily, are you ok?"

"Yeah," she sniffed. "I'm fine. What's wrong?"

"I heard you." Her words froze on her tongue. "It gets better," he said walking over to her and sitting on the bed. The wind blew in through the open window making him shiver.

"Come over," she said lifting the sheets offering him a space next to her. Carl fit into the space under her right arm.

"The pain goes away," he told her. "It hurts but it does go away after time."

The wind made him shiver again. Lily reached down to the foot of the bed to grab the quilt but searing pain shot through her arm causing her to groan.

"I've got it," Carl said reaching down but his side caused him pain.

They laughed at their injuries and Carl got the quilt for them. Lily tucked Carl in before settling down herself.

"Well, on the bright side, you're right handed."

"Who told you I was right handed?"

"Everybody's right handed."

"Not me," Lily smiled, "I use my left hand for everything. Well, I did. Gonna have to learn how to use my right hand more."

"What's it like being left handed?"

"A hassle. You have to get special scissors and spiral notebooks are always a pain to write in. And you usually end up with pencil smudges on your hand if you don't lift it off the paper."

"Sounds painful."

"At times it is."

The two of them sat there while the others ate dinner and eventually they drifted off.

...

"Where's Carl?" Lori's panicked voice reached Lily's waking ears. Lily leaned forward to place a kiss on Carl's sleeping head, but she remembered he was not hers to kiss so she sufficed with a gentle head pat before sliding her arm from under his head.

A hand on her back made her jump. "I'll tell them." Rick patted her back. "I knew he'd be curious about what happened up here. Get some sleep."

She nodded before crawling back in bed next to the softly snoring Carl sliding her arm back under his head. The soft footsteps of Lori reached her ears. Lori was the protective adult that Lily wished she'd been toward her sister. That was part of the reason she'd jumped up so quickly to save Sophia. Sophia had been like her younger sister and losing her had killed her.

"He needs to be back in his own bed. He'll hurt his side," Lori whispered.

"It's bringing comfort to Lily," Rick argued. "She's been through a lot. Besides, he came up here to see her. Just leave him. Please."

"Ok," she nodded. "Ok."


	25. The Punch

Daryl getting mad. Good idea.

Lily is mine.

* * *

Carl was gone when she woke up. The sun was high in the sky when she looked out the window and a change of clothes were on the chair in the corner. With much strain, she pulled herself from the bed and put up her hair before sliding on the clean underclothes, shorts, tank top and button up long sleeved shirt. Thankfully the chair had been no more than an arms length from the bed so she didn't have to stand, but when she did, she collapsed to the floor.

Looking down at her throbbing leg, she saw the bandage and pulled it away seeing the two puncture marks which had been cut over with at 'X'. She knew the reason to cut the 'X' was to bleed the poison out of her system from when she'd been bitten by the snake.

"Man, no wonder I hurt so bad. I didn't believe Daryl when he said that."

'It was only yesterday I was bit, and hours before anybody knew about it. If it was poison then I'd be feverish and still in bed if not dead. I got lucky.'

With more effort she pushed herself to her feet and made for the door. She wanted to make sure Daryl was ok.

Outside she found Daryl in his tent lying on his bed which had gained a few more pillows since she'd seen it last.

"Think I'm getting too used to sleeping in a bed again. Shouldn't get used to it."

"What the hell are ya doin' out here?" he asked her getting up from his bed meeting her outside his tent.

"How's your head?" When she reached up to touch it, she could see he would prefer her not touch it but he would let her anyway. She saw this look on his face and curled her fingers before she actually touched the path the bullet grazed on his head.

"Harder than your shoulder," he replied stiffly crossing his arms.

She laughed.

"That bullet ripped through it like a hot knife through butter."

Again she laughed.

"Glad you're walkin'." He gently nudged her unharmed shoulder with his fist.

"I should say the same for you. Will you let me see your side? See if I made it worse or not by pullin' the arrow out."

"I don't know," he smirked. "What's in it for me?"

"There's a pretty awesome snake bite."

"You got yourself a deal." He lifted the side of his shirt as she moved over to get a better look at it.

Her fingers were light against his side making him tense. The area where the arrow had been was still red and irritated as to be expected, but other than that and the stitches, it looked fine. Under the back of his shirt, Lily could see scars poking out and when Daryl caught her looking he moved his shirt to cover them.

"Stitches can come out in two days," she said standing up.

"So fast?" he asked throwing his shirt down quickly. "What about you?"

"Longer..."

"Where's my snake bite?" he asked changing the subject.

She placed a hand on his shoulder to use him as balance lifting her bitten leg up where he caught her foot in his hands and gave a small whistle.

"Worse than I remember," he sighed. "I got bit once. Hurt like hell. How yours feelin'?"

"Do I have to answer?"

"That bad huh? Now the pain in your snake bite should go away in a couple days."

"So you're the doctor now?"

"For this kinda shit, yeah. Now, sit down. Come on. Take a seat. That's gotta hurt."

He helped ease her down to his bed in the tent seeing as his was more for sitting than her part of the tent.

"Better?"

"Yeah. I'm just glad it wasn't poisonous."

"Hey, Lily!" It was Rick who ran up to the tent and peeked inside. He nodded to Daryl. "A group is going out to shoot today to learn how and I was wondering if you wanted to come with?"

"Thanks," she said. "But no thanks."

"I figured sense you were walking I could still ask."

"Yeah, and I appreciate that, but I am trying to avoid guns for right now. Thanks anyway."

"She's a pretty good shot with the crossbow, so I wouldn't worry about 'er too much," Daryl said.

"Alright. Well, whenever you want lessons and you're feeling better, feel free to just come and give me a visit."

His whole demeanor had changed in the last minute and she wondered why.

"Here's all this around to keep ya busy." He laid a series of books and other things down between her and the door of the tent.

"Hey, I'm sorry, guys," Andrea said sheepishly walking up to Daryl who was backing out of the tent.

"Can we talk, Andrea?" he said calmly. Before he walked off with her he cast a glance at Lily and zipped up the tent.

"Daryl!" she called before falling over the things he'd placed between her and the door. 'Damn. He planned this.'

"Daryl, I know I screwed up. I am so sorry," Andrea said.

"Sorry? Ya almost killed her tryin' to make a point," his voice was eerily calm.

Lily made it to the door and found that Daryl had tied the two zippers together preventing her from getting out.

Andrea sighed. "Yeah I know and I almost paid the price by losing you two."

"Look," he said almost calmly. "I don't care what you were trying to prove with shooting us and I don't care whether it's an accident or it ain't but you should have made sure you killed me with a stunt like that."

Lily thrust her knife between the two zippers severing the tie that kept them together and threw herself out scrambling towards the two before something bad happened.

Daryl's hand was raised to hit Andrea and she would not have put up a fight but something was keeping him from continuing.

"Daryl!" Lily shouted.

His hand came down on Andrea's throat and she gasped clawing at his hand.

Before Lily completely thought through what she was going to do, she threw a punch at his face and threw herself between the two grabbing his hand and placing her other on his face when he recoiled. All of the muscles tensed in his hand which is the reaction she wanted. He was caught off guard. His face was hard and confused when he met her eyes.

"Daryl, don't do this. It was an accident. One hell of one, but an accident none the less. I'm fine." Moving her other hand down, she placed both on his face. "Don't do this."

Roughly he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck looking into her eyes.

"I'm fine," she whispered. "I'm fine. It was an accident."

After staring in her blue and green eyes he cast a hateful glance over her shoulder at Andrea before storming off.

"Thank you," Andrea said sighing with relief grabbing her throat. "I thought he might have killed me."

"Not saying he wouldn't have, but I didn't do it for you," Lily answered stiffly. "A word of advice, watch where you're shooting next time and don't miss."


	26. The Barn

Again guys, thank you for the reviews! They are wonderful.

Kinda bad news but also good news. I am going to a camp in a week which means I won't be posting as much during that week, but good news I have a lot written so I should be posting a lot this week…Yay!

Lily belongs to me.

* * *

The next morning Lily woke up in Daryl's bed. It took her a few minutes to remember that he practically threatened to drag her back inside to the bed upstairs she'd used many times unless she took his spot, so she did.

He was already awake reading one of the books someone had brought him from the RV and was waiting for her to wake up so he could help her to breakfast. He wrapped one arm around her waist to help her hop to the chairs around the fire where Carol was cooking even though she could have done it on her own.

Andrea was sharpening a large knife on what looked like a cheese grater, Shane was chewing loudly, Daryl was getting food, Carol cooked, the Grimes ate, T-Dog was sipping coffee, And Glenn and Dale were giving each other strange looks as if they were carrying on their own silent conversation. Glenn looked over his shoulder at the house where Maggie was glaring at him from the porch. No doubt still mad about what had happened yesterday.

Yesterday night at dinner, Carl had talked to Lily about how his mom was pregnant and that she tried to kill the baby and his dad got angry. Lily was interested as to how he came across this information considering she doubted his parents told him. What also made everything interesting was how Maggie was all angry about it. She'd almost been chewed to pieces by a walker but she did quite overreact.

Daryl handed her a plate and plopped on the ground next to her and they began eating. She had to go right handed because it hurt her left arm too much to do anything. Looking down at him, she could see he was chewing food on only one side of his mouth.

"Sorry about yesterday," she said starting at her food.

"Nah," he speared some eggs. "Ya had every reason ta punch me."

"You locked me in the tent..."

"You coulda torn right through the side..."

"Yeah and had to stitch it up later. It was better just to get out the normal way."

"Whatever."

"How's your face?"

"How's your hand?"

She had to place her hand in his outstretched one because he took her food.

"God, you're stubborn."

Bruises peppered her knuckles from where she attacked him yesterday, but they would be gone in a day.

"It was a great punch. One for the books."

"Now your face..." He grimaced when she placed her hand on his face to turn him towards her. The bruising was faint but covered his jaw and inched its way over part of his chin and up his cheek and it was all tucked under stubble. "Ouch."

"Had worse." He gave her food back.

'What was the point of keeping her out of the way when Andrea came to apologize?'

"What were you going to do?"

Seeing as they were the only two talking, their conversation had drawn some heads. "What?"

"What were you planning to do? You obviously had a plan to keep me out of the way should I have shown up. What were you gonna do?"

"I don't know!" he threw his fork at his plate. That noise drew all the heads. Glenn stood up taking this moment to change the subject.

"Um, guys..." Glenn stuttered. "So, the barn is full of walkers."

Everything stopped. All that could be heard was the chirping of birds and the popping of the fire. There was not sipping or chewing. Just complete silence.

Shane explored the barn as the rest of the group filed in behind him. Daryl kept Lily next to him if not behind him at all times.

Shane shouted to Rick. "You cannot tell me you're all right with this!" when he stormed away from the barn.

"No, I'm not, but we're guests here. This isn't our land."

"Oh, God! This is our lives!"

"Lower your voice," Glenn urged.

"We can't just sweep this under the rug," Andrea spoke up.

"It ain't right, not remotely."

"No, Shane," Lily spat. "It isn't. It's twisted, but this isn't for us to decide. This is Hershel's farm."

"Shut up!" he threw at Lily before he began pacing. "We either gotta make things right or we've just got to go. Now we have been talking about Fort Benning for a long time."

"We can't go!" Rick shouted.

"Why, Rick? Why?"

"Because my daughter is still out there," Carol pipped up. She was right. We couldn't leave without Sophia, even though Lily felt their time to find her had come and gone. The group needed closure and Rick wouldn't stop until she was found.

"Yeah?" Shane ran his hands over his face. "Carol, I think it's time that we all start to just consider the other possibility."

"Shane, we're not leavin' Sophia behind!"

"I'm close to findin' this girl!" Daryl interjected. "We jus found her damn doll two days ago."

"You found her doll, Daryl. That's what you did. You found a doll."

"You don't know what the hell you're talkin' about."

"I'm just sayin' what needs to be said. Now you get a good lead, it's in the first 48 hours."

"Shane, stop," Rick tried being the voice of reason.

"Let me tell you somethin' else, man. If she was alive out there and saw you comin' all methed out with your buck knife and geek ears around your neck, she would run in the other direction!" Shane shouted at Daryl.

Lily pushed her way in front of Daryl to stop him but as soon as she did, realized she made things worse. Reminding him of her presence and how she almost died in search of this little girl and he lost it.

Daryl pushed her aside as he took off after Shane. Rick, Glenn and T-Dog were trying to break everyone up but Shane was still able to punch Daryl in the face. There was no way for him to retaliate because they were pulled apart.

Lily reacted so fast she didn't know what came over her. While Rick, Lori and others were busy trying to keep the two apart she came around and punched Shane in the face. She punched him so hard she cut his face but he didn't even see the blood before he slapped her. The force of the slap sent her spinning to the ground. The breath was knocked from her lungs when pain shot through her arm.

Daryl shouted in rage and charged Shane again, but somehow Rick held him off.

Shane made to jump on her, so she raised her feet and kicked him in the chest and using the momentum to roll back onto her feet, throwing him farther back than he thought she was ever capable of. In his eyes, she saw something other than anger. It was jealousy. Jealousy for what? Carl. It had to be. Since coming to the camp Carl had taken an instant liking to her and drew away from him. Punching him just gave him an excuse to take his anger out on her. Rick still held onto Daryl forcing him back and before Shane could attack her again, Lori threw herself in front of him.

Daryl shook Rick off him and stomped over to Lily and stood in front of her.

"Now just let me talk to Hershel! Let me figure it out," Rick shouted.

"What are you gonna figure out?!" The rage in Shane's voice made Lily jump and he cast her a stern look. Daryl placed himself directly between the two examining the bruise forming on her face. He was mad at her but was glad she did it because he would have.

"Enough!" Lori shouted throwing her hands up between Rick and Shane.

"If we're gonna stay, if we're gonna clear of this barn, I have to talk him into it. This is his land."

"Hershel sees those things in there as people-" Dale interjected. "Sick people- His wife, his stepson."

"You knew?"

"Yesterday I talked to Hershel."

"And you waited the night?"

"I thought we could survive one more night. We did," Dale said sternly defending his case. "I was waiting till this morning to say something, but Glenn wanted to be the one."

"This man is crazy Rick. If Hershel thinks those things are alive or no."

The barn door began to shake with the force of the walkers against it. Their shouting was ringing the dinner bell for the walkers cooped up inside. Daryl escorted Lily back to camp and put her back in the tent.

"I'll be back," he told her before leaving.

Shortly after he left Carol crouched in the entry way to the tent.

"Do you know where he's going?" Carol asked.

"He's going after Sophia again. I can't keep up with him right now. Could you say something to him for me please? He needs to stay behind. His side...It could just get worse."

"Won't he just listen to you?"

"No, he'll just blow me off."

"He listens to you whether or not you can see it and he doesn't hurt you. Think about it. You punched him yesterday and he didn't kill you."

"You've got a point. Could you still please talk to him?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to him," Carol smiled. Then a thought came to her. "Come listen in. Just in case I need saving. Ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be behind you."

Carol and Lily started off walking toward the stable together, but when they got close enough, Lily fell behind and stood off to the side of the entrance listening in.

He hauled a saddle in from the building adjacent to the stable.

"You can't," Carol told him.

"I'm fine," he lied grabbing his side.

"Hershel said you need to heal."

"I don't care." He took a bit from one of the posts.

"Well, I do. Lily thinks so too." His movements stopped. "But she won't tell you because she knows you will just ignore it. She cares for you."

'I didn't tell her to say that!'

"Rick's goin' out later to follow the trail."

"Yeah well, I ain't gonna sit around and do nothin'." The horse he made to saddle was not Nervous Nelly but the other one.

"No, you're gonna go out there and get yourself hurt even worse. We don't know if we're gonna find her, Daryl. We don't. I don't."

His motions stopped and he stepped out of the stall. "What?"

"I can't loose you too."

Lily gasped covering her mouth with her hands. 'What the hell did she bring me down here for? To let me hear that she loved Daryl. I don't love him. What's going on? What's she mean?'

Daryl grunted throwing the saddle making his side ache.

"Are you alright?"

"Jus leave me be. Stupid bitch."

When he stepped from the stable, throbbing side or not, Lily punched him across the face because she swore she'd never slap him again.

"Son of a bitch!" he hissed.

"Don't you _ever_ call her that! Just because you haven't given up doesn't mean that the rest of us haven't either." Lily snapped. "Carol came to tell you to stay behind because you won't listen to me. You need to let yourself heal. You just need to let yourself heal." She then backed off and headed toward camp before either of them could say anything to her.


	27. The Falling Out

r2j591: Lots of really good questions. Hopefully the have all been answered.

MaddyMarie1212: Excellent point!

Lily is my OC.

* * *

"What the hell was that for?" Daryl grabbed her arm.

"I was angry."

"So you punched me?" She didn't look at him. "Again!"

"It was better than hitting Carol! She's been through hell not knowing what happened to her daughter. And then you called her a bitch."

"She's not left camp once to look for her daughter! Ya almost died twice looking for 'er and you're defendin' her?!"

"But I didn't die!"

"And why didya hit me and not her?"

"Because she's lost her daughter!"

"You don't know that!"

"Daryl, we almost died looking for this girl! That should be more than a reasonable clue that she's gone. There's no trail to follow anymore. You stopped following her trail days ago! There's nothing left."

He scoffed rolling his eyes.

"This is just a dream to find this girl alive. She's gone. You've done your part. You don't owe these people anything. Don't kill yourself looking for this girl, Daryl! Don't leave me alone!"

She never saw the hand which slapped her.

"Don't you ever tell me what ta do! You don't know me!" He stormed off as she grabbed her face.

...

"What's wrong?"

Carl's question made Lily jump awake.

"What's that?"

"Daryl hit you?"

She sighed. "You saw that?"

"Yeah, most did." Lifting her head to look around the camp and saw a few people turn away from her.

"Come with me. It's school time and it gets boring. Teach me doctor things."

"Ok," she caved getting to her feet and following the over eager boy to school work.

"What's this, baby?" Lori asked. "I told you to get the book from the tent..."

"Oh, yeah! Be right back!" Carl then sprinted off to grab the book from his tent and Lily sat down next to Lori.

"What happened between you two today?"

It was almost nice not having to explain what had happened because she had already seen it happen.

"I said Sophia is gone and that he should stop looking?"

"So you think my husband should stop looking too?" Lori spat.

"Lori, I didn't say that. I told Daryl not to risk his life anymore." A harsh look was thrown at her. "Don't give me that look. We were thrown off a cliff and then shot, which I understand was an accident but seriously? Who let her take watch? Anyway, I love Sophia like she was my own, but don't you think it's been long enough? If there was any indication about her being alive, don't you think we'd have found more? I'm sorry if I have offended you, but that's what I think."

Lily looked away from Lori and saw Daryl walking off with Carol into the woods to do what, she didn't care. He could make his own decisions.

"I'm not saying you're wrong, we just need to keep hopes high and hope for the best."

"Mom, the book isn't here!" Carl shouted from the tent.

"Yeah, babe, it's there. Check under the table!"

"Got it!"

"All I'm saying is you can believe that she is gone, but don't go bragging about it to the others because they will not be happy to hear it. Can you not to tell anyone?"

"Yeah, I can. For how long?"

Lori gave her a distasteful look before turning her attention to Carl.

"School has officially started."

Most of the next hour was spent learning math and about how to take care of minor common injuries with Lori's consent. In that time Lily noticed Dale, Shane, Maggie, and Glenn all having disputes of their own.

"I'm gonna go get some water."

"Can I go with Lily, mom?"

"Yeah. Make it fast."

Lily carried Carl into the kitchen and set him on the ground getting two glasses for them. They drank their fill before going to stand on the porch where Beth and Patricia invited him to join a game they were playing. Lily jumped up on the railing and closed her eyes for a short time.

"Do you know what's goin' on?" T-Dog asked approaching the porch making Lily jolt awake.

"Where is everyone?" Andrea asked from her spot next to T-Dog.

Glenn got to his feet. "You haven't seen Rick?"

"He went off with Hershel. We were supposed to leave a couple of hours ago."

Lori shot Lily a stern look that only she understood.

"Yeah, you were. What the hell?" Daryl walked up with Carol right next him. He didn't even look at Lily.

"Rick told us he was goin' out," Carol added.

"Damn it. Isn't anybody takin' this seriously? We got us a damn trail. Oh, here we go."

Shane approached with the bag of guns slung over his shoulder.

"What's all this?"

"You with me man?" Shane asked holding a gun out to Daryl. "Time to grow up. You got yours?"

"Yeah. Where's Dale?" Andrea asked.

"He's on his way."

"Thought we couldn't carry?" T-Dog asked taking the gun from Shane.

"We can and we have to. Look," Shane addressed everyone. "It was one thing sitting around here picking daisies when we thought this place was supposed to be safe. But now we know it ain't. How bout you, man? You gonna protect yours?" He gave a gun to Glenn.

"Can you stop?" Maggie asked. "You do this, you hand out these guns, my dad will make you leave tonight."

"We have to stay, Shane," Carl piped up.

"What is this?" Lori asked.

"We ain't goin' anywhere ok?" Shane tried to reassure her. "No, look Hershel, h's just gotta understand. Ok? He- Well, he's gonna have to."

"Sound like you gave that one a lot of thought, Shane..." Lily stated jumping from the railing.

'This is so wrong! Shane is about to kill every chance we have of a safe place to live!'

"Now, we need to find Sophia. Am I right? Now I want you to take this." Shane handed a gun out to Carl. "Now you take it, Carl, and you keep your mother safe. You do whatever it takes. You know how. Go on, take the gun and do it."

"Rick said no guns," Lori hissed pushing Carl behind her. "This is not your call. This is not your decision to make."

"Oh, shit." Everyone turned to see where T-Dog was looking and saw Rick, Hershel, and Jimmy leading two walkers out of the woods.

After Shane dropped the gun he took off in a full sprint towards Rick and Hershel and all hell was about to break loose. Lily took off in a dead sprint ignoring the pain in her leg and in her lungs as she charged him. Daryl watched her pass him on her way to stop Shane.

"What the hell are you doin'?" Shane shouted.

"Shane, just back off!"

"Why do your people have guns?"

The second she was close enough she launched herself onto Shane's back and wrapped her arm around his throat.

"Shane! Calm down! Calm down!" He threw her from his back and T-Dog jumped in front of her. There was no need to because Shane was focused on the walkers Rick and Hershel were holding at the end of a snare.

'What the hell?'

Everything was a blur before she was able to get back to her feet and hear the shouts.

"These things aren't sick. They're not people. They're dead. Ain't gonna feel nothing for them 'cause all they do, they kill! These things right there! They're the things that killed Amy. They killed Otis. They're gonna kill all of us. Hey Hershel, man, let me ask you somethin. Could a livin' breathin' person walk away from this?"

Shane pulled out a pistol and shot the walker Hershel was holding onto. Three rounds through the abdomen. It recoiled and kept coming.

"Could someone who's alive, could they just take that? Why is is still comin'?" Three more rounds. "That's its heart, it's lungs. Why is it still comin?"

"Shane, enough!" Rick shouted.

"You're right that is enough." Shane stomped over to the walker and shot it in the head.

The look on Hershel's face was complete and total devastation.

"Enough risking our lives for a little girl who's gone!"

Carol gasped.

"Enough living next to a barn full of things that are trying to kill us. Enough. Rick, it ain't like it was before! Now if y'all want to live, if you want to survive, You gotta fight for it! I'm talking about fighting right here, right now."

The next moment was filled with Rick screaming for Hershel to take the snare pole, and Hershel staring blankly at the barn that Shane was opening.

'Here, it goes.'

Shane beat the locks off the door before standing back and letting the walkers do the rest of the work. They began pouring out of the barn like ants out of an ant hole. The others who had been issued guns ran forward to begin the execution.

'This is wrong!' Lily looked at Hershel. 'He is crazy to keep walkers locked up like this. Damn it, Shane. This didn't have to be the way!'

One by one the walkers fell by bullet. The Greene family was in distress and it was obvious. Their family was being slaughtered right in front of their eyes. Now maybe if Rick had, had more time to talk to Hershel maybe this wouldn't be happening.

Halfway through the massacre Shane turned around and killed the walkers in Rick's hands.

An eternity passed before all the walkers were dead.

Lily was curled up when she heard the last footsteps shuffling out of the barn. All of the years listening to people shuffle around the hospital told her that those footsteps belonged to a child. Hearing the sob from Carol was proof enough that it was Sophia.

Lily couldn't find the strength to look up and see the girl before her so she just chose not to look up.

Light feminine snarling filled the air as the shuffling continued. No one was breathing at the horror before them.

"Sophia? Sophia!" Carol ran forward but Daryl caught her and fell with her to the ground making sure she wasn't going to endanger the rest of the camp by getting bit.

With a heavy heart Lily looked up and saw Rick standing with his gun hand raised. His body hid Sophia from her view.

After a sharp breath, he pulled the trigger.


	28. The Lost Child

MaddieMarie1212: No! I know it would never happen and I regretted every second of writing it! But there was a reason for it...

* * *

Tears and sadness. That's all that followed the massacre that Shane brought upon the farm.

Daryl tried to pull Carol to her feet, but she just pushed him off her and ran to the RV.

The youngest Green girl, Beth stumbled over to cradle her step mother's head in her lap only to find out that she wasn't completely dead yet. She screamed as her mother's decaying hands reached up to pull her step daughter close to take a bite.

Lily ran forward and wrapped an arm around the girl's waist. Several others surrounded her. Some went for Beth while the others went for the walker.

A hand grabbed the scruff of her shirt and threw her out of the way. Shane.

'What the hell have I done to piss you off so greatly? Why does he keep doing this?' she thought pulling her knife from her pocket and jumped back into the fray.

The knife collided hitting its target.

The walker fell with a thud.

As Lily cleaned her knife in the grass, Shane took off after the Greenes but not before casting her a nasty look.

"We've been out. We've been combing these woods looking for her. And she was in there all along?" Shane approached the Greene's as they were walking back to the house to cope with what they had just seen. "You knew!"

"Leave us alone," Maggie shouted to him.

"Hey, Shane, just stop, man," Rick said grabbing his shoulder.

"Get your hands off me. You knew and you kept it from us."

"I didn't know."

"That's bullshit."

"We didn't know," Maggie snapped.

"Why was she there?"

"Your-Otis put those people in the barn. Maybe he found her and put her in there before he was killed."

"You expect me to believe that? What do I look like? An idiot?"

"You brought this hell upon the farm Shane! You have no right to be asking questions!" Lily shouted at him. Shane spun to face her and fire burned in his eyes but Rick stopped him before he could do anything.

"I don't care what you believe!" Hershel shouted.

"Everybody just calm down!" Rick tried being piece maker.

"Get him off my land!"

"Let me tell you somethin'."

"Hey. Don't you touch him!" Maggie slapped Shane and he just backed off. "Haven't you done enough?"

"I mean it-off my land."

Rick saw the anger in Lily's eyes over Shane's actions and threw an arm up even though she wasn't going to do anything.

"What are you doin'?" Rick asked the now silent Shane. "Hey, what are you doin'?"

"Daryl and Lily almost died lookin' for her. Any one of us could have. I'm gonna tell ya, Rick- That son of a bitch, he knew."

"He did not know. He's not like that. He opened his home to us."

"Put us all in danger. Man, he kept a barnful of walkers."

"So you just start an insurrection, hand out guns and massacre his family?"

"His family's dead, Rick."

"Well, he doesn't believe that. He thinks you just murdered him in cold blood."

"No, man, I don't care what he thinks."

"I was handling it, brother."

'Brother? I knew they had to be close I just didn't know how close. I'm done with this.' She walked away from the conversation to hear the final note from Shane. "You're just as delusional as that guy."

She walked away from the house and saw Andrea walking back to the barn with a blanket in her hands. She was wiping tears from her eyes when she saw Lily.

When she saw Lily looking at her and had to double check to make sure there wasn't someone behind her. "You-you wanna help?" She asked through tears.

"Yeah," Lily responded with a knot in her throat. Sophia was dead. She was officially gone. Two people had almost died for her.

"This sucks."

"No shit." Lily wiped a tear of her own. "At least we know."

"Yeah. Hey, look I'm sorry for shooting you-"

"Don't. I'm still alive. That's all that matters."

There she was. So small compared to the others, but dead just like them. Just as decomposed.

Andrea and Lily spread the blanket over Sophia's small body.

"What did you do to make Daryl hit you? He's never hit anyone before. Especially not a woman." It was obvious she was trying to change the subject.

"Look, I pushed his buttons! Why is this such a big deal? We got in a fight and I pissed him off!"

"How?"

The knot caught in her throat. "Because I told him Sophia was dead...ok? I told him to stop looking for her because we'd almost died on the job and that pissed him off. I really got under his skin and paid the price."

"Sorry I asked."

"No, no. I needed to get it out. If I didn't, I'd have probably punched him again...Can you just give me the scythe from the barn so I can finish off these walkers to prepare them for the pit? I need to be kept busy."

"We should bury them," T-Dog said walking up.

"We need a service," Andrea said. "Carol would want that."

"Yeah, we all want that."

"Let's um-Let's dig a grave for Sophia, Annett and Shawn over by those trees." Lori added joining the slowly growing group. "And we'll need a truck to move the bodies."

"I'll get the keys," Jimmy offered.

"No, no," Shane stopped him. "I got the truck."

"And the others? That's a lot of digging. Especially you." He looked at Lily. "You are still recovering and I know Hershel would say you don't need to be working."

"Yes, I will keep that in mind but I can do some work. I'm not gonna just sit around and watch you work," Lily told him honestly and he knew there was nothing he could say to convince her otherwise.

"We bury the ones we love and burn the rest," Andrea informed Jimmy.

"Let's get to work."


	29. The Split

Sorry I haven't uploaded in so long. I was at camp and then at my friends house and playing portal but I'm back now. SOrry it took so long!

* * *

Lily looked up to see Daryl and Carol in the RV talking about something and looking beyond the RV saw Shane and Dale arguing about something.

'I'm so done with Shane. I just hope he doesn't do anything to hurt Dale.'

Andrea handed Lily the scythe from the barn and she went around making sure that all of the walkers were officially dead while the others brought the truck and dug the holes for the loved ones.

"That's it," T-Dog sighed wiping sweat from his brow. "Holes are dug."

"I'm get Carol now," Lori offered heading toward the RV. A few minutes later she emerged and Daryl came out shortly after.

Everyone gathered at the graves, but little was said other than 'You have been loved.' and 'You will be missed.' Once those few words were said people dispersed.

Andrea, Lily, and T-Dog all returned to collect the walkers from the barn.

Lily grabbed the feet as T-Dog grabbed the head of a walker and they made for the truck. When they got close, Andrea lifted the mid section to help toss it in the bed of the truck.

"A few more trips?" Rick asked walking to the drivers seat.

"We got lucky."

"This is lucky, Andrea?" Lily asked.

"If that barn had anymore, we could've been overrun."

T-Dog added. "Good thing Shane did what he did when he did."

"You can't tell me this was right," Dale asked.

"It wasn't," Rick added. "It'll cost us Hershel."

"He's grieving. He'll come around," Andrea said more to comfort herself than everyone else. "See we had no choice. Look, I shot too. This wasn't all Shane."

"Look, I got no qualms about it. Walkers in my backyard?"

"I'm not saying that we shouldn't have taken care of the problem. But creating a panic?!" Dale spoke to T-Dog.

"There's no point in arguing about it," Lori spoke up. "I's done. There's nothing we can do about it."

"Let's get a move on."

Lily accompanied Andrea and T-Dog to help dispose of the walkers. Nothing much happened other than an arm falling from the back of the truck.

The pit had just been lit when Glenn came sprinting to the three of them.

"Lily!" he shouted. "Lily! We need you."

"What for?"

"Beth! She just passed out. Come on!"

"Take me to her."

...

Beth's eyes were open as she lay on the bed. Maggie sat next to her clutching her hand.

"Lily, what's happened to her?"

Beth's forehead was normal temperature and she'd not suffered any traumas as far as she knew. "Has she hit her head recently?"

"No, she just fell in the kitchen."

Lily took her pulse which was normal. "I think she's just in shock."

"Well, what can we do?"

"Wait until she wakes up."

"What should we do then?"

"Give her a glass of water...She'll be fine."

"She don't look fine! Her eyes won't even close!"

Lily sighed and leaned forward to shut her eyes. "Closed."

"What the hell is wrong with you? You acting like you don't care!" Maggie was beginning to anger Lily.

Lily continued with a calm voice. "I care about Beth, but right now my mind is in other places. I'm doing all I can for her. All you can do is wait for her to recover. She's in shock, like the rest of you. Now please get off my back. Maybe Hershel cane help where I can't."

She walked outside to the porch where Rick was standing at his truck ready to go somewhere.

"What are you up to?" she asked him.

"Going into town to get Hershel."

"He's not here?"

"No, he's in town most likely. We're goin' to get him."

"What for?"

"Well, he's missing and Beth needs him. Say, how come you aren't helping with her?"

"Because I've done all I can do for her. Can I come?"

He looked frozen for a second. "You want to come to town with us?"

"Yes, please."

"Won't Daryl pitch a fit when he finds out you left without telling him?"

"I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself. Besides, he's moved his stuff out of camp. He doesn't want anything to do with me anymore." She knew she'd made him mad, just didn't know she'd made him that mad. Now she had no place to stay. She could still feel where she had been hit and it made her stomach ache.

"He did what?"

"Look, he moved his things out of camp to an outer part of the farm. Somewhere we can't bother him. We had a falling out. I pissed him off and he left."

Rick heard the hurt in her voice and allowed her to accompany him and Glenn to get Hershel.


	30. The Girls

Alright, I am getting back into the swing of writing again so I will post as often as I can. Sorry for the wait.

y2j591: You know how much I love your reviews. They're awesome. It's what helps me write seriously.

Hope everyone won't be too mad at me for what I've got in store for Lily.

* * *

Glenn had been all tense on the ride to town and finally Lily asked from her seat between the two, "Hey, Glenn..."

"Yeah?" he asked nervously.

"What's eating you?"

"Maggie said she loves me. She doesn't mean it. I mean she can't. I mean-well... She's upset or confused. She's probably feeling, like-"

Lily couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"I think she's smart enough to know what she'd feeling."

"No. No."

Poor Glenn. He doesn't know how to deal with affection.

"No. You know what? She wants to be in love, so she's-she needs something to-to like hold onto."

"Glenn, it's pretty obvious to everyone Maggie loves you," Rick said. "And not just because you're one of the last men standing. So what's the problem?"

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Yeah," Lily laughed.

"I didn't say I love you back."

"Huh."

"I'be never had a woman say that to me before, except my mom, of course, and my sisters."

"But with Maggie, it's different. We barely know each other."

"It doesn't take much more than that if you know it's the right one."

"Oh that's so full of it, Lily. What does she really know about me? Nothing. We're practically strangers. But I-I didn't know what to do with it. I just stood there like a jerk."

"Hey, hey. This is a good thing, something we don't get enough of these days. Enjoy it. And when you get back, return the favor. It's not like she's going anywhere."

"Rick, I know about Lori. Her being pregnant. I got her those pills."

"I figured," Rick answered.

Lily kept to herself. Lori said nothing about being pregnant and she didn't say anything about trying to kill the baby. Then again, it's not like she was high on the must be informed list.

"Hey I'm sorry I kept it from you."

"Don't be. You did what you thought was right." Rick was surprisingly calm hearing that his wife had confided in a stranger rather than her own husband for something as important as this. "It just so happens it wasn't."

Lily slid out of the car and followed the two of them inside the bar with guns and knives raised.

None of them knew exactly what to expect. Hershel might have been dead and eaten by walkers. The bar could be full of walkers and he'd never been there at all. Or he could have still been at the farm with everyone but just tucked away. Regardless, Rick kicked open the door and Hershel was sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand.

"Hershel," Rick called from the other side of the bar.

"Who's with you?" Hershel asked.

"Glenn and Lily."

"Maggie and Daryl send them?"

"He volunteered. Actually they both did. They're both good like that." He walked over to the bar and leaned against it. "How many you had?"

"Not enough."

Rick looked over at the two of us standing in the middle of the room still waiting for a fight.

"Let's finish this up back at home. Beth collapsed, is in some sort of state. Must be in shock. I think you are too."

"That's the only explanation for what happened," Lily added. She only hoped that her insight would be enough to get Hershel to come home.

"Maggie's with her?" Hershel asked seeming to not have heard Lily at all.

"Yeah, but Beth needs you."

"What could I do? She needs her mother. Or rather to mourn, like she should have done weeks ago. I robbed her of that. I see that now."

"She needs you to be there beside her," Lily spoke. "Please, just come back with us. She needs you."

"You thought there was a cure. Can't blame yourself for holding out for hope."

"Hope? When I first saw you running across my field with your boy in your arms, I had little hope he would survive."

"But he did."

"He did. Even though we lost Otis. Your man Shane made it back and we saved your boy. That was the miracle that proved to me that miracles do exist. Only it was a sham, a bait and switch. I was a fool, Rick, and you people saw that." There was a tense silence before Hershel continued. "My daughters deserve better than that." He took a sip of liquor and poured himself some more.

...

Glenn and Lily migrated back to the front door and Rick joined them shortly.

"So what do we do? Wait for him to pass out?" Glenn asked.

"If we had some sleeping pills I could slip them into his drink," Lily offered.

"Just go!" Hershel boomed from the opposite side of the bar. "Just go!"

"I promised Maggie I'd bring you home safe."

The old man chuckled. "Like you promised that little girl?"

'Oh, he's gone too far. I don't care if he's dunk. I risked my life for that little girl and now he's all but thrown it in my face.' Glenn placed his hand on her shoulder to settle her nerves.

"So what's your plan?" Rick asked sounding testy. "Finish that bottle? Drink yourself to death and leave your girls alone?"

"Stop telling me how to care for my family, my farm," Hershel rose to his feet and faced Rick. "You people are like a plague! I do the christian thing, give you shelter, and you destroy it all!"

"The world was already in bad shape when we met."

"And you take no responsibility! You're supposed to be their leader!"

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?!"

"Yes. Yes. Yes, you are."

"Now, come on. Your girls need you more than ever." Rick took Hershel's arm and he threw it off.

"I didn't want to believe you. You told me there was no cure. That these people were dead, not sick. I chose not to believe that. But when Shane shot Lou in the chest and she just kept coming, that's when I knew what an ass I'd been. That Annett had been dead long ago and I was feeding her rotten corpse! That's when I knew there was no hope. And when that little girl came out of the barn, the look on your face- I knew you knew it too. Right? There is no hope. And you know it now like I do. Don't you? There is no hope for any of us."

"How can you say that?" Lily asked shaking from the doorway. "If there's no hope then why haven't you thrown yourself at the walkers to let them eat you? Why are you still fighting?"

"That's doesn't matter anymore."

Lily could see there was no point in arguing anymore.

"Look, I'm done. I'm not doing this anymore," Rick snapped. "Cleaning up after you. You know what the truth is? Nothing has changed. Death is death. It's always been there. Whether it's from a heart attack, cancer, or a walker, what's the difference? You didn't think it was hopeless before, did you? Now there are people back at home trying to hang on. They need us, even if it's just to give them a reason to go on even if we don't believe it ourselves. You know what? This-this isn't about what we believe anymore. It's about them."

Hershel finished his drink and set the glass upside down saying he was ready to go home when the door opened. Two men walked inside the bar with guns in their hands.

"Son of a bitch. They're alive."

'Who the hell were these people?'


	31. The Boys

It's a long one.

* * *

The two strange men sat themselves down at the bar and poured themselves a drink. Glenn and Rick has moved Lily behind them away from the strange men because they did not hide the fact that they were interested in her.

"I'm Dave," the thinner of the men introduced themselves. "That scrawny-looking douce bag over there is Tony." Tony was not scrawny.

"Eat me, Dave."

"Hey, maybe some day I will. We met on !-95 coming out of Philly. Damn shit-show that was."

"I'm Glenn. It's nice to meet some new people."

"Rick Grimes."

"How 'bout you, pal. You have one?"

"I just quit."

"You've got a unique sense of timing, my friend."

Rick spoke for Hershel. "His names Hershel. He lost a lot of people today, a lot of them."

"I'm truly sorry to hear that. To better days and new friends. And to our dead. May they be in better place."

Lily remained silent.

"What's your name?" She was looking at the wall. "Hey, I'm talkin' to you."

"Mary," she lied. Glenn gave her a questioning look which made her kick his shin.

"My mom's name was Mary," Dave chuckled but he moved on quickly pulling out a gun. "Not bad, huh? Pulled it off a cop."

All eyes moved to Rick. "I'm a cop."

"This one was already dead."

Tony leaned around Hershel to look at Lily. Out of the corner of her eye she could see it and whispered in Glenn's ear. "Take my hand." The look on his face was one of confusion. "Take my hand, please." He inched his hand across the bar and took her hand in his. Tony's eyes lingered for a second longer before turning his attention back to Dave.

"You fellas are a long way from Philadelphia."

"It feels like we're a long way from anywhere."

"Well, what drove you south?"

"Well, I can tell you it wasn't the weather. I must've dropped thirty pounds in sweat along down here."

"I wish," Tony added.

"No. First it was D.C. I heard there might be some kind of refugee camp, but the roads were so jammed, we never even got close. We decided to get off the highways, into the sticks, keep haulin' ass. Ever y group we came across had a new rumor about a way out of this thing."

"One guy told us there was this coast guard sitting in the Gulf, sending ferries to the islands."

"Latest was a rail yard in Montgomery running trains to the middle of the country-Kansas, Nebraska."

"Nebraska?" Glenn asked. Lily clutched his hand tighter when the eyes traveled back to them. Rick gave her a subtle glance asking her what was going on and she nodded her head toward Tony. Rick nodded his understanding.

"Low population. Lots of guns," Tony continued, looking at Lily again.

"Kinda makes sense," Glenn sighed rubbing Lily's arm to calm her nerves.

'Nice touch. He should do fine with Maggie.'

"Ever been to Nebraska, kid? Either of you been? A reason they call them flyover states." There was a pause before Dave continued. "How about you guys?"

"Fort Benning, eventually."

"I hate to piss on your cornflakes, officer, but...we ran across a grunt who was stationed at Benning. He said the place was over run by lamebrains."

"Wait. Fort Benning is gone? Are you for real?"

"Sadly, I am. Oddly, there is no way out of this mess. Just keep going from one pipe dream to the next, praying on these mindless freaks doesn't grab a hold of you when you sleep."

"If you sleep," Tony added.

"Yeah, it doesn't look like you guys are hangin' your hats here. You holed up somewhere else?"

"Not really," Rick said.

"Those your cars out front?"

"Yeah, why?" Glenn asked.

"We've been livin' in ours. Those look kinda empty, clean. Where's all your gear?"

"We're with a larger group," Hershel said. "Out scouting, thought we could use a drink."

"A drink? Hershel, I thought you quit. Well, we're thinking about setting up around here. Is it-is it safe?"

Nervousness flooded through Lily and she clutched Glenn's hand tightly. These men wanted a place to stay and they were made her as nervous as facing a walker.

"It can be, although I have killed a couple of walkers around here."

"Walkers?" Dave asked smiling. "That what you call 'em?"

"Yeah."

"That's good. I like that. I like that better than lamebrains."

"More succinct," Tony added.

"Ok, Tony went to college."

"Two years." As if that was supposed to impress them.

"So what-so what, you guys set up on the outskirts or something? That new development?"

"Trailer park or something? A farm?"

Dave started to sing. "Old McDonald had a farm...You got a farm?"

Tony rose to his feet and lumbered over to a corner where he began to urinate on the floor. As he did he looked over at his shoulder at the group letting his eyes linger on Lily. He made her skin crawl.

"Is it safe?"

"It's gotta be. You got food, water?"

"You got more cooze? We ain't had a piece of ass in weeks." At that moment Glenn knew exactly why Lily made him take her hand. She knew the kind of people they were and didn't want to draw him in to get him hurt but to make them hopefully seem less of a target. She'd wanted to protect herself but felt guilty to drag Glenn into it. He understood that from the very beginning they were looking for a place to stay, but he didn't know what their plans were. They sounded like they were deliberately looking for someplace to pillage.

"Listen, pardon my friend here. City kids- they got no tact. No disrespect. So listen, Glenn-"

"We've said enough."

"Well, hang on a second. This farm-it sounds pretty sweet. Don't it sound sweet, Tony?"

"Yeah, real sweet."

"How about a little southern hospitality? We got some buddies back at camp, been having a real hard time. I don't see why you can't make room for a few more. We can pool our resources, our manpower."

"We have enough sick people to take care of on our own without having to add who knows how many to it," Lily lied.

"Look, I'm sorry. That's not an option," Rick aided her.

"Doesn't sound like it's be a problem," Dave pushed.

"I'm sorry we can't."

"We can't take in anymore. Like she said, too many already."

"You guys are something else. I thought, you know- I thought we were friends," Dave said. "We got people we gotta look out for too. Sounds like you know what you're doing, Mary." He gave her a smile that was supposed to be sweet. "You the doctor? You can help us."

"Couldn't help my sister." There was a pause as she let it sink in. "I'd probably just end up killing your men. More likely dead already anyway."

"Not nice."

"We don't know anything about you," Rick said.

"No, that's true. You don't know anything about us. You don't know what we've had to go through out there, the things we've had to do. I bet you've had to do some of those same things. Am I right?"

"Don't you pretend to know what we've been through," Lily said quietly.

"Ain't nobody's hands clean in what's left of this world. We're all the same." Lily wanted to tell them he was wrong, but Glenn saw this coming and stopped her. "So come on, let's-Let's take a nice friendly hayride to this farm and we'll all get to know each other."

"That's not gonna happen," Rick said flatly.

"Rick," Dave pleaded longingly.

"This is bullshit," Tony spat.

"Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! Don't ever tell me to calm down."

"Whoa."

"I'll shoot you three assholes in the head and take your damn farm!"

Glenn looked over at Lily and she was looking more shaken that usual. "It's ok," he whispered to her. What amazed her was that he was taking the fake relationship and making it look real and she was feeling extremely comforted by it.

Rick jumped up to kick Tony's butt but Dave stopped him.

"Whoa. Relax. Take it easy. Nobody's killing anybody. Nobody's shooting anybody. Right, Rick?"

They watched as Dave jumped over the bar counter. As Rick turned to watch him, Tony drew his gun. Lily flicked her knife open silently under the counter just to be ready.

"We're just friends having a drink. That's all," Dave said calmly putting his pistol on the counter. Yes, he set it down but he had it aimed right at Rick. "Now, where's the good stuff, huh? Good stuff. Good stuff. Good stuff. Let's see."

Glenn and Tony were having a stare down while Rick watched Dave search for the good stuff. Rick made to pull his gun and when Dave saw that, he grabbed whatever he could get his hand on.

"Ah, this oughta do it. You gotta understand, we can't stay out there. You know what it's like."

"Yeah, I do. But the farm is too crowded as it is. Too many sick and wounded. I'm sorry. You'll have to keep looking."

"Keep lookin'. Where do you suggest we do that?"

"I don't know. I hear Nebraska's nice."

Dave laughed. "Nebraska. This guy." He reached for the gun on the counter, but Rick saw it coming and drew his faster. Dave's blood stained the mirror behind the bar faster than Lily could blink. He then spun and shot Tony in the chest. He finished him off with a round to the head and the body thudded to the floor.

"You ok?" Lily asked Glenn when she saw how shaken up he was.

He turned to look her in the eyes and saw she was just as shaken. "You knew? About them?" He hugged her.

"It was a hunch. Thanks for helping with the act. You will do just fine with Maggie."

"You think?" he asked letting her go.

"Yeah. You don't need to be worried."


	32. The Shoot Out

Guest: Sorry, that happened in chapter 8. I got ahead of myself.

other Guest: Thanks for the review!

Ok readers, Lily is mine…the Walking Dead is not, but these next few chapters are mine.

* * *

"Hershel?" Rick asked to see if he was ok. He knew Glenn was ok because Lily had already checked. Hershel nodded that he was ok.

"Let's head back," he said. Lily cast her eyes up to the door and saw it was dark outside. Getting Hershel to come home had taken longer than she expected but at least they'd done it. Rick bent down to pick up the shotgun Tony had, then reached into his pockets to pull out the extra rounds.

Glenn walked over to Dave behind the bar and grabbed the pistol he carried. He also took the rounds in his pocket.

Glenn placed his hand on Lily's back because he could see she was still shaken by the events which had just taken place and escorted her to the door.

"Sorry for the short notice," Rick apologized to Lily.

"Nah, it's fine," she waved him off. "Glad you did it. We'd be dead if you didn't and I'd be stuck with them."

"I know what you mean."

"You know, before the world fell to pieces, I'd have been flattered to have a guy look at me that way. Now it just makes me want to puke."

"Strength in numbers. Here." He tossed her his gun keeping the one he got from Tony. "I never asked if you know how to use it. Do you?"

"Yeah. I may have missed your lesson, but I learned another way. Thanks."

"Don't know why we didn't arm you earlier. Sorry."

She was in the process of telling him she had a knife so she wasn't completely defenseless when a car engine approached the bar.

"Car. Car." Rick told them to crouch down. They threw themselves on either side of the door and heard not one car pull up, but two. People stepped out of the cars and began to approach the bar. Glenn rested his hand on her shoulder more trying to comfort himself than her, but she enjoyed the closeness regardless.

"Dave? Tony?" a man said. "They said over here?"

"I'm tellin' you, man, I heard shots."

"I saw roamers two streets over. Might be more around here."

"It's hot. We gotta get outta here."

The men walked up onto the porch and knocked on the door. "Dave? Tony?"

"Shut up, you idiot! You wanna attract 'em? Just stick close. We're gonna find 'em."

At least three different men were outside the bar stalking around.

One of the men walked off. "Dude, he said stay close."

Rick stood quietly and peered out the window.

"Why won't they leave?" Glenn whispered when the four of them huddled.

"Would you?" Hershel asked.

"We can't sit here any longer," Rick said. "Let's head out the back and make a run for the car."

They got up to run for the back when two shots filled the night air. They threw themselves against the wall again unable to reach the back door.

"What happened?" a man asked outside.

"Roamers, I nailed 'em."

"They disappeared, but their car's still here."

"I cleared that building. You guys get this one?"

"No."

"Me either."

"We're looking for Dave and Tony and no one checks the damn bar?"

Footsteps approached the entrance to the bar and Rick slid to the floor out of sight of the windows.

Rick cocks his gun and the door opens. Glenn threw himself in front f it slamming it closed. Lily had reached out for him and was trembling. 'What the hell? He's not dead.'

"Someone pushed it shut." The men spoke outside. "There's someone in there."

Lily covered her mouth for fear she was breathing too loud and Glenn reached out to her. 'It's going to be ok,' he mouthed to her.

"Yo, someone in there?" one of the men shouted at the bar. "Yo, if someone's in there, we don't want no trouble. We're just lookin' for our friends."

'Why did I come out here? This was so stupid. Now we're gonna die out here. What would Carl do with his father dead? What about Maggie and Beth? Maggie would lose her boyfriend and her father. And Daryl? He doesn't care. I'm better off without him.' She could have told herself that a million times and still never believed it.

"What do we do?" one asked quietly.

"Bum rush the door?"

"No, we don't know how may are there. Just relex." Louder. "We don't want any trouble. We're just looking for our friends. If something happened, tell us. This place is crawling with corpses. If you can help us not get killed, I'd appreciate it."

The groups silence split up the men to explore the bar and see who was inside.

Rick spoke. "They drew on us!" Hershel sighed with disappointment knowing something as going to go wrong.

"Dave and Tony in there? They alive?"

Lily watched the bead of sweat drip down his forehead as he continued to think about how to respond.

After thinking for a long time he said, "No."

"They killed Dave and Tony."

"Come on, man. Let's go."

"No. I ain't leavin'."

Lily locked eyes with Glenn pleading him to get Rick to stop talking. After her judgement on the previous situation, Glenn was going to trust her judgement, but that didn't mean Rick would.

"I'm not tellin' Jane. I'm not gonna go back and tell them that Dave and Tony got shot by some assholes in a bar."

"Your friends drew on us!" Rick shouted at them. "They gave us no choice!"

She took a deep breath to give herself courage. "Shut up!" Lily hissed at him. "Don't make it worse."

"I'm sure we all lost enough people. Done think we wish we didn't have to, but it's like that now. You know that! So let's just chalk this up to what it wa-wrong place, wrong-"

A bullet shattered the window above Glenn's head. Rick jumped to his feet and fired a shot out the window.

"Get outta here! Go!" Glenn took her hand and dragged Lily up making his way for the back door. A bullet shot past her head so she threw herself to the ground pulling Glenn with her.

Hershel slid the shotgun over to the two of them giving Glenn something to shoot with.

Silence.

"Hey!" Rick shouted. "We all know this is not gonna end well! There's nothing in it for any of us! You guys just-just back off, no one else gets hurt!"

Lily was beginning to become angry with Rick and she was forgetting her fear. "Rick," she hissed and he locked eyes with her. "You just shot their friends. What would you do if someone said they shot Lori or Glenn and said it was just an accident? You'd react well wouldn't you? We have to kill these men too. Don't you see that? That's the only way we're getting out of here. They aren't just gonna walk away!"

Bottles clinked together behind the bar, so Glenn ran to the back door and walked down the abnormally creaky stairs to investigate. Seconds later, a shot rang out.

"Glenn! Glenn!" Rick ran after him.

"I-I'm all right. I'm all right!" he shouted to them. Lily released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"I'll hold 'em here," Rick told Lily and Hershel. "Hershel, you cover Glenn. See if you can make it to your car. Tell him-tell him to pull up back. We'll run for it. Get the hell out of here."

'Now we're running. Great. If he'd just stayed silent there wouldn't be this problem...'

"You want me to cover Glenn?"

"You missed all that gun training. Could have come in handy now."

"Nah, I can shoot. I just don't like to."

Lily followed Hershel into the back room and watched as Glenn ran out into the alley to go get the car. A man jumped out and shot at Glenn. The second that man was down on the ground groaning in pain from being shot, Lily ran out after Glenn.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Not shot?"

He shook his head.

Rick joined them asking the same questions she had.

"It's all right. The car's right there. We're almost home. You good?"

"I'm good."

"I'm fast let me go for it," Lily offered.

"You sure?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, keys." She took the keys, a few deep breaths and ran for the car. Shots echoed behind her but he didn't stop. She couldn't.

The button to unlock the doors wasn't working so she had to run to the drivers side in the line of fire of the sniper on the roof. She jammed the key in the lock and heard tires scream behind her.

"Come on, man! We're leavin'!"

The two men shouted back and forth for a while before she heard. "Look! By their car!"

"Grab her! Go!" A car door opened and she looked behind her to see a man coming straight for her.

"Rick!" Lily screamed. Running back around the car. She didn't get far before the man grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back. "Rick!" She threw her head back and brought her foot up between his legs and was able to pull herself free, but somebody else grabbed her.

Next thing she knew, she was thrown into a vehicle. Someone crawled in next to her and the car took off before he could close the door. She punched him in the face so hard she heard his nose break. Moving faster than she'd ever moved before in her life, she jumped from the other car door and threw herself to the ground.

"Shit, man! We lost her!" one of them shouted as the car sped off.

"We have to keep going."

She launched to her feet and made for the bar.

"Lily!" Glenn screamed looking for her.

"Glenn!" she returned the call.

Another car skidded to a stop right in front of her. There was no time for her to turn around because the door opened and a man shot out after her. She was grabbed and dragged in the car.

"Glenn!" she shrieked.

"Shut up, bitch!" the man shouted clapping a hand over her mouth as the car sped off.

"Lily!" Rick shouted from the bar. "Lily!"

She watched from the windows as Rick chased down the car for as long as possible then he, Glenn, and Hershel faded into the night, most likely for the last time.


	33. The Chase

Lily is my OC.

Warning: This might be a trigger chapter to some readers.

* * *

She fought the whole car ride trying to free herself but there was another man in the front seat who crawled back and helped contain her.

A hand snaked its way up her side before being slapped away. "Save it, man!"

"Get your hands off me!"

"Blind her!" ordered the person driving.

"Hold her still!"

"I'm tryin'!"

One of them grabbed her arms and pulled her back as the other one tied something over her eyes.

She was able to pull an arm free and rip the cloth from her eyes before it was pulled around her back again.

"Hey, I got an idea," the man said who had crawled from the front seat.

"Like hell!" Lily shouted kicking him in the head. His head flew back so fast and with so much force that when it hit the back window, a small crack appeared.

Clutching the back of his head he drew his knife and held it to her face. "Try that one more time!" Again she curled her leg toward her to send it shooting at his chest, but he grabbed it and through much struggling forced it under his own legs.

With the knife in hand he situated himself on top of her legs pinning her down.

"Whore," he hissed drawing his knife down her leg. The pain shooting through her thigh caused her to cry out in pain and thrash her legs but the man sitting on top of them held them down. Again the knife trailed down her leg right over the open wound causing her to scream out again.

The man behind her threw his hand over her mouth muffling any more cries she could muster.

"Don't ever do that again," the man said too calmly. His blue shirt grew a red spot when the man wiped his knife on it before sliding the knife back into his pocket.

"Like I was sayin'..." He cast a glance over her shoulder. "I have this thing for scarves...Not them shitty ones but the nice ones man."

"Tell me more," the man behind her purred. Lily froze with horror at what was happening before her.

"Now I used to hit it off regularly in the old days..." This comment got approval from the two other men in the vehicle. "So this car is full of scarves. I propose we take a few minutes to have a little fun before we go back to camp."

The vehicle made a sudden stop and the trunk unlocked. Laughter of approval followed as Lily began to fight and was moved to the large trunk where the four of them could fit snugly.

The man in the blue shirt drew a bandana from his pocket and crammed it down her throat to start the ordeal. While the man behind her held her arms, the driver pinned her legs grabbing one of the dozens of scarves tucked away in the back to tie her knees together. Once that was done, he took another scarf and bound her ankles. The blue shirted man held her arms as the second man bound her wrists tightly in place.

"Now, for the best part," blue shirt smiled bunching up one of the scarves. "Open wide, cupcake."

Her mouth was forced open and the bandana was removed allowing room for the scarf to be crammed in against her struggles and held tightly in place. He kept his hand over her mouth so she couldn't spit it out and took his sweet time preparing the last scarf making sure he had it just right. Forcing her head back, he placed the scarf between her lips making sure everything would stay in its proper place keeping her silent before tying it tightly.

"That should keep the walkers away." The three of them laughed menacingly. "Don't worry. We'll have more fun later."

She lunged for him but the man holding her arms gripped her tighter.

"Oh, I've got something," the driver said drawing a pair of handcuffs from his pocket.

"You got the keys?"

"Nope."

There was a moment of silence before the blue shirted man smiled. "Throw them on her."

She felt the cuffs tighten around the silken scarf over her wrists and complete terror took over. 'I'm not going to survive this.'

Through their laughter she heard tires on pavement. It took her a minute to register that their car was not moving. Where was the noise coming from? She opened her eyes and sat up looking out the back and saw headlights emerging from the dark. The vehicle screeched around a corner and the four of them saw the men they had just ditched at the bar. Joy flooded through her when she saw Rick with his head poking out of the sunroof of the car aiming at them.

"Shit! Start the car!"

"Oh, man!"

A gunshot rang out through the air landing very near the car trunk.

Two of them ran for the front to start the car as the third stayed in the back with her. She kicked her legs using the bottom of the trunk to slide the scarves off. Both of them lurched when the vehicle started and Lily used that moment to throw her head back into her captors and his smacked against the window.

Using his dizziness, she wiggled to the open trunk to throw herself out, but the man grabbed her arm and reached up to slam the trunk closed.

More shots echoed through the night as the cars chased each other. Many violent turns were taken as shots were fired at the tires of the car. One of them hit and the car lurched to the side right before it leaped over a hill sending its passengers airborne.

She could see the back lights turn off signaling that the driver had turned off the headlights.

'No. Don't turn off the lights,' she thought, but Rick, Glenn, and Hershel were right behind them with their brights shining brilliantly across the get away car.

Lily remained to fight and would until someone came to get her, but her struggles were cut short when she was knocked on the head.


	34. The First Night

y2j591: I won't leave you hanging!

Lily is my OC.

Warning: This might be a trigger chapter to one readers.

* * *

The air was cold when she woke. Something soft was beneath her. It was a mattress. When she tried to reach out her hands she realized that they were still bound behind her back. The scarf was still in her mouth and more had been added to her legs.

After minutes of struggling she forced her hands under her butt and in front of her where she took the scarfs from her mouth and untied her legs. The handcuffs had been tightened in the process of coming under her butt and were beginning to ache. As she removed the scarves from her legs, she felt all the blood on her jeans from where she'd been cut.

The scarves were all she had so she bunched up a few and placed them against the hole in her pants and tied them down.

Once that was done, she thought about feeling her way around the room to see where she was, but by the feel of the mattress, she knew that was all there was. There was no bed, just the mattress in the cold room and she had a feeling she'd know the room eventually.

Men would be poring in soon enough and she'd have to fend them off, but she'd worry about that when the time came.

...

Somehow she'd fallen asleep in the corner of the room as far from the door as possible when she heard a thunk outside the door that woke her. A moment passed before the door opened and two men stepped inside. One of the men was tall, sturdily built and had a bandage on his nose. It was the man whose nose she broke. The second man was shorter than the first and his shoulders slumped down almost in a hunch. She'd kicked him in the head.

The smaller one turned and locked the door behind him before joining his taller friend with the broken nose.

"You broke my nose bitch!" he spat.

"And I could have ended up with a concussion!"

She rose to her feet clenching her hands together.

"I think it's time for some revenge...What do you say?"

"I agree."

"Don't touch me," she hissed like a wild animal.

"Oh, we will! Again and again. So get ready!"

A scream pierced the air as she charged the men throwing her cupped hands into the broken nose and elbowing the other man in the face making her way for the door. She fumbled with the lock but it wouldn't budge. A huge arm wrapped around her midsection violently dragging her from the door. She screamed and a hand clamped down over her mouth.

She was dragged over to the mattress where the small man waited with a roll of duct tape. Trying to kick it from his hands earned her a slap across the face.

The smaller man took her hands in his and proceeded to swaddle them in tape almost up to her elbows. Broken nose took something from his pocket. When he pulled his hand away, she screamed for help but he jammed it in her mouth to silence her. Tape was then layered over her mouth before her arms were pressed to her chest and tape was wrapped around to pin her arms and hands down while her legs remained untouched.

She kicked as hard as she could when her legs were free but they weren't free often and her kicking usually resulted in getting punched, but she wasn't going to give in.

There was no telling when rescue would come but it would. Rick would never give up on finding someone until they were found. 'Don't take long, please,' she thought as the small man slapped her again for kicking him. 'Find me before there's nothing to be found. Please.'

After wishing the men would be nearing their end and leave her alone, broken nose ripped off her pants. A muffled cry filled their ears as broken nose threw himself on her.

The door slammed open and the lock shattered.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Both men jumped off her immediately avoiding eye contact with this man adjusting their pants the whole time. He must have been extremely high in power for these men to jump so greatly. Lily curled into a ball trying to shield herself from everything around her.

"What the fuck is going on here?!"

"We picked 'er up on a run," small guy said.

"Yeah, after she killed three of ours," broken nose said.

"Three?" the large man asked crossing his arms casting a strong look at broken nose then looking down at Lily on the mattress. "And you were going to tell me when? After you had your fun?"

The two men cast each other a look before the man spoke.

"Get out," he said calmly. They didn't move. "Get the fuck out!" The two men were practically falling over each other to leave the room.

"Man," the person in charge sighed taking a step closer to her on the mattress. "There's one of my men unconscious in the hallway outside the door...this door. And what do I find behind that door but two of my men and you...Can't say it's not tempting, but now is not the time..."

When he stooped down to her level she was backed up against the wall, pantless, bloody from the cuts on her leg and face, and bruising all up and down her arms and appearing on her face. Her shoulder ached from where she'd been shot, but she was glad she still had her shirt to herself to cover it.

"Come here," he called soothingly. She remained curled in a ball but she heard his knife flicked open severing the tape around her chest and wrists. He pulled the tape from her face allowing her to pull the rag from her mouth.

"There'll be a guard at all times at this door. You can't get out."


	35. The Helper

Nellie: Woe. Thanks. You've got me speechless.

Lily is my OC.

Warning: This may be a trigger chapter for some readers.

* * *

It had taken hours for her to find sleep and the second she did, loud noises woke her. Men were cheering somewhere above her. They continued to talk for another hour or so before everything got quiet. Hopefully they were passed out and she'd be left alone.

While she couldn't sleep she decided to mess with the handcuffs. Scraping them on the rock floor was not going to help but that was all she had so she continued.

Someone was walking in the hall outside. She threw herself back onto the mattress in the room and looked up at the mirror on the wall so she could see who entered.

The door opened to the room where she'd been and a small man crawled inside. Not the one she'd kicked in the head but someone even smaller, just barely taller than she was. Lily pretended to still be asleep when she heard him approach, but when the hand touched her back she responded quickly jumping into action. She grabbed his arm and threw him into the wall.

"Hey," he cried more shocked than anything. "I'm trying to help you."

"What?" she asked standing as defensively as she could with her hands constricted and bloody.

"I'm gonna get you outta here."

His green eyes were soft when he spoke making her want to trust him, but she was hesitant and reasonably so. This scenario was too good to be true and he was beautiful to top it off. It was the cliche rescue. The damsel in distress and the handsome knight in shining armor. His light brown almost sandy blonde hair shone in the dim light from the open door and was flipped to the side. He possessed the surfer look that had always caught her attention when the world was still alive. He was most certainly not Daryl but he had that face that one could not help but want to trust.

"My name's Stuart," he introduced himself.

"Lily," she said hesitantly and cautiously. A soft smile spread across his face showing her his freckles.

"Please let me help you."

"Why?"

"This is wrong. This whole situation is wrong. Please, come with me but we have to go now." He held out his hand to her. "Come on. The guy in charge is asleep now and we have to hurry. This is the only time I can help you."

One thing she had noticed was that this man had not been looking at her and she was in a tank top and underwear. "I need clothes."

"They are outside the camp hidden where you can change without anybody watching you."

"The cuffs?"

"I don't have a key. There isn't one. We have to go."

"Get me outta here."

"Come on." He took her hand and began to drag her through the halls. "We have to go now. The Boss is asleep."

'Boss? Not even gonna ask.'

"This place is big so stay close or you will get lost," he whispered.

The complex was dark as she followed Stuart.

"This way." His hand was warm in hers. It was at that moment she realized how much she missed the warmth of Daryl's hand on her back when he was ushering her around the farm or patting her face.

"Over here," Stuart called her. He'd run down a hall ahead of her as she zoned out thinking about Daryl. She ran quickly over to him and they sprinted across the intersection.

This complex was gigantic and underground she could tell. It was a giant maze and she was happy to know that there was someone with her that knew the way out.

"This way," he said leaning around the corner. He was about to pull her out when someone walked by. Stuart jumped back into the hall, pushed her into a corner throwing his hands on either side of her head to shield her with his own body.

His smile was sweet when he looked down at her as the man passed by.

"That was close," he whispered standing a little too close for comfort. She gave him a small smile to be kind. After all, this man was getting her out.

"He's gone." He took her hand again.

She followed him for another fifteen minutes before she began to get doubtful. This man wasn't helping her he was leading her on.

"Where are we going?"

"We're getting out of here."

"We've been running around for almost half an hour. There is no way in hell that this camp is that big without holes for walkers to get in."

He turned to face her and took her shoulders. "I've had to lead you around in circles because someone was always at the door, but we're close now you have to trust me."

"Then get me out of here," she hissed.

"Five more minutes, I promise."

For a few more minutes he lead her around before they reached the door.

She sighed with relief upon seeing the open door and made for it. Only a few steps were taken before she felt something on her arm.

"Is the coast clear?" Looking from side to side the coast was clear and she felt the hand on her back which urged her forward.

"Wait!" Stuart took her arm. "There's glass by the door."

"Why?"

"To keep living things out like wolves and coyotes."

'Or keep living things in,' Lily thought to herself. "How do I get out?"

"May I?" He gestured to carry her out of the compound in his arms. She nodded and he lifted her up.

Ten steps away the door was calling her. It stood there with open arms waiting to embrace her. The floor made crunching sounds, no doubt the glass. There it was, the door, and five steps before she reached it, it slammed closed.

Laughter filled her ears. It belonged to Stuart. She looked up at him and his eyes were smiling maliciously.

"You were so willing to escape you trusted a complete stranger."

"The last time I did that, I was rescued from a complete hell." In her head she thought that where Daryl had found her was not so bad compared to this place. She'd never been so right.

"Well, you did wrong." He placed her down on the ground on one of the stray shards. The step he took towards her made her take a step back into tinier pieces of glass.

She tried not to let her pain or disappointment show. "I can see that." She took another step back when he moved toward her.

'I'm cornered!'

"So while you're out here in the open with us, let's have a little fun..." A light clicked on above him shedding an orange glow over the room. She was completely surrounded. No less than twenty men filled the visible wall space all with smiles on their faces and more were leaning in the doors to catch a glimpse of her. Her heart fell.

"Please, forgive me," he said mockingly. "But there's something I must do before you're turned loose." He lunged for her and wrapped his hands around her neck pulling her in for a kiss. She bit his lip drawing blood getting her slapped into the glass.

"Not as sweet as I was expecting."

He took one final step towards her and she stepped back into the arms of a waiting spectator.


	36. The Dress

r2j591: I believe this is what you were looking for earlier…The point for throwing Stuart into the mix was to show how bad of a place she was in. Stuart is actually based off someone I know in real life. He's gorgeous and looks practically the same, but he's the real gentleman. Off note, he actually carried my books home for me once. But the reason I put him in here at all is because I promised him I'd put him in a video game so it's practice.

My plan was to waits between updates regarding the compound but it's so hard to wait seeing as I have it already written! So here you go! I can't wait any longer!

Lily belongs to me because she is my OC. The rest does not belong to me.

Warning: This may be a trigger chapter to some readers.

* * *

The room was dark when she finally dared to think again. All that she could remember was screaming and those men all shouting for a turn. She was the lamb the wolves fought for yet somehow she was still alive to remember it. At that thought she began to cry. Her clothes were gone leaving her cold, naked, bruised, and bloody from being beaten against the ground and the handcuffs hurt more than anything.

She took the sheet from the mattress on the floor and wrapped it around herself to at least make her feel less exposed.

She was still in disbelief that Stuart had been a lie. What affected her more than anything was the fact that if they'd met in the real world and he asked her out, she would have said yes. When the world fall apart, it seemed most chivalry with it.

The large boots echoed off the walls as the leader walked down to her room. She was curled in the corner when he entered. In his hands he held an axe and a small bundle. At this point she was more than willing to accept death as long as she'd be free from this hell.

"Hold out your hands," he said after placing the small bundle on the ground. She refused to look at him. "Place your hands out. Please."

"Why?"

"I'm going to break the handcuffs."

"You're going to what?" Her voice was nervous and her body showed it too as she held her hands to her chest.

"There's not a damn key in this place and how else can you get dressed if your hands are tied."

"Dressed in what? A mattress?"

He exhaled slowly. "I brought you clothes. You have five minutes once I remove the cuffs to change. Do I make myself clear?"

She was too scared to refuse the serious tone in his voice.

"Hold out your hands."

Reluctantly, she held out her hands and closed her eyes. The axe was raised in the air and came down with a loud clang. His aim had been true. As she pulled her hands to her chest, he tossed her the dress.

'My hands. I'm so glad he missed my hands.'

"Five minutes."

'Why is he making me change? Where will I be going? Am I safe? Is help coming?'

She changed and waited for him to come back in. At exactly two and a half minutes he knocked telling her she had two and a half minutes left to change. At five minutes he opened the door and pulled her to her feet. Slowly he blindfolded her and then proceeded to lead her through the compound. After the incident with Stuart it was possible she might have known how to get out, so he wasn't taking any chances.

After last nights events, it was harder than usual to walk but she had to show that these men were not going to break her so easily.

"Where are you taking me?" she dared to ask.

"Somewhere different. Now move."

He led her to a room where he removed the blindfold and she saw a table was set up with a single plate of food and a candle in the center.

"Sit down."

There was no telling what could happen if she didn't follow his orders, so she sat opposite the food. Seeing the food made her realize that she hadn't eaten in days and her stomach longed for food while her back ached for medication.

"As you can see, you do not have food." There was a pause. "Aren't you going to ask why?"

'What was he playing at?' "Why?"

"To answer your question, I need to know something about you. Are you right handed?"

She inhaled slowly. "No, I am left handed."

"Knew it," he said not meeting her eyes and instead taking a bite of the rice on his place.

"If you are to dine with me, you must have proper table manners and proper table manners cannot be learned overnight. Being left handed means you do not know how to use the silverware properly in your right hand, therefore it is just easier to feed you. Here." He took a forkful of rice and offered it to her. Hesitantly, she leaned in and took it.

She was so worried about what was in the food that she didn't even taste it. She sat wringing her hands in her lap as the leader of these men sat before her perfectly fine with her presence.

The tense dinner passed that way for at least half an hour. By that point he was done eating and had given her only a bite or so more. He took the napkin from his lap and dabbed the sides of his mouth before placing it down next to his empty plate.

"Come." She took his outstretched hand and he pulled her to her feet.

His steps walked around her as she clutched her elbows to feel secure.

"Lower you arms," he ordered.

With much nervousness, she lowered her arms and stood there as he examined her slowly drinking in every detail of her appearance. Lightly, so lightly she jumped, he placed his hands on her shoulders, sliding the soft fabric away to reveal her bare shoulders.

With giant hands he clutched her upper arms leaning in deeply to smell her neck before placing a series of kisses which made her skin crawl.

The dress fell to her waist leaving her exposed. She wrapped her arms around her chest, but the second she did, the leader threw her into the wall and pinned her arms down so he could examine her.

"Don't you dare hide anything from me," he spoke softly in almost a hiss.

She closed her eyes as his lips ran down to her stomach, but when his teeth sank into her chest she gave a cry of pain. The warmth of her blood running down her chest made her want to cry.

He didn't even say anything after he bit her which made the whole situation scarier. The silence was deafening as he continued to take what he wanted from her.

All of her other senses had gone numb in the hope of blocking him out. The smell of booze on his breath. The way his hands essentially covered her shoulders and chest. The moans of pleasure he derived from what she could give him.

"Yeah, you'll do," he whispered in her ear. "I'll keep you."

As if on que there was shouting and gunfire from elsewhere in the compound. Lily's head shot up in hope that this was her chance to escape.

"You make one noise, you die," he hissed. The thought disgusted her, but from how happy she'd just made him, he was not going to kill her.

"Down here!" she shrieked.

He threw her against the wall, distracting her just long enough to grab the tape that had been hidden under the table.

"Don't you dare touch me!"

He bound her arms behind her back and taped her mouth shut. He grabbed her throat and forced her head up as he wrapped the tape around her head no less than six times. Loud footsteps echoed off the walls outside the room. The leader grabbed her and dragged her under the desk with him thrusting the knife to her throat. There was no way she was going to shout because she could feel the blood running down her neck. She found it hard to breathe.

The footsteps slowed near the door before it was kicked open with a loud bang.

"Anybody there?!"


	37. The Lost and Found

Lily is my OC and she is most definitely there. Walking Dead is not.

Warning: Just to be careful, this may be a trigger chapter to some readers.

* * *

"Anybody there?"

It was Shane. There could only be one reason that he was hear. He knew that she was here and was here with others to bring her home.

The leader placed his large hand over her mouth, essentially silencing any cries she could muster, then he pinched her nose. She couldn't breathe. 'What's he doing?! I can't breathe! I'm going to pass out! That is if he doesn't kill me first.'

Lily was pushed up against the back of the desk close enough to the floor so she could stick her fingers out from under it. 'Concentrate on getting his attention!' she forced herself to think. Shane was still in the room because his footsteps had not retreated. Silently, he'd made his way over to the desk and touched her fingers making her jump.

She pulled her fingers from his desperately trying to take a breath and pointed to where the leaders head was.

"Cover your ears," Shane said, not caring if the leader heard him or not. A second later, a shot rang through the room.

She screamed deafened by the shot. The man slumped against her under the desk pinning her there forcing what little air she could get from her lungs.

"Lily! That you?"

"Mm-hmm!"

He ran around the desk and pulled her out by her feet.

"Damn you look awful." Her dress hung around her waist leaving her bare chested and bleeding standing in front of the man she hated most bound with duct tape. She took a deep breath trying to clear her head and ran.

"Son of a bitch!" he hissed running after her. "Get back here!"

She desperately looked for anything that looked familiar hopefully to lead her out of this hell.

"Lily! Come back here!" He did not sound like he wanted to kill her just to find her, but once she was found there was no telling what he'd do.

Around every corner, she ran into darkness hoping for outside. She ran and saw someone standing in the middle of the hallway. They spun to face her and a twang echoed through the air. Her dress snagged on something causing her to trip and slide along the ground keeping her pinned to the wall. With force she did not know she possessed, she tore from the wall ripping the dress free.

Shane was barreling towards her down the hall at an astonishing speed. She flattened herself against the wall and held out her foot, sending Shane soaring through the air where he face planted the ground. Once he was down, she sprinted down the same hall away from the man who shot at her.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" a younger sounding man shouted when she ran into his line of sight. "Guys! I've got her!" He took her waist, but she stomped on his foot causing him to groan in pain and release her. On her sprint from him, there was yet another man who had seen her trying to escape and as she ran, he used that momentum to throw her over his shoulder. When she hung upside down a very muffled gasp could be heard.

She kicked and kicked but he held her legs down. 'Just let me go!'

"Hey, she's in here! Come help me with her," the man who now held her over his shoulder called the one who she had stepped on.

She was lowered to the ground, and the second her feet hit the ground, she made to run, but the men knew she would and prepared for it. As hard as she could she fought, but they held on.

As she fought, a third man entered the room and a gunshot followed silencing everyone. Out of instinct, Lily curled up and dropped to the floor.

"What the fuck is goin' on here?"

"We found her."

Footsteps approached her on the ground and hands lifted her face up. "Oh, my God. You're alive."

She dared to open her tear filled eyes and saw bright blue ones looking back at her.

"You're alive," he repeated.

She heaved a great sigh upon seeing him smile at her. 'There was no way he was here right now. I'd been forgotten. There was no way they found me. How did they find me?'

"Lily, don't move. I'm gonna get you outta this." He cast his eyes to the others in the room. "Could ya step out?" They left the two alone in the room. He lifted her dress as much as he could with the tear.

She closed her eyes and heard a knife flick open which made her jump. He placed his hand on her cheek. "Don't move."

He set the knife on the ground as he began to peel the many layers of tape from her face. Gently he cut the tape on her cheek and began to peel the tape from her hair. Quiet whimpers could be heard as the tape came away from her hair. It was just too much of a mess and he had to cut her hair off at some points. It was a full ten minutes before he made his way to her mouth. "I am so sorry about this." Taking a slow inhale, he began to pull it from her mouth gently, just praying to God he wasn't hurting her.

The second it was gone he took her face in his hands as she let out a small cry.

He cut the tape from her arms swiftly to see the bloody handcuffs, then wrapped his jacket around her shoulders. How she longed to touch him but she was afraid he would push her away so she kept to herself as she cried.

"It's ok," he whispered taking her in his arms. She clutched his vest sobbing. "It's over."

"Bitch tripped me," Shane snapped walking into the room. Daryl pulled her out of reach of Shane and into his arms. Lily looked up and saw blood running down his face from the fall.

"You've done enough. Get out of here." Shane stomped out of the room to join the others who had come.

In his mind, Daryl saw the flash of skin when she rounded the corner and he fired fearing it was a straggler who they had missed. Thankfully he missed and just snagged the dress. As she pulled herself free, he could see her peppered with bruises and blood dripping down her chest and neck. She looked like a wild animal but she was still alive and Shane was after her. He reminded himself that she was going to be all right.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah," he laughed with relief. "I never meant to hit ya. I'm so sorry. Imma never forgive myself for hittin' ya. I'm not like that. I'm not gonna be like my old man. I'm not gonna be my old man."

A sob racked her body as she reached a shaky hand up to touch his face. "You came. You came. I'm sorry I punched you...twice."

"Shh. It's nothin'."

"You came."

"Hell yeah, I came. I ain't gonna leave ya. It's ok. You're safe now. We're gonna get ya outta here."

She cast her eyes down to the floor. "Hey, you don't wanna see what we did ta the place." He kept her gaze on him instead of letting it drift down to the body on the floor.

Tears ran down her face as she tried to fight against them but he understood them.

"No, you don't. You don't need to see them dead. We made sure they suffered. They already suffered. You need ta close your eyes or we ain't leavin'."

She wanted to see the men who hurt her dead, but she wanted to leave more. He lifted her in his arms.

"Jus close your eyes and we'll leave. It'll become a bad memory. That's all."

Her eyes closed and she held onto him tighter. "Don't stop talking," she said around the knot in her throat. "How did you find me?"

"The group came back to the farm with this kid named Randall, he's still there, but he told us that these guys moved around every week or so. We had to weasel the information out of him before they moved, and he gave us this general area..." He readjusted his grip holding her closer as she silently cried. "You hafta understand we got here as fast as we could. If we coulda got here faster then-then..."

"I understand," she sobbed.

Voices reached their ears from a distance.

"In here!" Daryl shouted to them. Lily lifted her head. "Keep your eyes closed." She settled her head back down in the crook of his neck.

"Oh, my God, I can't believe we found her!" Glenn cheered.

"Is she ok?"

"No, Rick. She ain't ok." He readjusted her again. "Now move."

"Where was she?"

A sob filled her chest. "It matter?" Daryl turned to face them. "She's alive and they ain't. That's it. Let's get the hell outta here. Ok?"

"This way!"

"You got her?" That voice she'd recognize anywhere not out of affection but out of fear.

Shane. He wouldn't leave her. She looked up and saw a man with a knife through his head stuck to the wall. His eyes were open and there was blood dripping from his open mouth. A cry of shock came from her mouth. Daryl moved his hand up to push her head back into his shoulder.

"Get us outta here!" Daryl shouted. "Now!"

The pair was ushered out of the compound where the camp of cannibals called home.

"Look at me. Look at me." Daryl told her after setting her on a car seat.

He wiped the blood and tears from her face as she refused to open her eyes.

"Shane, you got a handcuff key?" Daryl asked him as he examined the cuffs on Lily's wrists. "We hafta get these off ya before you get anything else in these open wounds."

"Yeah, I think so." Shane rummaged through his pockets for a minute before pulling out a small silver key.

'After all these months how did he still have it?'

The cuffs were not coming off easily. They had become so embedded in her wrists that the cuffs had become stuck. The silk had bonded with the blood and dried to the metal forming one giant scab. It would be painful to remove them to say the least.

She couldn't tear her eyes from the bloody mess that her wrists had become. The handcuffs had been too tight and she couldn't break them. All she could do was suffer through the pain.

"Lily, I need ya to look at me," Daryl whispered angling her gaze to meet his. "Keep lookin' at my face and don't look away. Promise?"

She nodded. Promise? Was she a child? The last time he made her promise something, he was drunk. Did he remember everything he told her and never said anything? It was so childish but meant so much.

He held her gaze with his blue eyes while he felt around her wrists using his hands to search for the lock. But he had to break the gaze to find the keyhole. Once the keyhole had been located, he locked eyes with her again.

"I'm really sorry about this," he whispered.

The key clicked into place. His hands closed around her wrists. Warm lips pressed against her forehead. Her mouth fell open in shock. The handcuffs snapped away from her wrists. A scream of pain filled the night. Hands closed around her wrists again to staunch the blood.

"Keep her quiet!" Shane hissed. "She's gonna bring every walker down on us."

"Shut the hell up, man!" Glenn snapped at him. "Leave her alone. You already scared her once tonight."

"Come on, man!" Daryl shouted urgently to Glenn who ran over with a bottle of water.

Lily never saw Glenn approach because Daryl pulled her head roughly to his and kissed her forcefully making the bruises on her face scream in agony. Daryl wrapped both of his hands around her neck pulling her as close to him as possible as Glenn dumped the water all over her wrists to clean them briefly. His kiss muffled the sounds her cries of pain.

Tears began to flow from the stinging the water had upon her wrists as Daryl tied his bandana over one of them. She'd bent over into the fetal position hoping the pain would lessen, but it didn't.

"It's over! It's over! It's over."

Daryl adjusted himself in the backseat pulling Lily into his lap letting her cry as he wrapped her other wrist up in his shirt.

"It's ok," he whispered in her ear as he ran his hand along her head in a soothing motion. His huge hand slid under her hair taking her neck letting his thumb rest on the side of her face as he kissed her forehead again.

"Nothin's gonna happen to ya. It's over. You're so strong. You're so strong. Jus' hang in there."

"Don't leave me," she spoke weakly.

"I'll never leave you again," he said seriously and she felt safe. She'd felt safer than she'd ever felt and knew she would be.

"You are never leaving the house without us," Rick said to them.

"She's never leaving the house again!"

The drive back to the farm was mostly in silence.


	38. The Recovery

Sorry guys, this ones short. I also want to mention that my friend had a story stolen so please don't take mine. I know what I've written is rough but seriously, I worked hard on this and if someone was to take it, I'd probably cry.

Lily is my OC. Walking Dead does not belong to me.

* * *

When Lily woke Daryl was asleep next to her snoring lightly. His legs were crossed and he still wore his boots which made her chuckle. One of his hands rested on his stomach and the other was propped on her head.

She crawled over to him where she leaned her head on his shoulder and rested her hand across his chest to see the IV protruding from her hand. To her surprise, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her over completely.

"What's this for?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"For not leaving me."

"I'm never leaving you." He kissed her forehead before resting his head on hers.

His hands were warm on her back and he slipped then under the fabric of her shirt. As soon as he did, she remembered how it would look and cringed.

"What happened?" he asked sitting up forcing the back of her shirt up so he could see the horror that was beneath.

"Someone pretended to lead me out of the camp, but they tricked me. He was nothing more than the pretty face to bait me. The floor by the entrance is rough to be purposefully painful to those without shoes. They sprinkled glass on the floor."

"Come on. This needs to be looked at." He scooped her into his arms carrying her downstairs against her pleas. "Hershel!" he shouted loudly. "Hershel!"

"I'm here. What do you need?" the kind old man asked stepping out of the kitchen.

"Her back...It's been ripped to shreds. There's blood all over the sheets that I didn't see 'til jus' now..."

"Let me see."

Daryl placed her on the dining room table before lifting her shirt to show the vet what needed to be addressed.

"Bring her to the office."

Daryl lifted her again before following Hershel to the operating table and set her down again. She was sitting so Hershel could operate from one side of the long end of the table and Daryl could hold her from the other side.

"The shirt has to go."

"I can't," Lily begged weakly. The rest of her body hurt so much that she couldn't feel the pain in her back anymore. "Don't. Please."

Daryl pulled her shirt off against her protests and pulled her to him pinning her arms between their chests so she couldn't punch him or try to knock the tools from Hershel's hands.

"Just do it," Daryl told Hershel through a pained voice. "Just get it done."

The second the cotton ball touched her back she arched her back and what came after was almost worse than a scream. She tried to hide how much pain she was in through gritting her teeth and clutching his vest. Daryl wrapped a muscular arm around her shoulders to keep her against him and used the other to bury her face in his chest.

By the way he held onto her, she knew his eyes had to be closed. She'd been through so much that if he opened his eyes she'd become more embarrassed than she already was and he didn't want her to suffer anymore, but if she wasn't healed she could get sick and die. She'd die and that would kill him.

He dipped his head down next to hers and whispered only loud enough for her to hear. "I'm sorry."

Half way through the procedure she passed out. Luckily for her, she didn't need to be awake for Hershel to sew the gash in her leg which he did upon Daryl's request when he felt it.

Daryl reshirted Lily after her back had been tended to and felt around for other injuries he'd missed when he brought her back and had Hershel tend to the ones he found before she could wake and disagree.

* * *

Ok on a totally random note, would you find it interesting to read a fic from the perspective of a deaf girl during the Dawn of the Planet of the Apes? She has to live in a world and teach people how to communicate with her and can understand how Caesar communicates with the chimps and orangutans and others.


	39. The Next Day

Thank you Nellie, 0netflixme0, cemmia, and r2j591 for the reviews!

* * *

Lily woke to find herself in a cold environment. For a moment she thought she was back in the compound, but remembered she'd been rescued. Opening her eyes, she saw Daryl above her with his head propped against his own arm which was behind her head. Looking down she saw she was in a bath tub, in her clothes, filled with cold water, no doubt for her bruises and other aches and pains. He had held her head to make sure that she didn't accidentally slip into the water and drown.

She reached a cold hand up to his face and patted him gently.

"Can I please get out now? It's cold in here."

His eyes snapped open.

"H-H-How long have I been in here?"

"An hour or so..."

"I'm gonna get hypothermia if I stay here much longer. At least it feels like that."

He grabbed a towel from the wall and helped her crawl out of the tub. Together they curled up on the floor.

"Wow, this would probably be the first time for a situation that you haven't taken my clothes off or found them missing. What a gentleman."

"Oh, shut up," he snickered drawing her closer.

"Daryl," she spoke hardly above a whisper. "I'm so scared. I'm scared of everything around me. I'm scared of getting taken again. It pisses me off that this happens. I'm not even that pretty! I used to hang with my friends and would get passed up like yesterdays fish. I'm tired of being treated like I'm just for sex! I'm a person! I have feelings! I don't want to be scared anymore."

"Well, all those girls are dead and you're still alive. It don't matter what they think or what pretty boys think no more. All you need to worry about are those in front of you who are still alive," he spoke in her ear. "Right now it's just you, me, and the others, ok? Ok? Just hang in there."

"Did Hershel say if my back was going to scar?"

To her surprise, Daryl slid her to the floor and pulled off his shirt. "Glass is what got mine..." he said flatly turning his back to her. "Father was a drunkard..." Scars criss crossed his back like hers would surely look but his had healed many years ago. "Merle was never home when it happened so I was the only one that knew. He beat my mother when the both of us were home. I can't be like my old man." These were the scars she'd seen sticking out from under his shirt when she was checking the arrows wound. He was lucky the deep ones didn't get infected, but now was not the time to say that.

Tears filled her eyes at the thought of a small Daryl getting beat by his father and she pushed herself to her knees and wrapped her arms around him.

Daryl helped her into the bedroom she had become so familiar with and applied some bandages to her back to help the injuries scab over quicker.

She'd fallen asleep by the time a faint knock came from the door. A minute passed before another knock came.

"Who is it?" she asked looking around the room. Daryl was taking a shower in the bathroom.

Carl slowly poked his head in through the opening door.

"Hey, bud," she said readjusting the covers more around herself.

"I don't want to bother you," Carl said nervously making to head to the door. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

She smiled weakly at him. "Come on back."

All the sheets were tucked around her covering all that needed covering, so she was not as embarrassed to ask him back.

Hesitantly, he made his way back to the side of the bed sitting down on the floor taking her outstretched hand.

"How are you?"

'I have to smile for him,' she thought.

"I'll be ok in time."

"Why does this keep happening to you?"

As she closed her eyes tears fell down her face. She squeezed his hand.

"Just unlucky I guess."

"I'll protect you! Next time. I promise."

"Let's hope there isn't going to be a next time."

Realization of his statement hit him. "Oh, yeah because I'll stop them!"

"Thanks bud. I'll hang around you when things get bad."

"I won't leave your side!"

His offer at protection was adorable, but she knew she had to be serious and not make him feel like a child.

"Hey, can you help me outside please? I need to speak to Glenn."

His hair bounced up and down as he agreed to help.

"Could you get these off my back and set them over on that chair. When you're done I'll meet you in the hall. I need to get dressed."

The damp bandages were peeled off her back and laid over the chair in the corner before Carl stepped out to the hall.

She pushed her bare-chested self up to put a bra on and a tank top which took all of her strength not to cry out. "Carl," she called embarrassed at herself. He came back in and saw her sitting at the foot of the bed. "Could you help me please? It hurts to walk." She pointed down to her leg which had just been stitched up and wrapped with one of her many damp bandages.

Together they hobbled outside leaving Daryl to finish showering. Glenn was doing something in the shade when they hobbled up.

"Sorry about your foot. I thought you were someone else."

"You were scared. It's understandable."

"Glenn," Lily called walking outside to meet him.

"Lily!" he said excitedly, but his face fell when he realized Daryl wasn't with her. "Where's your shadow?"

"I left him showering."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, as good I can be considering."

"Oh, good!" He hugged her so tightly she couldn't help but smile.

"Um, there's something I need you to get for me."

Before she could continue he spoke. "If it's what I think it is, Lori might still have some."

"Abortion pills?"

"Yeah. She's got some. Do I need to be discrete about this?" he asked looking nervous.

"No." He sighed relieved. "It's not like it's a secret. I've been raped by thirty men and-and I just don't want to be reminded of it." She fought back tears. "Damn it. I'm tired of crying! I wanna kill it if it exists and it needs to be done now."

He hugged her again before leading her to Lori's tent. The pills were on the table in her tent serving as a reminder of what almost happened.

"Lily," Daryl called calmly from the front porch.

"What do you want, Daryl?" she snapped. When she turned, he saw the pills in her hand. "I'm trying to be quiet about this not that it hasn't crossed some of your minds. Jesus! You could have given me ten minutes...I let you shower without freaking out."

He readjusted the towel around his waist before walking over to her. "You disappear and expect me not to worry?" His hands were large and warm on her shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"This is something I wanted to do on my own. Frankly, it's not something I figured you'd wanna hear about so I never told you about it." A lump formed in her throat. "There were so many...one was bound to take and I will not have something that I did not want to be a part of growing inside me. I will not bare the child conceived through rape. I don't care if it's a kicking living mass right now, but I can't have it growing inside me." Talking to him now was harder than she thought but she told herself she wasn't going cry and so far she was doing well.

Daryl moved his hands up and down her arms comfortingly pulling her into his arms.

"It's ok," he whispered. Sometimes she wished he'd stop saying that. "You need to stop wandering off like that. Ok?"

When she thought on it, she never really told anyone where she was going ever. She hardly asked anyone for help because she was trying not to bother anyone.

"You don't have to be independent. Ya can't these days. Now sometimes you worry the group because yer just wandering off. No ya ain't botherin' us but when we can't find ya we worry."

Andrea overheard them and wanted to mention that frequently she'd been worried over Lily's position but chose not to. This was not for her to interfere. Carl wanted to go take Lily's hand but Glenn placed a hand on his shoulder stooping down to his level.

"Hey, this is between them bud." Carl nodded his understanding.


	40. The Vote

DorkySoul, ky, and the ever faithful r2j591. Thanks for the reviews.

It pains me to say this, but there is still hope. I am beginning to fizzle out on this fan fiction but that doesn't mean I am going to stop writing. There are just other things on my mind and this has fallen to the back burner. It is still there though. So the updates will be getting farther apart I am sad to say, but I am not quitting this story! I plan to at least end season 2 before taking a break.

* * *

She took the pills as needed but spent most of the day in the room with Daryl running errands for her.

"Hey," Andrea said trying to fill the silence. "I know you just got back, but I feel you should know. Something's up with Shane. Word's going around that he killed Otis."

"Doesn't surprise me," Lily said.

"Be careful around him."

"I will"

A knock came from the door.

"Just a minute," Andrea said rubbing the last of the salve on Lily's back. She helped her pull a shirt on before giving the knocker the ok to come in.

Dale opened the door and stepped inside. All Lily thought was how she must have looked to Dale. Small. Covered with bruises from head to toe. Broken. "May I speak for a moment please, Andrea?"

"Yeah." She got up and walked out the door.

"Lily, let me just say I am glad you are back and I hate to bombard you with questions-"

"But you will," Lily stated flatly.

"Yes, I am." He paused before continuing. "As you most likely know, there's a young boy in the shed outside. He is from the band of people who took you."

"Animals. They weren't people. They were animals."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. Everybody thinks this boy is a threat, more now because you are back and look the way you do. I'm sorry."

"I look like shit, Dale and I feel like cold shit, so please let's get on with this."

"I'm going around and taking a vote on whether or not the boy should die. I need to know if you are going to vote for him or against him."

"I don't know the kid. I'm not voting until I know the kid. Daryl!" She shouted and he came down the hall. What made Lily like Daryl was that he was always just a shout away. He poked his head in the door.

"Take me to see the kid."

She couldn't be sure what he was expecting to hear but her requesting to see Randall was not something he expected to hear.

"What?"

"If I have to vote I want to meet the kid."

"No." He walked around to opposite side of the bed kneeling down in front of her. "You can ask me to do anything else but taking you down to see him is out of the question."

"Anything?" she asked. "Would you stay here while I met the kid?"

"Like hell!"

"Then help me." She placed her hand on his shoulder and pushed herself up to her feet. He stood next to her and tok her arm. "Dale, I'll be back in half an hour give or take a few minutes."

"Are you sure?" he asked nervously.

"If you're taking a vote for his innocence then he must not be all that bad, but don't expect me to be happy about this."

"I didn't think you'd do it at all."

"Well, she is," Daryl snapped. "So leave it alone."

Lily didn't expect the walk outside to be so dramatic, but it was. As she walked down to the shed where the boy named Randal was currently being held captive, she noticed the group stop what they were doing to watch Daryl walk her down. Even little Carl stopped what he was doing to watch them. Lily looked back at the house and saw Andrea and Dale watching her from the bedroom window.

The last few steps Daryl walked ahead of her to knock on the shed door. "You have a special visitor," Daryl said with so much distaste in his voice Lily feared his spit would turn to acid.

A muffled response came from inside the shed and Daryl walked inside. She heard tape ripping and could only assume from that sound that this kid had been tied up in the shed.

He poked his head outside and she took that as an ok to come inside. There on the floor of the shed was a boy no older than me tied to a post. After what she'd been through she wanted to untie the kid but for the sake of everyone else she kept her thoughts to herself.

"Oh, my God. You're alive. This is her?" he looked at Daryl.

"Yeah, this is her. You think she does this to herself?"

She held out her hand to stop Daryl. "Wait. What are you talking about?"

"This is the guy who helped us find you. Eventually he gave us what we needed."

"I'm surprised you're still alive. I'm glad."

"Glad because with me being alive means you live too?"

He knew I was right but tried to make it seem like he wasn't by coming up with another thing to say but she stopped him.

"The camp is voting whether to kill you or let you go and they want my vote and the way I see it, my vote is going to make or break the decision seeing as I spent four days with your best friends."

"I hardly knew them-I'm not like them." he sighed not wanting to say what he had to say next but he did anyway. "But you have every reason to kill me especially after what you've been through."

"Thank you," Lily said making her way to the door.

"That's it?" Daryl huffed. "No more questions?"

"If he was guilty of being like those men he'd scoff at me and he wouldn't want to die. He just said I could kill him for something he had no part of. He's fine in my book. I don't want to kill him."

"Lily," Daryl ran out the door after her. "You can't just let him go."

"It's my vote! And I don't want to kill him!"

"Thank you lady. Thank you!" Randall yelled form inside the shed.

"Shut up!" Daryl shouted ready to punch him.

"Daryl, don't you lay another hand on him! You've already done enough. I don't want anybody else getting hurt over me. Especially you."

He angrily withheld from punching Randall and followed her back to the room where she told Dale where she stood on the vote.


	41. The Decision

Thanks for being such good sports about the less frequent updates. It makes me feel better about this. Thank you everyone who reads this. I just hope I can give you a decent temporary ending for a short while.

Turns out the push to finish season 2 has given me more ideas. Here goes!

* * *

"So how do we do this? Just take a vote?" Glenn asked.

"Does it have to be unanimous?" Andrea asked.

"How about majority rules?" Lori added.

"Well, let's just-let's just see where everybody stands," Rick took the lead in this discussion. "Then we can talk through the options."

"Well, where I sit," Shane spoke with his cocky ass attitude. "There's only one was to move forward."

"Killing him, right?" Dale asked. "Why even bother to take a vote? It's clear which way the wind's blowing."

"Well, if people believe we should spare him, I wanna know," Rick said.

"Well, I can tell you it's a small group. Maybe just me and Glenn."

"Put me down for life," Lily said. All eyes turned to her but none bore as harshly as Shane's.

"She's voting to keep him alive?" Shane snapped. "They almost killed you."

"But HE didn't!" The raise is volume made her stomach scream in pain but she couldn't back down from this. "Why are we even voting? You are going to kill him regardless of the vote, Shane. Just like you killed Otis."

"Now who is telling you those lies?"

"Who said they were lies?"

"You have got one hell of a nerve talking to me like this..."

"What are you gonna do? Huh? Beat me? Torture me? Rape me? Killing me is the only thing that hasn't happened yet. If you're gonna do that at least be somewhat original! I don't like you and you don't like me so why do we play this game?"

He had no response and the house had fallen completely silent. Rick didn't even know what to say about the whole matter But Daryl did.

"Come on," he took Lily's arm and led her out of the room. "I think you've had enough excitement for one day."

"Daryl, please." Her voice was so unthreatening, there was almost no way he could have made her do something she didn't want to do. "I need to see what is gonna happen to the kid."

Dale looked pleased three people were now for the kid but the look on Glenn's face said otherwise.

"I think you're pretty much right about everything," Glenn said, "all the time, but this-"

"They've got you scared," Dale argued.

"He's not one of us."

"Neither was Hershel and Maggie and Otis, but look where we are now," Lily piped up not nearly as angry as she was earlier.

"We've lost too many people already."

"How about you?" Dale asked Hershel and Maggie. "Do you agree with this?"

"Couldn't we continue keeping him prisoner?" Maggie asked.

"Just another mouth to feed," Daryl added.

"It may be a lean winter."

"We could ration better."

"Well, he could be an asset." Dale piped up loudest. "Give him a chance to prove himself."

"Put him to work," Glenn suggested.

"We're not letting him walk around," Rick said in a tone of finality.

"Then just kill him," Lily said and every one looked to her. "No one deserves to live locked up and tied up in a small room. It's better just to end it if you're not gonna let him go."

She hadn't spoken about her time being held captive to anybody but Daryl and now everyone was getting a sense of exactly what happened and why she voted the way she did. They all knew how she looked, but didn't know how she got to look that way and most didn't want to know.

"We could put an escort on him," Maggie suggested.

"Who wants to volunteer for that duty?" Shane remarked.

"Well, we know you don't want to have anything to do with this so just shut the hell up," Lily snapped. Daryl held out his arm to stop her in case she wanted to attack Shane, but she didn't have even enough strength to think about hurting him. He just glared back at her from across the room.

"Lily's right," Rick said. "We know where you stand on the matter, Shane, so please keep your comments to yourself."

"I volunteer to keep watch on the guy."

"I don't think any of us should be walking around with this guy."

"He's right," Lori said. "I wouldn't feel safe unless he was just tied up."

"Why are we even still talking about this?" Lily whispered in Daryl ear. "Why did we vote? It's clear they want him dead."

"Being tied up all the time is no way to live," Daryl piped up.

"We can't exactly put chains around his ankles and sentence him to hard labor," Andrea said.

"Either kill the kid or drop him off somewhere," Lily said. "You're worried about him going back to his camp and getting the guys for back up. In case you guys forgot, everyone he knows is dead. He's no more of a threat than I am. I'm done talking about this." She walked out the door past Lori and went outside.

"Make sure she doesn't set the kid lose," Shane barked from inside making no effort to lower his voice. Daryl was behind her in a moment.

"No, I wasn't going to let the kid go, Daryl."

"Didn't think you were."

"I want away from the vote and you can still hear everything from the room."

"Take a walk with me."

"Imma get straight to the point. Shane is dangerous. Don't provoke him. Don't egg him on. I know you're standing up for yourself and you'd rather see Shane dead, but don't provoke him. He's the most unstable guy I know."

They were at the tree line and walked into the shade which was a relief after the sun.

Lily's legs had begun to hurt from everything that had happened so she leaned against a tree.

"I can't go much farther."

"Hurting?"

She nodded. A grimace crossed her face as she tried to massage her legs through the shorts. She wasn't wearing shorts and tank tops for the sole purpose of showing her bruises. It was just the easiest to get into without causing a whole lot of pain.

"How could you kill all of those men?" she asked not meeting his eyes.

"You really want to know?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't have asked," she said not trying to give her statement attitude.

He sighed before continuing. "I did it 'cause the thought of you being stuck there bein' attacked everyday drove me crazy. I had to get ya outta there."

No one had ever done this for her. Of course because killing people was wrong.

"You said it was wrong to be tied up and locked up all the time-"

"In any situation that's wrong. I don't like that kid being here anymore than you do, but he needs to go and I vote someone takes him far away from here."

He patiently waited for her to finish before speaking. "I'm not talkin' about the kid. You called them animals, that's what they were. They were goddamn vultures. If they so much as breathed on another human being, I was going to rip their guts out with my bear hands. They had done their deed and needed ta go."

He rested his hand on the tree by her head. "You got so damn lucky-"

She leaned and kissed him, but pulled away quickly. She tried to walk off but he placed his other hand on the tree pinning her there. She wasn't acting nervous but if she had Daryl would have backed off in a heartbeat.

"What was that for?"

"Thanks," she said quietly. He cupped her cheek making her face him. "For getting me outta there." What amazed Lily most about the man before her was how much he cared for people despite how he appeared on the outside. Like the gentle way he rubbed her cheek. Like the way he held her close to him. Like the way he kissed her in return. She leaned in to kiss him again, but he turned away.

She didn't have to ask what was wrong because he was halfway to explaining himself. "You are aware that Rick will most likely ask me ta help kill the kid? I can't kiss ya and have that on my mind."

"Do what you think is right, Daryl."


	42. The Execution

Thanks for the reviews. They mean a ton as usual.

I know it's been way too long since I updated, but I was out spreading my grandma's ashes. I hate excuses but the story might get a little rough. I just got back and found my cat dead last night so I'm still trying to overcome that. It was a wonderful 17 years while it lasted.

* * *

Daryl was right. Rick wanted him for the execution. What could they say to the other?

She watched Rick, Shane, Daryl and Randall walk out to the barn where he was sentenced to be shot. Apparently being shot was the most humane way to deal with Randall. So Lily waited in her room to hear the shot, but there wasn't one.

The four of them came out of the barn and it looked like Carl was out there with them.

"What happened?" she asked when Daryl came back in the room.

"Carl showed up. Rick couldn't do it with his kid watchin'."

"Should he have done it with Carl watching?"

It was obvious Daryl didn't want to hear what Lily thought because he'd already heard it. "No. I don't want to hear it," he said when she looked at him through squinted eyes. "You asked me to do what was right and I am. This kid could turn just as easily as that Stuart kid you told me about. I can't have that threat hanging over my head." His expression was one not wanting to argue. "Bed now."

"Not until you lie down."

Daryl huffed agitated she was being stubborn but he was not wanting to fight so he kicked his boots into the corner and jumped on the bed patting the spot next to him.

Lily just hoped he'd actually sleep tonight seeing as he'd spent the last few nights on the chair in the corner.

As she crawled in the bed, she noticed how he wasn't crawling under the covers. She made to ask him why but he was already going to respond.

"I'll crawl in bed, but I ain't gettin' under the covers," he said matter-of-factly.

She turned away and smiled. In these crazy times, at least he knew where he stood on things.

It didn't take long to fall asleep for either of them but it also didn't take long for them to wake.

A scream woke Lily from her sleep.

"The hell was that?" Daryl asked groggy from sleep.

"Dale," Lily breathed. Daryl gaped at how fast she ran out of the house in the direction of the scream taking out the new knife he'd given her.

"Hold up!" he shouted at her as he started running. He gawked at she wasn't even wearing shoes. Truth be told she didn't even realize it until she kicked the walker.

Lily kicked the walker so hard in the head Daryl was surprised it wasn't dead...again. Daryl then tackled it to the ground killing it on the spot.

Lily regretted running out of the house barefoot because now all the adrenaline was gone and she was hurting everywhere but someone was hurt and she would do everything she could do to help him. She tried to hide the pain overcoming her sadness and all that came out was her labored breathing but it was covered by Dale's panting and moaning.

Dale's hand was warm in hers and she held it. No tears. She wouldn't cry. Not in front of him. Not to show him it was hopeless.

"It's ok," she whispered. 'I sound like Daryl,' she thought. "It's ok."

"Help! Over here!" Daryl shouted. "Hang in there buddy."

The group had gathered around Dale and were staring in horror at his abdomen which was bleeding everywhere. There was only one way out for him now, but Rick was determined to fight it.

"Get Hershel!" he shouted.

Daryl met her eyes asking if Rick's efforts were going to prove fruitful. She gave him the slightest nod telling him no.

When Hershel convinced Rick that it was hopeless, Rick backed away from everyone screaming. He took out his gun to end Dale's suffering but he just couldn't do it.

Dale's eyes were pleading with him just to end it, but Rick couldn't do it. Daryl took the gun from him ready to do what Rick couldn't.

"Sorry brother," Daryl spoke before the shot rang through the night. Suddenly Dale's hand became heavier in hers. Lily closed his eyes before she stood and walked away from the death. The death would never end.

She got up from the ground fighting the aches and tears. They pulled her back down but she pushed herself to her feet and made for the house. She thought she could at least make it back to the house before collapsing but she was wrong. The ground grew closer as she fell crumpling to a heap overcome by the pain.

It took a moment for anybody to notice her, but when she was spotted, Lori ran over.

"Lily! Lily! What's wrong?! Over here!" she called nervously. "Get Hershel!"


	43. The Dream

y2j591: Daryl most certainly does that. :)

nana: Here's more!

* * *

Lily woke in a white room surrounded by nothingness. She got up and walked around. What struck her as odd was how she felt no pain at all. That was what tipped her off that she had to be dreaming, but everything somehow seemed normal.

There was nothing around her except for a black dot out in the distance. The longer she watched it, the more it began to look like the outline of a person. She blinked and it had jumped twenty feet closer. It was most definitely a person with their back to her.

"Hey!" she screamed.

They turned to face her and she saw it was Daryl. The second their eyes met, they both felt imminent danger all around them and began to run towards each other.

She watched as he seemed to grow farther away and as something appeared next to her. She backed away from the form that had just appeared and froze. It was the man who had kidnapped her. There he stood in his flannel with his atrocious beard looking down at her like he used to do all the time.

She looked back at Daryl who was still so far away and he had picked up speed sensing the danger. Looking back at the kidnapper, she made to run but he grabbed her and pulled her arms behind her back.

Daryl was sprinting towards her which made it funnier to the man in the black leather jacket when he appeared and tripped Daryl. That was the other man she remembered.

_"I remember him on top of me... Several times... It wasn't just him though. There was another man from time to time."_ she remembered telling Lori.

That was the man tripping Daryl. The other one. All she remembered about him was his black leather jacket which he always seemed to have on and his short brown hair and morning stubble.

She could have sworn she'd mentioned him to Daryl but he looked so confused to see him standing there.

He scrambled to his feet into the waiting arms of Stuart and the leader of Randall's compound. Each took an arm and held them behind his back as black leather jacket approached him.

Over behind the struggling four of them, Lily saw a pile of bodies. It looked like the pictures of the holocaust she'd seen in school. Every body laid the same way. Eyes open facing the sky, feet towards you, stacked like a pile of books. But what made it worse was the pile of shoes and hats next to them. She saw Rick's police hat which he'd given to Carl and Glenn's baseball cap and Carol and Lori's shoes.

Ahead of her she saw leather jacket rain punch upon punch down upon Daryl's face. She screamed and screamed but nothing seemed to get him to stop his reign of terror.

In fact the longer she screamed the men from the compound began to appear all around them with smiles on their laughing faces. They just watched as Daryl was getting the royal shit kicked out of him.

Blood splattered the ground and dripped from his mouth and his eyes were black. His gut had also taken a severe beating.

She felt no pain, she only wondered if he did. Tears fell from her face as she tried to pull herself free, but that only seemed to make leather jacket punch Daryl harder.

Hanging her head in defeat, she heard a knife flicking open. The man before her stabbed Daryl in the gut and dragged the knife across his abdomen. He'd bleed out.

"You son of a bitch!" she screamed at him. He trotted his way over to her and did the same. She felt no pain but knew she was dying.

As she lie on the ground, one final person appeared through the haze of the blood loss. The men laughed all around as this figure stormed toward them without a weapon her hood making it hard to see her face. At the last second she pulled out a...sword. She wielded a samurai sword.

With extreme ease, she swung it around and sliced the heads off everyone that came close. Within a few minutes everyone was dead.

She walked over to Lily after examining Daryl on the ground and knelt down to her.

"Lily," She said but she didn't sound like Lily thought she would. "Lily wake up!"

Her eyes shot open. Glenn was there above her on one side and Maggie on the other.

"Lily, you're ok. You're ok," Maggie soothed her. "It was just a bad dream. You're ok."

"Are you ok?" Glenn asked her with a nervous voice. On his cheek was a red spot. 'I must have slapped him.' She thought, ' Must have been some pretty terrible looking nightmare if it scared Glenn that much.' She nodded.

"Now I am."

She didn't even have to ask where Daryl was because Glenn told her. "He's out hunting. Rick made him leave the house. Told him he needed to leave for a while."

"Good," was all she could muster. He'd spent more than enough time with her, he deserved a break whether he wanted it or not.

"We're impressed you're awake," Maggie said wiping a cold cloth across Lily's forehead. "Dad thought you were in a some kind of coma. You've been passed out for two days."

'Explains the hunger pains,' she thought.

"We all did," Glenn added. "Hershel said you had to stay in bed for a while. Your injuries need to fully heal."

"No lying this time."

Lily responded honestly. "I know. I don't need to push it anymore."

"No, you don't," Maggie snapped. She turned to Glenn. "I'm gonna go tell dad she's awake."

As Lily made to get up and head to the bathroom, Glenn stopped her.

"Hey, hey ,hey. What are you doing? You're not supposed to move."

"Glenn, that doesn't mean don't move at all, that means move as little as possible until fully healed. I'm just going to the bathroom."

He nodded his head in understanding. It was cute the way he looked out for everyone. Maggie was a lucky girl and he was a lucky guy.


	44. The Scars

Thanks for the reviews.

Lily Sullivan belongs to me, the Walking Dead does not.

* * *

"You are on lockdown," Hershel told her trying to make a serious joke.

"I understand Hershel. No leaving the room. Stay in bed. I pushed my luck and I don't plan to do it again."

"As long as you understand." He nodded to her before ducking out the room leaving her to sleep.

And sleep she did for almost another day.

When she finally woke up, there was Daryl sitting in a chair he'd pulled over next to the bed, his head back and his eyes closed, snoring.

"Being injured sucks," she muttered and his eyes fluttered open. "You are a light sleeper."

"Have to be these days. How ya feelin'?"

"I still hurt."

"How's your back. Heard that's still the worst."

She pushed herself up and turned her back towards him. "Can't see it, but I know it still hurts."

"Shit," he muttered under his breath. "Heard you were in a coma and then woke with a nightmare. Don't sound like a good way ta wake up." He sighed before holding out his hand. "Gimme the stuff for your back." She grabbed the bottle off the side table and gave it to him.

He rolled up her shirt so he could see her back.

"Didn't everyone know about the coma like condition?" she returned to the former conversation.

"Yeah, but not about the nightmare. Just Glenn and Maggie an' they told me. What ya see?"

"Everyone. Dead." His hands were warm on her back.

"Who?"

"Everyone. Rick. Carl. Lori."

"Me too?"

"No You were alive for a little while. The guy you killed back at the first camp, he was there. So was the other one I told you about."

"You keep saying there was a second guy but haven't said any more than that."

"He's tall, usually wears a black leather jacket, and had short brown hair. He was there and so were the guys from Randall's compound."

"What were they all doin' there?"

"Torturing us. Killing us. Killing you."

"Me? Yeah right..." He rubbed the medicine into her shoulders.

"You were outnumbered and the black coated guy sliced you open."

"Well, that ain't charmin'?"

"He came for me next, but that's not where it ended. Some african american woman came out of the blue with a samurai sword."

Daryl scoffed.

"Hey, this is my nightmare. She came and cut the heads off all the men who had ever come after me and then she walked over to me and I woke up."

"That's some hell of a nightmare."

"I believe it was too. I think I slapped Glenn when he came over trying to calm me down."

"You did. He had a red mark on his face when he spoke to me."

"Everyone around me gets hurt. Not fair for you guys."

"Nah. We got you safe."

She pulled her shirt back down and turned to face Daryl. He took her arm in his hand and ran his thumb down the scar on her arm.

"Can I help you with something?"

He didn't look up to meet her eyes, just stared at her arm. "Just looking at all the pain I've caused ya..." Her brow scrunched together asking him what he meant. "I was drunk and threw an axe. I was angry and hit ya which made ya leave. Jesus. I swore I'd never be like my old man." He sighed and leaned back in the chair running his hands through his hair.

"What was your father like?" she dared to ask.

He made eye contact as he chewed on his finger before sitting back up and shrugging his vest off. That caught her quite off guard but she was no longer confused when he turned his back to her revealing a smattering of scars.

They covered his back like a sick mosaic of burns. Next to the longest burn running from his left shoulder down across his back was a tattoo of two gargoyles. She bit her lip as her fingers brushed against his back examining what his father had done. The thickness of each scar was different meaning that his father had come at him more than once and abused him with different levels of anger. She could only imagine how it felt. She had a basic idea but her injuries were shallow. His were deep, very deep. It was amazing he didn't bleed to death.

"How-how old were you?" She squeezed his shoulders and his muscles tightened under her hands.

"A kid. Eight. Ten. Until I got away."

"Almost makes you glad the dead came back to life. Got rid of a lot of bad people."

He gently moved out from under her hands. "He died a long time ago." Daryl put his vest back on and resumed his seat in the chair. "Before the dead came back. And you more than anybody knows that not all the terrible people are dead. Hell, you lived with 'em."

She went back to their previous topic. "Sounds like you're relieved when he was gone."

"That's the understatement of the year."

"I can't imagine what it would be like growing up with parents like that."

"Good. Better to not to. But it made me who I am and I have to deal with it now."

"You sound like everyone hates you."

"They do. Haven't you noticed? You're the only one who stays around me long enough to hear all my secrets."

"If they don't like you then why did Carol stay by your side when I was running amuck? Why does Rick ask for your help all the time? You hunt for the group. Without food we'd be dead. You mean more to the group than you think. You care for us even if you don't want to think that."

His eyes widened in realization. "Merle never would have stood for this. Anyway so do you."

"What?"

"You're not just the group mascot, Lily. You're alive an' kind. People need that these days. You're the smiling face that people need to keep their spirits up. So don't ya dare die on me." He leaned in and kissed her forehead before standing up and making his way to the door. "Now, get some damn sleep and get better. You've scared us enough..."

He really cared was all that ran through her mind. The stubborn hick really cared. He had a hell of a way of showing it, but he cared.

As he opened the door, he saw Carl standing there mid knock.


	45. The Little Things

Thanks for the review guys. Oh, I have good news. Yesterday I wrote 10,000 words for this fanfic. Once I realized how much I'd added, my head spun. It was awesome. Having written so much makes me want to post it, but I'm not at the third season yet! Gah!

Lily is my OC and belongs to me. The Walking Dead does not.

Enjoy

* * *

"Hey, bud. Wanna come in?" Daryl asked looking down at Carl's small form.

"Yeah. I wanted to check up on Lily. See if she's awake." He leaned around Daryl and waved shyly at her. "Glad to see you up again."

"Glad to be up. Come in," she waved to him.

"How do you feel?" he asked her sitting on the bed.

"I feel sore all over, and I will for a while because I have to heal. Not fun-"

"But it has to happen," Daryl finished for her.

"Hey, what ever happened to that umbrella I got on the highway?"

Daryl scoffed thinking an umbrella was hardly worth worrying over. But Carl's face lit up.

"Oh, I have it. I don't remember how I got it, but it's with my stuff. I can get it for you."

"Not right now, but maybe later. Thanks for keeping it safe while I was incapable of lifting it."

Carl smiled.

A knock came from the door and Carol poked her head inside. "Dinner's ready. You three eating up here?"

Both Carl and Daryl looked to Lily seeing what she wanted. "Let's go downstairs for a change."

All three of them made their way down the hall towards the dining room. Carl flew down the stairs and grabbed one of the three empty chairs. He looked up at Lily and Daryl and patted the seat next to him. Lily placed her hands on the chair, but Daryl pulled it out for her. Then he took his seat.

It was nice sitting around a dinner table. Everyone was smiling and laughing, passing home cooked meals around the table. It almost felt like nothing had changed in the world.

Dinner was done when the three crawled back up the stairs. Lily told Carl a story about growing up with her crazy sister and then told him it was time to go back to his tent. He got up reluctantly but eventually left.

She was settling down for bed when she noticed Daryl preparing the chair for sleep again.

"Huh uh. Bed."

"I thought that was a one time thing."

"Nope, you kissed me, now you have to sleep in the bed."

"That's all it takes to get me in your bed?" he raised an eyebrow as a smirk crossed his face.

"Shut up!"

She felt like such a child around him sometimes, but he hardly seemed to notice. After she crawled in bed under the sheets, Daryl made himself at home on top of them.

She rolled onto her side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why do you sleep on top of the bed?"

"Because it's better than sleepin' under it."

She smiled. "You know what I mean."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I do. Because I'm not comfortable sleeping with someone I still barely know."

His blue eyes stared back at her as she thought about what he'd said. Even during an apocalypse, men with good morals remained.

"You know something." She rested her chin on her hands. "For a rough redneck, you're rather attractive."

"Excuse me?"

"You're attractive."

"I think it's time you got some sleep."

"You're supposed to say something back."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I'm not picky, but it's usually something nice in return."

"Can I take a rain check?"

She huffed and rolled over onto her back. Lily wanted to check up on Carl, to make sure he had actually gone back to his tent so she rolled over and tapped Daryl.

"Hey," she whispered shaking his shoulder.

"What now? I'm thinkin'."

"I wanna make sure Carl got back to his tent."

"Ok," he groaned getting out of bed. "Thanks for saying something this time."

Quietly, the two of them walked outside and peered in his tent. Lori and Rick were asleep wrapped in each other's arms and Carl snored softly from his own cot.

"See, he made it back. He listens when you speak to him."

"Because I'm trying to be his friend. Not his parent." There came a thump behind her.

She smiled at Carl's sleeping form and turned to go back to her room but Shane blocked her path. Daryl was in a crumpled heap on the ground in front of her.

"Shouda stayed inside," he whispered lunging at her. She couldn't scream before he clamped a hand down over her mouth and wrapped his other around her waist pulling her from the ground.

'Did he kill Daryl? This is it. I'm gonna die tonight.'

He carried her to the woods before forcing her against a tree. Before she could scream he pinched her vocal cords and punched her in the stomach so she couldn't muster the voice to scream not to mention making all her other bruises scream in pain.

"You're planning to bring all the walkers down upon us? Huh? That what you got planned by screamin'?" Shane shouted at her. "You are SO stupid!"

A knife was all she had to protect herself from Shane, so she drew it. He cackled. "You're gonna use a knife against me?"

"Stay away from me Shane! Just leave me alone! What did you do to him?!"

"All you do is put our group in danger. You run off after them all the time. Sophia. Daryl. Hershel. And little Carl. He was supposed to look at ME that way. Not you."

"How does he look at me?" 'I have to keep him talking.'

"Like a best friend. It was me he was supposed to see as a best friend, not the little lost puppy."

"You're going to kill me over a couple of kids?"

"I'm going to kill you over Rick and his family. You took my family..."

'His family? The Grimes? Lori and Carl were not his. They were with Rick, not Shane.'

"They're not yours to keep! They belong to Rick not you."

"Shut up!" Shane hit his head with the heel of his hands.

"Tell me about Otis. What happened that night? Tell me how you killed them. Did you kill Daryl? At least tell me that before you kill me." Tears brimmed in her eyes. This is exactly why she didn't want people knowing what she was doing because they always had a habit of getting hurt or in trouble and she didn't want anybody dying on her behalf.

"I killed nobody."

"Don't lie to me! Tell me the truth before you shoot me!" she screamed at him.

"I shot that son of a bitch because that was the only way I was getting back here alive! That what you wanna hear?"

"That the truth?"

"Yeah."

"Then yes. What did you do to Daryl?"

"Daryl this. Daryl that. You don't make any decisions for yourself. You just do what he tells you to do. You listen to everything that stupid hick has to say and can't make a decision for yourself. Well, now you're gonna have to make one for yourself."

Shane pulled out his gun and aimed it at Lily's head.

"All I ask now is that you don't miss." Pain filled her chest at the thought of Daryl being dead.

"Don't worry. I don't. Run if you want. It'll make it more fun for me."

She closed her eyes waiting for the bullet to end her life, but a bullet was not what threw her to the ground. It was Rick.

When she opened her eyes, Daryl was punching the bejesus out of Shane and a trickle of blood ran down his face. Rick and Lily had to pull him off Shane.

"Stop killing us!" Rick shouted to Shane. In the process of pulling Daryl off Shane, Lily got punched in the shoulder. Her breath got caught in her throat as she gasped for air trying to over come the pain. She staggered around for a minute before she was able to catch her breath.

Shane had almost shot her. He'd almost killed Daryl. She almost just died. She'd almost died several times but this was the first time someone threatened to kill her and give her a fighting chance. He tried to kill her for a family. A family that wasn't even his.

"Rick," Lily choked. "Rick!"

"Lily go back to camp..."

"No! I need to tell you about Shane."

"Shane just tried to kill you-"

"He tried to kill me because I am close to your family. He's in love with Lori." Rick's eyes were locked with hers. "Shane isn't going to let you have your family, Rick. He's going to kill you. Somebody has to kill him."

"You bitch! What are you telling him?" Shane shouted at her.

"That you killed Otis!" she shouted back. "You'd kill us all if you had the chance!"

"Eve'ybody just shut the hell up!" Daryl shouted. "You want every walker comin' down on us? Lily..."

"It doesn't concern you." Daryl cocked his head and gave her an almost hateful look. "This is between Rick and Shane. Not you and me."

"He almost shot ya point blank!"

"Because she's going to get us killed. All she does is run around looking for the few of us that run away!" He stared off in the distance before looking back at her. "Just because you lost your sister doesn't mean you can make up for it by saving these kids."

The fist against his nose came too quickly for him to retaliate.

"Don't you bring my sister into this!"

Daryl ripped her from Shane and made for camp.

"What was you just sayin'? He'd kill us all? So don't provoke him."

A cry of pain came from her as he readjusted his hold on her and he dropped her to the ground.

"Why'd he bring my sister into this?" she asked gingerly touching her shoulder and stomach.

"He's an asshole. Come on." His hand dragged her along behind him as he walked back to camp.

With a violent shake she shook Daryl from her arm.

"Someone needs to deal with Shane!"

"There's nothing we can do. We have to move on."

"No! He's going to kill Rick if we don't do something," she didn't realize she'd been clutching to his sleeve. It must have been the only alternative to hitting him.

"So you want to save Rick?" he asked distastefully.

"I'm trying to save this group and everyone in it as best as I can and to do that, Shane needs to go. I know I'm in no position to tell you to do something like that but it NEEDS to be said."

"Lily has to go!" Shane shouted trough the trees.

"Go back to camp, Lily," Daryl told her.

She watched as he disappeared into the trees going back toward Rick and Shane. She looked back towards the woods and saw Randall's hut. It was all boarded up, but the door was open. She ran over to the hut and found it empty.

"Daryl!" she shouted running back down to him. "Randall's gone."


	46. The Reunited

Thank you cemmia.

I realized that everyone should be in the house during the last chapter, but I forgot that when writing. Sorry!

Lily Sullivan is my OC. The Walking Dead does not belong to me.

* * *

Once she told him Randall was gone, Daryl disappeared into the woods to tell Rick who was still arguing with Shane. Glenn came from inside the house and joined Daryl in the search for Randall.

"I'll be back soon!" Daryl shouted to Lily.

"You better be!"

When Rick and Shane didn't reemerge from the woods, Lily could only assume that they had gone off to search for Randall together. Rick probably saw it as a way for Shane to redeem himself.

After at least half an hour of waiting for him to come back, she took her bag filled with medical supplies, slipped on a jacket and walked outside. She was walking towards the woods when movement caught her eyes. It was Daryl and Glenn. Randall wasn't with them though.

"You find him?" she asked them her breath visible in the night.

"Yeah, we did," Glenn said.

"He was a walker. No, he wasn't bit. His neck was broke," Daryl answered her.

"What's going on?"

"Need to tell the others."

"I'll stay out here and watch for Rick and Shane to come back."

"Stay on the porch." She rested her things on the railing waiting for any sign of life to emerge from the woods.

The walkers melted out of the woods coming directly for camp.

"Walkers!" Lily screamed as she ran into camp. She was forced to a skidding stop as a walker rounded the side of the RV.

She punched the walker in the head before stomping it into the ground.

They hadn't come back from the woods. Rick or Shane.

A gunshot broke the night.

"Rick! Carl!" Lori wailed from the house porch. Carl was missing too?

Carol held her back when she tried to run.

The walkers were swarming the RV and Lily knew she had to do something to draw them away so the group could get to the cars. The keys to Daryl's bike were in one of the side bags because there was no point in carrying keys anymore. She drew them out, stuffed her bag in after them, and started the bike making as much noise as possible. To draw the walkers away, she circled around the RV to draw the walkers back where they came from. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the severe number of walkers on the other side.

There was no time to hesitate so she revved the engine as loud as it would go and stormed off through the herd just barely avoiding the grabbing hands.

When Lily circled down by the house Daryl came sprinting out to see who had taken his bike.

"The hell ya doin'?"

The look she gave him said 'Don't question me' as she readjusted herself on the seat.

"Go. Go!" He shouted as walkers came closer to the bike a smirk on his face. "Take 'em to the barn!"

She revved the engine following Daryl's plan. Jimmy took the RV and began following her. When they got close, she pointed him toward the barn which was on fire where Rick and Carl were standing on the roof and then circled back around and headed for the house.

Half way there, Daryl hopped into his proper place on the bike and took it back down to the fence shooting the walkers who were too close for comfort.

"I'd give you a gun if there were any more to give!"

"I can take care of myself! I've learned how to do at least that much!" she said grabbing the machete from his bike.

As she reached for it, he took off and she spilled from the bike landing with a thud. Walkers were upon her in seconds. Blood rained down upon her as the machete ended the lives of many, but many more were coming.

Carol screamed drawing Lily toward her.

The blue ford truck was coming toward them and Lily pushed Carol into the back of it. Andrea had a walker on top of her so Lily dragged it off and killed it.

"Go!" Andrea took off for the woods as Lily covered her back. The second Andrea left, a walker crashed down on Lily. It's teeth collided with the blade of the machete and Lily forced the blade trough its head.

Blood filled her eyes forcing her to wipe it away. When she could see again walkers were closing around her so she jumped on the shed where Randall had been locked up. A walker grabbed her jacket dragging her back. She slipped off the jacket and surged forward.

Off in the distance she could see the cars leaving the farm. She was going to get left behind. This group had taken her in and were now leaving her behind. She fell to her knees in defeat when a loud engine filled her ears.

"Get you're ass down from there and get on!"

In one swift movement she jumped from the roof sending pain through her legs and Daryl took her arm pulling her up behind him and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Let's get the hell out of here!"

They rode off together for a solid hour before they stopped. The sun had just begun to rise shedding some light on them bringing with it some warmth. His hand was warm against hers.

"Thank you for not leaving me."

"You'd just saved four of us in a row and expected ta be left behind? I told you I'd take care of ya."

"The cars were leaving... Even if I shouted they wouldn't have come back."

The breeze made a shiver run down her back causing her to hold her arms and lean into Daryl's back.

"You're turning purple!" he exclaimed reaching into one of the side bags and wrapping one of his shirts around her.

"Lost my jacket to a walker."

"Take this too." He took off his jacket and gave it her. "You need it more than I do." She put on his clothes and wrapped her arms around his waist again. The jacket was so much warmer than she expected.

"What do you think we should do?"

She thought for a moment before answering, "Go back to the highway. That's where we broke down... That's where they were headed..."

"Ok, I hope you're right."

"Me too."

Lily was as cold as she'd ever felt since the dead came back to life. Winter was setting in and she was aware of it more than ever and dreaded every coming second. Winter had been one of her favorite seasons but from the other side of a window pane. Now she realized she was going to have to tough it out trough the snow and cold weather without a house. The highway seemed more crowded than the last time they were there but that was impossible considering the world was practically dead and there was no one left to drive cars.

"Hey, man," Daryl greeted Rick clapping his hand. "We need some warmer clothes. This one's almost frozen."

"We'll look through these cars to find something for her. Glad to see you here."

"Good to see you too. Seen anyone else?"

"No," Rick said helping her from the bike and to the back of the truck where Carl crawled into her lap.

"Daryl's jacket smells funny," Carl said wrinkling his nose. Lily laughed.

Hershel helped the other two search through cars and it wasn't long before a pile of clothes was collected and Lily took her pick of what to wear.

"Keep it," Daryl told Lily when she was taking off his jacket. "It's not much but it'll have to do until we find ya a jacket of your own."

"Thanks. But won't you get cold?" Lily reached into the pile drawing a scarf from inside.

"Nah. I'm good," he said sighing as she wrapped the scarf around his neck and over his head.

He made to walk off but turned back around and picked Carl from Lily's lap. "It's my turn, bud. That cool with you?"

Carl smiled. "Yeah, that's fine."

Daryl crawled into the back of the truck and pulled Lily close to him.

"The adrenaline rush usually keeps me going. I guess that's why I'm so cold now because the hecticness has stopped for a while."

"Just shut up and come 'ere. I think ya got too used to bein' in the house..." He pulled her into his lap and wrapped the blanket around them and slipped his arms under the jacket she wore. His hands upon her back made her shiver which made him think she was colder, enticing him to pull her closer.

Rick cast them a side glance, still trying to get used to the idea that Daryl could show affection to people other than his brother.

The warmth from Daryl's hands and the steady beating of his heart sent Lily to sleep.

"We need to start moving. We can't wait here any longer." That's what Lily woke to.

"Aren't you going to wait for others?" Daryl asked quietly not knowing she was awake.

"Has no one else shown up?"

"Shit. Sorry to wake ya."

She waved him off as she stretched her stiff limbs.

Motors filled the air as two cars drove down the highway to where the five of them sat.

Lori, Beth, T-Dog, Carol, Maggie and Glenn.

Lori jumped out of the truck and ran into Rick's arms hugging him and Carl close. Maggie and Beth ran to Hershel.

"Thank you for saving me last night, Lily," Carol said coming up to her.

"I only hope you would do the same for me," Lily said to her.

"Yeah, she also saved Rick and Carl," Daryl said. "She lead Jimmy to them and they were able to hop down from the barn."

"Jimmy and Patricia. Those are who we lost. God," Lily sighed running her hands down her face. "I don't know them and I feel like being us there caused this to happen."

"You're probably right," Daryl said not trying to sugar coat anything at all. "But we lost Sophia and Dale and do you see Shane anywhere?"

At the mention of Shane, the hair on the back of Lily's neck stood up and every fiber of her set itself on edge looking for him. She wondered how she had forgotten him. Only a few hours earlier he'd tried to kill her because she was close to the Grimes.

"Shane?" Lori asked getting to her feet. "Where is he?" She looked at Rick. Rick looked at Lily before turning his attention back to his wife.

"Didn't see him leave to farm," Lily said jumping to Rick's rescue. The look on his face told Lily that something bad had happened since she told him what Shane had told her. At least she got the feeling.

"Andrea?" Carol asked.

"Saw her fall," T-Dog said.

"You're sure about Andrea?"

"There were walkers everywhere," Lori said.

"Did you see her?"

"I pulled a walker off her and pointed her towards the woods," Lily said. "Did none of you see her?"

"Nah, man," T-Dog responded. "We just ran."

"I'm gonna go back," Daryl said walking over to his bike.

"No." Rick stopped him.

"We can't just leave her."

"We don't even know if she's there."

"She isn't there. She isn't. She's somewhere else or she's dead. There's no way to find her."

"So we're not even gonna look for her?" Glenn asked.

"We gotta keep moving. There have been walkers crawling all over here."

"I say head east," T-Dog piped up.

"Stay off the main roads," Daryl added. "The bigger the road, the more walkers, more assholes like this one. I got him." He picked up his cross bow and aimed it at the walker who was currently walking down the road wearing a sweater vest. He fired an arrow through it's eye and he fell with a thud.

After the walker fell, everyone grabbed a place in the vehicle or on Daryl's bike and got back on the highway with the goal to leave the invested farm far behind.

As Lily hopped on the bike behind Daryl, she saw the faded message on the nearby car windshield telling Sophia that they'd be back every day to get her if she returned. It just served as a reminder to all who had been lost since going to the farm.


	47. The Firewod

So I'm going back and reading what I've written and am realizing I've rewritten things. There are like two times when Daryl shows Lily the scars on his back. Yeah, sorry about that. I'm scatterbrained and I guess it doesn't help I write this in chunks and out of order. I need to start planning this thing out better... Maybe writing things in order to start with. ;) thanks for hanging in there and reading my fic. It means a great deal to me.

On a different note I added 10,000 words to the fic not that long ago! Yay! Can't wait until season 3. Things are going to get intense.

Sorry it took so long to get back into this but school has been kicking my butt. Hope this was worth waiting for.

Lily is my OC and the Walking Dead does not belong to me.

* * *

They rode for a while, the wind cold against their faces. Lily almost wished she'd chosen to jump in a vehicle, but she decided that motorcycles were more fun.

"You know how to take care of people!" Daryl shouted over the roar of his bike. "And you know how to shoot many kinds of bows. You never said you knew how to drive a bike. How did you?"

"Not that hard..." she responded hoping she was loud enough for him to hear. "Not after watching you. You're mostly show!"

"You've never ridden a bike before?!"

"No!"

"Well, next time you decide to do somethin' new, don't just jump right into it!"

"What's the worry? I'm fine aren't I?"

"Define fine!"

Just then a horn blared behind them and Daryl pulled the bike over to the side of the road.

Rick got out of the truck and ran up to Daryl. "You out?" he asked.

Rick nodded. "Runnin' on fumes."

"We cant stay here," Maggie said holding her shotgun.

Glenn piped up. "We can't all fit in one car."

"We'll have to make a run for some gas in the morning," Rick said.

"Spend the night here?" Carol asked.

Carl's small voice piped up. "I'm freezing."

"We'll build a fire, yeah?" Lori said trying to warm Carl up.

"You go looking for firewood, stay close," Daryl said.

"Don't go any farther than you can shout," Lily added. Daryl clapped her on the back. She took it as a friendly gesture meaning she was right in her thoughts.

"Only got so many arrows," he mused looking at the few he had left. "How you doin' on ammo?"

"Not enough," Rick answered.

"We can't just sit here with out asses hangin' out," Maggie added sounding more nervous than earlier.

"Watch your mouth," Hershel snapped. "Everyone stop panicking and listen to Rick."

"All right. We'll set up a perimeter," Rick began speaking. "In the morning, we'll find gas and some supplies. We'll keep pushing on."

"Glenn and I can go make a run now and try and scrounge up some gas," Maggie offered.

"No, we stay together. God forbid something happens and people get stranded without a car."

"Rick we're stranded now," Glenn informed him.

The way he said it made a shiver run down Lily's back. Daryl read it as her being cold so he ran his hand up and down her back comfortingly.

"I know it looks bad, we've all been through hell and worse, but at least we found each other. I wasn't sure— I really was't— But we did. We're together. We keep it that way. We'll find shelter someplace. There's gotta be a place."

"Rick, look around," Glenn said. "There's walkers everywhere. They're migrating or something."

"There's gotta be a place. Not just where we hole up, but that we fortify, hunker down, pull ourselves together, build a life for each other. I know it's out there. We just have to find it."

"Well I'm game for a tree house if everyone else is," Lily whispered only loud enough for Daryl to hear. It was a small way her her saying there was nothing they could do without having to say it to Rick, but if that was there only option, she wouldn't be opposed to it.

"Even if we do find a place," Maggie added, "and we think it's safe, we can never be sure. For how long? Look what happened with the farm. We fooled ourselves into thinking that that was safe."

"We won't make that mistake again," Hershel said a matter of factly.

"We'll make camp tonight, over there." Rick pointed out the remains of an old stone house. "Get on the road at the break of day."

Carol made her way over to Daryl and leaned over Lily. "Does this seem right to you?"

"What if walkers come through or another group like Randall's?" Beth asked Rick.

"You know I found Randall right?" Daryl asked Rick. "He had turned, but he wasn't bit."

"How's that possible?"

"What the hell happened?"

"We know what happened," Lily said.

"Shane killed Randall," Daryl said confirming her statement. "Just like he always wanted to."

"And then the herd got him?" Lori asked.

"We're all infected," Rick said looking at the ground.

The words had to sink in before anyone fully understood what he said. 'We're all sick. We're gonna turn anyway.' Her hands began to shake and not from the cold.

"What?"

"At the C.D.C., Jenner told me. Whatever it is, we all carry it."

"And you never said anything?" Carol asked him.

"Would it have made a difference?"

"If he told there would have been a panic," Lily defended him still upset that he had made the decision not to tell them but completely understood why.

Glenn asked, "You knew this whole time?"

"How could I have known for sure? You saw how crazy that mo—"

"That isn't your call. Okay, when I found out about the walkers in the barn, I told for the good of everyone."

"Well, I thought it best that people didn't know."

When Rick walked off, it was clear the discussion was over. Daryl watched him walk off as Lily tapped his shoulder. "Food?" she asked and he nodded his understanding.

Together they went into the woods. Lily gathered firewood as he hunted for anything that moved.

After at least half an hour of hunting Daryl heard the distinct noise of branches snapping. He found Lily violently breaking large branches down to sizes small enough for her to carry on her own.

"You're chasin' off all the wild life," he said making an attempt at light humor. The look on her face said otherwise. "What's wrong?"

"How could he keep something like that from us?"

"What would you do with the information is you had it?"

"Exactly. Tell us now or tell us then. It wouldn't have made a difference if we're all gonna die anyway. If I'd died at that camp, it would have been nice to know that I had died of natural causes of something like…starvation rather than have you think I'd been killed!"

"Calm down," he said stopping her from breaking another branch with her foot.

"I am as calm as I should be." She raised her foot and brought it down breaking the branch in two. "Now, I'm just trying to get wood to keep everyone warm. Ok?"

The pile she'd created was quite impressive, but even though Lily grabbed only a portion of the pile she still grabbed more than she could handle and pushed Daryl away. There was nothing he'd done but she was just mad at Rick for having withheld information. Being a doctor, she'd thought he'd have told her something about that.

She tried to take a step but tripped over a root she couldn't see sending the firewood flying. Her body still hurt from being a prisoner in that awful camp and where Shane had grabbed her but she hardly felt it. Daryl ran over as she threw a stick as the nearest tree in frustration.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew," he said handing her his crossbow to begin gathering the firewood again. With a huff she threw it over her shoulder so she wouldn't have to use her hands to carry it.

"Don't patronize me, please," she asked already beginning to calm down.

Together they regathered the sticks and began the walk back to the makeshift camp.

"You know, you don't look half bad wearing that bow strapped to your back."

She smiled as she looked over her shoulder. "And you don't look half bad helping around the house."

The corner of his mouth turned upward in a smirk as his eyes narrowed. As cheesy as the playful banter was, it was comforting after the day they'd had and the world they were living in.

"You calmed down quickly," he observed.

"Had to. No point in being upset over something I can't change."

"That's final."

"Yeah, because I don't want to talk about it."

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

"You're quite the chatter box today. Why?"

"Have to be. You're not and talking keeps your mind off things it needs to be off of."

"And what does it need to be off of?" she inquired.

"Oh, things that don't matter. Now let's talk about things that need addressing."

"Like what?" she scoffed.

"Us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, what are we? I feel like I keep getting all these mixed signals. I express my concern to your well being and you punch me because that's so different than hitting. You hate me sometimes yet you make me sleep next to you in bed because I kissed you. I save you and you cry. It's a lot to process…"

"I find it interesting that not once have you mentioned that I had been abducted, abused, and raped. Those do play a small part in who I am."

"Then tell me about it. Why are you the way you are? Why are you so shy and soft spoken? Why do you talk with someone like me?"

"You listen when I speak. You look after me. Not many people do that. I never used to speak much before everything happened then I got into the habit of not speaking because it would get me hurt. In the days before you found me I had gotten into the habit of not speaking because it usually meant a new bruise and less clothes. Just as I was getting used to speaking again after you'd found me, I found myself in a dark room, bleeding and being attacked for trying to fight for myself."

"Why do you talk to me? People hated me before you showed up. I made my way into the group through you and keeping you safe. The kids loved you so through their love for you, you snuck into the group. I just followed behind."

"You were familiar. You know how a small child will cling to their mother's leg when they go somewhere new. It was kinda like that. You were the only other person I'd met since walkers took over that wasn't interested in what I could give them. It was a welcoming quality."

"You said you stopped speaking when in the presence of those ill at heart because it got you nothing good…if that was the case, then why were you almost beat to disfigurement when I found you?"

"Because I fought back. I was tired of just letting things happen. I didn't want to have to depend on someone else to save me because it took so long for you to come along the first time. I just wanted to get out. I'm tired of being taken advantage of."

Without realizing it, she had stopped walking and was staring at the ground.

"You're stronger than you realize. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, ok? I've watched you grow stronger since meeting you and the differences are astonishing."

"You were waiting for me to come and get you. It's brave and foolish. It also puts pressure on me to do well."

"If you hadn't come when you did, you'd have found me dead." Her voice was so low Daryl almost hadn't heard her.

"What?"

"I'd been there three days when I made that promise to myself. If you still hadn't showed up by the time the day was over, I was going to kill myself, to end it. To end everything. To make the pain stop."

"Without pain how do we know we are alive at all? It's what keeps us human." His words did little to calm her shaking hands and how she felt at him ignoring her words. "And I will _always_ find you. Always."


	48. The Democracy

Salinabear12, guest, Nellie, and Cemmia. Thank you for the reviews! I am going to attempt to add a chapter once a week or at least every two weeks.

It's just been a hectic semester and just when I begin understanding things, the semester is almost over...oops

Lily is my OC everything else belongs to whoever makes the Walking Dead these days.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

The two of them tossed the food down in a pile before going back for a second armful. Once that was done, Lily lit the fire to keep everyone warm. Daryl tended to it while she lie back against a wall of the stone house.

"We're not safe with him— keeping something like that from us," Carol whispered.

"He was just doing what he thought was best. Should we be angry at him for doing that? What would we do with the information anyway? Stop dying?" Lily whispered back.

"I don't appreciate that tone of voice," Carol said casting Lily a sour look. She turned her attention back to Daryl as if Lily wasn't there at all. "Why do you need him anyway? He's just gonna pull you down."

"And I don't appreciate being ignored," Lily retorted.

"No," Daryl interjected stopping the two from any farther argument. "Rick's done alright by me."

"You're his henchmen," Carol said.

Just as Lily was about to stand up for him, he held out his hand in a gesture that only she understood. He told her to calm down, that he had everything under control.

"And I'm a burden. You deserve better."

"What do you want?" Daryl asked almost sounding angry.

"A man of honor."

"Rick has honor."

'Who was she talking about? A leader or a man in her life?' Lily had never felt so confused.

Other chatter of leaving reached her ears. Yes, she was angry with Rick but not enough to leave.

"What was that?" Beth asked shortly after their conversation had ended.

"Could be anything," Daryl said jumping to his feet. "Could be a raccoon, or a possum."

"Walker?" Glenn asked.

"We'd have heard it growling by now," Lily said also jumping to her feet.

"We need to leave," Carol said her voice shaking. "What are we waiting for?"

"The last thing we need is for everyone to go running off in the dark," Rick said. "We don't have the vehicles. No one's traveling on foot."

"Don't panic," Hershel said.

"I'm not," Beth said. "I'm waiting for another herd to blow through."

"We need to move, now."

"No one is going anywhere," Rick said with a sinister tone in his voice.

"Then do something," Carol said.

"I am doing something! I'm keeping this group together, alive. I've been doing that all along, no matter what. I didn't ask for this! I killed my best friend for you people, for Christ's sake!"

Silence filled the campsite. That's why Shane was gone. Rick had killed him. That's why he looked at her the way he did at the traffic jam in the highway.

"You saw what he was like, how he pushed me, how he compromised us, how he threatened us. He staged the whole Randall thing. led me out to put a bullet in my back. He gave me no choice."

Rick had begun to terrify her, but she knew that she wouldn't make it without him or Daryl with her. The only way to survive this apocalypse was in numbers.

"He was my friend, but he came after me." Carl could be heard crying in the background. "My hands are clean. Maybe you people are better off without me. Go ahead. I say there's a place for us, but maybe—maybe it's just another pipe dream. Maybe—maybe I'm fooling myself again. Why don't you—why don't you go and find out yourself? Send me a postcard. Go on, there's the door. You can do better? Let's see how far you get. No takers? Fine. But get one thing straight—you're staying, this isn't a democracy anymore."

** End of Season 2**

* * *

*dramatic pan up to to see the prison in the distance beyond the lake*


	49. The Prison

So I've been writing a ton lately, just haven't uploaded anything. It just seems to be missing something. If I can't figure out what it's missing soon I will just post it.

It also got kind of crazy last week for Halloween. I won the two costume contests I competed in so that still has me excited!

And how about that episode last night. Beth has become one of my favorite characters she's hardcore!

Lily is my OC and everything else belongs who whomever it belongs to.

* * *

Lily had begun to avoid weapons. Not the smartest thing, but with them always being ahead of walker herds there was no need for her to arm herself. There was always a knife close, but she never used it for walkers. There was just no reason for her to carry weapons, so she didn't ask. All she did ask for was warm clothing and sometimes even that was hard to find.

Luckily, for her, Lori needed quite a lot of attention to Rick's demands so her hours were mostly spent keeping an eye on Lori, knitting, and making sure the baby was going to be born healthy.

As Daryl, T-Dog, Rick and Carl cleaned out a house Lily was reminded of a time during one of the coldest parts of winter.

_"Take me to a craft store," Lily said. _

_"What?" Daryl asked looking like she had just slapped him. _

_"We can't scavenge any warm clothes so I'm gonna make some." _

_"You're asking me to risk my life so we can go get crafting supplies?" _

_"Will you be complaining when you have a sweater to keep you warm?" _

_"Proba'ly not…" _

_"So let's go." _

_"A craft store?" Rick asked. _

_"She makes a convincing argument," Daryl smirked. _

_After much thinking and debating about everything Lori finally convinced Rick to go. _

_"It is cold outside and we move around a lot," is all she had to say for Rick to go. _

_"Ok, let's go." _

_Rick, Daryl, and Lily then all made a trip to the closest craft store and filled their bags with yarn and knitting needles._

_She remembered Daryl complaining about all the different walkers and yarn and needles. The walkers were all old ladies with white hair and glasses still wearing their shalls. The yarn came in at least half a dozen different styles and colors and the needles were all different sizes. _

_"Why do you need so many of each?" _

_"You can't knit socks with sweater needles. Trust me. You do the hunting, I'll do the knitting. Ok?" _

_"Ok," he smiled kissing her forehead. "I want mine black. You remember that." _

_She smiled stuffing some black yarn into her bag. _

_Within a few weeks everyone had sweaters to wear and keep them warm and Lily had blisters on her fingers, but it was worth it to make something for the group and to stay warm for one more night. _

_Daryl insisted that he was fine without a sweater for a long time, but it was clear to see he was lying especially at night when the sun went down and he'd shiver from time to time. _

_"Here you go," Lily said giving him his sweater. He shook off his jacket and slipped the sweater on. _  
_ "Not too bad. I'll have to get you to make me some more. I want a poncho next. Those are cool." _

_"What do I get in return?" _

_"Me," he winked. _

_"And just how far do you think flattery will get you?" _

_"Don't know. How far?" _

_ "Guess we'll just have to see." _

Daryl came downstairs shortly after Rick called everyone in the house. Lily ran through the building with Carl looking for anything edible after she carried in Lori's bedding. All they could find was two cans of dog food. She set the can down in font of her and Carl tossed her the can opener when he was done opening his can of food.

Rick walked over to Carl and grabbed the can of dog food tossing it into the fireplace in the living room where they were all gathered. It was obvious he was convinced there was real food close by. He was not about to resort to eating dog food. Lily nudged Carl and he handed her a spoon. She plopped it into the can before handing it to him whispering. "You first."

She met Daryl's eyes and he had a disgusted look on his face and it wasn't because of the owl he was de-feathering.

Only a few moments more were spent sitting on the floor before T-Dog called our attention to the walkers outside. Lily ran and grabbed Lori's bedding before following Daryl, Glenn, and Maggie out the front door. She tossed her stuff in the back of their car before making her way over to the bike. Daryl tossed her the owl he'd have prepared for cooking and she stuffed it in a side bag with the sweater before he was able to give her his crossbow and take his seat.

They drove down the road a while before everyone pulled over to come up with a new plan.

"When this herd meets up with this one, we'll be cut off," Maggie said looking at the map of Georgia that had been all drawn over. "We'll never make it south."

"What would you say?" Daryl asked. "That was about 150 head?"

"That was last week," Glenn added. "Could be twice that by now."

"This river could have delayed them," Hershel suggested. "If we move fast, we might have a shot to tear right through there."

"Yeah, but if this groups joins with that one, they could spill out that way," T-Dog suggested.

"So We're blocked."

Rick interjected, "The only thing to do is double back at 27 and swing towards Greenville."

"Yeah, we picked through that already," T-Dog said. "It's like we spent the whole winter going in circles."

"We did," Lily said. "Because there was nothing else we could do."

"I know. At Newnan we'll push west. Haven't been through there yet. We can't keep going house to house. Need to find someplace to hole up for a few weeks."

"All right. It coo lit we go to the creek before we head out? Won't take long. We got to fill up on water. We can boil it later."

"Knock yourself out." Rick then turned his attention to Lily and Hershel who were the only two close by.

"How's Lori?" Rick asked Hershel and Lily when the group split to fill up on water.

"She can't take much more of this moving about," Hershel told him.

"What else can we do? Let her give birth on the run?"

"Do you see a way around that?"

"Yeah, we find someplace that already exists to hole up in it for a while. Like you said. I don't know what it could be, but we just need to keep looking. That's all we can do."

"Hey," Daryl called Rick's attention. "While the others wash their panties let's go hunt. That owl didn't exactly hit the spot."

"I'll get some water," Lily offered making to head to head to the river with the others.

"Nah, you come with us. You're a good spotter. Come on."

She turned and followed them. Many times Lily took to throwing rocks into the trees getting the squirrels to scatter for Daryl to shoot.

"We make a pretty damn good team," he said.

"I'd hope so. I've known you for long enough," Lily smiled.

Both were caught off guard by Rick's silence as he stared off into the distance at something. They looked and saw him staring at a prison.

"That's a damn shame."

"No. No, this is exactly what we need!" Lily said excitedly. "Lori can give birth here."

"It's overrun," Daryl said flatly.

"Yeah, but only by inmates! Look. All the walkers are wearing prison outfits. That means only the people inside are infected. There's no hole for others to get in."

"Son of a bitch, yer right!" he kissed her.

"Let's go get the others!" Lily said patting Rick on the shoulder. "We can set up camp. It'd be like the farm." When Rick didn't move, Lily ran back, took his hand and dragged him to the cars.


	50. The Take Over

Thank you for all the reviews.

Ok, I have no good excuse for why I haven't posted once a week, so my plan is to write this weekend and hope to redeem myself.

* * *

The group gathered what they could carry before making their way back to the prison. Rick used wire cutters to get through the first fence as the others filed behind him in formation keeping Lori protected in the middle and an eye out for the walkers in the forest.

"Come on," Rick said ushering everyone through the fence he'd just cut a hole in.

Lily ushered Lori through before crawling through herself. T-Dog and Rick were last and Daryl and Glenn sewed the cut shut with some red coated wire they'd scavenged that winter. Right as they finished closing the hole, a walker threw herself against the wire making Glenn jump. The walkers inside the prison compound noticed their presence and began to gather around the other fence.

Lily felt weird in her thinking, but couldn't help but feel safer already knowing she had two distinct walls on either side of her protecting her from the walkers.

Her thoughts were pushed to the back of her mind as Daryl took off running toward the entrance of the prison with his crossbow pointing to the sky.

At the entrance gate, there was a large area for the group to gather in a circle. Right on the other side of the fence was a bus toppled over. She could only assume that it was an attempt of the prison to protect themselves from an outside attack. It did't go like they planned. They might have been safe for a while, but when the first prisoner died, it would have spread like wild fire killing everyone quickly.

"It's perfect," Rick muttered looking out at the compound. "If we can shut that gate, prevent more from filling the yard, we can pick off these walkers. We'll take the field by tonight."

"So how do we shut the gate?" Hershel asked.

"I'll do it," Glenn offered. The look on Maggie's face was one of protest. "You guys cover me."

"No," she spoke up. "It's a suicide run."

"I'm the fastest."

"No, you, Maggie, and Beth draw as many as you can over there," Rick pointed farther down the perimeter of the compound more toward the buildings of the prison. "Pop 'em through the fence."

"Daryl, go back to the other tower. Carol, you've become a pretty good shot. Take your time. We don't have a lot of ammo to waste. Hershel you and Carl take this tower. I'll run for the gate."

"Run fast," Lily told him. "We've got you covered."

"Lily's also become a good shot," Daryl said. "Give her the sniper."

"What?" she asked.

"Ever play video games?"

"Yeah. Same concept?"

"Same concept."

"Ok," Rick said handing her the rifle. "Go with Daryl and Carol."

Each person filed to their respective stations and prepared to shoot. Lily took the far side of the tower lying down on the ground setting up the rifle.

"For the life of me, I can't understand why you told him to give me the biggest weapon we have," she said as she glanced through the scope at a walker close to the gate Rick was going to close. She here'd Carol chuckle next to her and Daryl joined her.

"Me either," he said still laughing. "Now prove ta me I made a good decision. Personally, I wouldn't be on the ground."

"Shut up. You gave me the rifle so I'm gonna use it how I see fit."

Carol was laughing between them. They did sound like an old married couple.

Over on the far side of the fence, Glenn, Maggie, T-Dog, and Beth were shouting getting a large portion of walkers to gather by them. One after another fell by their hands making the run just that much safer for Rick to make.

Rick armed with his pistol and the carabiners stormed into the compound.

Lily took aim at the walker closest to the gate Rick was running for, squeezed the trigger but missed. A sharp pain shot through her shoulder.

"Exhale and then pull the trigger," Daryl told her as one of his arrows pierced the skull of a walked approaching Rick from behind.

"It was my first shot, I'm gonna try again. Thanks for the heads up about the recoil."

"Yeah, that's strong."

"I got that now."

She reloaded and took aim again focusing on the walker a good distance ahead of Rick. Squeezing the trigger, blood splattered all over the ground as she shot his arm off.

"Keep trying."

She scoffed. "I am."

After recovering from the recoil, both she and the walker resumed what they were doing. The prisoner was going after Rick and she was going to kill it. Reloading again, she took aim and exhaled firing again. His head exploded.

"Yes!" she cried slamming her fist against the ground.

"Not bad!" Daryl smiled.

Just then a shot disrupted the ground around Rick's feet. He looked up and saw Carol.

"Sorry," she said.

Everyone started laughing despite the conditions they were in. "Focus," Daryl said unconvincingly from laughing.

After her last shot and aching shoulder, Lily didn't miss another head shot. Rick was able to close the gate and take the tower next to it. They had won the courtyard.

"He did it," Carol marveled.

"Light it up," Daryl shouted.

Lily lined up the scope with three walkers outside Rick's tower and fired, taking all three down with one shot.

"Nice shot."

"Thanks," she said standing up holding the rifle up to help take out the few remaining walkers. Once the walkers were all dead, Lily threw her hands into the air and cheered loudly.

When no one returned the cheer she lowered her hands embarrassed. But seconds later Carl threw his hands into the air and cheered, then Beth, and Daryl howled to the sky. It wasn't long before everyone gave a cheer.

They met up at the gate with Lori who was smiling like everyone else.

"How are you?" Lily asked her.

"I haven't felt this good in weeks."

"Good."

"We haven't had this much space since we left the farm," Carl said spinning around to take in all the land we hand.

A walker snarled trying to push himself up, but Glenn ran over and ran a pipe through his skull.

"Good day," Lily smiled looking over at Daryl.

"Yeah," he returned. "Good day."

* * *

I don't know all the science about sniper rifles and the recoil but I have shot a rifle before and it didn't hurt too bad and I didn't hit my head with the scope so I figured it went well.


	51. The Car Accident

LeeteukkieLover: Wow, thank you so much! That made my day. It's also quite a lot to read in one day.

I must say I'm pretty bad at updating but I'm trying to kick the habit because I have NOT forgotten about this, school sadly takes priority though. I have no intention of ending this soon. I started this and am going through with the show so to me I have to continue, but I absolutely love writing this so no sacrifices are being made. I just can't get to it as much as I would like to. Just last night I messaged a reviewer and told them I would attempt to update at least once a day every day this week and I AM GOING to do that if It kills me. This is my pitiful attempt to make up for some lost time.

As before, Lily belongs to me the rest belongs to whoever makes the amazing show Walking Dead and has captured a nation with their story and ideas and inspired people like me to write and others to draw.

With all that said, here goes a fairly long chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

That night as the group huddled around a fire enjoying a well deserved meal, Daryl and Rick took watch. Daryl wearing his poncho hopped up onto the overturned bus by the entrance to keep an eye on the entrance while Rick circled the prison grounds within the fence they were now behind looking for any holes or weak spot where walkers could get out.

Lily, with Hershel's help had been able to find some stray herbs and plants growing wildly that could serve as a crude form of medicine and vitamins and were for the first time they really had the time to be able to sit back and grind them up and give them a try.

No one had gotten sick during the winter, thank goodness, but it was always good to be prepared for the worst. Lily finished grinding an assortment of scavenged seeds and grains they'd found and wild blueberries and added them to Lori's food for the baby.

If Lily wasn't doing absolutely everything to make sure Lori's was healthy and Rick caught wind, he'd take her off to the side and ask her why she wasn't helping. She then would go into the spiel again about how she was an ER surgeon and then just surgeries and that babies were somewhat out of her range of understanding, but that she and Hershel were doing all that they could do.

The only real experiences Lily had with babies were those of her friends and the occasional pregnant woman who came into the operation room.

By far one of the most nerve wracking operations she had to do was remove a metal shard from a woman's stomach without killing the baby. The Tony and Jane, twenty-four weeks pregnant at the time, were on their way to get an ultrasound to check the health of the baby when a semi hit them from the driver's side of the car. The woman was suffering from severe bruising where the seatbelt was across her chest and stomach and the debris in her stomach. Despite the atrocious bruising from the seatbelt, if she hadn't been wearing it, there was no way to be sure just how much worse off she would have been.

So many other times people had been rushed into the ER because they got into a car crash. Half of them were wearing their seat belts and the other half weren't. All injuries had the same basic signs of being in a car crash, like facial injuries from glass cuts, the steering wheel, airbag, dashboard, side window, windshield. Lower back injuries like strains and sprains which would take a few days after the accident to show up. Brain and head injuries and neck injuries like whiplash were most common to car crashes, but all of those had nothing compared to blood. Blood was the most common thing seen with car crash accidents. While all patients had some or most of the common injuries, the severity was always different. If a person was hit head on vs from the side and they weren't wearing their seatbelt vs wearing their seatbelt the injuries could range from minor scrape to broken leg and whiplash. The possibilities were endless seeing as half the people lied about what really happened because they didn't want to get fined extra for not wearing a seatbelt.

Tony had been driving the speed limit when a truck ran through the red light ramming into them. The metal shard came from the front of the truck when the two vehicles collided and the grill of the truck went flying through the drivers side window scratching Ton'y face and inhaling Jane. When the shard hit Jane, she didn't feel it at first until she looked down and saw the blood. The first thing she did was feel her stomach to see if the baby was kicking at all and she felt no moment.

By the time she got to Lily, blood was running all down her side and leg to her feet. A hurried X-Ray was taken to determine where the shard was relative to the infant. The shard went in smooth enough was was jagged at the end and if pulled out would sever the umbilical cord hence killing the baby or forcing Jane to go into premature labor. Only fifty babies a year would survive being born at twenty-three weeks, but she was at twenty-four giving her the slight advantage over some others. Jane and Tony consented to early labor to save the baby so Lily was put between a rock and a hard place because Jane would bleed out before she was able to reach the nearest maternity ward.

Lily gave Jane a C-section to give the baby the best chance of survival and was able with the help of the available nurses to give birth to a healthy baby girl. Once the baby was born, the shard was removed. Jane insisted upon knowing Lily's name and Lily thought she was going to name her girl after her, but she told them her name anyway. They didn't name the girl Lily, but Daisy to serve as a reminder of how lucky they were to have been able to give birth and have her survive. All in all a happy ending which was worth the struggle, but not worth intentionally going through again. Lily just hoped Lori's birth would be somewhat less stressful.

With an experience like that under her belt, Lily was not surprised how worried Rick was for his child. Sometimes he could be a little overbearing but she was never angry at him because he was acting just like any normal father would be when his wife was pregnant except for the fact that the baby might not have been his and that they were growing up in a world full of the undead. Other than that he was a completely normal dad.

She looked up from her bowl and grinding rock and saw Rick making his third trip around the inside compound. It seemed like he was never going to sit down.

"Lori," Hershel said calling her attention. "I do believe Lily has something for you."

Lori looked at the blonde girl sitting next her her as she stared off at the prison. "Lily?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes," Lily snapped her attention back to the woman sitting beside her. "Spaced out for a second. Rick keeps pacing."

Lori smiled at the girl's slight nervous banter as she tipped the bowl in her hands back swallowing a mouthful of beans. "You have something for me?"

"Yes, as you know, Hershel and I have been collecting herbs and the few seeds we could scavenge from houses and plants this winter and early spring that we think could give you the vitamins and other nutrients one needs in order to have a healthy baby."

"The ones you _think_ could help me?"

"Well," Lily looked over nervously at Hershel. "This has never been scientifically tested in a lab or at home by some research enthusiast and documented, but theoretically it will help you. Everything in this power is good for the baby. The baby has done extremely well so far and this could only help."

"What has Rick said?"

"He is still wanting us to do absolutely everything we can to ensure the survival of your child," Hershel answered.

"Ok," she accepted but not because she knew Rick wanted her to. She would most likely have accepted it even if Rick hadn't been involved in it's creation anyway. She was worried about the baby too, Rick wasn't the only one concerned about the baby's well being.

Lily poured the powder into the bowl of beans and Lori used her finger to stir the concoction together. The group scattered around the fire were watching how Lori would react to the baby strengthening formula. Once she was done mixing the two together, she licked her finger.

"Mmm." Her eyebrows raised in surprise. "Not bad. This is good."

Hershel rested a hand on Lily's back. "Didn't I say it would work?" Lily smiled at him nodding. He was truly a wise man and the group was lucky to have him and his family with them.

Half way through explaining things to Lori, Carol had grabbed a bowl and made her way over to Daryl on the bus. Lily had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she'd forgotten to go drop some food off foe him to eat.

"Tomorrow, we'll pull the bodies together," T-Dog suggested. "Want to keep them away from that water. Now, if we can dig a canal under the fence, we'll have plenty of fresh water."

"And the soil is good," Hershel commented rubbing some dirt between his fingers. "We could plant some seed, grow some tomatoes, cucumbers, soybeans." He dropped the dirt back to the ground near his feet before looking up at Rick who was making another trip around the fence. "That's his third time around. If there was any part of it compromised, he'd have found it by now."

"This'll be a good place to have the baby," Beth acknowledged leaning over to Lori. "Safe."

Lily leaned back finally being able to take a break and rest her aching arm and looked up at the sky. Just then, Beth began to sing next to her.

_"Of all the money,_

_E'er I had_

_I spent it in good company_

_And all the harm_

_E'er I've ever done_

_Alas it was to none but me_

_And all I've done _

_For want of wit_

_To memory now I can't recall_

_So fill to me _

_The parting glass_

_Good night and joy be with you all" _

Daryl and Carol walked back over together and took seats by the fire. He pushed somethings out of the way and made room next to Lily who refused to move so he just lifted her head and placed it in his lap.

Maggie joined beth for the next verse.

_"Oh, all the comrades _

_That e'er I had_

_Were sorry for my going away_

_And all the sweethearts _

_That e'er I had_

_Would wish me one more day to stay"_

Rick joined the group at the fire offering the food given to him by Carl to his wife and wouldn't war until she had eaten.

As the sisters continued to sing Lily found herself drifting off to sleep under the stars. It reminded her of the first nights spent at the camp shortly after Daryl had found her. Right as sleep was about to hit her, Rick began to speak. Daryl shook his leg to wake her, she knew that so to get him to stop she placed her hand on his knee.

"Better all turn in," Rick said kneeling next to the fire. "I'll take watch over there. Got a big day tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Glenn asked.

"Look, I know we're all exhausted. This was a great win."

"He wants to take the other side of the fence," Lily said still lying down with her eyes closed. "Before we get too comfortable out here, he wants us to try and take the prison tomorrow. Think about it, we might actually get to sleep in beds again."

"So directly, yes. And as you pointed out to me earlier today most of the walkers are dressed as guards and prisoners. Looks like this place fell pretty early. So there's no holes to allow walkers to get in. It could also mean the supplies may be intact. They'd have an infirmary, a commissary."

"An armory?" Daryl asked.

"That would be outside the prison itself, but not too far away. Warden's office would have info on the location. Weapons, food, medicine. This place could be a gold mine."

"We're dangerously low on ammo," Hershel added. "We'd run out before we made a dent."

"That's why we have to go in there," Rick said flatly. "Hand to hand. After all we've been through, we can handle it, I know it. These assholes don't stand a chance." With that Rick was done speaking. He got up and walked away. Lily rolled over and tried to get some sleep.

"What do you think you're doin'?" Daryl asked her.

"Sleeping," came her response muffled by her arm she was using as a pillow. "Seeing as you are gonna be one of the people he takes with him, I suggest you get some too."

He scoffed at her. "Yeah, he might take you too. You were good today."

"Well, until I know that, I'm going to enjoy my sleep."

* * *

This is the longest chapter so far. Glad you made it.


	52. The Cell Storm

It occurred to me that I haven't thanked my followers or favorites, so I want to address them now. Thank you so much.

So far so good on the daily updates! Finally keeping those goals I set.

Lily is my OC and the rest belongs to the Walking Dead.

* * *

"Wake up!" a male voice shook Lily's ear drums. "Come on. Get up before you get sunburned!"

"What?" she asked rubbing the sleep from her two colored eyes.

"Dad's gathering people to storm the prison yard."

"You really think he's going to choose me, Carl?" she asked pushing herself up to her elbows. "If something happened to me, who would take care of your mother?"

"You were pretty good yesterday. You showed you can take care of us and yourself. He might chose you, you never know."

"Ah, you got a point," she said standing and stretching her arms over her head. After a satisfying yawn, she placed her hand on the boy's head. "It's been a while since we last spoke. How are ya?"

"Worried about mom and the baby and taking the prison. We have so much space right here…"

"Look, your dad is just doing what he thinks is best for everyone. If you see things through his eyes, taking the prison today will give us a roof over our heads. One that could last for a long time."

"You seemed upset at him last night," Carl stated remembering how she spoke to his dad last night when he proposed taking the prison.

"Yeah, I was a little. I'm having to keep an eye on your mom at all times which I am glad to do, but sometimes I'd like to look out for myself and others too. Your dad also has a way of beating around the bush before he gets straight to what he wants to say, so I just saved him some time. I fully agree with his thinking, I just think he could have given us a day to recover and enjoy this much space before hand though. All this make sense?"

There was a pause before he responded. "You think a lot."

She chuckled. "I have to. If I don't my brain will deteriorate."

Looking up, she saw Rick talking to T-Dog and Maggie, most likely recruiting them for the siege upon the prison blocks.

"Would you join him if he asked you to?" Carl asked her.

"What? Of course I would. It keeps you safe doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does."

"So how long did it take your dad to recruit Daryl?"

Carl laughed. "He didn't ask. Daryl volunteered."

"Good guy. From the looks of it, they are going to enter soon. Let's go get ready to pop 'em through the fence."

The two walked over to the group gathering just outside the gate Rick closed yesterday. Only minutes passed before Glenn, T-Dog, Maggie, Daryl, and Rick opened the gate and ran inside standing in a circle. While they ran trough the yard, the others were left to shake the fence and draw all the walkers they could over to them.

The five made it all the way over to the first door which was yards away only to flatten themselves against the wall. There had to be a herd of walkers over there otherwise they would have kept going. From around the far corner, two more walkers approached, but they were in police gear. There was no way to shoot them through the head.

Chaos followed for a minute before Maggie stabbed them under the helmet. With that new information, the armored walkers fell quickly. Once those walkers were dead, the group of five made their way into one of the buildings.

"Let's go get our stuff, bud," Lily said to Carl. "We're sleepin' in a bed tonight."

They gathered their things and waited until Glenn came out to bring them inside. When they arrived at the cell block, Rick was pushing walkers off the top level down to T-Dog on the bottom.

"What do you think?" Rick asked as the others filed into the room.

"Home sweet home," T smiled.

"At least for the time being."

"It's secure?" Carol asked.

"This cell block is."

"What about the rest of the prison?" Hershel asked.

"In the morning, we'll find the cafeteria and infirmary."

"We sleep in the cells?" Beth asked looking at the cells with a concerned look on her face.

"I found keys on some guards. Daryl has a set too."

Daryl spoke from the level above. "I ain't sleeping in no cage. I'll take the perch."

Lily walked up to give him his things from outside and found herself staring at the bed in one of the cells when Daryl walked up behind her cleaning his arrows.

"What is it?" he asked nudging her. "Somethin' wrong? Bed to uncivil for you?"

She dropped her pack and his to the floor before falling face first onto the prison bed wrapping her arms around the pillow inhaling deeply.

"And how does it smell?" he asked crossing his arms as he leaned against the cell door frame.

"Awful," she spoke into the pillow. "But it feels great." Pulling her face from the pillow she spoke again.

"Just don't breath when you sleep and it'll be heaven."

He scoffed before setting his crossbow on the ground and joining her promptly lying down on his back on top of her.

"It's a bit harder than I woulda expected," he mused squirming around.

"Because you're crushing me," she said struggling for breath. "Get off you big oaf." She clawed at his shoulder trying to drag him off. When he intentionally rolled out of bed and onto the floor both of them broke out into hysterical laughter. They were laughing so hard Lori, Carl, and Carol peeked into the cell to see what was so funny and for reasons unknown they began to laugh too.

In the moment Lily saw Carl laugh, she realized that she hadn't seen him laugh or even smile for that matter since they had been at Hershel's farm. He was a child being forced to grow up too fast and that thought was a sobering one.

"You can sleep here, but I ain't," he said grabbing a pillow from the upper bunk and making his way out to the perch right outside her cell. She spun around to face outside the cell and it only took her a moment before she grabbed her pillow and mattress and walked out to join him on the perch.

"What's this?" he whispered already beginning fall asleep.

"A mattress. Get up."

He rolled over giving her enough space to plop the mattress down before rolling over on top of it giving her just enough room to lay beside him. Sleep came quickly.


	53. The Wake Up Call

Here's another chapter for this week.

Lily is my OC and the rest belongs to the producers of the walking dead.

* * *

Lily woke from the nap with a start when the mattress shifted quickly. Looking around she saw that Daryl was gone and Lori was standing above her.

"I'm so sorry," Lori stated leaning against the railing. She'd been trying to sneak past to go down the stairs and accidentally kicked the mattress. "I was just— just following Carol…"

"Oh, that's fine. Mattress is in a bad spot and it's time to get up anyway." She crawled off the mattress and slipped her shoes on standing. "How are you feeling?" As Lori took time to think of her answer, Lily dragged the mattress back into the cell where she'd dropped her things and pushed it back up onto the frame. As she left she grabbed her favorite button up shirt and put it on.

"Oh, um. Good," Lori lied rubbing her stomach. "I think I felt a kick early this morning."

"What's wrong? Please, don't lie about the baby because if you do Rick will come after Hershel and me. Mostly me." Lily asked calmly crossing her arms leaning against the opposite railing.

Lori looked down at the floor and rubbed her stomach. "I think I've lost the baby."

"You just said it moved. Lying about that too?" She nodded confirming Lily's suspicions. "Uh, come sit down. I'm gonna go get Hershel."

"Carol too." Just like Lily had learned to shoot during the course of the winter, Carol and Carl, when Lori would allow it, had begun to learn what they needed in order to be able to take care of people. She was becoming the doctor understudy just in case something happened to either Hershel or Lily.

Lily hopped down the stairs and found Carol sweeping the floor. "Hey, Carol." The grey haired woman turned to meet her eyes and somehow instantly knew what was wrong.

"I'll get Hershel," she said propping the broom against the wall and heading to where the men were gathered looking at the weapons they had gathered in the prison.

"Hershel," Carol called asking for his time.

"Everything alright?" Rick asked.

"Yeah. Nothing to worry about."

When Hershel and Carol made their way back into the cell block Lily was standing on the perch waving for them to come up.

"You haven't felt it move?" Hershel asked sitting next to Lori on the bed.

"Nothing," the nervous mother replied. Truth be told, thinking that the baby had died was a truly disturbing thought for all of them. "And no Broxton-Hicks. At first I thought it was exhaustion or malnutrition."

"You're anemic?"

Lori nodded. "If we're all infected, then so's the baby. So what it's stillborn? What if it's dead inside me right now? What if it rips me apart?"

"Stop. Don't let your fear take control of you."

"Ok." Lori sniffed wiping her nose on her sleeve. There was no shame in crying, these were perfectly reasonable things be be concerned about.

"Then let's say it lives and I die during child birth…"

"That's not going to happen," Hershel demanded.

"Why not? How many women died during child birth before modern meds. If I come back, what if I attack it. Or you? Or Rick? Or Carl? If I do, if there is any chance, you put me down immediately. You don't hesitate. Me, the baby, if we're walkers, you don't hesitate and you don't try to save us. Ok?"

The doctors nodded to her wishes.

"It might have been better if—"

"If what?" Hershel asked.

"I'd never made it off the farm."

"You're exhausted, frightened."

"That's true. My son can't stand me. And my husband after what I put him through…"

"W've all been carrying that weight. All winter."

"We've all done things we're not proud of, Lori," Lily said not trying to sugar coat the situation. "You can't survive in this world without doing some terrible things, but things are getting better now."

"I tried to talk to him…"

"He'll come around," Hershel tried to reassure the distraught mother.

"He hates me. He's too good a man to say it, but I know. I put him and Shane at odds. I put that knife in his hands."

"He's more concerned for you and that baby than you can understand," Lily told her.

Hershel looked down at his hands because looking Lori in the eyes wasn't happening. "You know who doesn't give a shit about that? This baby." Lori gave a weak chuckle.

"Now let's make sure everything's alright. I'm sure this will be a normal birth just like every other one."

"Hershel's right," Lily said. "This one should be a breeze."

"How do you know?" Lori asked.

"Because the only time I had to give birth was to a woman who had been in a car crash and impaled with debris from the truck that hit him. And I don't know about you, but I don't see any trucks anywhere."

She and Hershel gave a chuckle before ending the conversation. As the two women were walking back to Lori's cell so she could lie down, they say that the men were getting ready to leave.

"Exploring the rest of the prison?" Lily asked leaning over the railing watching as all men but Daryl put on some kind of armor.

"Yeah," Rick answered looking up at Lori for only a moment before turning to Lily. "We need to find the infirmary and cafeteria."

"Well, I wish you the best of luck." The crossbow wielding hick met her eyes and she cast him a small smile.

"Could you get the rest of the arrows from my pack?" he asked her. Nodding, she walked to her cell right in line with the perch and grabbed his arrow pouch. She leaned over the railing to toss it back down to him and he tossed it over his shoulder.

"Thanks."

After all the men with the exception of Carl left to explore the prison and Maggie joined them. The woman and Carl were left behind to wait until they returned. All of the men leaving and woman waiting reminded Lily of school when hearing about the world wars and how all the men left leaving the women home wondering if their boyfriends or husbands were going to come home or not. That also left Lily to think, what was she to Daryl? What was he to her? What were they doing?


	54. The Leg

Lily is my OC and the Walking Dead belongs to the creators.

* * *

As she stood sweeping the cell block floor, a bad feeling hit Lily causing her to lift her head and look around as if the problem was near.

"Something wrong?" Carl asked her when she stopped sweeping.

"Just got a bad feeling all of a sudden." She looked and listened for a moment longer not hearing or seeing anything out of the ordinary. "But how often these days does anybody have a good feeling. It's probably nothing."

She went back to sweeping and collecting the trash into piles strewn around the floor. Just as she was throwing everything into a trash bag for the third time, shouts echoed from the entrance of the cell block.

"He's loosing too much blood!"

"Open the door! It's Hershel!"

Everyone's head shot up to see what the commotion was and saw something no one expected to see. The dark rotten red walker blood was something to be expected all over everyone, but the fresh healthy red blood splatter across Rick's face and Daryl's chest wasn't. And Hershel being wheeled in on a tray cart was not a good sign.

Lily grabbed the sheet form the mattress in the closest cell and ran toward the rapidly bleeding Hershel as he was being hefted into a bed.

"What happened?" she asked Daryl.

"Got bit! Rick chopped his leg off!"

Panicked voices filled the space all wondering if he was going to turn, bleed to death, or just die deafened everyone. Lily couldn't get past the crowded door way to examine the damage.

"Everybody move!" she shouted. A handful of people moved just enough to let her into the cell where Carol was removing a towel from Hershel's leg to examine it to see if the bleeding had lessened.

"Keep pressure on the wound!" Carol did as she said and Lily prepared to use the sheet as another bandage.

"We need bandages!" Carol announced.

"We used everything we had already," Glenn said rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Well, go get something else!"

"Everything, anything that can absorb the blood."

"Carl, go get the towels in the bag next to my bed," Lori told Carl and he ran out of the cell to look for the towels.

"Damnit! He's bleeding too fast! Someone tighten the tourniquet!" Carol's bloody fingers fumbled with the belt on Hershel's leg as she tried to tighten it. Lily lifted Hershel's leg while Rick helped Carol tighten the tourniquet and just slightly the bleeding began to lessen.

"You think you can stabilize him?" Rick asked.

"We're doing all we can here!" Lily snapped pushing the bloody sheets and towels under Hershel's leg to lift up the stump.

"I need to keep his leg elevated," Carol responded. "Get some pillows!"

"He's already bled through the sheets," Maggie worried aloud.

"We can burn the wood to clot the blood," Glenn offered. "I can start a fire."

"No! Don't do that." Lily snapped. "It'll do more harm than good."

"The shock could kill him," Carol added.

"It won't stop the arteries from bleeding. Right now we just need to get the bleeding stopped."

"Keep the wound dressed and let it heal on it's own."

Then as if things weren't bad enough, more shouting came from the entrance to the cell block.

"What was that?" Beth asked jumping at the shouting.

"Prisoners, survivors," Rick said leaning out the cell door to look at the entrance. "It's all right. Everybody just stay put." Glenn followed Rick out the door but came back in shortly after.

"Glenn," Lily said not looking away from Hershel's leg. "Survivors? Elaborate please."

"We were making our way through the halls when a large group of walkers came through. Maggie and I got—we got separated from the rest. While we were calling out to each other, Hershel got bit by a walker. He was just screaming. We dragged him to the cafeteria where Rick—Rick just…he chopped off his leg without even thinking about it. Then there they were. Looking at us. They followed us back."

"Well, this day just got awful," she muttered through gritted teeth as she pressed against the stump again trying to stop the bleeding.

The survivors could be heard leaving with Rick and Daryl leaving the group to work on Hershel. At least Beth and Maggie had calmed down enough that whey weren't crying, but everyone was watching. It felt like the pressure to do well was just piling up. Never before had Lily felt this kind of pressure to do well.

Lily passed Carol another blood soaked rag looking at her own blood soaked hands. His blood came up to her elbows and was smeared and splattered across her face.

"It's got to stop eventually, right?" Carol said handing the bloody rag to Lori.

"It's slowed down quite a bit already," she mused standing up.

"If we can get him through this—"

"When we get him through this."

"-we'll need crutches."

"Antibiotics. We just need antibiotics and various other things that we don't have," Lily sighed passing another bloody rag to Carol. Lori leaned down to remove the armor Hershel was wearing so he would be more comfortable.

Carol and Lori chatted back and forth about how worried they were about Hershel and the baby. Someone had to be strong for them so Lily chose to be. She had to act like everything was going to be ok. As far as Hershel's condition was, he could survive it. The chances were pretty good, but the haze of turning to a walker dampened spirits. Until he couldn't heal, Lily was going to act like he was going to make it.

Glenn and Maggie talking outside the cell about Hershel reached Lily's ears from time to time but she wasn't paying to much attention to them.

Rick came back wit hT-Dog and their arms were full of food. At least there was one thing to look forward to that night and it was real food.

"Any change?" Rick asked Lori.

"Bleeding in under control and no fever, but his breath is labored and his pulse is way down and he hasn't opened his eyes yet."

"Take my cuffs, put them on him. I'm not taking any chances."

Glenn did as Rick told him.

Moments later Daryl walked into the room to see things for himself. "How are things in here?"

"Bleedings stopped for now," Lily told him almost as if in a trance. Whenever she was operating she developed tunnel vision and nothing was important until she was able to finish whatever needed her attention. "But his breathing is labored and his pulse is weak due to lack of blood. He might need a blood transfusion but we don't have the supplies for that and he'd probably just bleed out the blood we pump back in."

"How are _you_?" He rested his hands on her shoulders feeling her trembling beneath them.

"As fine as I can be right now."

"I gotta go help clear a cell block for the prisoners, be back after that. Ok?"

"Yeah," she replied weakly looking up at him. "Just keep an eye out for everything. We can't have someone else getting hurt." He gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze before going back out to help move the prisoners.


	55. The Tension

Nellie: It's no trouble and you're awesome! I'm having a blast doing it. I thought my steam was running out and it all came back so this is fun! It's also been a long time since I updated so frequently, so I'm trying to make it up to everyone.

* * *

Maggie came in after Daryl left and saw Glenn cuffing her father to the bed.

"Just a precaution."

"Do you think I could have a moment with him?" she asked. Everyone respectively filed out of the room to give her a moment alone with him. Glenn offered to stay but she turned him down.

Taking this opportunity to walk into the next cell, she examined herself in the mirror and was scared for a moment. Some of the blood from her face and gotten into her hair and was still all over her arms. She turned on the water in the sink and scrubbed her face and arms before sticking her head under the faucet. There were no clean towels so she had to shake her hair dry.

Carol and Lily had returned to Hershel's side making sure he was stable when one of the cell gates opened. Carl walked into the room holding a filled duffle bag but full of what she didn't know.

"I thought you were organizing the food?" Glenn asked him.

"Even better," he smiled.

He dropped the bag and sterile gauze package fell out. Lily snatched it and saw that the whole bag was full of medical supplies. Before she even knew what she was doing, she grabbed his face and kissed his head almost knocking his hat off.

"Thank you, Carl," she said spinning to face Hershel and ripping the dirty towel from his stump beginning the cleaning process using the proper supplies.

"Where did you get this?" Lori gasped.

"From the infirmary. Wasn't much left but I cleared it out."

"You went by yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Are you crazy?!"

"No big deal. I killed two walkers."

"All—all right, you see this?" she held her hands over Hershel. "This was with the whole group."

"We needed supplies, so I got them," Carl snapped.

"I appreciate that, but—"

"Then get off my back!"

"All right!" Lily shouted at everyone, her just cheery mood dropping. "I don't care who you are but you are not going to fight in here. If you fight, you leave! Am I understood?"

The silence that followed was enough conformation of what she'd just said. The others in the room were startled by her outburst, but completely understood why it had happened. Having to take care of a patient without the proper medical supplies was enough, then to have someone arguing as well was too much for her to handle.

"Carl," Beth scolded him. "She's your mother. You can't talk to her like that."

"Listen, I think it's great you wanna help—" Lori tried to tell Carl but he was gone before she could even finish.

"I'm not gonna tell you how to raise your kid, but yelling is never how to get through to them," Lily said keeping her eyes on Hershel's stump. The tone in her voice said she was not in the mood to bicker but wanted to get her say in.

A few tense minutes passed between those in the room before Carol broke the silence. She was asking Glenn for a favor. Lily remembered the conversation she had with her and Hershel about Carol learning how to properly conduct a C-section. Both she and Hershel knew how, but it was always good to tell someone else. They were going to find a female walker and preform the surgery on her to give her practice, but with Hershel out for the count, and Lily tied to him, someone needed to know how to help Lori if she couldn't give birth normally or somehow they were separated.

"But I can't leave Hershel," Glenn argued.

"I can handle it," Lily told him. She knew what Rick had told him. If Hershel came back to end him. "Carol needs you."

"I have to stay."

Lily stood up taking the two of them out of the cell and out of Lori's ear shot. "Carol needs to learn how to do this and needs your help. I've told her all I could, but she needs to do it now. Someone needs to stay with Hershel, so I will do that. You, please, go get Carol some practice."

Glenn nodded not sure what kind of practice she'd be needing but took Carol outside anyway while Lily walked back into the cell taking her seat again.

"Lily," Lori said. "You've been going at this for hours. You should take a break."

"I've had worse surgeries than this. They were longer too. I'm fine."

"Since you're fine, you should know I do _not_ appreciate you telling me how to raise my child."

Lily met Lori's brown eyes expecting this and stared hard at her wide eyes. "I do _not_ appreciate people arguing in the operation room nor do I appreciate parents yelling at their children. Sometimes that's the only way they listen, but never use it as a first resort and your yelling made him start to yell. Yeah, it was stupid of him to go off on his own but he's fine and you didn't have to yell at him in front of us. You could have approached him later alone and talked to him about it calmly. He brought us exactly what we needed. He might have even saved Hershel's life and you're yelling at him for it. I know this is not a great world we live in, but that doesn't give us the right to be at each others throats all the time. Look, I know you don't like me all the time because we don't exactly see eye to eye, but I have been doing everything single damn thing I can possibly think of to keep your baby healthy and keep Hershel stable at the same time. So I am really not in the mood to argue."

Her breathing was stiff as she stared back at the doctor with wide eyes. "Don't you ever touch my son again," she said getting up and walking out of the room.

Maggie took Carol's place and Carl filed back into the room after his mother left. Lily hadn't left the cell in a few hours and had left to use the bathroom. She was beginning to wonder if Hershel was ever going to open his eyes again when Beth started screaming and crying.

"Somebody do something!" she screamed.

She heard the screams and sprinted back to the cell seeing Lori lacing her fingers together, she pressed down on his chest three times before tilting his head back, pinching his nose and filling his lungs with air.

She began her second round of CPR. He still wasn't breathing by the third round when Lori reached down to breathe for him. As she exhaled, an arm shot into the air pressing down on her head. Screams filled her ears as Lori tried to push herself away. Lily threw her hands out and grabbed her waist pulling her away.

Breathing heavily, Hershel opened his eyes to reveal two normal looking blue eyes before passing out again. Lori looked at who had pulled her back and saw Lily. Despite having just been at each other's throats she wasn't going to let a little dispute like that get someone killed. It was a petty argument which was stupid to be angry at someone for. Looking over her shoulder Lily saw Carl pointing his gun at Hershel.

"No! Don't!" she shouted lunging for him. "He's still alive! He's still alive. Don't shoot. Don't shoot." Carl lowered the gun.

The gate opened allowing Rick, T and Daryl to enter.

"He stopped breathing," Carl informed them. "Lori saved him."

"It's true," Glenn added.  
"And Lily saved me," Lori said casting a thankful look to the woman. If Hershel had been a walker, Lily truly would have saved her from being bitten. "Still no fever."

As the nine of them looked down at Hershel, his bottom lip began to quiver as if he was about to say something but he stopped.

"You're still covered in blood," Daryl whispered to Lily.

She looked down at her hands and saw them stained red up to the elbow. It was better than earlier but still pretty bad. It reminded her of the look food coloring used to leave on her fingers, but this was all the way up her arms. She'd just been so focused on keeping Hershel stable and worked up from arguing with Lori that she hadn't noticed the remaining blood. He licked his thumb and rubbed her forehead removing some smeared blood.

He was about to do it again when Maggie and Beth both gasped. Turning to face them, they saw Hershel's eyes flutter open. Rick unlocked the handcuffs giving Hershel the freedom to move his hand.

Instead of reaching for his daughters like she thought he would, he reached his hand out to Rick. He looked at it for a moment before taking it in his own. Tears of joy were shed as silent thanks was passed around the room.

Lori walked out of the room and Lily just barely heard her whisper to Carl, "Sorry for yelling at you, kid."

Daryl rubbed his hand in her hair. "Good job."


	56. The Prisoners

I didn't post yesterday!

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

* * *

"I'm gonna sit with Hershel for a little while longer. To make sure he doesn't start bleeding out again or need a blood transfusion. You know. Medical stuff."

"Well, if he sees his blood all over you, he might just pass out again." He dampened his bandana in the next cell and gave it to her to wipe her face with.

"I thought I got it all?"

"You still missed a little. You were scary earlier. Had it been walker blood that would have been different. Human blood, fresh blood was scarier."

He cleaned the spots she missed. It made her smile at the little things he did. When the world was normal the only people who seemed moderately interested in her were a handful of the many people she'd been able to save or the extreme know it alls from her classes when she was still in school. Now there seemed a moderately normal guy interested and she took pleasure in that thought.

"You promise me you'll sleep tonight. You've watched him all day. Get Carol to watch him at some point. You're exhausted."

She nodded returning to the cell as Daryl went to the perch to sleep.

It had become too uncomfortable to sit in the chair after everyone had gone to sleep, so Lily moved outside the cell to the floor where she could extend her legs and lean against the wall and still hear Hershel. Maggie and Beth were in the cell watching him, but Lily was close if they needed her.

"How long have you been here?" someone asked her through a haze. When she didn't answer they asked again. "How long you been sitting here?"

"A couple hours," she said opening her heavy eyes with a great effort.

"A couple hours my ass," Daryl said crouching down to her level trying to take her in his arms.

"I—I need to watch Hershel." She tried to push him away.

"You've been watching him…all day. It's time for you to sleep," he said lifting her in his arms. "Carol can take her turn."

He carried her light figure upstairs and placed her on the mattress in the cell before taking off her shoes.

"Get some sleep." Before he even finished speaking, she was asleep.

When she woke the next morning, a can of beans was lying outside the door for breakfast. She ate it quickly before changing out of her bloody clothes. As soon as she saw the blood, she remembered Hershel and went down to check on him. He was still asleep which was probably the best thing for him at the time. Beth was by his side and a pair of crutches were leaning against the far wall.

After checking up on him she made her way outside where Carol, Daryl, T and Rick were moving all the vehicles into the compound. Finally, all of their stuff was with them again.

She was greeted by smiles when she walked up to them.

"You sleep a lot," Daryl teased her.

"Maybe I'm still growing," she replied smartly.

"You can't grow anymore. You done shrunk."

"Shut up."

"Where's Glenn and Maggie?" Carol asked. "We could use the help."

"Up in the guard tower."

"Guard tower?" Rick asked. "They were just up there last night."

"Glenn! Maggie!" Daryl shouted to the tower.

"Hey what's up guys?" Glenn said stepping out of the tower buttoning his pants. Maggie's head popped up in the window and ducked back down. The five of them started to laugh amongst themselves because it was obvious what they were doing in the tower.

"You coming?" Daryl shouted.

"What?"

"You comin'?"

Glenn passed a wary glance to Maggie who stepped out of the tower.

"We could use the help. Come on."

T-Dog tapped Lily's arm as she tried to talk away and pointed something out to her. "You see what I see?" She looked to where he was pointing and saw two prisoners she could only assume were the ones from yesterday.

"Yeah, I do."

"Rick."

"That's close enough," Rick said approaching the prisoners. "We had an agreement." Daryl pushed Lily behind him shielding her from the prisoners.

"Please, mister. We know that," the blonde one with a mustache said. "We made a deal. But you gotta understand…we can't live in that place another minute. You follow me? All the bodies—people we knew. Blood, brains everywhere. There's ghosts."

"Why don't you move the bodies out?" Daryl asked.

The arguing went back and forth about whether to let the prisoners join the group or not.

"We'll do whatever it takes to be a part of your group. Just please, please… don't make us live in that place," the blonde one said.

"Our deal is not negotiable," Rick said flatly. "You either live in your cell block, or you leave."

"I told you this was a waste of time," the large african american man said looking at the blonde one. "They ain't no different than the pricks that shot up our boys. You know how many friends' corpses we had to drag out this week? Just threw 'em out, like. These were good guys. Good guys who had our backs against the really bad dudes in the joint, like Thomas and Andrew. Now we've all made mistakes to get in here, chief. And I'm not gonna pretend to be a saint, but believe me, we've paid our due—enough that we would rather hit that road rather than go back into that shithole."

Rick turned to see what Daryl had to say about the whole matter. He just shook his head. Rick at least agreed to keep them outside, but he locked him in the entrance gates.

"I get guys like this," Daryl said. "Hell, I grew up with 'em. They're degenerates, but they ain't psychos. I could have been in there with them just as easy as I'm out here with you guys."

"So are you with me?" T-Dog asked.

"Hell no. Let tham take their chances on the road…just like we did."

"What I'm saying, Daryl—"

"When I was a rookie, I arrested this kid. Nineteen years old, wanted for stabbing his girlfriend. The kid blubbered like a baby during the interrogation, during the trial—suckered the jury. He was acquitted due to insufficient evidence and then two weeks later, show another girl. We've been through too much. Our deal with them stands."

"They are literally begging to be a part of the group," Lily said. "Why not let them prove themselves?"

"No," Daryl said. "Not after what's happened to you in the past. I'm not gonna let that happen again."


	57. The Pipe

Thank you Nellie!

Lily is my OC and the everything else belongs to the producers and directors and writers often show and the comics.

* * *

Lily volunteered to go help collect firewood and left with Rick, Daryl and Glenn to do so. When they reached the outside of the fence, one walker stood by themselves and Glenn pulled his gun to shoot it.

"Should I shoot it?" he asked.

"If the armory hadn't been picked clean, we could spare the ammo," Rick said.

"I'll start making runs," Daryl offered. "The sooner the better."

"We'll throw as much wood as we can into the dog run."

"Won't the fire attract more walkers? Maybe we should bury them."

"We're behind the fence. It's worth the one-time risk to get rid of the bodies for good. I don't want to be planting crops in walker-rotted soil."

Rick, Glenn and Lily gathered as much wood as they could hold and carried it back to the hole in the fence dropping it in a pile. Looking up, they saw Hershel walking around on crutches. He was up already.

'It's a little early but at least he's not letting it break him down,'

Lily thought to herself.

"All right, Hershel!" Glenn cheered from the fence.

"Shh," Daryl scolded him pointing to the walkers outside the fence. "Keep your cheers down."

"Oh, man, can't we just have one good day."

"I'm gonna go check on Hershel," Lily said picking her wood back up to bring it to the prison.

The others stayed back to just look at the progress that had been made within days of taking the prison.

"Walkers! Look out!"

Lily heard Carl shout and she was gone like a flash. She took off so fast the others had think for a moment before they were able to process what had just happened.

"The lock!" Glenn shouted as she rounded the curve in the fence and he threw his keys to Daryl who threw them to Rick who tossed them to Lily. She unlocked the gate faster than she thought she could and made her way through to the other gate.

The two prisoners were standing there looking dazed. As she was unlocking the second gate, she looked over at them. She was going to say something but changed her mind.

She forced the second gate open and the other three ran through the first gate and straight through the second one. Before taking off after them, she grabbed a pipe that had been leaning against the fence to use as a weapon.

"What the hell happened?!" Rick shouted.

"The gate was open," Beth said panicked.

"Where's Lori, Carl—everyone else?"

"Maggie led Lori and Carl into C block," Hershel said.

Daryl rushed forward with his knife to kill a walker that was coming for him. Lily took out the one behind him he had missed. When he heard the thud, he turned, saw the walker and gave her a nod of thanks. Glenn used his machete to hack off a walker's head.

"The chain was hacked or cut," Glenn said coming back from closing the open gate within the compound. Rick turned to glare at the two prisoners behind them. "You think they did it?"

"Who else?"

Then as if things weren't bad enough already an alarm started blaring. Lily threw her hands to her ears to muffle the sound.

"Oh— you gotta be kidding me!" Daryl shouted. The walkers outside the fence had heard the noise and were already beginning to melt out of the woods.

Rick and Glenn with their guns began to shoot the speakers outside before Rick turned his gun on the large arfican american man.

"How is this happening?"

"Whoa—whoa! It must be the back up generators."

"Well, how do you turn those on?"

"There's three that's connected to a diesel tank, ok? Each one controls a certain part of the prison. The hacks shut them all off when the prison was overrun."

"Can someone open up the main gates electronically with full power?"

"I only worked there a few days. I guess it might be possible. Come with us. Let's go!"

The cell block was empty say for a handful of walkers which they took out easily due to the adrenaline rush.

"We gotta split up and whoever find the generators first, shut them down!" Rick shouted.

Lily grabbed her pipe and took off down the halls with Daryl, Rick and the large man. Daryl made it clear she was not going to run off without him especially since they still didn't trust the prisoners yet. Together they found the generator room as half a dozen walkers were on their tail. They sprinted through the door and slammed it shut before being attacked, but the door wouldn't close. Rick and the large man were forced to hold the door closed and Lily and Rick ran around blindly looking for the way to turn off the generator.

Daryl was left to hold the door by himself as the large man turned the generator off. She rushed back to help Daryl hold the door closed and heard commotion by the generator.

Rick was flipping some switches when a man came out from behind the generator wielding an axe aimed at his head. They beat each other around into the giant machines.

"Sneak around the side of the generator and whack him with the pipe," Daryl grunted against the door. She nodded and made her way around one waiting for the man on Rick to turn his back to her. He had Rick pinned down so she swung the pipe at his head knocking the man around which gave Rick just enough strength to push the man across the room and pin him down. He punched Rick in the face throwing him to the ground. He drew his gun but it was kicked from his hand.

She swung her pipe at him again and it hit him in the rips. He threw a punch and she found herself on the ground where the two of them were fighting over Rick's gun. As they scuffled on the ground, Lily crawled over to the gun but before she could take it, the large man took it and pointed it at Rick.

"Get up," he said. When she did Rick pushed her behind him.

"Shoot him!" the man shouted. "We can take back this prison. What you waitin' for? Do it!"

The large man looked back and forth between Rick, Lily and his friend.

"It's our house! Shoot them!"

He moved the gun ever so slightly to the right and fired. His friend fell to the floor dead, but he still kept the gun trained on them. Daryl snuck up from the side ready to kill the man should he decide to shoot, but before he attacked, the man flipped the gun around and handed it back to Rick.

With his gun back, Rick flipped the final switches to power down the generator.

"Let's go," Rick said flatly.

Lily grabbed her pipe and followed them out of the room and into the depths of the prison in the search of the others.


	58. The Baby

Lily is my OC and the rest belongs to the amazing person who created all of this.

* * *

"We need to find Lori!" Rick ordered. Everyone knew why he was so adamant to find her, but the force with which he was going through the halls, he was increasing everyone's risk of getting cornered.

Lily thought back t the generator room and how that prisoner could have shot them. He would have been able to take the prison back, but he saved them instead.

"Tell me why we haven't asked you to help us clear out buildings?" Daryl stated. "You've got a pretty mean swing."

"I was too busy taking care of Lori…"

It took them a couple of minutes of running around through the many tunnels of the prison, but they were finally able to link back up with the blonde prisoner and Glenn.

Rounding the corner together, they found two walkers eating someone on the floor. Rick shot one and Lily drove her pipe through the other one's head before realizing that they were eating T-Dog. Carol's scarf wasn't too far away. The walkers had gotten then both.

Lily leaned against a wall and did all she could not to let tears reach her eyes. Rick thought the others had run outside and brought the group back out to meet with Beth and Hershel.

"Hershel!"

"You didn't find them?" the old farmer asked.

"We thought maybe they came back out here."

"What about T? Carol?"

"They didn't make it," Daryl told him.

"But that doesn't means the others didn't. We're going back. Daryl, Glenn, and Lily, you come with—"

He was caught mid sentence when he heard a baby crying. Turning to find the source of the sound, they found Maggie and Carl emerging from the prison holding a baby. With Lori not there, one could deduce what had happened.

Rick stammered and paced back and forth unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

Having seen death and pain daily, one would think that Lily would have been able to build some walls against it, but no amount of preparing could have prepared anyone for the loss of a loved one. No matter how much anybody in the group fought, they were family. If they fought, then they'd be dead. It was that simple. But despite all the times they'd bickered about how she treated Carl and handled things differently, they'd grown close and hearing that she was dead still hurt.

It also hurt knowing that no matter all the training and mental prep they put themselves through, she still died. Three people knew how to help her give birth but none of them were present.

Rick collapsed to the ground crying while Carl stood there somewhat dazed. When the boy met Lily's eyes, he was crying. She put the pipe down and walked over to meet him wrapping her arms around him. He clutched her tightly as he sobbed.

Minutes passed with him sobbing and her rubbing his head before she made eye contact with Daryl and nodded to Rick. The rough man walked over and knelt in front of Rick who was still dazed about the news. "Rick, you with me?" he asked. "Rick?"

When Carl's crying had stopped, Lily waved Maggie over to examine the baby. Besides being covered in the usual materials from birth, the baby looked healthy.

"Your sister looks healthy," she said after examining the baby in Carl's arms.

"Let me see the baby," Hershel said.

"What are we gonna feed it? We got anything a baby can eat?"

"The good news is she's healthy. But she needs formula. And soon or she won't survive." The farmer cast a look over at Lily who had her arms crossed and was staring at the baby. "That sound about right?"

She woke from her trance and met their eyes. "Yeah, she does need formula. Without their mothers…or formula to feed them…" she cleared her throat. "We need to find some quickly."

"Nope. No way. We ain't losing anybody else. I'm going for a run."

"Me too," Lily said.

"I'll back you up," Maggie added followed closely by Glenn.

"I'll go, too."

"Ok, think where we're going. Beth." He pulled Beth off to the side. "The kid just lost his mom. His dad ain't doin' so hot."

"I'll look out for him."

"You two get the fence. Too many pile up, we got ourselves a problem. Glenn, Maggie, vamonos."

Rick got up, grabbed his axe and disappeared into the prison no doubt going to find his wife.

"Get the gate!" Daryl shouted. "Come on, we're gonna loose the light."

"Be right back, Carl," Lily told him before running after the others. "Be strong." She grabbed her pipe and followed after the others.

"There's a Piggly Wiggly on 85," Glenn said.

"No," Maggie said. "The baby section's been cleared. Lori asked me to keep an eye out. Haven't had much luck yet."

"Is there any place that hasn't been completely looted?" Daryl asked.

"We saw signs for a shopping center just north of here."

"Yeah, but there's too much debris on the road," Maggie chimed in. "A car will never get through there."

"I can take one of ya."

"I'll go," Lily said.

"No, you need to stay with the baby. Next run."

"I'll go," Maggie said.

"Then let's go."

She reached into the car and pulled out a backpack. She pulled on the pack on and kissed Glenn before crawling on the bike. He slipped on his poncho before taking his place on the bike. They rode out of the prison before anybody could tell them no.


	59. The Addition

Thank you for all of the reviews everyone! And to the newest reviewer, jeanf thanks! They are always appreciated!

Lily is my OC and just about nothing else in this belongs to me aside from a few minor ideas.

* * *

Lily," Beth called to her. "What do I do?"

The doctor walked over to help out the nervous girl and escorted her into the cell block.

"I wasn't thinking," she said taking the baby from Beth and lying her down on a table near the entrance. "I almost left you here without any explanation."

"My dad could have helped some. We wouldn't have been completely alone."

The others filed in and went to their respective cells.

"Could you get my backpack and some water please?" Lily asked the girl who ran to gather what she needed.

Lily took some string and a bandana from the bag and tied it around the umbilical cord to keep it from bleeding out before cutting it shorter.

"A bottle of water please," she asked Beth.

Using the water and bandana, Lily with Beth's help washed off the small baby girl.

"Please don't think me rude by my leaving the baby with you, but she's heathy and others need tending to."

Beth understood that she meant Carl and Rick and nodded.

"If you need anything please call." She wiped her hands off before walking over to Carl's cell where he was on his bed lying on his stomach.

She wasn't able to walk in because the smaller of the two prisoners approached her.

"Now's not a good time, but I have some questions…"

"What?" she asked tersely. If she didn't answer his question now, she'd just have to do it later. "Let's just get this done with, ok?" He waved his other friend over to join them.

Beth cast her a look from the entrance asking if she'd be ok.

"Call Glenn if something goes wrong," Lily told the girl but the tone in her voice suggested all would be fine.

"What?" she asked smartly crossing her arms looking at the prisoners.

"We hate to presume—actually, first things first. My name is Axel," the blonde one introduced himself extending his hand. Lily took it stiffly.

"Lily."

"Oscar," the large man that helped shut off the generators introduced himself.

"Thanks for not shooting us today."

"That's actually what we'd like to talk about," Oscar said shifting nervously on his feet.

"What? That you still want to be a part of the group? I can't make that decision on my own. That's for the group to decide…"

"But you think we're ok," Axel said.

"Yes," she nodded. "I still do, especially after today but I cannot let you join without the others approving."

"If I may ask, why are you so strict towards other people joining the group?"

Lily sighed looking at the ground. She raised her eyes and saw Glenn leaning out of his cell watching everything.

"I will answer your question, but you need to tell me why you are talking to me?"

"You seem the most stable…"

"I appreciate that. It took many years in the ER to get this way, but I'm not as stable as I appear. I've learned to keep calm for the sake of others. If the doctor freaks out, then people get scared."

"You were a doctor?" Axel asked sounding shocked and pleased.

"Yeah, still am, but on a different note, I'm not the leader of this group. Rick has taken that responsibility. Daryl follows behind him, then Hershel and Glenn. At least some of the order goes that way. Glenn seems to be your best bet right now, not me." She waved Glenn down to join them. "Back to your other question. Why don't we let people join the group? You deserve an answer. Glenn would be better at answering that, but I'll tell you what I know." She thought for a moment before a realization hit her. "It's me. I'm the reason they're cautious towards letting people into the group."

"What did you do?" Oscar asked.

"Nothing," Glenn answered for her walking up to join the conversation also showing his position in the group. "That's just it. She did nothing. She was the best addition we could have had, but the circumstances were different for her…"

"How so?" Axel asked.

"I was kidnapped by lumberjack who lived in the woods and he raped me," Lily said as if she'd said it a thousand times. "Daryl found me and brought me back. I was so happy to be with people who weren't after me I did all I could to help."

"After she showed, up we met these new people who took us in when we needed it most," Glenn said. "They showed us kindness when we needed it. Now they are a part of the group. Our two first encounters with people spoiled us in a way."

"The last people we met before you tried to kill us. We did everything we could to strike a bargain with them, but it just didn't work. We fought them off but their buddies showed up and took me…" She had to take a deep breath to compose herself. "Yeah, I know it sounds like a soap opera, but it was those people that put a damper on—on any new people joining."

"You're not telling them everything," Glenn told her.

"What exactly did they do that was so bad?" Axel asked nervously afraid of the answer.

Lily met Glenn's eyes before turning her back to the prisoners and lifting her shirt showing them the piece of abstract art her back had become.

"Oh, my God," Oscar choked. The injuries had long since healed but the effect was just as powerful as ever. Axel looked like he was about to throw up.

"Let's just say we don't make friends like we used to. But from the beginning I knew there was something different about you two. You kept trying to get into the group. If you had wanted to kill us, you wouldn't have gone to so much effort to join and you could have killed us today but you didn't."

"That makes you all right in my book," Glenn said.

"We should just let them join us," Lily said looking at him. "They hang out with us enough and we need the extra man power now."

"Yeah. As of right now," Glenn said. "You two can join us. We do need the man power."

The four of them finished discussing the details of them joining the group before Lily was finally able to go check on Carl like she wanted to do in the first place. As she made her way to his cell, she could feel the sadness in the air thicken.

.. .. ..

"How are ya, Carl?" Lily asked pitifully trying to get his mind off obvious things.

"I'd rather not talk about it," he said looking down at the ground immediately dodging her question.

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing."

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me," she said sitting on his bed by his feet. "Look I know you went through something terrible today-"

"I had to shoot my mother in the head!" he shouted. "Yeah, I went through something terrible today!"

"Oh, my god," she gasped covering her face with her hands. She knew Maggie had been with them but she had not told her what happened. Lily just assumed Maggie finished the job. But no. A child had to kill his own mother to prevent her from becoming an undead freak. Never before had she dealt with something to that mental stress level and she didn't know what to say to him.

"I—I—" she stuttered.

"Don't bother," he snapped. "There's nothing to say."

It was Lily's turn to snap as she forced tears back. "I am here to keep you people sane right now and you talk to me like I'm the one who caused this! I'm sorry your mother, T-Dog, and Carol all died today! I really am! But there's not a damn thing I can do to fix that. We all miss them. I'm just trying to keep everyone from falling apart…"

As if to add to everything, the baby began to cry in the next cell adding to the tension and sadness in the air.

Carl threw his hands over his ears to block out the sound, but it wasn't necessary because Beth calmed her quickly. He was crying again. Lily took him in her arms and he didn't fight her.

"Today just sucks, ok. It just really sucks."

She knew talking was out of the picture. What could they say to each other anyway. She just sat there rubbing his head waiting for him to stop crying. By the time he was done crying, he was asleep in her lap as she continued to run his hair through her fingers.


	60. The Babysitter

Ok, guys. The time is nearing. I've had some of this written for months and have finally almost ready to post it. Like within the next two chapters. Oh, I hope you are as excited as I am. I wrote for 8 hours one day for this! It's coming out soon. I'm so excited!

I also excited for tonights episode but we all know how they start out. Happy and delightful(as much as they can be for an apocalypse) and then death and destruction!

Let me just say... those hospital people are really getting on my nerves almost as much as that preacher. Ugh! Anyway here's another chapter.

Lily is my OC and everything else belongs to its respective owners.

* * *

As she sat with Carl, Glenn told her he was going to take Axel and Oscar outside to wait for Maggie and Daryl to come back. Lily slid out from under Carl so she could give Beth a break from babysitting.

The girl handed over the baby gratefully.

"She's actually quite good," she said smiling at the doctor.

"Yeah, I hardly heard her cry at all." The baby girl started to fuss when Lily took her but quieted down when she rocked back and forth.

"You're good with her."

"Well, its unintentional. I've never spent much time around babies. I just know how to get them out of a person…and when they're sick…"

After attempting to get her to drink some water for a few minutes, Carl joined them. He had already wiped the sleep from his red eyes and was readjusting his hat to cover his messy hair.

"Hey," Lily acknowledged him. He just nodded at her. She was more concerned with him than Rick because he had just run off into the prison and had not come back.

"Can I hold her?" Carl asked through a tight throat.

"Yeah, of course. Watch her head." He took the wiggly baby in his arms and sat down at one of the tables just staring at her. As he looked at her, he reached his hand up to touch her head and her little arm came out from under the blankets and curled around his finger.

"Look," Lily whispered tapping Beth's arm. Beth looked and smiled. After all the devastation that day, it was nice to see someone smiling. Even Carl smiled when the baby took his finger in her small hands.

The door opened and Daryl and Maggie rushed in ripping open their bags.

"How's she doin'?" he asked taking the baby as Maggie mixed the formula with water and poured it into a bottle.

"She's been really good," Beth said. "Hardly cried at all."

When Daryl took her she began to fuss until he gave her the bottle. Why he decided to take on the challenge of feeding a baby instead of handing her off to someone else, Lily didn't understand but she watched him from the table. She was surprised how well he handled her for appearing to be such a big gruff man.

"She got a name yet?" Daryl asked looking at Carl.

"Not yet," the boy responded. "But I was thinking maybe Sofia. Then there's Carol, too." The adults fell silent at the suggestions. All good names, but too many painful memories associated with them. "Andrea. Amy. Jacqui. Patricia. Or…Lori. I don't know."

"Yeah…" Daryl cooed looking the baby. "You like that? Huh? Little ass-kicker. Right? That's a good name, right?"

There were murmurs of approval.

"Not quite sure what she'll think of it in a few years…" Lily mentioned.

"She'll thank us for giving her a kick ass name. Little ass-kicker. You like that, huh? You like that sweetheart?"

He fed her until the bottle was empty then he declared it was time for bed.

Beth, Hershel, and Lily laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"She needs to be burped first," Hershel told him.

"What? Burped?"

"Yes," Lily said walking over to him and adjusting the baby so her head was over his shoulder. "Now you pat them until they burp."

"Like this?" His large hands patted her back gently in the hopes she would burp.

"Yeah, like that."

Things went went until she threw up down his back. Once everyone realized what had happened, they burst into laughter. Glenn had sunk down to a sitting position on the stairs he was laughing so hard and Lily clutched the table hoping it would keep her on her feet. It didn't because she found herself curled in a ball laughing so hard it hurt.

"Haha!" he laughed loudly. "Very, funny. Now someone come take her."

Beth rushed forward to take her as he wiped the spit up off his back.

Once everyone was done laughing, they began to file to their cells for bed. Lily had the baby balanced in one arm and a bottle and formula in the other.

"That's a good look for you," Daryl said from across the room.

She laughed knowing he was joking. "Funny. Next thing you know, she's going to start calling me 'mama'."

"Nah, we're all moms and pops to her now."

"It's better than not having them there at all…"

"True."

"Does she seem a little fussy since we fed her?" Lily asked looking down as the baby squirmed a little more.

"Wouldn't know. Why's it matter?"

"She could be allergic to the formula. It happens more often than you'd think. The hospital had to keeps tons of both. Then again she might just be fussy. When she gets red and gassy, then we should start to worry."

"I thought you were just ER not babies?"

"I had friends in the hospital. They were the baby watchers."

"Why do we have to sleep with her?" he whined.

"Because I know what to do."

"I can take her," Beth said walking up to them.

"It's ok. We can watch her."

"May I take her?" Beth asked.

Lily smiled. Beth really wanted to look after her and had done a great job earlier in the day so Lily didn't see a problem with it. "Yeah, go ahead." She handed over the baby and Beth walked back to her cell gently lying her down.

"We're in the clear," Daryl sighed.

"Don't seem to excited about it. We're all gonna need to pitch in to take care of her."

"I got the formula."

"Touche."

"Bed." Lily dropped the bag of baby supplies right inside the opening of Beth's cell door before joining Daryl on the mattress on the perch and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

A strange thought occurred to me tonight. What would I do if Norman Reedus ever found this? What would he think? I know it'd be awesome that he found it, but so embarrassed if took the time to read it. At least nothing too weird has happened, right!


	61. The Quiet Morning

You'd have thought I knew what was going to happen by the title I just gave that last chapter. Holy crap! I didn't see that coming.

It's been about a week since I last posted. Sorry everyone. Finals are coming up so those take priority. Hope this was worth the wait.

Lily is my OC and everything else belongs to the people who enjoy killing off favorite characters!

* * *

Lily woke up early the next morning. Earlier than Daryl. She looked over to see him lying on his back and snoring lightly. With a gentle touch, she brushed the hair from his eyes and watched him stir under her touch. She pulled her hand away and crawled out of bed grabbing a knife from her bag and slipping it on her belt. One could never be too careful no matter how safe they felt.

She peeked in Beth's cell and saw that she had fed the baby once more during the night. She truly was a good babysitter. She thought about feeding the baby, but if Beth woke up and the baby wasn't there then she'd freak out. It would just be easier to feed her later when everyone was awake. It was also a good idea to let the baby sleep while she could.

She made her way around to the cells and found Carl lying on his back with his mouth open and an arm over his eyes. 'At least he found enough peace to sleep,' she thought. Hershel was on his side snoring. Maggie and Glenn were sharing a cell and mattress on the second level and she could hear both of them sleeping so there was no point to go back upstairs and check. Oscar and Axel were in the cells farthest from the others so they wouldn't make everyone nervous. Rick was still no where to be seen.

In the food cell there was a box of tea bags so she grabbed one and dropped it in her water bottle. She also grabbed a giant pillow from that cell before heading silently outside. The sun wasn't even rising yet so she knew it had to be early. It was mornings like these when she used to get up and watch the news, which was never often. Today she'd just have to find a nice place to sit and watch the sun rise.

Looking around she decided that the watch tower would be the best place and made her way to the top. Since she and the group had arrived at the prison, she thought they'd be safe, but after the two hard day's they'd just had, she was only beginning to feel it again. She placed the pillow against the tower and leaned back against it relaxing to watch the sunrise.

The sun had begun to peak over the top of the trees turning the sky various shades of dark blue to purple and pink then to reds and oranges and yellows to finally the light blue of day.

It felt like so long since she'd been able to watch the sunrise. The last time she remembered doing it was at the airport with her sister. They were coming back from visiting their grandma's house and got put on the red eye flight. There was yet another flight after that and by the time they landed and got their luggage the sun was coming up. They grabbed a nice spot and waited for their parents to pick them up while they watched the sun rise.

After remembering her sister, she felt like she was being watched and took out her knife. Standing to look around the compound, she saw only walkers outside the fence and the occasional bird fly by.

Thinking it was safe, she made to put the knife away. The second after she did, two arms reached around her. One pinned her arms down and the other covered her mouth as she tried to scream.

"Don't scream," he whispered in her ear. "We already had enough walkers come through." He kissed her neck as he let her go.

"Don't you ever do that again!" she spat at the smiling redneck. "I thought someone else had come to try and take back the prison."

"Nah, they'll have to try harder next time. We're prepared."

"Hardly." He understood she was referring to all the people they'd lost. Their man power was down and the group was broken. They couldn't take another hit.

He took a seat and held his arm up for her to join him. She slid under it and rested her head against his shoulder as they looked out at the forest doing their best to ignore the walkers below.

"I can't help but feel like there was something I could have done yesterday."

"They came out of nowhere with no warning. There was nothin' we could do."

"Hershel, Carol, and I just spent so much time trying to get ready for Lori to give birth and none of us were there when she needed us—"

"You do so much for this group," Daryl said resting his hand on her thigh. "I'm glad I found ya in that cabin."

She blushed at his touch pushing his hand away. "I'm glad you found me too."

"Excuse me?" he asked turning to face her completely wondering why she'd pushed his hand away.

"Not there," she exhaled not meeting his eyes. "You can't touch me there."

"And why not?" He placed his hand back on her thigh giving it a playful squeeze.

"Are you trying to turn me on?" she asked the blush in her cheeks turning deeper. She didn't want to tell him that was the one spot that continuously got her excited, but he wouldn't have stopped questioning her unless she had revealed everything. "You do not have the power to do that unless you are dating me or making out with me."

Without his face changing expression he pulled his hand away. "Aren't we practically datin' anyway? I've found you practically naked…"

She cringed at the memory of Randall's camp. "Circumstances… I'd rather someone tell me we're dating than just assuming it."

"Then let's do it." He shrugged his shoulders like asking someone out was something he did everyday.

"No build up? No subtle hints? So few words?"

"What? Did you expect me to wrap my arms around your shoulders and kiss you deeply? Oh, and after that, then I'd ask you out. Or, no, this one's better. I'd ask you out, THEN we'd make out. Yeah, that one's a keeper."

"No, that's not what I'm talking about at all. Just ask. That's it. I hate when people assume things. It get's people in trouble."

There was a minute of silence as the two looked off into the distance before either of them spoke.

"So…are we dating? Can we consider it datin' since the world has ended and choices are few," he asked still unsure of where they stood on the whole thing.

Lily laughed. She laughed so hard he turned to face her and she laughed harder.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"That you…are still just as…as confused as I am," she continued to laugh. She laughed until she was in stitches curled up on her side.

"I had no idea my affections were so amusing," he said tickling her. "My affections are no laughing matter, tootse."

The tickling lasted for only a minute more before she lie on her back breathing heavily exhausted.

"So?" he asked leaning back crossing his hands behind his head. "It's not just up to the guy, the girl needs to be in on it too."

"Yeah," she said smiling. "I guess we are." She sat back up and looked into his blue eyes. "Now I can tell you whatever I want."

He looked at her for a second before looking away and scoffed.

"What do you look like without a beard?"

He grabbed her outstretched hand before she could touch his face. "No. I like it. It stays." She smiled.

They didn't break eye contact before her next question. "What was your brother like?"

"Merle?" He sighed. "He was white trash. Like me."

"You may have been white trash but look where you are now. Look how far you've come. You're still alive aren't you?."

"Yeah and I'm datin' a doctor. I've looked around." They chuckled together.

"It takes all kinds of people to make the world. Including the dead ones."

"You know," Daryl said patting her leg. "I still wonder if he got away sometimes. Like how far did he get? Did someone find him like I found you? Did they take him in or kill him?"

"That's the worst bit about this world. Not knowing."

There was a long moment of silence before one of them spoke again. "Speaking of not knowing…I hardly know you," Daryl said looking down at her.

"All that seems worth knowing these days is how to survive and other things associated with that topic," she replied staring off at the walkers snarling at the fence.

"Those are important, yes, but what about you? What did you like doing? Your favorite music? Shit like that…"

"I liked baking from time to time. Cookies and muffins. Those were my best. I loved my hair." He snickered at her last comment.

"I did. Every morning I'd get up and wash it."

"Every morning?"

"Yes. Let's just say it got greasy fast when the dead started roaming. And there have been a severe lack of headbands, but complaining isn't going to make them show up and they aren't a priority so I tried to ignore it. After months of not washing my hair everyday, I'm surprised I don't have dreadlocks."

"I'm sure we could have found you something for your hair," he spoke running his hands through her once flawless hair. "You need to speak up. Like you do when you're tending to someone. You were so demanding when Hershel needed tending to."

"Because I had to be. Anyway aside from my hair, movies were my life. Sometimes more then my hair. All kinds. Old. New. Good. Bad. All of them. I'd get home from work and put one on for background noise."

"All movies?"

"Yes, all of them. You name it, chances are I've seen it."

"And you still had time to study and do doctor things?"

"Oh, I made time for movies. Sometimes I'd plan the whole day around watching movies. Enough about movies. What about you? What did you like?"

He looked down at her in his lap. "There wasn't too much for me to like before all this, but there is something I enjoy now."

She was waiting for him to continue when they heard the prison door open. She closed her eyes hoping the person wouldn't notice them.

"Lily!" Beth called. "Lily, where are you?"

"Looks like duty calls," Daryl said as she sat up.

"I'm going. I'm going."

"It's the baby!"

Both she and Daryl cast a worried glance at each other before giving away their position and running down the tower.


	62. The Formula Run

Thank you for the reviews! Here is the start of strong tensions. At least I hope.

Lily is my OC.

* * *

"It's the baby," Beth said with worried eyes. "She won't stop crying and her diapers…"

"Smell?" Lily asked rushing into the block behind the girl.

"They're runny and really stink. She's also still throwing up." Lily the baby from Hershel and laid her on the ground on a clean towel.

"Let me see the diaper," she said holding out her hand. Before Beth could hand her the diaper, she could smell it. Examining it, she saw the watery contents. She wrapped it back up.

"She's allergic to the formula," she said holding her arm to cover her nose. "We have to get her a different kind."

After it was decided to make a run for different formula every one began to wake up and make their way over for breakfast. Everyone ate silently that morning. Carl wasn't even touching his cereal.

"Everybody ok?" Rick asked from the doorway into the depths of the prison making a few people jump with his sudden reappearance.

"Yeah," Maggie responded. "We are."

"What about you?" Hershel asked.

"I cleared out the boiler block," he responded ignoring Hershel's question.

"How many were there?" Daryl asked from the stairwell.

"I don't know. A dozen, two dozen. I have to get back. Just wanted to check on Carl."

"Rick," Glenn said getting to his feet. "We can handle taking out the bodies. You don't have to."

"No, I do."

It was hard seeing Rick in this state. He was the one everyone turned to when something went wrong and now with the loss of Lori, his world was crashing down around him.

Rick walked over to Daryl. "Everyone have a gun and a knife?"

"Yeah. We're runnin' low on ammo, though."

"Maggie, Lily, and I were planning to make a run this afternoon. Found a phonebook with some places we can hit, look for bullets and formula."

"I offered to go because the baby is having an allergic reaction to the formula that was brought back so I'm just going along to make sure we get the right stuff this time."

"We cleared out the generator room," Daryl said. "Axel's there tryin' to fix it in case of emergency. We're gonna sweep the lower level's as well."

"Good. Good." Rick then walked quickly out the room back to where he was. He completely ignored Hershel when he called.

A few minutes were passed before breakfast was finished. Lily looked over at Glenn.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded placing her dishes in a tub of water to be washed later. Maggie followed her and they grabbed their things heading outside.

"You ready to go out there?" Daryl asked Lily pulling her aside.

"Yeah," she sighed. "For Rick's sake. He can't lose anybody else. Especially not a baby."

"Well, we'd miss you too. Not just the baby…"

"This run will be just like the others we did during the winter."

"Still have that sweater."

She smiled. "I know. It's still in your bike."

"No, one's ever made something like that for me before. Just promise me you'll come back and make me another?" he asked placing his hand on her arm.

She leaned in and kissed him. "Yeah, I'll come back. No matter what it takes."

"Eh, that sounds morbid."

"Not every run we make goes badly."

"They do when I'm not with you."

"Then come with us."

"Rick…"

"Then stay. There's three of us…We'll be fine."

"You better be. I'm tired of saving you." He winked at her.

"Haven't you heard? I can take care of myself now."

"Are we leaving sometime today?" Glenn asked her leaning out the truck window.

"Go!" he pushed her toward the truck giving her his pistol.

"Lily!" She turned and saw Carl tossing the baby formula to her. She caught it and jumped in the back seat. In order to find the right formula she did need some of the old formula. They made their way to to the first location on their list of possible locations.

Glenn opened her door and she slid out of the back seat making her way to the first door and beating it. Maggie cleared the road. Knowing they were going to share a kiss when meeting back up, Lily turned toward the door and resumed beating it. There were a few moments of silence before Glenn came up from behind with the bolt cutters to cut the chains off the door.

"Nothing inside. Go ahead," Lily said taking a step to the side of the door. He cut the chain and pulled the door open as she shifted from foot to foot in anticipation. He ripped the door open and birds flew out. The cute couple dropped to the ground as the doctor flattened herself against the door waiting for the birds to go away.

Maggie stood outside as the other two entered the store. They split up to look for the formula.

"Glenn, get that duck," Maggie said.

"What?"

"Get that duck."

"Are you serious?"

"A kid growing up in a prison could use some toys."

Lily had been so wrapped up in getting the formula for the baby she hadn't even thought about getting her toys. At least everything was more or less free these days. Minus the walkers, this time was a great time to have a child as long as one found a decent place to call home.

"Found it!" Lily called excitedly. "I found it!" Glenn rushed over to her aisle and saw the shelves of formula.

"Is this stuff good? No allergies?"

"No allergies! Little Ass-Kicker is as good as golden!"

"We just hit the powered formula jackpot," Glenn smiled pulling more formula into a basket and making his way to the truck.

"Oh, thank God," Maggie said.

"I also got beans and batteries, cocktail wieners, many mustards. It's a straight shot to the prison from here. Probably make it in time for dinner."

"I like the quiet. Back there, back home, you can always hear them outside the fence no matter where you are."

"It almost feels too quiet," Lily said placing another basket of formula in the trunk.

"Now where is it y'all good people call home?" a man asked from one of the vehicles behind them.

All three spun to see who the voice belonged to. All three drew their guns. A broad shouldered man stood there with blood running down his nose. It was broken and he was covered in blood some of it was from his nose, some was from walkers, and the rest had to belong to people. From the looks of it, they'd just died. He must have been hunting them.

"Merle?" Glenn asked.

Lily wondered why the name Merle rang a bell. But it was difficult to think while looking at the knife he had taped to his right arm in the place of his hand. Almost like Captain Hook.

Merle put his gun on the ground and started walking towards them.

"Hey!" Maggie shouted. "Back the hell up!"

"Okay. Okay, honey. Jesus." He stopped walking and kept his hands up. His smile made Lily feel uneasy. There was no way on earth he was this happy to see Glenn who had a look of disgust on his face.

"You made it," Glenn said in disbelief.

"Can you tell me, is my brother alive?"

Brother, she thought. Brother, Glenn knew him.

"You're—you're Merle Dixon," Lily said clutching the gun tighter.

"Yeah, blondie, I am. How you know that? I ain't never seen you before... My brother ok?"

"Yeah," Lily said stiffly.

She had wondered many times what Merle had looked like, but the person before her had never crossed her mind. Looking at him reminded Lily how Daryl was when he'd first lost his brother. He only talked to her and that was sparse. He only looked after her. Through her connection to the kids, the others saw that if she could live with Daryl then he couldn't be all that bad. It had taken him a long time to feel like he was a part of the group. He had changed so much since then. He was so much better without his brother around and she'd never seen him with Merle before.

"Hey, you take me to him and I'll call it even on everything that happened up there in Atlanta. No hard feelings. Huh?" Glenn's eyes shifted between Merle's face and his knife hand. "You like that, huh? Well, I found myself a medical supply warehouse. Fixed it up myself. Pretty cool, huh?"

"We'll tell Daryl you're here and he'll come out to meet you."

"Hold on. Just hold up."

Merle took a step closer.

Lily cocked her pistol. "Back the hell up," she spat. He froze.

"The fact that we found each other is a miracle. Come on now. You can trust me."

"There'd be no need to tell us to trust you. You're trying too hard to get us to trust you," Lily said.

"Big hunk oh mind games right there."

"You trust us. You stay here," Glenn said.

Merle chuckled nervously. He then pulled out his gun and fired it at the truck shattering the back window. All three of them dove to different sides of the truck, but the second Glenn rose to his feet, he ran around the other side of the truck and saw Maggie with a gun to her head.

"Hey, hey, hold up, buddy. Hold up," Merle said when Glenn pointed his gun at him.

"Let go of her. Let go of her!"

"Put that gun in the car right now. Put it in the car son." Glenn put his gun in the back. "There you go. Now, we're gonna go for a little drive."

"We're not going back to our camp." Lily contemplated shooting Merle under the truck, but wasn't going to risk Maggie for it. She also couldn't live with shooting Daryl's brother no matter how ugly around the edges he was.

"No. We're going somewhere else. Get blondie and tie her hands behind her back." Glenn reluctantly started walking over to her on the ground. In his eyes she could see he wanted her to run. So she did.

She ducked into the store and before she even got too far before a gun shot rang out and blew threw her leg. Screaming, she fell to the ground. Merle had fired a shot blindly threw the wall and it hit her. Glenn reluctantly fetched her and bound her hands behind her back but left the ropes loose enough so she could slip out if she had to. "Put her in the passengers seat. Get in the car, Glenn! You're driving!"

"She's going to bleed out unless we do something!" Glenn shouted.

"Walkers got her if she dies. Now get in the damn car!"

Glenn was forced to drive with Maggie at gunpoint. About half way down a long stretch of road, Lily looked over at Glenn. He quickly met her eyes then looked to the road again.

The look in his eyes almost seemed to ask if he should risk crashing the car, but she told him no. There was something far more important that she needed to tell them.

"Don't tell them anything," she spoke quickly. She knew this wasn't going to be like Randall's camp. Merle didn't just take them for sport. He wanted them. He needed them for something and it wasn't just Daryl.

"Shut your trap, blondie!" Merle shouted pointing the gun at the back of her head.

"Whatever they do don't tell them anything and don't come back for me if you get out! Just get out!"

"I said shut it! Or I'll shoot!"

"You already did."

"Don't tempt me to do it again." He pressed the barrel against her head and she fell silent. Glenn stayed on course down the long road.

"That's it Asian dude..."

"He's Korean!" Lily snapped.

"Last time!" She said nothing the rest of the way.

Glenn drove them to a small town that had been constructed after the dead came back to life. The walls were made of metal and spare truck and tractor tires. Once there, all three were ushered to separate rooms somewhere beneath the town.


	63. The Interrogation

cemmia, Nellie and DaryDixonsLover: Hope this chapter is as good as the last one.

I tried to talk myself out of posting another chapter, but I couldn't. Here you go!

Lily is my OC.

* * *

The room reminded Lily a great deal of the room from Randall's compound. It was small and crudely built, but this one had only a table and chair to which she'd been tied. Hands behind her back. At least there was no mattress so this was just an interrogation room.

For at least two hours she flexed her hands trying to get circulation back to her fingers. All the while she could hear Glenn getting interrogated about where the prison was. After at least an hour and a half of hearing Merle beat the living daylights out of Glenn, she heard a snarling walker pass by her door. There were shouts and a scream of rage. The walked had been put in the room with Glenn and he'd won.

All the while, she cursed herself for not shooting Merle when she had the chance, but she couldn't going to hurt Daryl like that.

'God!' she thought to herself almost laughing. 'After all this…' She looked at the blood running down her leg. 'And I still don't have the guts to want to shoot him. Daryl would never speak to me again if I did.' She'd had it. Lily placed her feet on either side of the chair and forced herself to a standing position. She was forced back down three times before she was able to get her hands over the back of the chair.

Once she got off the chair, she leaned against the wall letting her arms rest before she slid to the floor and moved her hands under her butt.

As she continued to mentally beat herself up, she ripped the tape from her hands and tore off the bottom of her shirt to tie it around her bleeding leg. So much blood. It was like Randall's camp. No food. No company. No freedom. No strength. As she continued to think of all the things she didn't have, the door began to unlock. She ran to the wall behind the door and flattened herself against the wall.

A man walked in the room.

In a moment of brilliance, she threw the door into him and knocked him back into opposite wall. Moving around the door, she locked her fingers together and struck the man in the face before ducking her way out the door and making her way down the hallway blindly limping the whole way. She had no idea where she was but she knew not to go to her right. That's where Glenn was. She couldn't help them get out before that man caught up with them if they were in the same position as she had just been. She'd get out and come back for them or at least call for help.

From one of the rooms she heard Maggie shout. "Go! Just run!"

"Get out!" Glenn shouted from the end of the hall.

She found herself at the end of the hallway and faced with a decision to to left or right. Choosing right seemed the best option so she took off. It was not long before she found herself lost and could hear that man after her. All of this brought back memories of being in Randall's camp. The thin walls, she darkness in the air, being tied up. It all screamed to her you'll never get out and that terrified her as well as fueled her desire to escape. At least she still had her clothes and shoes.

When she heard rapid foot steps approaching, she couldn't slow down before she crashed into them. They reached out and grabbed her throat forcing her into the wall before dragging her back to that small interrogation room and throwing her to the floor.

"Well, I shall have to inform my men that some people are better escape artists than others," he said trying to make light of the situation that she'd just escaped.

His voice froze her where she lie on the ground.

"I'd appreciate it if you turned to face me while I'm talking to you," the man said turning to look at her over his shoulder. "That's very rude to ignore me."

Slowly she lifted herself to her feet and turned to face the second man from the cabin.

When he saw her he laughed out loud. "God. I thought you were dead months ago, Lily. Oh, hell. This is going to be exciting. How'd you get out?"

"I slid from the bed when you were gone and got my hands free. From there it was easy."

"There were two locks on the front door, honey. You didn't just 'get out' like that. Who saved you?" There was still a smile on his face which made her nervous to continue.

She paused before continuing. "Some guy walking through the forest. He looked in through the window and saw me. He came in and helped. Dead now."

"Don't lie to me," he said almost too calmly, the smile slowly fading from his face. "If you've forgotten, I've heard you lie before. Many times." The sinister tone in his voice made a shiver run down her spine remembering all the terrible things she'd had to do to make it to the next day. "I knew you'd remember all those lies you had to tell just to make it stop. Every lie hoping it to be the last time you'd see my face. Well, now I'm asking you nicely to tell the truth."

"Do you want to know what happened after you and the rapist left?" she asked.

"Yes." The calmness back in his voice.

"Your buddy was gone when I woke up after a particularly long night. I rolled over onto the floor. From there I stood up, opened the door and made my way into the kitchen. All the drawers were zip-tied shut so I couldn't get to a knife, but you left the fire stokers out. I crawled over there next, but when I got there, I heard rustling outside. Quickly, I pushed my way behind that ugly chair in the corner as someone entered the room. It wasn't a walker because they shot at me. The rest is history."

"Now, that's a story. What happened to the man who saved you? He still alive?"

"I never said it was a man who rescued me. And I hate being tied down. It's happened more than it should have, no thanks to you and your pal. I'm just always learning of the twisted things people enjoy doing to other human beings."

"Let's just be honest and assume it was a man who saved you, ok?" He leaned back in the chair and rested the butt of his knife on the table sticking the blade straight up. Lily remembered that knife all too well. Every time he'd walk in the room, he'd pull it out and cut the tape from her hands and ankles before using her. "See wasn't it easy to tell the truth?"

She cocked an eyebrow at the knife. "Here to cut me loose again?"

"Oh, you remember this?" He twirled the knife around in his fingers.

"Kind of hard to forget something that gave me partial freedom. Too late now, got myself loose."

"Someone stop you before you could finish?" he could see the smattering of scars on her wrists from his chair.

"No. Quite the opposite. These came from me trying to stay alive. And how do you expect me to forget what you've done? You also left scars. But those aren't visible," she said calmly. "You're not easy to forget."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Oh, I just remembered, what ever happened to John?"

"John?"

He sighed agitated. "The lumberjack..."

She looked away and smiled despite the situation. "He's dead."

His face remained unchanging. "That's too bad. Good guy. Great morals. Great taste in women..."

Lily scoffed.

"Please, speak."

"To you, maybe the guy had good morals, but to me he was an animal. You on the other hand I was not to harsh to in my mind. You obviously didn't care that much about him because you didn't even look for him." He smiled, but she quickly retorted. "That is only because you did not live there. Your visits were few. But I have lived in fear of you showing up again someday. The bad people in my life _always_ have a tendency of showing back up."

"Am I really such a bad person?"

"Have you shown me otherwise?"

"Touché. On the other hand you seem to be quite a bit more talkative since the last time I saw you. You've gown stronger."

"How else am I supposed to protect myself? I'm not a good fighter."

"Get a nice strong man to take care of you..."

"Why does it matter to you if there's someone in my life or not? I could be a lesbian for all you know..."

"Are you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, but seriously."

"You really want to know why I need to know?"

"Yes, I've been honest. Now, it's your turn."

"I need to know if I should keep you alive because if someone comes looking for you, I need leverage. I need a way out. A way of surrender."

"I knew it. No, there's no one. Just the person who died saving me and the people in the other rooms who you seem to be having a blast terrorizing."

"So you're telling me that when someone comes to save dear Maggie and poor Glenn that you would just be left behind?"

"If that's what allows them to be free then I'm all for it."

"Now, you're going to tell me where your people are."

"I'm not going to tell you anything."

"That's what I thought. At least it's not the silent treatment." He sighed. "I've been nice to you. You've told me the truth. I've told you the truth, now I just need you to answer one more question for me and I'll take you back to them."

"Only one?" she asked skeptically.

"Just one."


	64. The Inner Demons

Lily is my OC.

* * *

"Just one," the Governor smiled.

She wasn't that stupid. She'd give anything to be able to leave this place and have Glenn and Maggie beside her just to see Daryl's face again, but she wasn't going to risk his life just to do so.

"I'd like to see that in writing..."

"I can have that arranged if that's what it takes."

"How do I know you'd even keep to it? What's my reassurance?"

"You don't. There is none."

"No. This fight is not with them anymore, it's with me. If you let them go, I'll stay here. With you…" She took a deep breath. "Unconditionally…"

"Then I'm going to have to ask you to take off your shirt." This comment got her to stop talking. "Take off your shirt, please."

"No."

He twirled the knife in his hands again. "Unconditionally…"

She could handle physical injuries, what was one more scar she had hundreds? Also she could handle psychological torture to a degree. She'd lasted this long after all. 'As long as I can keep him busy then Maggie is still safe.' Glenn was not safe anymore, but she could keep Maggie safe for a spell. She knew how this man worked.

"Don't make me cut it off you after I've already asked nicely."

She could handle this man at least once more before she'd feel completely broken down. In the time since she'd been away from him, she'd grown stronger and could feel it. 'I have to be strong. I have to. For the others.'

"Unconditionally…" she repeated under her breath slowly removing her shirt, then she stopped. "I won't do anything until they are gone," she said returning her shirt.

He jumped from the table so fast and took her throat she lost hold on the present for a moment.

"Take off your damn shirt!"

"You can't boss me around like you used to! I'm not the same person anymore! Let them go!"

He grabbed her arm and tossed her across the room keeping a tight grip on her shirt. As she was thrown across the room, her shirt was ripped from her person surrounding her in the cold of being locked underground.

A smile snaked its way across his face. "Wasn't that easy?" What struck her as odd was how she didn't feel scared when he smiled at her. That was the thing he did which creeped her out the most. The room felt even colder now and not because she had lost her shirt. "You remember the routine...pants next. I assume you don't want me doing that for you?"

"Well, that's never stopped you before…" she retorted trying to cover up the moment of fear she felt. "I'm not doing anything for you until I know Glenn and Maggie are away from here. As soon as they're gone, I won't try to leave. I'll do whatever you say, but not until they're gone."

"If I have to, I will bring Glenn and Maggie's hands in here," he said walking over to her tired of her sassing him around.

"Do what you must, but I will not remove any more of my clothes for you anymore." He forced her against the wall.

"You know, I've sort of missed having you around."

He unhooked her belt and dragged her jeans to the ground. His hands were warm as they moved up her legs. She couldn't look at him as he did it because it would bring even more memories back that she didn't want. 'As long as he's in here with me, he's not with them,' she thought.

"I'm impressed. Your hair has grown so much since we last met." His large hands ran through her once flawless hair. "It used to be your favorite, I remember. Looks like the times have changed that. Too bad."

His surprisingly warm hands ran over her shoulders giving them a tight squeeze which made her wince. The now light touch of his fingers ran down her scar covered back and hooked onto her bra.

He took a handful of her hair and yanked her head to the side before whispering in her ear. "Tell me where they are."

"Go to hell." He snapped the bra strap making her wince again.

With one swift motion, he moved in front of her and drew her body against his. 'It's just a mind game. It's just a mind game.'

She closed her eyes just hoping she could make it through this. A hand ran through the hair which framed her face and cupped her cheek. Again he whispered in her ear.

"Just tell me where they are and this will stop. It will just turn into a distant memory." His hand caressed her face. It felt like he was enjoying this like he used to, but he had to remind himself that there was business at hand.

"No," she whispered back into his ear hoping she sounded stronger than she felt.

He moved behind her and ran a hand down her hip and the other along her inner thigh. Shivers ran down her back as she stomped on his foot to get him to remove his hands, but he retaliated by wrapping one arm around her waist to hold her to him, before his other hand returned to her legs.

She'd reacted which is the only reason he was returning to her thighs. She tensed under his touch fearing what was going to happen next.

"Tell me where they are," he whispered in her ear one last time gripping her leg tightly.

"No," her voice barely came out as a squeak.

In her mind she pictured what she wanted to do next and somehow it happened. She curled her hands into fists and punched him in the face before kicking him and sending him stumbling to the middle of the room.

She expected him to retaliate again but all he did was straighten himself up and make for the door. She continued to face the wall trying to recompose her thoughts. Twice he rapped his knuckles against the metal.

"Yeah, boss," it was Merle outside the door.

"She's all yours."


	65. The Brother

Guest: Thanks. It's nice to hear that. That's the reaction I was hoping for!

Finals are finally over!

This chapter might be a trigger to some proceed with caution. Nothing is described in great detail, at least not to my knowing, but better safe than sorry.

Lily is my OC.

* * *

Merle's chuckle made Lily's heart run cold, but it was the smirk on his face with yellowing teeth which froze it. She didn't know how to handle Merle. Her plan, as pathetic as it was to begin with, was just shot down.

The door closed behind him sealing him in with her already half naked. Seeing his face caused her physical pain. Only slightly did he resemble Daryl which made the whole fight to stay alive idea difficult. But he'd shot her causing the pain to run to her calf.

"Oh, he knows me so well," Merle said standing like a cocky football player his arms dangling at his side like an ape. "I do love a pretty blonde."

Lily backed as far away as possible.

"Oh, don't be that way, blondie. Merle ain't gonna hurt ya, he just wants ta play."

"Get away from me!" she shouted throwing the chair at him as he came closer.

"Now, I just wanna talk. That's all."

"Just like in the parking lot? I don't think so! You shot me!" She made her way around the table and ripped the belt from her pants to use it like a whip. The first hit collided with his face and left a welt.

"Just put that there belt down and tell me where my brother is. Then you can go back to him."

Hearing those words drove a spike through her stomach and tears to her eyes and she couldn't bear to think of Daryl. Not at that moment. With him on her mind, she would feel bad trying to defend herself against Merle and he was going to hurt her. Most likely kill her for information.

He moved so fast, she didn't know how to react. He lashed out his good hand, slapping her across the face. Her head smacked against the wall and the world spun for a few seconds. He lunged for her and slapped her again so hard she was thrown to the floor.

"Where's my brother?" he demanded to know after seeing the smattering of scars on her back.

"He's better off without you."

Merle sat himself down on top of her pinning her hands over her head and forcing the blade to her neck.

"How the hell would you know? I'm the best thing that ever happened to him. Without me, he'd be a little lost puppy."

"No. With you gone, he's grown. Without you to taint him, he found someone he cares about. He could never do that with you around because to you he was your partner. With him next to you, there was no need for anybody else. He's moved on without you."

"I need my brother next to me! We're a team! Now tell me where he is!"

"No," she said calmly forcing a smile to her lips.

He raised the knife over his head.

"Tell me where he is."

She shook her head back and forth.

The knife fell and she closed her eyes waiting for the impact. A loud clang filled her ears reverberating off the walls. Opening her eyes, she saw he stabbed the floor next to her head. Her heart stopped momentarily out of fear.

"There is so much you don't know," she spoke through the knot in her throat formed by fear.

Merle jumped to his feet and dragged her with him. He threw her face first into a corner.

"Don't move."

Behind her, she herd Merle walking over to her. He placed his hands on either side of her keeping her pinned in the corner. With the tip of his knife hand he traced the scars running down her back making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Her hands clenched to fists. What made her shudder was when he traced the bullet wound in her shoulder.

As her heart pounded wildly, Merle tugged on her underwear.

She elbowed him in the face running towards another corner but she never made it. Merle grabbed her arm and threw her back into the corner.

"You won't miss this will you?" He tugged the underwear down picking up where he left off as she heaved a fake sob which wasn't too hard.

"Quit your blubbering! Makes it hard to concentrate."

"Stop. Stop please," she begged her head hanging heavily. "I can't take this anymore."

"So you're asking me to go to the other girl and get what I need from her?"

She thought for a moment. "Yes." She cried adding fake tears which wasn't too difficult. "Just don't touch me again. Don't touch me."

His tongue clicked against his teeth as he thought. "The last person you told to stop was probably ok with it, but I ain't. I don't like people tellin' me no." He pressed her into the cold wall. She felt the cold metal of his right hand move across her neck pulling her head back. "This is for aiming a gun at me."

He backed away from her and she heard a belt buckle coming undone.

"I think that's quite enough," the Governor said walking back into the room. "If that didn't break her then we're through in here." Daryl was still safe. Maggie was still safe. She sank to the floor curling into the fetal position.

"Let's do the other one now," Merle said re-buckling his belt.

The door opened she heard Merle walk outside. Lily pulled her underwear back up. They were going to Maggie. Maggie couldn't handle what was about to happen. 'I have to stop them.'

She pushed herself to her feet and stumbled dizzily to the door trying to recompose herself.

"Hey, come back here you coward! I'm not through with you yet you bitch!"

Rapid footsteps retreated towards her room and Merle came out of the shadows throwing the door open. Again he pinned her to the wall, but before he could drive his knife through her throat, the Governor arrived and stopped him.

"Bring her."

A large hand closed around her arm as she was dragged down the dimly lit hall.

The Governor opened a door at the end and all three of them walked in. Glenn stood there at gunpoint and Lily was thrown to the ground.

"Tell us what we want to know or he dies," The Governor said pointing his gun at Glenn's head.

Glenn froze where he stood, covered in blood staring in shock at Lily's condition. He'd no doubt heard her from this room but seeing what actually happened was a great deal more to process.

"No! No!" Lily shouted getting back to her feet, her hands covering her chest as best they could. The Governor had seen everything before but it was different having Merle stare at her. "I'll tell you! I'll tell you, just put the gun down."

"Lily, no!" Glenn pleaded with her. She gave him a look that said everything would be all right.

"It's time to tell them, Glenn. I can't lie anymore."

"No." He made to go to her but the Governor clicked the hammer back keeping Glenn in his spot.

"We have to tell them." She took a deep breath before continuing. She looked Merle right in the eyes. "Daryl is dead."


	66. The Liar

Y2j591: Great to have you back!

Lily is my OC.

* * *

"Daryl is dead."

"You lying, bitch!" Merle raged after a moment of silence.

"Merle," the Governor tried to calm him.

"We told you he was alive so you'd leave us alone." Glenn's jaw had dropped, but he recovered before either of them saw him.

"You told me he had a girl. You lyin' about that too?"

"No!" she said quickly backing away from his knife hand. "No. That's true."

"Merle, forget your brother! She's messing with your head! Don't listen to her!"

"He died protecting her. Would you die protecting someone you love?!" she screamed. "Would you die for your brother?!"

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

"He died protecting his family!"

"I said shut up!"

His fist connected with her cheek. The force of the punch sent her flying into the cement wall where she slumped to the ground unconscious.

.. .. ..

Her head throbbed when she woke up. Something warm held her close as her senses came back to her. Pain came next and ran down her chest. She looked down to see what had happened and realized that Glenn had given her his shirt. Peaking under it, she saw a scratch that ran from right over her heart down to her belly button. It wasn't deep, but it bled none the less. Looking harder, she realized that the scratch was actually many scratches. Upside down, it looked like it spelled 'LIAR'. As she looked around the room, she realized that her left eye had begun to swell while the right side of her face throbbed.

"Glenn?" she asked quietly trying to sit up. He seemed to be asleep more from pure exhaustion than anything else.

"Lily, oh, my God. You're ok!" he hugged her close. She returned the hug wrapping her arms around him.

"Ow, ow, ow!" she exclaimed arching her back trying to reduce contact between her and Glenn.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot. Merle did that."

"Merle," she hissed.

"Once you slumped to the ground, he cut off your bra and left you something in return for not telling him his brother was dead sooner. 'LIAR'." "He shot me and now carved me like a bar of soap. He is strangely dislikable. Sorry, I had to tell them," she smiled through the bruises peppering her face. She thought she hurt, but Glenn had blood running down his face and he had a black eye that she didn't see earlier. 'How did I miss that?' He'd also killed a walker recently. He'd had it worse.

"That was so stupid," he whispered in her ear so quietly that no one who may have been listening outside the door would have heard. "But so brilliant. You never knew how close he and Daryl were, but that was something I never would have thought of. He could have killed you." He sighed releasing her. "How's Maggie?"

"I don't know. They were on their way to her when I yelled at them and Merle came storming back."

"Thank you. Thank you for protecting my girlfriend."

She didn't know what to say so she took his hand. "Thank you for the shirt." They sat in silence for an unknown period of time before footsteps echoed on the other side of the door. Glenn handed her a weapon he had made while she was unconscious. Lily ran to one side of the door clutching her stomach as she attempted to adjust to the new pain.

"Hey! Uh-uh," Merle said walking in holding his hand up looking at Glenn. Behind him came another man with a gun which he aimed at her. He knew where she was going to be. There was nothing else to do but lower her weapon. Using his gun he pointed her to the middle of the room.

Through the door she saw the Governor dragging someone beside him. Maggie came in the room with her hands crossed over her chest. She had been forced completely topless.

Glenn made to kill the Governor, but the second man who came in turned his gun on Maggie.

"Drop it!"

Reluctantly, Glenn dropped his weapon.

"We're through with games," the Governor said pulling out his pistol all the while keeping a hand on Maggie. "Now one of you is gonna give up your camp." The hammer clicked back as he aimed the gun at Maggie, then turned to Glenn.

Lily threw herself between Glenn and the Governor facing Glenn.

"Maggie!" she shouted. "Stay strong!"

The barrel of the gun nuzzled itself among Lily's hair resting against her head. Glenn pushed Lily behind him taking her place in front of the gun. The Governor cocked the pistol.

"The prison," Maggie said fighting back tears.

"The one near Nunez?" Merle asked.

"That place is overrun," The Governor said sounding astonished.

"We took it."

"How many are you?"

"Eleven. We have eleven now."

"Eleven people cleared that whole prison of biters? Huh?"

The Governor faked them out that he was going to shoot Glenn again, then made his way over to Maggie. There he ran her hair through his fingers and pulled her close trying to comfort her. As much as a ruse to anger them, it still infuriated Glenn.

It was taking everything Glenn had left to keep himself from running toward Maggie and killing the Governor where he stood. Lily placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him back for just a little while longer.

The kiss on Maggie's head almost sent Glenn into rage mode, but Lily kept him back knowing just how badly he felt watching something happen and being able to do nothing about it. The only way Lily got through it was by focusing on Glenn's shoulder.

The Governor finally let Maggie go and pushed her towards Glenn. Lily stepped out of the way allowing her to run straight into his arms which gave her comfort as she wept.

The doctor turned to watch at the man with the gun left the room, the Governor tipped an invisible hat to her as he left, and Merle snickered as he drew a finger down his own chest showing where he'd cut her. Before he closed the door behind him he mockingly blew her a kiss.

Lily shook trying to clear her mind of everything that had just happened and remembered that Maggie was topless. She walked over to the couple as quietly as she could to not startle Maggie and took off Glenn's shirt.

Glenn met her eyes and looked away as she pulled off the shirt. She handed him the shirt mouthing to him. 'For Maggie.'

He gave her a slight nod thanking her, forgetting that she didn't have anything to wear.

She looked around the room and saw a green sofa by the door. Taking one of the weapons they had made, she walked over to the sofa and pulled a cushion out and unzipped the cover. Taking the sharp end of the wood weapon, she ripped it along the seam and wrapped it around herself like a towel. She then broke off a reasonable sized wood piece and jabbed it between the fabric to keep it up. It would have to do for now.

Maggie continued to cry as Glenn held her slipping his shirt over her head.

Lily knew Maggie only wanted to see Glenn so she walked over to a corner, curled her knees to her stinging chest.

These people were going to kill everyone. Beth, the baby, Hershel, Axel, Rick, Carl, and Oscar. Daryl most likely had a short pass of forgiveness because he was Merle's brother, but unless he could conform to the Governor's ways, he would die.


	67. The Awkward Kid

Lily is my OC. The Walking Dead belongs to its respective owners.

* * *

Maggie had settled down and she and Glenn were sitting on the ground silently holding each other's hands. Some time passed before Glenn walked over to Lily and took her hand interrupting her depressing thoughts.

"Come on." He pulled her to her feet and walked her over to sit with them. He sat down and wrapped an arm around her and took Maggie's hand.

Glenn, the poor awkward kid. When it mattered, he knew how to defend himself and he knew how to comfort others which was needed in this day and age more than ever. They sat in silence leaning against one another waiting for something to happen or someone to show up.

At some point, the men of Woodbury came in and removed everything they could use in their favor from the room. Completely clearing everything out. Now that the survivors were all together, with their brains working as one, they were more dangerous and those me knew it.

Glenn was the first to break the silence. "Maggie, did he-"

"No," Maggie responded quickly. "No. He barely touched me. All this time, running from walkers- you forget what people do, have always done. Look at what they did to you."

"Doesn't matter," Glenn said sounding short of breath. "As long as he didn't-"

"No. I promise."

Glenn hugged her relieved she was unscathed.

Lily's breath caught in her throat. She'd succeeded. When the Governor dragged Maggie in shirtless, Lily thought she had failed. She thought for certain that the Governor had had his way with her, but she had been unharmed the whole time.

Lily couldn't stop the tears that filled her eyes, but she wouldn't let them spill. She was just so relieved that Maggie didn't have to end up like her.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Maggie asked.

"Glenn knows the story. Everyone in the camp knows the story," Lily started. "Daryl found me in the woods. There was this guy who had taken me from my home and brought me to his. There he used me over and over." She took a breath forcing herself to go on. "Another man would stop by from time to time and he'd use me to. Shortly after Daryl brought me back to his camp, John, the man who took me, showed up. Daryl killed him. The other man who used to show up, well, he's right outside. He's running this place. The Governor."

Maggie gasped and Glenn's mouth fell open. She was glad she was able to tell them the truth without saying what she was really upset about. Daryl she had told about the second man, but neither of them really thought that he was still alive.

"Oh, my God."

"Now, I'm just fighting old demons," Lily said before changing the subject rubbing her eyes dry. "Glenn, let me take a look at you." She proceeded to examine him while Maggie still sat there shocked and Glenn was trying not to show how much pain he was in. When Lily was checking his pulse, Maggie used her bandana to wipe up his blood.

"No broken bones. But you will need lots of bed rest when you can afford it."

After his examination, Glenn stood up and walked over to the dead walker on the floor and pulled its arm off with a sickening slurping noise. He then proceeded to break its arm and rip out its bones so they could use them as weapons.

He tossed one to Lily across the room and it clattered against the floor. She picked it up and clutched it as if her life depended on it.

.. .. ..

Footsteps echoed out in the hall and the three of them ran to either side of the door. Lily drew her finger across her neck telling Maggie and Glenn the best place to aim for. The opened and Glenn flew out first. Maggie and Lily took the second and third man and forced the bones through their necks. Maggie grabbed the gun as Lily ran over to Glenn who was fighting with Merle. Merle threw him down and forced the knife to his neck.

"Let him go!" Maggie shouted pointing the gun at him.

"Okay," Merle smiled lifting the knife from Glenn's neck. Just as the three thought they had a victory, the man with the gun ran around the corner aiming his gun at Maggie.

"Gimmie the gun!" he shouted at Maggie pulling the gun from her hands. "Get up!" Merle shouted at Glenn as he stood up. Once on his feet, Merle threw his hand around and slapped Lily across the face for no reason sending her sprawling across the wall again. She clutched her already bruised face as she was pinned to the wall by her throat.

The Governor held her there. From his belt he withdrew his knife and hacked at her hair as Glenn and Maggie were thrown back into the room. It fell in clumps around her feet as she screamed and fought against him dragging her nails down his face.

"Get your hands _off_ me!" she screamed.

"Now before you die, you get to watch them die first!" he shouted pointing to Glenn and Maggie when he stopped hacking at her hair. They were on their knees next to each other holding hands. Maggie was crying again.

"Just keep looking at me," Glenn told her.

"I love you," she said as a hood was forced over her eyes. Glenn was hooded next.

"Why do you insist on torturing us?" Lily asked staring harshly into his eyes clutching the hand around her throat trying not to think about her hair.

"Not them, just _you_."

"Why?"

"Because it's fun. It's not just the torturing that's fun, but seeing just how much it takes for people to crack. I also know you and who you used to be. I'm seeing how long and how much you can take before you crack. I take what you love…and remove it," he purred removing a chunk of hair that hadn't fallen to the ground yet. "Now that's why I do it."

'My clothes. My hair. Now Glenn and Maggie, my friends.' She dug her nails into the flesh of his arm drawing blood, but all he did as smile at the pain.

"Do what you want," he sneered. "You're just gonna be dead in a few minutes anyway."

'I'm going to die here in his hands,' she thought. 'This is the end. There's no way the group at the prison knows we're here. We're done. I'm going to die in the hands of this mad man.'

The hooded couple was herded back out the door as something metallic clanked across the floor. All eyes turned toward it and saw a smoke bomb seconds before it exploded. There was no time to retaliate to it. As soon as she saw the bomb, Lily saw her opportunity for distraction and took it.

When the smoke filled the air she kicked the Governor between the legs with her good one and elbowed him in the face. He had known she would have fought and tried to prepare himself for it, but the kick to the groin wasn't what he was expecting.

Blindly, she shook free of his grip and limped quickly for the spot she last saw Maggie. Without shoes she was able to keep her steps silent keeping her hidden in the smoke.

Reaching out her hands she found someone's arm. "Maggie?" she whispered.

"Yeah," the voice responded. The doctor clutched to her arm and began to make her way along the wall. They hadn't gotten far before Maggie was jerked in the opposite direction. Holding on tight Lily found them being dragged into the light.

It was Oscar and Rick leading the three prisoners toward an exit. Casting a glance over her shoulder she saw Daryl bringing up the rear.

A large hand grabbed her arm and forced her to a momentary stop right before they stepped outside.

"Who are you?" it was Oscar who asked in a gruff voice.

"It's me," she said shaken from the events of the last few minutes. It took her a second to remember that all of her hair was gone. "Lily. I lost my hair."

"Sorry."

"Come on," Daryl ordered the two of them casting Lily a confused look before the three of them ducked out the door into the street of Woodbury.

'I can't tell him about Merle.' she thought. 'Daryl can't know. Not yet.'


	68. The Wall

Lily is my OC and the rest belongs to whoever it belongs to.

* * *

Rick and Maggie helped Glenn through the streets going as fast as they could without hurting Glenn farther. Daryl held tightly to Lily's hand once he recognized her without hair as they ran down the street looking for anyone who would spoil their escape.

"Inside, quick," Rick hissed. Daryl ran ahead and kicked the door down. Glenn and Maggie collapsed to the floor as Lily tripped on the doorframe. Daryl caught her. He held her close kissing her quickly before looking around the shop.

"What happened?" he asked her running her short hair through his fingers.

"An attempt to break me down," she replied breathing heavily feeling it herself for the first time. The governor had given her a hack job of a pixie cut. The back was longer than the front, the bangs fell in her eyes and the rest barely reached her ears.

"Any shorter and you'd look like Carol…"

There was no reply she could give to that. The pain of her loss was still present.

"Who did it?"

The look she gave him was one peppered with fear. "The other guy…"

She was thankful he knew what she meant. "He's still alive?!"

The nod caused her butchered bangs to fall in her eyes.

"Shit," he sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"Let's just get outta here! We can take care of him later! Right now we need to leave!"

"So soon? We gotta get rid of this guy!"

'He can't run into Merle.' "Not yet. We come back—"

"What are you hiding?"

"What's goin' on?" Rick asked ending their conversation. Daryl sprinted to the back of the shop looking for an exit.

"Ain't no way out back here!" Daryl said running from the back of the shop shaking off his vest and handing it to Lily. She knew she looked ridiculous in her cushion cover but at least she was covered.

Maggie asked, "Rick, how did you find us?"

"How bad are you hurt?"

"I'll be alright," Glenn said. "Doctor said so."

"Where's that woman?"

"She was right behind us," Rick said after looking around the room and not seeing her.

"Maybe she was spotted," Daryl suggested. "Want me to go look for her?"

"No, we've got to get them out of here. She's on her own."

"Daryl," Glenn called as Maggie put a sweatshirt she'd found around his shoulders, "This was Merle. He did this."

Glenn looked at Lily about to say what he did to her, but she shook her head no, telling him not to say anything. When she looked up Daryl had met her eyes. Now he knew why she wanted to leave so badly.

"You saw him?" Rick asked. "Face to face?"

"Threw a walker at me. He was gonna execute us."

Lily walked over to a corner of the room and threw on the vest as fast as she could finding it smaller that she expected. The vest showed off more chest than she was comfortable with, but she was just happy to have clothes again.

"S-So my brother is this Governor?"

"No, Daryl," Lily answered first and distastefully. Daryl's head snapped over to her as she pulled on a pair of tight jeans. "Your brother doesn't run this place. The other guy does."

"No," Maggie jumped in. "It's somebody else. Your brother's his lieutenant or something."

"Does he know I'm still with you?"

"No, Lily told him you were dead. Shouldn't take him long to find out she was lying. Rick I'm sorry. We told him where the prison was. We couldn't hold out."

Daryl looked at Lily asking her what she could possibly be thinking. She broke his gaze and looked down to the floor.

"Don't. No need to apologize."

"They're gonna be lookin' for us," Maggie said.

"We have to get back. Can you walk?"

"Why did you tell my brother I was dead?" Daryl gripped Lily's arm tightly. "You didn't even know him. Why did you tell my brother I was dead?!"

"To break him down," she responded weakly. "To give us more time. You didn't know where we were. I was trying to give us more time to think of a way to get out!"

"We got a car a few miles out," Rick said.

Glenn got to his feet. "I'm good."

"Hey, if Merle's around, I need to see him," Daryl stated pulling his attention away from her and back to his brother.

"Daryl, no!" Lily grabbed his arm. He shook her off.

"Not now. We're in hostile territory," Rick argued.

"He's my brother. I ain't-"

"Look, what he did!" He pointed to Glenn, Maggie, then Lily with her face bruised. "Look, we gotta-we gotta get outta here, now."

"Maybe I can talk to him. Maybe I can work somethin' out."

Glenn looked at Lily who was raging war with herself again. She didn't know what to do. She was afraid to tell Daryl what had happened to her because he would think she was lying just to get him out of Woodbury. He could never believe that his brother was capable of doing something so horrible.

"Just tell him," Glenn told her.

"I can't," she sighed. By the look in Glenn's eyes, she saw he knew Merle had attempted to rape her, but hadn't been able to tell her earlier.

"No, no, no. You're not thinking straight. Look, no matter what they say, they're hurt. Glenn can barely walk. And Lily is limping. How are we gonna make it out if we get overrun by walkers and this governor catches up to us? I need you. Are you with me?"

There was a long pause before Daryl responded. "Yeah."

'How long would it take before we lost him?' she thought to herself.

Rick opened the door and everyone filed out. That's when the shooting started.

Glenn, Maggie and Lily stayed low following behind Rick. Rick had given Lily a gun so she shot when someone came close. They ran across the street and into another building. Daryl wrapped an arm around Lily's waist and shielded her as they ran inside the alcove. She gave a cry of pain when Daryl held her to him.

"How many of them?"

"I don't know. Couldn't see."

"Don't matter. There's gonna be more of them. We need to move." Daryl then turned to Lily. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

She winced grabbing her stomach. Glenn grabbed her arm once he and Maggie were undercover. He spoke regardless of Daryl being right next to them.

"You have to tell him. He's going to kill himself. Tell him, or I will."

She nodded.

"What do you have to tell me that's so important? I'm in the middle of trying to save your life again." He asked agitated reloading his gun.

"And I'm trying to save you from a world of hurt. You just have to listen to me!"

"What do you want?" he snapped. His tone hurt her but she had to keep calm or this would come out the wrong way.

"I could hear your brother beating up Glenn in the other room. He came to mine next."

"Get to the point!"

"He came to me when Glenn didn't crack. The Governor came to my room and handed me over to your brother when I didn't crack..." She paused.

"What did he do?!"

"Tell him," Glenn urged her.

A knot filled her throat as she tried to think of the words to use. Glenn saw she couldn't speak, so he was going to speak for her.

"Merle-"

"Glenn, no!" she shrieked.

"Glenn, no, what?!"

Bullets exploded over their heads. Daryl threw his hands over her head forcing it down.

"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna lay down some cover fire."

"No, we have to stay together!" Lily said. "Because if we don't, you're going to go find your brother!"

"Too hairy. I'll be right behind you."

"You're lying!"

Daryl ran out into the open after throwing another smoke bomb. Oscar forced Lily to the bus. Glenn and Maggie were close behind them. Oscar climbed up onto the bus first and dragged Glenn up first. Lily helped Maggie crawl up.

"Rick! Rick!" Maggie screamed.

"Go!" he shouted back to her.

Oscar reached down to help Lily up, but she refused to take his hand without Daryl beside her. Above her, Oscar fell bleeding to the ground. He'd been shot. Maggie shot a bullet trough his head making sure he wouldn't turn.

"Daryl!" she screamed.

"Go! I'll be right there!"

"No, come here _right_ now!" Lily snapped.

Rick came charging out of the smoke towards her. He grabbed her around the waist and forced her to climb the bus.

"Go! He'll be right here!"

"No! He won't!"

"Go!" he forced her higher and over the wall.

Lily stopped hearing things around her. Daryl was gone and he hadn't come over the wall.

* * *

I'm gonna have a small come to readers chat wit you. I want to thank all of you for your reviews and the notes you send me. The few people I can think of off the top of my head are Y2j591, Nellie, and DarylDixonsLover. Thanks guys.


	69. The Arena

Nellie: That means a lot to hear. Thank you.

Hope this chapter satisfies. Happy Late Merry Christmas!

Also the longest chapter... Have fun!

Lily Sullivan is mine. Everything else is up for grabs by the producers and everyone else.

* * *

Glenn, Maggie and Rick were all talking. A black lady with dreadlocks came out from under the train car that was in front of Woodbury.

She was the woman from the dream Lily had all those months ago. She was the one who'd saved her from the Governor with her samurai swords.

Lily tuned back into the conversation when Rick was accusing the woman of leaving them.

"To get him, you need me."

Lily walked up to her pointing her gun at the ground. "Take me back in, now."

"She's not going anywhere," Rick said sternly.

"I need her to get me back in there. Daryl is still in there and I am NOT leaving him behind! We are getting him back do you understand me?" The tone in her voice was unlike anything they had ever heard her say. It was strong.

Rick recomposed himself. "She is not going anywhere."

"And apparently neither are you."

Lily looked him in the eyes before running under the train car and back towards the wall. She was just fast enough to stay out of reach of Rick and Maggie.

She climbed back up and over with much pain but she was going to get Daryl back. The gun was out of bullets when she counted, but at least she was the only one to know that the gun was empty. 'As far an anyone else knows, it's still a loaded gun.'

She jumped down silently and made her way over to the single person still walking in the street. Forcing the empty gun into his back she made her demand.

"You've just caught a man. Take me to him."

He led her to the left toward a series of torches. As soon as she saw the corner up ahead she knew there was going to be problems and she was right. A gun pressed against her own head stopped her where she stood. This one was most likely loaded.

"Welcome back, blondie," Merle smiled.

"Merle."

He drew the hammer back on his gun. "I should end you right now."

"Then do it." Her eyes moved slowly over to meet his cold ones.

"Nah, the Governor wants to kill you himself… You know something, that vest you're wearin' looks awful familiar."

"Maybe I got it off of someone you've killed."

She threw her head down as he raised the gun to hit her on the head. She locked her hands together and elbowed him in the stomach. He doubled momentarily before aiming for her face. Throwing herself out of the way of his clutching hands, she headed toward the torches and threw herself into the shadows and out of sight.

"Find her," Merle ordered the man she'd just held at gunpoint.

Taking one last look at them, she made her way through the shadows along the outside of the torch circle. In the middle she saw walkers on chains and bleachers full of people. The Governor was in the middle of everything with a bandage over his eye. 'What on earth had happened since I saw him last?'

Making her way around the torches she saw a cage off to the far side of the arena. There was scuffling over there so limped as quietly as she could. By the time she reached the cage the men scuffling were gone and were headed toward the center of the arena.

In her attempt to make her way back to the wall she ran into the man she held a gun to earlier. She held the gun up and pointed it at him.

"Intruder! There's an intruder!" he shouted. She took off running, but not before she gave him a solid knock on his head and dropped her gun. The people of Woodbury knew she was there and were coming after her.

It did not take long before she was grabbed and pulled toward Merle.

"Glad to see you're still out and about." He sneered pushing her stomach where 'LIAR' was carved into her skin. Pain contorted her face. "That's for lying, you bitch." As if that wasn't obvious enough.

Merle caught the attention of the Governor and alerted him that Lily was back with them. The Governor turned from her to the audience on the bleachers. "I'm afraid of terrorists who want what we have," the he spoke as if resuming a speech she'd been deaf to. "Want to destroy what we have! And worse...because one of those terrorists...is one of our own. Merle."

The crowd murmured all around. Behind them, the man with the gun and another with Daryl's crossbow pointed their weapons as Merle. One of the other men took Lily from him.

"The man I counted on, the man I trusted."

"We ain't through yet, blondie," he sneered as he was shuffled into the middle with the Governor.

"He led 'em here. And he let 'em in. It was you. You lied, betrayed us all!" Someone walked over and took Merle's weapons from him.

From the other side of the gathering, Lily saw movement. There was a man with his hands behind his back and a hood on his head but she knew instantly that it was Daryl. She pulled against the man holding her back, but he held onto her.

Merle was pushed into the center of the torch lit and walker filled arena.

"This is one of the terrorists." The Governor ripped the hood from Daryl's head showing him where he was. "Merle's own brother."

When Merle saw Daryl before him, Lily could see his shoulders slouch. He then spun to face Lily and his eyes were on fire. Merle began to storm towards her, but men forced him back into the circle.

"You two timing, lying bitch!" Merle screamed. "You told me my brother was dead!"

Lily fought back against the man holding her giving Merle a challenging look. "And what are you going to do about it now?!" she snapped loudly. "Cut off my arm?!" He fought with muscle, she fought with words and had clearly won for a short time.

Daryl turned to see what he was charging at and saw Lily.

"What are you doing?!" he hissed.

"Another terrorist is over there." The Governor pointed to Lily. "Bring her here."

She was dragged out to the middle of the arena where she looked at Daryl. He made to run for her, but others held him back. The town looked down upon her with hatred burning in their eyes. The Governor took her arm and faced her towards the audience. "What should we do with 'em?"

"Kill them!" the audience shouted.

"Lily," Daryl muttered under his breath.

She pleaded with her eyes. "_Breath_," she mouthed to him. "_Breathe._" "You wanted your brother. Despite what she told you," his hand closed around Lily's throat, giving her a light squeeze.

"You get your hands off her," Daryl threatened.

"Now you got him," the Governor ignored him addressing Merle.

The governor left the fighting circle dragging Lily with him and casually sliding a hand down her face. In his eyes, Lily could see that he was trying to distract Daryl so Merle would win. She only hoped his tactics wouldn't work.

Andrea was trying to stop the fight but the governor only told her that the people had spoken and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

'Andrea? She was alive?!'

"I asked you where your loyalties lie," he addressed Merle. "You said here. Well, prove it."

Lily met Daryl's eyes. He was breathing heavily. He was more nervous than she'd ever seen him. She tried to tell him not to worry, but inside she was so worried. When she came back into Woodbury, she knew she was going to get captured, but seeing that Daryl had been caught made her heart drop. 'How are we going to get out of this one?'

"Prove it to us all. Brother against brother." Someone untied Daryl's hands and he pulled his shirt back up. He'd been so riled up, it had fallen from his shoulder.

"Winner goes free. Winner gets the girl." The governor shook Lily's arm. Daryl did not break eye contact with her, but she could see he was not going to let his brother win. She'd been through enough and did not need to experience Merle, he thought.

"I'll be with you again in a minute, blondie!" Merle shouted. "Don't you worry!"

Daryl had never looked so confused in his whole life. Merle still didn't know about Daryl and Lily being a couple.

"Fight to the death."

Lily watched as Merle made his speech. "Y'all know me! I'm gonna do whatever I gotta do to prove..." He spun around and punched Daryl in the stomach. Daryl was thrown to the ground. Lily pulled against the Governor but he held strong.

"Just wait your turn," the Governor smiled at her pathetic attempt.

"I'm so tired of you having your hands all over me," she hissed at him.

"Well, when Merle wins you're mine. Unconditionally."

"That my loyalty is to this town!" Merle then kicked Daryl in the chest.

The governor turned his attention down to Lily as she fought against him. "You didn't fight this hard for Glenn and Maggie." He said pulling her to face him. "You _are_ a liar. _He_ saved you… Daryl Dixon saved you from me and you made the choice to die rather than let his brother back into his life. Damn. This is gonna be so much fun. I am truly glad you came back." She pulled her head away from his hand when he tried to curl a strand behind her ear. She couldn't see the fight and needed to know that Daryl was all right.

"Oh, you really have grown feisty in these last few months." He grabbed tightly to her upper arms. Daryl was recoiling from a punch when Lily saw him next. "This should be fun when Merle beats his brother. He's not even half the man John was."

She struggled to pull herself free, but he just held on. "Stop squirming." He punched her in the stomach intentionally over 'Liar'. She doubled over in pain trying to recompose herself quickly so Daryl wouldn't worry. After collecting herself, she pushed back up to her feet. She then brought her foot down upon his as hard as she could.

"You little bitch!" His hands closed around Lily's throat. She leaned her head back and aimed at his bad eye. A scream of pain ran through the air as she sprinted toward the circle of walkers. The Governor grabbed the back of her vest throwing her to the ground. She lost her breath again as he dragged her out of the circle and to her feet.

"I preferred you as the small quiet girl from the cabin, Lily. Why did you have to grow up?"

"To fight people like you."

She tried to pull away from him again.

"Stop being such a pain in the-"

She kicked him between the legs and brought a knee up to his face when he doubled over. He screamed in agony grabbing his face again, but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her down.

Walkers snarled as more were incorporated into the circle. Stealing a quick glance to the circle, she saw Merle and Daryl back to back fighting the walkers. Placing her feet together, she kicked the Governor in the chest, knocking him back.

"Don't do this!" Andrea screamed. He met her eyes for as short while before coming back at Lily. She kicked him again, but he caught her foot the third time she made to kick him. He bent over her feet and punched her stomach again.

Her face contorted trying to overcome the pain as a loud groan filled the air.

A gunshot rang threw the arena and the Governor got off Lily and ran. He knew it wasn't from his men. A smoke grenade filled the arena making visibility difficult. The Governor knew Rick had come back and didn't want to be caught in the cross fire without his weapon. Merle took the chance of the Governor leaving to run over to Lily on the ground. She tried to get back to her feet, but she couldn't. He raised his foot ready for it to come down on her abdomen, but Daryl tackled him to the ground as she rolled out of the way.

"Don't you touch her!" Daryl shouted punching Merle in the face. He looked up and saw Rick shooting the walkers around them.

With one motion, Daryl grabbed the fabric of her vest and dragged her to her feet.

"Why the hell did you come back?!" he asked her angrily pushing her behind him away from the walkers.

"Rick was busy," she answered.

Another shot pierced the arena. Brains of the nearest walker splattered across the ground. As the walker fell, a clear path was made straight towards Rick and Maggie.

"Come on!" Daryl dragged her along behind him as he ran for Rick. There was a man off to the side holding a crossbow, Daryl's crossbow. He made sure to take it back. He didn't lose a step getting his crossbow back and the two continued on their way out of the arena and through Woodbury.

Merle began to attack a certain spot on the wall.

"Ain't that just the sweetest thing I've ever seen," Merle cooed as he banged on the wall. "A toothpick has come to save the day. Damn Daryl," Merle laughed beating a panel free. "Gotta say. You picked a cute pet. My little brothers got a cute little girlfrie-" the punch from Daryl came so quickly Merle didn't even see it coming.

Merle's weight on the panel knocked it lose.

Daryl rested his hand on her back. "Come on. Let's go."

"We ain't got time for this!" Merle shouted after killing a walker. He ran into the woods.

"Come on. Let's go," Daryl said following his brother taking Lily's hand.

She turned to look at Maggie and begged her not to stay behind. Lily needed someone who knew what happened to be with her. Maggie looked at Rick and they both followed.

They ran through the forest for miles before they saw Rick's car.

"Glenn!" Rick called. Glenn jumped to his feet and ran to meet them in the forest.

"Oh, thank God."

"Now we got a problem here. I need you to back up."

"What the hell is he doing here?" Glenn snapped when he saw Merle in the group.

"He tried to kill me!" the dark skinned woman shouted pointing her katana at him. Daryl stepped in between the two.

There was a whole bunch of shouting as Glenn, Maggie, and the dark skinned woman shouted at Merle and Daryl and Rick defended him.

All Lily heard was Daryl call Merle a jackass and Merle call Daryl a native.

"No more than you hangin' out with that psycho back there," Daryl retorted.

"Oh, yeah, man. He's a charmer, I gotta tell ya that. Been putting the wood in your girlfriend, Andrea," Merle said looking at the dark skinned woman. "Big time, baby."

"What?" Glenn asked. "Andrea's in Woodbury?"

"Right next to the Governor," Daryl said.

"I told you to drop that!" Rick shouted at the dark skinned woman as she lunged for Merle again. "You know Andrea? Hey, do you know Andrea?"

"Yep, she does," Merle smiled. "Her and the other blondie spent all winter cuddling up in the forest. My Nubian queen here had two pet walkers. No arms, cut off their jaws, kept them in chains. Kind of ironic now that I think about it."

"Shut up, bro!" Daryl shouted.

Lily walked past everyone. Took one last look at Daryl. She still had no idea how to tell Daryl what had happened.

"Lily?" Daryl asked. "We need your help."

"I'm done listening to him talk," she muttered walking away. She'd spent the last several hours listening to him and the governor talk to each other about Daryl and promises of going home and the whole time Merle was acting like a cocky celebrity. She was through with him. She was not going to defend him for Daryl's sake and couldn't tell him what had happened so she just walked off.

Merle made some more smart comments before Rick hit him on the back of the head knocking him out.


	70. The Truth

Lily is My OC and the rest of the Walking Dead belongs to its respective owners.

* * *

Rick gathered everyone but the dark skinned woman named Michonne and Merle so they could talk everything out.

"It ain't gonna work," Rick said.

"It's gotta," Daryl protested. Lily understood that he wanted his brother back, but after the last few hours she was siding with Rick.

"It'll stir things up."

"Look, the Governor is probably on the way to the prison right now. Merle knows how he thinks and we could use the muscle."

"I'm not having him at the prison," Maggie said calmly. "He put a gun to our heads."

"Do you really want him sleeping in the same cell block as Carol or Beth or your girlfriend?"

"He ain't a rapist."

"You still haven't you told him?!" Glenn asked Lily. She looked away from him toward her feet.

"Told me what?!" Daryl asked. Hours ago Lily and Glenn were having the same conversation but it had not been finished.

"She hasn't told you because she doesn't know how."

"And you do?"

"No, I don't, but it needs to be said." Glenn turned to face Daryl. "The Governor is the second man from the cabin all those months ago who used to rape her."

"Yeah, she told me that earlier. Stop talking, Glenn."

"No! Second, I heard Merle rape her. He then left her room and was going to go after Maggie next."

"Bullshit!" Lily kept her eyes on the ground and started shaking. Daryl walked over to her. "Tell me it isn't true. Tell me it isn't true!" Lily covered her face with her hands.

"It's not true, but if the Governor hadn't stopped him, it would have been. He'd have done it without a second thought."

"Third, then I heard Lily get up and shout at Merle to keep him away from Maggie."

"That got me tossed in with Glenn," she said finally getting her voice back. "There I came up with the idea to break Merle down to confuse him and make him leave. That's why I told him you had died. That pissed off Merle so much, he slammed me into a wall knocking me unconscious. Then he proceeded to carve me up like a bar of soap."

"You're lyin'. Didn't you even try to stop him?" He lifted the vest from her abdomen and saw the scar still fresh and bleeding spelling 'LIAR'. "Merle would never touch you. You're mistaken." He said trying to reassure himself than anything else. He reached out his hand to touch her abdomen to see if it was real. She hissed and sucked her stomach away from his hand when it touched stepping out of his reach.

"Of course I tried to stop him! It was the least I could do but the Governor held me back. She protected my girlfriend when I was unable to."

"I didn't want her to be like me. Being afraid of everyone is no way to live," Lily said sucking in a breath of air looking at Maggie.

"She was protecting you, Daryl," Maggie said placing her hand Lily's arm. "By telling Merle that you were dead, she was giving you a chance to live away from him. The chance to live your own life."

"That's not for her to decide! That's my brother! I couldn't just leave him there!"

"But you could leave me?!" Lily shouted. "You came in there for me, Glenn, and Maggie, but the second you heard about Merle, all of us were forgotten. You stopped trying to get us out and turned all your focus to Merle, your _perfect_ brother. Then you just disappeared! Did you really expect me to leave _YOU_ with people like _THAT_? And when you see me, you're angry I came back! Not grateful that I was trying to help you like you helped me! I've taken a bullet for you. TWICE! Been stabbed and raped and you just expect me to just accept the man who has caused me the most pain I've ever felt like nothing ever happened?"

"Lily..."

"I don't want to hear it."

"But he's family. Wouldn't you do the same for your sister?"

There was a silence among the group as the words sunk in. "My sister is dead," she responded calmly. "I accepted that a long time ago. Your brother was dead and because of it you became one of the best people I've ever known. I never say this, but having a death in your family was the best thing that ever happened to you and there should be another one."

As Lily turned to limp away, she pulled the pistol from Maggie's pocket and walked in the direction of Merle. Daryl looked as if she had just slapped him again. They watched as she drew closer and lifted the gun drawing the hammer back.

Rick and Daryl were shouting at her, but Merle's voice was all she heard.

"Go on, blondie. You won't do it."

She looked him straight in the eyes and saw him smiling. That crooked tooth grin with blood still running down his face. He was right and she knew it. There was no way she could go through with killing him but it felt good to hold him at gunpoint. It was time for him to feel a taste of his own medicine. She began to lower her arm, but Daryl crashed into her knocking her arm out of the way.

Daryl pulled her other arm to her chest and held it under his.

"Calm down," he whispered in her ear. What surprised Lily the most was how she felt Daryl shaking. "It's all right. It's all right. You're gonna be okay. Everythin's gonna be okay."

Merle chuckled. "She certainly keeps you on your toes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Daryl asked her calmly.

"Would you have believed me?!" she snapped. "Could you accept that your brother would do something so horrible?"

"Did he know about you and me?"

"Would it have made a difference?!"

Merle's chuckling died out. "Wait...you're tellin' me that you two...?" The look Daryl gave him sent Merle into another fit of laughter. "But she's so tiny! She's just a teeny little toothpick. I'm surprised I didn't break her."

"Shut up, Merle!"

"Hey, it's truth telling time apparently so I ain't gonna deny what they said happened."

The look on Daryl's face was one of complete shock. He'd just heard his brother admit to almost raping his girlfriend.

"Look at me, Daryl!" she shook free from his grip and pulled up the vest showing her stomach. "Look at my stomach! I told him you were dead and he carved 'LIAR' into me! That will never go away! Your brother cut me, shot me, beat Glenn almost senseless and almost raped me because someone told him to, and you still want him around! How is that supposed to make us feel?!"

He didn't know what to say. The two people who meant the most to him absolutely hated each other.

"He's not coming back to the prison," Rick said.

"But Merle, Merle's blood."

"No," Glenn piped up for everyone. "He's your blood. My blood, my family is standing right here and waiting for us back at the prison."

"And you're a part of that family," Rick said. "But he's not. He's not."

"Man, y'all don't know. Fine. We'll fend four ourselves."

"That's not what I was saying," Glenn said.

"No him, no me."

"Daryl, you don't have to do that," Maggie said.

"It was always Merle and I before this."

"Don't."

"Daryl," Lily reached out and took his arm.

"You serious? You're just gonna leave like that?"

"You'd do the same thing."

"What are we supposed to tell Carol?"

'Carol was alive?'

"She'll understand." He looked at Maggie. "Say good bye to your pop for me."

"No, please!" She held on tighter as he walked away, but he shook her off.

"Daryl, are you serious?" Glenn asked.

"Daryl!" Rick shouted, but he didn't stop walking. Rick had to run around in front of him to get him to stop. "Hey. Hey. There's got to be another way."

"Don't ask me to leave him. I already did that once."

"He left _you_," Lily said. "You went back for him, but he was gone. You didn't leave him."

"We started something last night. You realize that, huh?" Rick continued.

"No him, no me. That's all I can say. Take care of yourself." He rifled through the trunk gathering things to leave. "Take care of lil ass-kicker. Carl. He's one tough kid." Lily ran up to him as he walked toward his brother. She didn't know if she was going to say anything or just wanted to look at him one last time but she wanted to be near him. "You comin'?"

She saw Merle smirking at her from his place between the trees giving her a small mocking wave. Daryl's blue eyes looked expectantly into hers and she shook her head.

"I've said my piece." She heard Rick shuffle behind her on the pavement. "I love you, Daryl, but I can't live with him."

"You won't feel safe 'round him..." He continued as if he hadn't heard those three words.

"Think about it. Would you? After what he did…He shot me, beat me and almost raped me because he was told to."

"I wouldn't touch a purtty lil hair on your purtty lil head, baby cakes. Not again," Merle shouted from the tree zipping his trousers. "You belong ta my brother."

"If you had known about Daryl and me would it have made the slightest damn difference?!" she asked him.

"I was just following orders, blondie."

"Just like a frickin' Nazi! Daryl, I'm not going to intentionally run away with someone who raped me because someone told him to."

He understood. Merle was not the best person in the world and Daryl knew she didn't need to be around someone like him, but he wasn't going to abandon his brother.

Again Daryl held her gaze asking her to come with them, but she couldn't. He just attacked his brother so easily as if they had been doing it their whole life. What if Merle and Daryl picked up where they left off? She'd be ignored and who knows what Merle would do to her when he was thinking for himself. Daryl had changed so much since he had been with his brother last. He had become so much more caring and loving towards others and was more than happy to help when needed and she was afraid of how he was going to change with Merle's return.

"Your brother terrifies me, but I'm more afraid of losing _you_," she spoke as her voice cracked. "And I just can't-"

"No Merle, no me," he said cutting her off turning to leave. Merle smiled as his small brother approached.

"Com' on, little bro. We don't need 'em anyhow." Merle snickered at Lily from over his brothers shoulder. Daryl shot him a stern glance threatening him.

"The hell with y'all. Everythin' I've done for you and you choose them over me? You're gonna cry anyway. I hate tears."

"You chose your brother..." she inhaled sharply, "...over me. You made your choice. You made that choice a long time ago. Now just leave." His back was to her when she spoke again. She shoved him. "Leave! I'm through crying over you! I knew you were too good to stay."

His step paused but he did not turn to look over his shoulder before joining his brother and melting into the trees.

"We patch you up and then your gone," Rick told Michonne as everyone filed in the car. Maggie crawled in the middle seat in the back and took Lily's hand. She rubbed her back with the other.

The drive back to the prison was in silence.


	71. The Return Empty Handed

DarylDixonsLover, Nellie, and 54hay: Thanks for the nice reviews.

* * *

The ride back to the prison was in complete silence. Glenn was resting his hand on Maggie's knee from the front seat. Lily sat with her eyes closed resting her head against the window. Michonne and Rick had expressionless looks on their faces, but Michonne looked like she was about to kill somebody with hers but she kept it the whole time she sat in the car.

Half way back they were forced to stop due to the red truck parked in the middle of the street. How the truck ended up packed diagonally across the street she would never know. Glenn and Rick were poised to move it but a walker had been hiding inside. Ignoring Rick's statement that he had it, Glenn threw it to the ground and promptly began to kick the shit out of it. Brains coated his shoes in a think paste as he kicked and kicked the walkers head.

It was only when he was bashing in the walker's head that Lily woke from her daze. She opened the car door and ran to him. She knew why he was upset. The Governor had humiliated his girlfriend and he felt as if there was something he could have done to stop it. The Governor was still alive after what he'd done and Glenn wanted him dead.

"Glenn!" She grabbed his sweatshirt forcing him to look in her green and blue eyes. "Glenn. This isn't going to make things any better. This won't make things better." Hearing those words for herself hurt more than she thought and knew immediately why Glenn bashed the walker's brains out. She knew sulking wasn't going to make Daryl come back.

"You didn't kill him," Glenn asked Rick when he walked up.

"That's not why we went back," Rick responded.

"No. That's right. You went back for Daryl. And now he's gone again and the Governor is still alive."

"Daryl was the priority."

"I should have been there with you."

"You were in no condition—"

"But my girlfriend was? Lily was?"

"Lily went without a plan. She got caught trying to get him out."

"Glenn, this isn't about us," Maggie added.

"I should have been there."

"Hey, hey. You didn't come back with us 'cause you could barely walk."

"What about her?"

"What about me?"

"Do you know what he did to her?!" Glenn shouted asking Rick.

"Yes!" Lily shouted. "He humiliated her! That's all he did. He could have raped her and locked her up in a house or killed her! I know right now it sucks! It really sucks but it could have been _so_ much worse. She's fine."

Glenn knew Lily was right and Maggie reassured him that she was fine.

"After all that effort, all the risk we took, Daryl just takes off with Merle?"

"Well, he had his reasons," Rick said.

"No," Lily snapped turning to face Rick with fire in her eyes. "_We_ wanted to do away with his brother and _he_ didn't want that. That was his reason. Don't beat around the _damn_ bush, Rick. Just say it like it is."

"As far as I know, we are the only ones thinking clearly right now," Glenn shouted pointing to him and Lily. "We survived and know what should have happened but didn't."

"Yes, certain people should have died, but there's nothing we can do about it now! We can't walk without limping. You can't breathe without wincing! Right now there is nothing we can do. The sooner you understand that, the sooner you will recover and then we can go kick the governor's ass. You and I will go and kill him ourselves. Now calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"We need to move this truck," she said sternly going as far as to stomp her foot down. "I want to go back to the prison. Maggie does. Rick does. I know that lady in the car does so she can get fixed up and leave as soon as possible. So let's just do it and go home. Ok?"

"Ok," he sighed. He turned to Rick. "This doesn't change the fact that we are still up to our necks in shit."

"You want me to turn the car around, beg him to come back? Throw down the welcome mat for Merle? This is the hand we have been dealt!"

"Another thing that _sucks_, but we have to get over it and move on," Lily said.

"Let's just get this out of here and get back," Maggie said. Lily walked up to the breaks and disengaged them. "Get some rest. We can talk it out there."

"No, you guys do all that talking you want. I'm done," Glenn said. Lily couldn't have agreed more but there was nothing they could do. Things needed to be talked out.

Glenn took the other door and Rick grabbed the back of the truck and together they pushed it off the road.

.. .. ..

She sat thinking about all that had happened within the last twenty-four hours. 'Daryl and I figured out where we stand on us. Lil' Ass-kicker needed new baby formula because she was allergic to the current baby formula. Merle showed up and kidnapped me, Maggie and Glenn. Shot me. I was thrown in a room with the man from the days before I met the group. Those were dark days. I did hit him with a door though. I lied to Merle and got carved up for it. Was humiliated more. Lost my hair. Was rescued. Recaptured and rescued again. Lost Daryl. I lost Daryl.' Explaining that Daryl was gone to the others was going to send her over the edge.

There was a rapping against the window of the car. It was Rick waking her up. Next to him was Carol.

'She was alive.' Seeing Carol alive was something that made this awful day seem a little bit lighter. Maggie drove the rest of them up to the prison where they could all file out and go inside.

Before ducking into the prison, Lily looked down to the gate where Rick was hugging Carl and telling Carol about Daryl. Carl looked up at the four filing out of the car and began running up the hill.

"Lily!" he shouted. She broke away from the group and went to meet him. He ran into her arms hugging her close.

"What happened to your hair?" Carl asked her from her aching stomach. Seeing his face and hearing him ask that one simple question sent her into a fit of tears. She wrapped her arms around the child tighter and sobbed. All it took was that simple question from a child in his father's hat and a bear claw shirt that sent her over the edge. Everything she had gone through she'd remained strong, but seeing him there was more than she was prepared to handle. Everything she'd done was for nothing and she was left with nothing to show for what she did. Nothing positive anyway. "Where's Daryl?" The next question did her in. She clutched him close just crumbling away for several moments before she was able to collect herself enough to let him go.

"Sorry, kid," she said horsely apologizing for crushing him and crying on him, wiping the tears from her eyes only clearing the way for more. "He found his brother."

"What?" he asked as she limped away. She only made a few steps before sinking to the ground and not because her leg hurt.

"He found Merle," she sobbed letting her arms fall heavily to her sides. "He left us for his brother. We—we went back for him and—and he left us. He just left us."

Lily was expecting Glenn to use some of her own words against her, but when she looked at him he was almost crying with her. He wasn't going to tell her things sucked because she already knew that but things finally came crashing down. At least he still had Maggie. Lily was alone.

Hershel walked over to her on the ground as Carl did all he could to comfort her. Beth kissed Rick on the cheek thanking him for bringing her sister back. Lily cried on the ground.

"You can tell us everything later, but right now you need to sleep," the kind old man said resting a hand on her back. Carl wrapped an arm around his shoulders pulling her up. Physically she could have made the walk on her own, but mentally she was exhausted and was unable to function anymore. She'd done all she could to get out and give the others time to find them in Woodbury. She gave all she had and Daryl just walked of with his brother. Beth and Carl helped Lily into the cell block while Rick and Hershel remained outside talking about something.

They walked into the cell block and past four new people all sitting on the steps or tables. The two dark skinned people shared similar facial features. Same with the other two white males. One significantly younger than the other. 'Brother and sister maybe and father and son.'

"How long have they been here?" she asked Carl.

"About a day. They got in through the back. Dad's here to take care of them now."

After the day she had just been through she as not too excited to see new faces. She just wanted to go to sleep and wake up and see Daryl next to her.

"You're father is going to throw them out, isn't he?" she asked as they lowered her to the mattress.

Carl sighed looking to Beth before looking down at the doctor again. "Probably." Beth nodded her agreement.

"If you think they are good people, then you need to say something to your father," she said somewhat bitterly. As much as she wasn't in the mood for new faces, she was aware that she shouldn't jump to conclusions considering all that had just happened.

"How can you say that after what just happened to you?" he asked his face scrunching up with confusion. "You've lost your hair and can't walk on your own." She tried to prop herself up to her elbow but a surging pain shot through her abdomen causing her to groan and lie back down. He continued exasperated. "You can't even sit up without hurting!"

No one could rationalize why Carl did what he did next, but he reached forward and lifted the vest revealing 'LIAR'. Maybe he was expecting to see more bruises or the evidence of a broken rib but he was not expecting to see what he saw.

Beth gasped covering her mouth with a hand before she ran out of the cell, most likely to go get her father. Carl just stared at it for a few seconds longer before she covered her stomach back up.

"How can you still believe that people are good these days? You've been beaten purple on many occasions!" She appreciated how he left out what else had happened to her.

"Because not everyone these days is an asshole. Don't you for _one_ _second_ think that everyone left on this earth is out to kill you! Lots of them are, but you took me in. We took in the Greene family and the prisoners from here. Not everyone is bad, Carl. Not everyone is bad. But the ones that are…" she curled her fingers around his neck locking her gaze with his. "Give them hell."


	72. The Tears

Thanks Nellie. I was hoping someone would say something about that.

Thanks for sticking with me this long everyone!

Lily is my OC. Everything else belongs to its respective owners.

* * *

Hershel came into the cell with Beth following close behind. He saw her telling Carl another lesson in life and decided to wait until they were done. Only when Carl nodded his understanding did the gentle old man enter the cell.

"I don't like gossiping, but I've heard you are rather…unusually battered," he approached softly. Beth was close behind him carrying a bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah." Lily nodded letting Carl go. "I am battered. Look at my face," she said flatly the anger growing in her chest. "Look at my hair. My leg. My stomach!" 'LIAR' made Hershel give a sad exhale of breath. His sigh seemed to convey all the sadness he had toward the remaining humans left in this world who lived outside the prison. Lily had to take a deep breath to calm herself down. It wasn't fair to them to take the brunt of her anger. "I appreciate your help, but—"

"What can I get to help?" Carl asked completely cutting her off. He was bound to help her whether she wanted it or not. Hershel turned his gaze from the boy back to Lily to let her continue.

"But Glenn needs more attention. Right now…I can't…I might make things worse…I'm sorry." Tears spilled from her eyes and down her cheeks. "I want to help but I've yelled at him and— and at you. I can't right now. I just—" She fell back onto the bed and sobbed into her hands. The tears ran down the side of her face and onto the sheets.

Hershel nodded taking the bag from his daughter and setting it down next to her. "For you. We have enough for Glenn. Just thought you would need these for yourself." Heaving a deep sigh, she wiped the tears from her eyes to sit back up. It was only at that moment that she realized that all the medical supplies had been removed from her cell.

"Thanks," she said leaning against the wall closing her eyes. Their receding footsteps filled her ears as she tried to recompose herself. The tears had stopped but the second she spoke anything the waterworks would start up again.

"What do you need?" Carl asked her sitting down on the bed next to her placing his hat on the sink. The kind old man turned and left hopping down the stairs to go take care of Glenn.

She shook her head no, but he dragged the bag over ignoring her. "You don't—" the knot in her throat almost choking her.

"Just point to what you need," he said pulling the bag into his lap. "And I'll get it for you."

She sighed before sitting up and pointing to the disinfectant and cotton balls. He pulled those out first drenching a cotton ball and handing it to her.

It stung her abdomen bringing more tears to her eyes but she knew it had to be done. The chances of it getting infected were slim because the knife wasn't rusty but it was just easier to clean everything before it got worse.

Pointing to a bandage and tape next, Carl ripped them down to size and applied them himself. She had to admit, he was getting better at taking care of injuries and still learning a lot.

Next, she pointed to her leg where she'd been shot. The jeans she'd found were too tight to roll up so she'd have to take them off. She placed a hand on Carl's shoulder to keep him on the bed while she pushed herself up. Grabbing a clean pair of pants, she walked to the neighboring cell and changed. Limping back in she sat on the floor and rolled her pant leg up showing him where she'd been shot.

The skin was still pink and irritated more likely going to get infected than her stomach. If looked at from the right angle, one could see through her leg but she wasn't going to tell Carl that.

The knot in her throat had shrunk allowing her to be able to speak.

"Carl," she said. "I was shot here." She said pointing to the irritated patch of skin on her calf. "This isn't going to be the last gunshot wound you see so here's how to take care of the person shot."

"How come you didn't tell me this at the farm?"

"I was unconscious. There are ABC's. Airway. Breathing. Circulation. Disability/Deformity. Exposure. This is if someone was shot next to you in the chest more so than the leg or arm and you can't get to me or Hershel. Check the airway to make sure that it isn't blocked. Make sure they are breathing. If not, tilt the head so they can breathe. Circulation. If there's no pulse start CPR. Disability. Make sure they can move their arms and legs. If they can't they were shot in the spine. Lastly, always look for an exit wound." It was at that point she showed him her entry wound and exit wound. "If there's no exit wound…then the bullet didn't exit and surgery will need to happen to remove it. Always apply pressure to stop the bleeding. That's crucial! I'll teach you the other stuff later. No one get's shot in the head much these days anymore and lives. That's a whole other ball park."

"You are better when you have something to do," he said looking down at her as she applied ointment to the wound and wrapped it.

"Keeps the mind busy." She pointed to the tape and when Carl handed it to her ran a line of tape along the top of the bandage to keep it from falling down.

"You good?" he asked her.

She turned to look at him and thought she should smile but couldn't. "Yeah, thanks."

He got up and left the cell but before he got too far she called to him. "Carl." He turned to meet her eyes. "Please hide the keys to everything."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, I might leave to go find Daryl myself."

He nodded and made his way outside.

Lastly, she rose to her feet and placed her head in the sink turning the cold water on and letting it run down her scalp. Drawing her dripping head out, she gave her head a shake like she'd seen the boys at the pool do and water splashed against the walls. The person in the mirror above the sink was someone she did't know. Mostly the right side of the face purple with other bruises peppering the left side of her face from being thrown into a wall. Hair dark brown from the water cut choppily as if a weed whacker had done it. Red puffy eyes from crying and dark circles from lack of sleep and from worrying. Pronounced cheek bones due to weight loss from lack of food to eat.

'How am I the same person I was the last time I looked in the mirror?' she thought. She splashed more cold water on her face before looking into the mirror again. 'I'm not. Every time I look in the mirror I will be a different person. No one will ever be who they were ever again. This world had forced us to become monsters.'

* * *

Ok so I I have a new cover image I want to use but I can't upload it. Any ideas as t why it's not working?


	73. The Melt Down

Lily belongs to me but nothing else does sadly. Can you imaging how well off I'd be if I'd thought of the Walking Dead? Phew! Anyway, here you go.

* * *

As Lily shook her hair dry trying to keep her mind busy, she heard Carol and Beth out on the perch.

"You've got a knack for that," Carol admired how Beth took care of the baby.

"Just trying to do my part," Beth responded cradling the infant in her small arms.

Lily peeked out of the cell entrance and saw the older woman preparing a mail bin for the baby to sleep in. A whole table had been set up there on the perch and she hadn't noticed. Looks like no mattress could be pulled out there to sleep anymore.

"Sophia used to wake the neighbors. 3:00 AM like clockwork. Ed stayed at a friend's most nights till she calmed down."

"I always wanted a child. She wouldn't have made it if Daryl hadn't been here. He couldn't stand to lose anyone else."

"Sounds like him."

Lily ran her fingers through her butchered hair sighing. 'They need to stop talking like he's dead. He just ran away with his brother.'

"I don't see why he had to leave," Beth said. "Merle sound like a jerk."

'Because he is. The understatement of the year.'

"Men like Merle get into your head. Make you feel like you deserve the abuse."

"Even for Daryl?"

"I'm hardly the woman I was a year ago, but if Ed walked through that door right now breathing and told me to go with him, I'd like to think I'd tell him to go to hell."

"You would." It was nice having someone so positive around.

"It doesn't matter."

"We're weak without him."

"We'll get through this, too. Tyreese and his friends seem capable."

"I'm pissed at him for leaving."

"Don't be. Daryl has his code. This world needs men like that. Oh, hello," Carol cooed taking the baby in her arms and placing her into the mail crate.

"She fits perfect."

"You cozy in there?"

As the baby drifted off to sleep, one last thing ran through Lily's mind. 'I guess we're not all monsters.'

.. .. ..

It started out quiet but got louder and louder until Lily woke with a start. Thinking she was in danger she jolted awake and looked for the threat. Moonlight shone in through the windows lighting little. How she calmed herself down long enough to fall asleep was a mystery to her, but the screaming and fussing from outside the cell woke her. It wasn't a blood curdling scream one lets out when they see a walker but from an upset child.

Pushing herself off the bed strained her muscles. Everything was sore and stiff from the last few days but the baby needed attention. She limped out the the hall straightening the vest she forgot she was wearing and peered into the mail box.

Inside was Rick's baby girl. Carl's younger sister. She had brown hair like Carl. She fussed for a moment longer before opening her tear filled eyes and seeing Lily before her. When they met eyes, she stopped crying.

Lily gasped as she watched the baby. She wasn't at all afraid of the horribly discolored doctor. Slowly, she reached in and pulled out the baby holding her close.

"Hey," she whispered smiling at the child. "How are you Lil' Ass-Kicker? Rough night?" Rocking the baby back and forth seemed to calm her even more. "Miss Daryl? Yeah, me too. Lil' Ass-Kicker," she said again silently laughing at the name.

"Judith." Her head snapped up to see Beth at the bottom of the stairs. "Her name is Judith."

"Kind of an older name for a kid don't you think?"

"I like it."

Judith cooed. "She must like it too."

"You're good with her. She stopped crying almost immediately."

"All I did was look at her."

"She must feel safe with you around."

Before she could say anything, Rick walked into the room. Judith had no doubt woken him up but he looked like he was half dead hanging out in shadows like he did. He sauntered over to the nearest cell under the perch where Hershel's voice exited.

"She's out like a light. Must be days since she's slept." He was talking about Michonne.

'How did I forget about her? She made quite the intimidating first impression. Sword and all.'

"You look pretty shot yourself."

She was glad he said something because Lily certainly saw it too.

"How long before she can travel?" Rick asked ignoring Hershel like he'd done a few days earlier.

"Have to keep an eye on her. Pretty sure she has a concussion. Couple of days if she'd up."

"And what if her concussion takes weeks or months to heal?" Lily asked Rick calmly as she descend the stairs holding his child. "Are you just going to throw her out to the walkers? She helped you in Woodbury and you're just going to throw her out?"

Rick walked past her ignoring her questions as well after locking Michonne's cell.

Her eyes followed him to see Carol comforting Axel.

"Whenever Thomas went off, Oscar always soot up for me you know? He was my friend," Axel said. Carol nodded her understanding.

"He went out fighting," Rick told him.

"So what now?" Beth asked walking to join the group that had formed in the moonlight. "You think the Governor will retaliate?"

"Yes," Maggie answered.

"Let him try," Glenn answered quietly but with hatred.

"He's already making the necessary arrangements to kill us," Lily said shifting Judith to her other arm. "But we can beat him. He won't get away this time."

"Sounds like he's got a whole town. We're out numbered and out gunned."

"We could use some reinforcements," Hershel suggested. Lily loved the way he subtly entered the four strangers into this conversation. 'We truly need the numbers and nothing these people have done has made us feel threatened. Why not let them stay?'

They filed into the food room and saw the four people gathered on one of the tables. When the group entered the four stood up. The large man offered his hand to shake. "I'm Tyreese." Rick did not shake his hand.

"Sasha, Allen, Ben," Hershel introduced the other three.

"How's you get in?" Rick asked Tyreese.

"Fire damage to the administrative part of the prison. Wall's down."

"That side's completely overrun with walkers. How'd you get this far?"

"We didn't. We lost our friend Donna."

"They were lost in the gyms," Carl spoke.

"You brought them here?" Rick snapped turning to face his son. Lily took a step in front of Carl forcing Rick to make eye contact with her as she protected his two children from him.

"He had no choice," Hershel defended the boy drawing Rick's attention away from Lily.

"I'm sorry about your friend. We know what that's like."

Tyreese spoke again with his deep gentle voice. "Hershel said you could use some extra hands."

"He told you correctly," Lily spoke up looking at Tyreese.

"We're no stranger to hard work. We'll go out and get our own food. Stay out of your hair. You got a problem with another group, we'll help with that, too. Anything to contribute."

"No," Rick said flatly looking to the ground.

"Please," Sasha begged. "It's like '10 Little Indians' out there. It's just us now."

"No," Rick repeated.

"Let's talk about this," Hershel said. "We can't just keep—"

"We've been through this. With Thomas, Andrew. Look what happened."

"Axel and Oscar weren't like them?"

"And where's Oscar now?" Rick asked aggravated.

Lily snapped. She was so fed up with how Rick had been running things since Lori died. "Dead because helped you save us!" she pointed to Glenn, Maggie and herself. "We aren't going to last forever. We need help, Rick."

"No, we don't. I can't be responsible."

"You turn us out, you are responsible."

"Rick," Hershel called him over to speak privately. "You've done o much for us. I appreciate that. We all do. We owe you our lives. We've done everything you've asked without question. And I'm telling you, you're wrong on this. You've got to start giving people a chance."

All that could be heard was the sound of everyone holding their breath. Waiting for Rick's response. Everything was riding on his decision at that moment.

"Yeah," he said patting Hershel on the shoulder. Looking up to the cat walk his whole demeanor changed. "No, no." Over and over he whispered that to himself shaking his head. He was acting like he'd seen a ghost.

"Why are you hear? What do you want form me?"

"Dad?" Carl asked. When he tried to take a step towards Rick, Lily wrapped an arm around his shoulders holding him back.

"Give him some space," she whispered.

Rick's breathing increased and he kept looking up to the cat walk as if someone was standing there looking at him, but no one was there.

"I can't help you! Get out!" he shouted turning and facing the four strangers.

Lily's heart pounded in her ears as she watched Rick go into melt down mode. Axel pushed Carol behind him as Rick walked close to them. Lily pushed Carl toward the wall keeping him away from his father.

She met Tyreese's eyes and gave him a sad look. Rick was having a mental break down and he was going to kick them out right when he was going to let them join. She quickly walked over to him and whispered under her breath, "He's having a mental break down. I wish I could help you but for your own safety you need to leave. Right now."

Tyreese was hesitant to follow what she said but agreed when Glenn began to herd them outside away from Rick. When they were gone, Rick had settled, but only just. He'd just thrown four people out into the walker's hands at night and was calm about it. Something was wrong with him. Something was very wrong.


	74. The Ghost of the Past

Lily led Carl out of the food room and back toward his cell just trying to get him away from his father. She doubted he would try to hurt him but one could never be too careful.

"What was that?" he asked her.

"I don't know," she replied nervously. "He was having a break down or something. Here, take Judith."

"Why don't you lead us?" Carl said taking his baby sister.

"What?" she practically choking out the question.

"Why don't you and Hershel take charge? My dad is on the fritz and you probably just saved those people's lives all the while holding a baby in your arms. You and Hershel just talked my dad out of sending those people back out on the street and got him to do it before he lost it. You need to take control of this place!" He saw the uncertainty on her face. "Look, if Daryl was here, I'd ask him, but you're all we've got. You know everyone here. And you fought to keep Oscar and Axel in the group. You knew they were good. You could feel those four strangers were good. You can read people. We need someone like that leading the group."

"You want me to throw a coup against your own father? I can't do to him."

"He's going crazy. Someone else needs to take his place. At least until he's able to function again."

She leaned down and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Take Judith to bed, please. We'll talk about this more tomorrow if you're still interested in it ok?"

He nodded taking Judith back to her mail box.

'He wants me to take this place? Can I do that? Hershel could, but he'd need someone to help him move around. I can't do this! I can't.'

She walked back into the food room where everyone was still trying to figure out what had just happened to Rick. Nervous glances were cast around the room just wondering what had happened. Lily damped a towel and draped it across Rick's neck cooling him down. She was able to coax him to sit down at one of the tables where he hung his head in his hands.

"Hershel," she whispered. "If you could please get everyone out of here. Rick—"

"I'll be back shortly." He turned his attention to his daughters. "When was the last time Judith was fed?"

"Oh, uh a few hours ago," Beth said. "It's about time to feed her again." Maggie and Carol followed her out of the room while the men took a little longer to get the hint to leave.

"Rick," Lily asked softly removing the towel from his neck. "What did you see?"

He sniffed. He'd been crying. "Nothin'."

The doctors shared a concerned look. "You don't shout like that for no reason. What upset you? What did you see?" Hershel prodded.

"Lori. She's still here."

Hershel over heard this and cast a worried glance to Lily. Rick was officially having a mental breakdown.

"She's dead, Rick," she continued carefully.

"I know that!" he shouted slamming his fist down on the table.

"She's not here," Lily continued softly. "She can't hurt you or us. She's just a part of your imagination now."

"But why is she here?"

'I don't know!' Lily thought. "Because you can't let her go. You need to let her go."

"She is my wife."

"Yes, you and Lori married, but she has died." Hershel responded taking a seat at the table. "She's given you two beautiful children who need your help now more than ever."

"With the threat of the Governor coming, your children need you to protect them. You have to let your wife go or none of us will make it. You have to let her go."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Rick asked her angrily jumping to his feet and pushing her.

Hershel threw out his hand to stop Rick but it was too late. The push wasn't that hard but it pushed Lily to the floor. She fell with her bad leg caught on the bar under the table and her other one on the floor. Without getting angry, she retook her seat and placed the towel around Rick's neck again.

"I think it's time you got some rest," Hershel said calmly. "Sleep before we have to make you." The way Hershel said the last few words was unsettling but straight to the point.

Rick got up and walked to his cell.

"He's never struck one of us before," Hershel stated worriedly as she moved over a seat to sit directly next to him once Rick was gone.

"No, he hasn't but can we say it was his fault? We were pushing him."

"He's seeing his wife. That's not a good sign."

Now was the time to propose to Hershel what Carl had said. "No, it's not. Carl told me I need to take charge?"

He was silent for a few moments. "You think he's right."

"In the sense that someone else needs to run things for a while, yes. Rick has gone off the deep end."

"Are you asking for the job?"

"No. Not at all, I think you should take the job, but—"

"But I'm older and have one leg. I would need help."

"If you need help I could give it to you. Everyone here needs protecting and those people outside do too."

"Rick would not be pleased to hear he's been replaced."

"Would anyone? Look, we need someone of sound mind to take charge. At least until Rick is back on his feet."

"Daryl would have been good for the job."

A pang of hurt stabbed her heart hearing about something else that Daryl could do. "Yes, he _would_ have, but he _left_. We have to move on without him."

"You miss him. Don't you?"

"Of course I miss him," she sighed almost too loudly. She was tired of everyone saying that she missed him out loud. It wasn't exactly a secret. Of course she missed him but that was't going to make him come back. "I've never missed anyone outside my family _so_ much in my whole life, but he's gone. We have to move on and get back on our _own_ feet. Without him."

"I think Carl was right in his decision. You are surprisingly stable considering you recent outing and losses. Rick will not be too happy but he hardly knows what's going on long enough to care."

"I can't take care of everyone," she said. "What about Glenn? He's angry and there's not much more I can say that will keep him from leaving. If I take charge and he wants to go kill the Governor and I say no, he's going to think I'm supporting the freak. But we're just not ready for anything right now."

"I agree with you, but we do need someone to lead us and if you feel up for the challenge I will help you."

"I can't lead these people. I will let them down. Not everyone will like me. People will be unhappy."

"Carl likes you. Beth and Judith do too. Carol and Axel. Darlin'," he placed his hand over hers giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Everyone likes you because you always give them an equal shot to speak their mind. Even with Rick just now, You didn't raise your voice or hit him back. You can read people and handle it without force. You have my vote."

"Thanks," she said somewhat unsure of whether or not to follow what Hershel said or to just let Rick run them all into the ground.

"Sleep on it?"

She managed to pull her thoughts together in order to respond. "Yeah. Tomorrow I'll tell you."

"You've still got my vote."

As Hershel stood up to head to bed, Lily stayed behind at the table just thinking for a little while longer. Remembering the group outside, she ran to her cell and ripped the pillow case off the pillow. Quickly, she threw some food items in it and dashed outside.

"Tyreese!" she called.

A minute passed before she saw him.

"What's wrong with him? Can we stay?"

She shook her head. "He had a mental breakdown. He was seeing his recently deceased wife. I don't think anybody will be joining for a while. I wanted you to have this though." She handed over the pillow case. "It's less than nothing but I didn't want you having to leave without something useful after that break down. We're not bad people, we're just going through a really tough time. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to do this," he said.

"No, I do. I can see you're not bad people, but he's the leader and he said no. Take care."

What surprised her was how he didn't try to bargain with her. He just let her leave. She fell asleep that night knowing she was going to take Rick's place the next day.

* * *

I want to thank everyone for the continued support and reviews. It means a lot and I just want to thank you again. Thanks everyone. Love ya!


	75. The Promotion

Waking early the next morning, her limbs were still sore and she felt disgusting to top everything off. Thinking about the last time she showered, she realized it was before the run in with the Governor.

She grabbed a towel and a change of clothes. Looking down at her things in the corner of the cell she saw a pair of boots she'd scavenged for him and a few other articles of clothing that he'd left behind. She knew they needed to be moved but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not yet anyway.

The best thing about living in a prison was knowing that there was hot water waiting in the showers. The sun was just coming up when she left the cell. Beth was cradling a sleeping Judith when she came out.

"Shower?" the sweet girl asked quietly as to not wake the baby or another sleeping group members. Lily leaned over the perch railing and saw Rick asleep in his cell whether he was pretending to not she couldn't tell, but at least he was still in his cell.

She nodded. "It's been a while. I need some alone time to think recent things over."

"What was Carl telling you last night? You changed after he spoke to you."

"That's what I'm going to go think about…"

"May I ask what he said?"

She met her eyes. "I will tell everyone, but not right now ok?"

"Yeah," the girl smiled. "You do kinda need a shower."

Lily laughed and ran her hair through her fingers. "I'm gonna try and touch this up too."

.. .. ..

The tile was cold under her feet when she took off her shoes. She'd gotten so used to running around without shoes that she found shoes uncomfortable. Another thing she realized was that by wearing shoes she was accepting the notion that they could be forced to leave at a moments notice and she was not going to leave the prison. This was her home now and she was going to fight for it.

"Do I have what it takes to lead these people?" she said aloud to herself turning on the water. Taking off her clothes reminded her that she was still wearing Daryl's vest. She knew she was wearing it but had forgotten that she was at the same time.

Stepping into the shower she let the water run down her face to her stomach. Tossing the bandages aside she gave her wounds a decent cleaning. They had begun to scab over which meant they were healing.

After washing her uncomfortably short hair she dried herself off and slipped into a T-shirt and a cleanish pair of pants. She was going to put her hair up in a pony tail but as she tried she realized that it was gone.

It needed to be trimmed up so she would have to cut it, but had forgotten scissors. She rummaged through everything that she'd brought only to realize that they were gone. On her way out of the bathroom she saw Beth standing in the hall with a pair of scissors and a hair brush.

"Beth?"

She jumped at the her sudden appearance. "Oh, I uh, thought you could use some help with you hair."

A smile crossed her face. "Actually yes, I do need help. I forgot scissors."

The two walked outside into the brisk morning air so they wouldn't have to clean the hair up later. Lily draped the towel over her shoulders and brushed through her hair once before handing the brush back to Beth.

"You ever cut hair before?"

"Only on my dolls, but how different could it be really?"

Lily smiled. "Just a little different. Don't feel any pressure to get it perfect. It'll grow back eventually. As many mistakes as you want."

After a minute of deep concentration and few locks cut, Beth began to speak.

"Maggie said she was glad to see you cry," Beth said as she drew the brush along the top of Lily's head to straighten out the hair again as it dried quickly. "I mean, she said you hadn't cried the whole time you were in that place. It sounds like you were super human or something. Seeing you cry made her realize that you were just like the rest of us. Hurt just as easily."

Lily wiped a tear from her eye. "Not really the most loving conversation. But thank you."

"Well, if you didn't cry over it then you might've been mentally sick or somethin'. We'd have needed to find another doctor to work with dad."

A small chuckle escaped Lily's lips. "Maggie is stronger than she lets on. You should know that. The governor is not a nice person. She stood her ground well, but after going through something like that she is bound to be distant. I have found that keeping myself busy takes my mind off it and I can move on from it quicker. That's how I move on from it though. It's happened a few more times though."

"Crying shows you care. He'll come back. I know he will."

"Good riddance to him!"

"You don't mean that?!" Beth said pulling her hands from Lily's hair.

Taking a deep breath she responded. "No, but I'm still trying to get over him leaving."

"How's that working for you?"

"Not well." They laughed.

"Ok, your hair is done."

Lily leaned over a barrel of water that had been set up outside to collect rain water and saw her distorted reflection. At least her hair was more evenly cut now.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I figured it was someone else's turn to babysit for a while so we could talk."

"You really want to know what Carl said to me don't you?"

"Yes, but that's not why I came to help. Your hair needed some love."

"He told me to lead everyone. Take his father's place until he's better. I think I will."

"Really? That's quite a step, but if you think you can do it…"

"If I can do it long enough. And please don't tell anyone else about this yet. I'm going to say something later."

They walked back inside and saw Carol was making breakfast for Axel. It was nice to see Carol smiling and enjoying the company of another male. From the circles under his eyes, she could tell he had lost sleep probably getting up early so he could spend time with her.

"Good morning," Carol smiled at them.

"Mornin'," Axel said.

"Good morning," Lily replied taking a seat at the same table near Axel.

"You are beginning to look like me," Carol smiled looking over her shoulder at Lily.

"How so?"

"Your hair. There's only enough space in this prison for one short hair cut."

"Oh, I'm sure we can work together to work something out!" Lily played along with Carol. "I could do your laundry once a week for a month."

"Make it two months and you have a deal."

Lily winked at her. "Done."

"Here," she placed a bowl in front of her and Axel with oatmeal.

"You didn't have to do this."

"I made enough for everybody when they were ready," Carol waved off her wary comment.

The warm oatmeal was nice to feel in her stomach. It filled her with confidence to complete what she'd set out to do that day.

Lily ate quickly so she could leave Axel and Carol alone to grow closer. She grabbed another bowl and spoon and carried them over to Carl's cell.

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty," she said after knocking on the wall. "I brought you breakfast. Compliments of Carol." He stirred before rolling.

"What's going on?" he asked sleepily.

"I'm telling you I'm taking your advice. I'm going to tell everyone after breakfast, ok?"

"Yeah," he said happily.

.. .. ..

After breakfast for everyone but Glenn, the group gathered to hear what he had on his mind. He was questioning Carl where Tyreese's group had been. They were drawing with chalk on the floor.

"Now, you say you found Tyreese's group here?" Glenn asked pointing to the last box he'd drawn.

"Yeah," Carl responded.

"We secured this."

"Look, he thought he came through here." The boy pointed to another box far from the first.

"That means there's another breach. Ok, the whole front of the prison is unsecured. If walker's just strolled in, then it's gonna be cake for a group of armed men."

"Why are we even so sure he's gonna attack?" Beth asked shifting positions. "Maybe you scared him off."

Lily was about to say why when Michonne spoke.

"He had fish takes full of heads," Michonne said ominously. "Walkers and humans. Trophies. He's coming."

"He's doesn't know how to lose," Lily said shifting her weight to her other foot and nodding at Michonne. "He's coming."

"We should hit him now," Glenn suggested.

"What?"

"He won't be expecting it. We'll sneak back in and put a bullet in his head."

"No," Lily sighed.

"We're not assassins," Carol added.

Glenn approached Michonne. "You know where his apartment is. You and I could end this tonight. I'll do it myself."

Michonne nodded. They were going to Woodbury. Lily cleared her throat loudly making it obvious she thought this was a bad idea

"He didn't know you were coming last time," Hershel spoke up. "And look what happened. You were almost killed. Daryl was captured. And you and Maggie and Lily were almost executed."

"You can't stop me," Glenn threatened.

"We can sure try," Lily said forcefully.

"Rick would never allow this," Hershel said.

"You really think he's in any position to make that choice?"

"And you think you are?" she retorted. "What has been the only think you've talked about this morning? Killing the Governor."

"Think this through clearly," Hershel suggested. "T-Dog lost his life here. Lori, too. The men that were here. It isn't worth anymore killing. What are we waiting for? If he really is on his way, we should be out of here by now."

"And go where?"

"We lived on the road all winter."

"Back when you had two legs and we didn't have a baby crying for walkers every four hours."

"We can't stay here."

"We can't run."

Maggie walked out of the room and back to her cell. As Glenn tried to follow after her, Lily held out her arm to stop him.

She spoke before he could say anything. "I'd like to take Rick's place."

Glenn scoffed. "You what? Everyone's gone. I'm in charge now."

"We need someone running this place who is of _sound_ _mind_. And frankly all you want to do is kill the Governor. That's not going to get us anywhere."

"Well, don't you want to kill him?"

"Of _course_ I do! More than anything. But we don't have the man power right now nor the stealth. Now if you'd give me one more second I'll explain farther." All eyes were still on her waiting to see what she had to stay.

"I'm willing to take his place if I have others with me." They had not been expecting her to say this and that was clear on their faces. "Like Hershel and you, Glenn. I want—I need you two to help with the big decision making with everything that _doesn't_ involve an _assassination_. That's just not an option right now. I need you both, now more than ever because everyone has differing views."

She pointed to Hershel. "You want to leave." She pointed to Glenn. "You want to kill. And I want to stay. You can kill _and_ stay right here. The Governor is going to come so all we need to do is wait for him to show his ugly face and we can kick his ass. If we leave here and the Governor happens to find us, we couldn't protect ourselves on the road. Now can you wait a few hours before doing something rash?" She snapped at Glenn who was clearly not pleased to be spoken to this way, but he nodded seeing some truth in her words. Never breaking eye contact she continued.

"We need someone on watch. I can do that. Carl, you and Glenn will check out the breach. Hershel and Michonne, can you keep an eye on things up here?" They nodded their understanding.

"Good, now let's start preparing for the Governor."


	76. The Counter Attack

Thank you for the reviews.

* * *

Lily spent the remainder of the morning placing guns where they were needed or would at least be useful. She placed the sniper rifle up in the closest watch tower for her own usage. 'Hopefully, I won't need to use this. But I probably will.'

As she placed the rifle down she looked up and saw the sky. The sun was high meaning it was lunch time. Below her, Hershel and Glenn were bickering about something. Hershel had everything under control so Lily continued inside.

"What's the news on the walkers?" she asked walking in.

"Walkers in the tombs," Carol told her.

"They're contained in there right? Doors closed."

"Yeah," she shrugged.

"Yes. Doors are closed and the walkers are going to stay there at least for a while," Carl informed her.

"So they shouldn't be a problem for a few days at most. At least until the whole Governor problem rolls over right?" There were a few nods or approval. "All right. So as soon as we're done with him we will take care of them again. Sound good to you Hershel?"

Hershel came into the food room as Lily was sitting down to eat. There was a somewhat disappointed look on his face from his conversation with Glenn, but he had heard Lily and nodded his approval. "I think we can hold out a few days."

"He left didn't he?" she asked him about Glenn when he sat down.

The man nodded his head. No sooner had he sat down than the door opened and Glenn stomped inside. "Where are the keys?" he asked.

"Where are the—" Lily repeated before realization washed over her and her eyes lit up and she let out a laugh.

"Why is this amusing to you?" he asked not in the mood for jokes.

With smiling eyes she looked over to the boy and saw him staring very intently at his food. "I asked Carl to hide the keys so I wouldn't be able to leave."

A few smiles spread across the faces of those eating.

"Keys please," Glenn asked Carl. Carl nodded getting up to fetch the keys.

"Two hours long enough?" she asked him.

Glenn nodded obviously upset with the rules but two hours wasn't enough time to leave and go assassinate the Governor.

Lunch was finished and the dishes were washed.

"Hey, Carol. You and Axel feel like hauling some flats and metal sheets today?"

"Yes," she smiled. They followed her to the fenced in walkway outside where there was already a stack of metal plates and flower flats.

"Any particular way you want these set up?" Axel asked her.

Lily shrugged. "Just as long as it provides protection and wont fall on us, set up is up to you."

"Sounds good to me," he smiled as Lily took her leave.

'It's nice seeing Carol has found someone,' Lily thought to herself as she made her way to the watch tower.

Looking down at everything she saw Beth and Carl talking and Axel and Carol joined them out in front of the prison shortly after setting up the walk way. Michonne was searching through the bus down by the gate. Down out front Hershel was talking with Rick over by the fence. She hadn't seen Rick leave his cell so that made her worry. 'At least he's getting fresh air,' she thought trying desperately to stay positive about him but he was not doing well.

Beth and Carl were smiling at each other and Carol and Axel were laughing together. It made Lily smile to see everyone happy considering everything that had happened in the last few days.

As if to prove that no one was allowed to be happy these days, a gunshot filled the air sending Axel's blood splattering all over Carol.

Looking in the direction of the shot, there was the Governor standing outside the fence holding a gun.

Lily ducked into the tower and unlocked the rifle as more shots erupted down my Rick. She looked out the window and saw both Rick and Hershel were down on the ground as were the four on her other side. Carol was having to use Axel's boy as protection from the bullets raining down on you.

'Where was the fire coming from?' Before throwing herself out into the fire she told herself find where the fire was coming from. The Governor was obvious, he was located down by the gate. His right hand man was in the trees closer to Rick. A third man was standing in the tower directly across from Lily.

She lowered herself to the ground and set up the stand for the rifle taking a deep breath. The door was slowly cracked open as she took aim at the man in the opposite tower. Taking aim, she squeezed the trigger and the bullet shot through the air into the skull of the man shooting at Carol, Beth, and Carl.

Michonne opened fire on the Governor and he snapped his attention to her.

A second man came out of the tower and resumed firing.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she hissed reloading the gun. Taking a deep breath, she released it and shot the man in the chest. Carol was able to run to cover.

Turning, Lily focused her attention on the Governor standing just outside the fence. Taking aim on his one good eye, she readied to squeeze the trigger but Michonne stepped into the line of fire. Waiting until she was gone proved too long a wait because another shooter Lily and began showering her with bullets. She drew the rifle into the tower and rolled to the side until the fire had ceased. Grabbing a hat lying on the ground, she put it on her hand and out into the line of sight she pulled it away to see if anyone would shoot at her. No one did meaning they were reloading. Setting the rifle up again she fired and shot the windshield of the Governor's car. The glass broke but didn't shatter.

All the Governor did was take a step to the side away from the car and began to shoot at her again. She rolled out of the way again. Glass shattered above her showering her with glass shards.

'All Glenn wants to do is kill the Governor and what happens when he leaves? The Governor shows up! Just our luck! We're countless men down and we've just lost Axel. We are so screwed. At least until I get a good shot…'

Pushing herself up to her knees, she peaked out the window to see that Carol had made it to the prison and was wielding a machine gun.

Through the crack in the door, an engine could be heard roaring at full speed off in the distance.

'Maybe it was Glenn coming back!' she thought hopefully. Looking out the window she saw others heard it too. The smile on the Governor's face told her it wasn't Glenn coming toward them but something else.

From her vantage point, Lily saw the ambulance speeding full throttle toward the gate. 'It's going through the gate.'

Aiming for the windshield was her top priority, but the ambulance was moving too fast for her to get a good shot and the bullet bounced off the top.

Shortly after the bullet bounced, the ambulance crashed through the gate. Michonne dove for cover. The gate was completely open leaving the prison vulnerable to walkers.

"Son of a bitch!" she hissed watching the vehicle come to a stop in the middle of the courtyard.

The wire gate on the back of the vehicle dropped down creating a ramp. The rifle was left unattended as Lily gave a loud frustrated groan running her fingers through her hair. The Governor had taken advantage of her, tortured her and was now deliberately rubbing the fact he was stronger than her in her face. The Governor always had a way of deliberately screwing her over and he knew it and relished every moment. She had enough.

The walkers began to spill from the back of the vehicle like plague bringing imminent death with them.

'Hershel! He's still in the courtyard!' She picked her gun up again and looked for the kind old man hidden in the grass. The walkers found him faster than she did. Taking the gun with her she kicked the door open and ran outside to the opposite side of the tower where she was able to provide Hershel with some protection.

Taking her new vantage point to her advantage, she leaned around the corner of the building and fired at the Governor. The bullet grazed his shoulder sending a small amount of blood splatter to the ground. 'At least I got close,' she thought before he fired at her.

Ducking behind the tower she began to shoot the walkers coming after Hershel. Luckily, he had a pistol of his own to give himself some protection, but it wouldn't last long against those dozen walkers coming straight toward him.

As if they didn't feel shit on enough, the Governor fired several rounds into the air before ducking into his truck and leaving them to deal with the walkers. The Governor peeled out as Glenn drove up.

The others opened the gate and entered the courtyard going after Hershel. Lily stood up and ran to the railing. Glenn was sitting dumbstruck in his truck. Michonne took a running head start before she started hacking the heads off walkers. Rick was still outside the fence and out of ammo.

Glenn could see that Hershel was in trouble and drove through the shattered gate and over to him in the grass. Michonne and Glenn helped Hershel into the truck.

Lily scrambled down out of the tower and ran ahead of the truck and through the one remaining good gate.

The walkers followed Glenn's truck so they were converging near the fence. Lily threw the gun over her shoulder and grabbed a pole lying around and drove it through the nearest one's head as she screamed. She went down the row killing each walker.

She knew that as long as the walkers weren't getting out of control that the others wouldn't mind them being there, but it was better to kill them as they were spotted because that just makes one less walker for later. She also had quite a bit of rage built up that she needed to let out.

The last one fell to the gravel road when she wiped the sweat from her brow. Looking out at the other walkers in the field, she only wondered why someone would do something like that. 'I really hate some people,' she thought as she drove the pole through another walker's head. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw someone walking up the path. Two men were with Rick and she knew them both.

The pole in her hand clattered to the ground. Daryl was smiling at her as he walked next to Rick. Merle was behind them.

Beth heard the clattering pole and ran over. "Lily, what's wrong?" she asked.

"That." She pointed to Rick, Daryl, and Merle.

Daryl walked just slightly faster than the other two, just to get to the gate faster.

"Hey," he smiled at her. Lily turned and walked the other way back toward the cell block. The smile fell from his face at her reaction. "Hey, wait!"

Her brisk walk almost had her over half way to the door when the gate came open and he ran through it towards her.

She opened the door and stepped inside right as he caught up with her. "What's wrong?"

"You leave without saying good bye and walk straight out of my life - I assumed forever - then come back a few days later smiling like nothing happened! That's what's wrong!" She wanted to slap him more than she could understand but she swore she would never slap him again.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic." He pushed her against the wall as he lowered his crossbow to the floor.

"You left me for you brother," she said through gritted teeth pushing against him.

"Ah, that may be so, but it looks like you still missed me."

"Of course I missed you! But you left!"

"Well, you're not going anywhere," he smiled but the smile faded as he took on a serious tone. "First, you were right, about pretty much everything, but I am not going to kill Merle. He stays. Secondly, I really missed you." He picked her up and kissed her. He kissed her for so long she had to pull away to breathe.

She wrapped her legs around him, kissing him back. "Sometimes...I really...really...hate you," she said between kisses.

"Yet you...still love me?"

"Yes."

His hands slid under her shirt to her back pulling her closer to him. All Lily wanted after he left was to feel his touch. Whether it was to pull her back or wish her good morning. She missed it all and by the way he held her, she could tell he missed it too.

"I love you too," he whispered in her ear.

A knock came from the cell block door.

"Yeah, who is it?" Daryl asked as Lily kissed his neck. The second he was done speaking, he turned back to her.

"There are some things we need to talk about."

"Just a minute."

"Now."

Daryl sighed. "I'll be-I'll be right there."

They looked at each other knowing the reunion was over. He set her down and kissed her once more before picking up his crossbow. "God, it's good to see you," he said going outside to deal with the things Rick needed to talk about.

Beth came in right after Daryl left and hugged her. "I'm so glad he's back."

"Yeah," Lily smiled. "Me too."


	77. The Snake in the Nest

Finally got an image to upload. This wasn't the one I had in mind, but it'll do!

Daryl and Rick only spoke for a minute or two before coming back inside the cell block. Everyone else filed in and entered the sleeping area before locking Merle behind the bars in the food room.

"We're not leaving," Rick said slinging a gun over his shoulder trying to take charge of the group again.

"We can't stay here," Hershel added.

"What if there's another sniper?" Maggie asked. "A wood pallet won't stop one of those rounds."

"No, it won't but at least we have a sniper rifle to use against them if they come back," Lily added leaning over the railing to look down at the girl adjusting the rifle slung over her back.

"We can't even go outside," Beth said.

"Not in the daylight," Carol remarked.

"Rick says we're not running, we're not running," Glenn added.

"Just because you missed the Governor showing up doesn't mean we should stay and wait for him," Lily added. "But we shouldn't leave."

"Better to live like rats," Merle remarked from across the cell block behind the bars.

"You got a better idea?"

"Yeah, we should have slid outta hear last night and lived to fight another day. But we lost that window, didn't we?"

"I'm sure he's got scouts on every road out of this place by now."

"We ain't scared of that prick," Daryl spoke up for the first time.

"Y'all should be," Merle replied flatly. "That truck through the fence thing, that's just him ringing the doorbell. We might have some thick walls to hide behind, but he's got the guns and the numbers. And if he takes the high ground around this place, shoot, he could just starve us out if he wanted to."

"Shut up, Merle," Lily hissed at him. His cold eyes looked up at her surprised by her forwardness. "Shut the hell up."

"Oh, you're all tough while I'm behind these bars but you cowered like a baby at Woodbury."

"Because it kept you away from my friends," she snapped charging down the stairs toward the bars. "Playing the blubbering traumatized rape victim kept you two so entertained you couldn't leave me alone."

Daryl ran down after her and grabbed the rifle off her back before wrapping his other arm around her waist.

"Oh, so you're telling me that was all just for show. That was all for your friends?" Merle smiled devilishly.

"Yeah, it was. Something you'll never understand."

"Let's put him in the other cell block," Maggie suggested.

"Yes, let's."

"No," Daryl interjected. "He's got a point."

Maggie turned to face Merle and shouted, "This is all you! You started this!"

"What difference who's fault it is? What do we do?" Beth added.

"I said we should leave," Hershel spoke from the stairs. "Now, Axel's dead. We can't just sit here." Rick started to walk away from the group. He was ignoring them again and it filled Lily with anger. 'Not two minutes ago, he's trying to take control and now he's leaving.' She was about to speak up when Hershel shouted at Rick.

"Get back here!"

Rick was frozen where he stood. This kind of force had never before been seen from Hershel and was a surprise to everyone. The old man hobbled over to Rick.

"You're slippin', Rick. We've all seen it. We understand why. But now is not the time. You once said this isn't a democracy. But now you have to own up to that. I put my family's life in your hands. So get your head clear and do something."

Rick barely gave any indication that he had heard what Hershel said before he walked outside.

"Shit" Lily hissed under her breath running her fingers through her short hair.

"What's wrong?" Daryl asked her.

"Rick. He's still off his rocker. I don't know what he told you earlier but he's not all there. He's still trying to sort things out, I think, but he's never here and we need him."

"Sounds like a lot has happened since Woodbury…" he responded trying to lighten the tension in the air.

"Yeah, it has," Lily said not in the mood to make light jokes. This was serious. "Since you've been off wondering the woods with your no good brother, I've taken charge with Hershel and Glenn. Mostly Hershel."

"You what?"

"I got Hershel and Glenn to help me get things done because we needed to get our _shit_ together! With you gone, everything was crumbling not to mention Rick in crazy town! We needed help so I gave it."

He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "You've changed a lot since I found you. Hard to believe you're the same person," he chuckled. "Guess that's where my set of keys went."

She was grateful to hear his appreciation, but she was still so fired up about the whole Rick, Governor and Merle situation that it was hard to calm down. "Some one needs to go talk to him. Rick needs to stand down."

"I'll talk to him," Carl said and before anyone could tell him otherwise, he followed after his father.

.. .. ..

"Take watch. Eyes open, head down," Rick said handing the keys over to Maggie when he came back into the cell block. Carl had talked to him and the pain on his face was evident but necessary. "Field's filled with walkers. I didn't see any snipers out there, but we'll keep Maggie on watch."

Rick joined the group that had gathered composed of Michonne, Lily, Hershel, Glenn, and Daryl.

"I'll get up in the guard tower," Daryl offered, "take out half them walkers, give these guys a chance to fix the fence."

"Or use some of the cars to put the bus in place," Michonne suggested.

"We can't access the field without burning through our bullets," Hershel noted.

"We can at lease make a dent," Lily suggested. "Draw the walkers to the fence and pop them off one by one."

"So we're trapped in here," Glenn sighed. "There's barely any food or ammo."

"We've been here before," Daryl said. "We'll be alright."

"That's when it was just us. Before there was a snake in the nest."

"Man, we gonna go through this again? Look, Merle's staying here. He's with us now. Get used to it. All y'all." Daryl took off up the stairs. He meant what he said giving Glenn and Lily the harshest looks.

"Seriously, Rick, I don't think Merle living here is really gonna fly."

"With you or everyone else?" Lily asked him.

"You hate him probably more than any of us and you're going to let him stay?!"

"I hate him more than I can explain, but hating Merle didn't bring Daryl back!"

"I can't kick him out," Rick added.

"I wouldn't ask you to live with Shane after he tried to kill you."

"Merle has military experience," Hershel added. "He may be erratic, but don't underestimate his loyalty ti his brother."

"What if we solve both problems at once?" Glenn proposed. "Deliver Merle to the Governor. Bargaining chip. Give him his traitor and maybe declare a truce."

"The Governor doesn't make truces. He kills for fun," Lily said. "Look, I think the best thing we can do for right now is just leave him be but keep an eye on him. Ok?"


	78. The Pain

I am so sorry. It has been way too long since I updated. This has not fallen on the back burner just yet. I can only hope this was worth the wait.

* * *

Lily sighed, understanding now some of what Rick was facing on a daily basis. It was exhausting. Everyone looked to you for answers but got angry at you when made a decision that they didn't like.

She walked up to her cell finding Daryl resting inside on her bed. He was surprised to see her so soon after leaving her to talk things over with Rick and the others and she was surprised to see him resting in her cell. He refused to sleep in one when they first got to the prison. '_Wonder what changed?_'

"I just need the few extra rounds," she said leaning down to get them from her bag. "Gonna relieve Maggie from watch duty for a few hours." Truthfully, she just wanted to be away from Merle.

Daryl's presence was felt over her shoulder, but she moved away before he could touch her.

"Why do you want to keep Merle alive?" he asked pulling his hands back to his lap wondering why she wouldn't let him touch her. "I heard what you said and I know what he did to you."

After the look he'd given her earlier, he automatically assumed she wanted his brother dead which wasn't true. He assumed correctly but was expecting her to act upon her belief.

"Because I couldn't live with myself knowing I'd killed your brother. I know how much he means to you and it was selfish to want you all to myself," she paused. "But I can't have you here without him, so he has to stay. We all need you."

"Where did all this come from?"

That was not the response she expected from him. She was thinking more along the lines of 'Thank you. That means a lot.' But knowing Daryl, that was something he'd probably never say.

"You held a gun to his head not three days ago," he continued.

"And I couldn't do it. I couldn't pull the trigger. I can't have the guilt of killing another human being over my head! I couldn't kill your brother! It would crush you."

From the look in his eyes, Lily saw that no one had ever done something so powerful for him in his whole life. This was the first time someone gave up their peace of mind for him just so he would be happy and he was completely speechless.

Reaching out his hand to take hers, she pulled away and stepped out of the cell.

"If this is the only thing that gets you to stay, then I'll do it," she said adjusting the rifle over her shoulder again sticking the extra rounds in her pocket. "But don't ask me to be happy about it. Don't ask me to share a cell with him." With one last look into his _blue_ eyes, she left to take watch.

She heard him slam his fist against the wall. Upon hearing that, she picked up the pace and ran outside. She knew he was feeling just as confused as she was.

.. .. ..

"Need a replacement?" Lily asked Maggie who was still on watch.

"No," the girl smiled. "I've got it."

"You sure? You've been here for a while. I'll relieve you," Lily pushed trying to get the girl to leave.

"It's fine," she said sternly the smile falling from her face. "I've got watch right now. You go get some rest."

'_How about that? Someone telling me what to do again._' She nodded her head and went back into the prison just wanting to find a quiet place to think.

When she entered the food area she saw Merle talking to Michonne who was working out of the floor.

"Hey, sweet cheeks," he smiled at Lily when she entered. "Heard you want to keep me around? Yet you tried to kill me a few days ago. Why the sudden change of heart?"

So many things ran through her head that she wanted to spit at him but didn't. '_He sure knows how to make my blood boil._'

"Come on. What's wrong? Nothin' to say to your brother-in-law?"

She pictured the end of the rifle cracking against his skull, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. The two other women were watching her intently to see how she would react to Merle's taunts.

"You had so much to say at Woodbury," he paused resting his knife hand on his knee. "And when I was behind bars. Why the sudden silence? Am I too close for you?"

Her hands clenched into fists.

He rose to his feet and began to make his way over to her, his huge person towering over her petite frame.

"What's running through your mind right now, I wonder?" he pondered aloud.

"More than you could possibly imagine," she responded coldly aiming her rifle at his abdomen. "Now back up before I _do_ actually decide to shoot you."

He raised his hands and backed away from her. "You wouldn't shoot me."

"No," she replied lifting the rifle away from him. "You're right. I _wouldn't_ shoot you, but you need to stay _away_ from me."

She slung the rifle over her shoulder and as she made to leave the room and Merle, she saw Daryl watching her. He was trying to make amends, but Lily was still too angry at him leaving to offer forgiveness. All she wanted to feel was that he really cared for her. That he would really stay by her side. She felt he could't do that if he was constantly protecting his brother.

She quickly walked out of the room and grabbed the knife from her cell before going to search for the door to the roof.

"Lily?" Daryl asked.

"Leave me alone, Daryl," she snapped. "I just want—I need to be alone."

"You could get hurt."

She held out her hand to stop him approaching. "Just leave me alone." Looking at him one last time, she turned and made her way through the prison and was able to find a way up to the roof.

With a huff, she threw the knife at the ground. It wasn't a pocket knife, but a antler handled knife that seemed far too new to have been used for anything more than decoration. To her surprise, the blade stuck in the roof making her look extremely more skilled than she was. After placing her gun down, she sat overlooking the fence.

The knife handle was smooth in her hands as she pulled it from the tar roof.

'_I don't feel anything anymore. All that exists now is pain. Pain and more pain. We've become monsters that throw pain around. We don't trust anyone anymore and want to kill all newcomers._'

A few minutes passed as Lily sat thinking to herself.

'_All thats left in the world is pain and loss. I wish I could see something again. Just feel something._' As she thought, she didn't realize the knife had drawn blood from her fingertip. For a split second, she thought of all the teenagers that had been rushed into the emergency room for slitting their wrists and what it would feel like to end it all. Just let life slip away.

In a second of rash decision making, she drew the blade along the top of her right arm, drawing blood. It pooled in her lap as she felt her arm grow warm and her heart appear in her fore arm. Again and again she drew the blade over her arm feeling the warmth spread all over.

Stabbing the knife into the roof, she stood up and let the blood pool around her feet. Strangely, she did not feel light headed but relief. She felt her troubles bleeding away.

Almost as if she was in a trance, she walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down. Walkers had found a way through the fence and had located themselves around the wall. She held her bloody hand out over the wall and watched the blood drip down. They smelled the blood and began to huddle around the pool it was forming. Their gnarled hands reached up expectantly at her as if she was going to fall into their open hands to be eaten.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and felt the wind blow through what was left of her hair. Taking another deep breath, she stepped down.


	79. The Jump

Sighing, she closed her eyes and felt the wind blow through what was left of her hair. She stepped down from the ledge stumbling back onto the roof.

Standing in the doorway was Carl staring at her with horror filled eyes. He didn't know wether to run to her or run from her, so he opted to stare at her with his mouth hanging open.

"Lily?" he asked, his voice barely reaching her ears.

She made her way over to the door holding her bloody hand out in front of her. The simple motion made her feel light-headed. "Carl," she whispered as he backed into the dark doorway.

He didn't know if she'd been bitten or not. "What happened?"

'_There's no way for him to understand what I went through and why I did what I did._'

"You don't need to understand why I did it…" she began immediately regretting her rash choice. '_It's not going to help anything. Nothing is going to come from this._'

"You did it to yourself?"

She didn't want to get blood on him, so she placed her bloody hand on the railing behind him as she leaned in close.

"I needed to _feel_ something," she said quietly closing her eyes. "To let me know I survived what I made it through."

"But you already hurt everywhere," he argued. "You can't walk without limping. Why did you hurt yourself on purpose?"

"Once for every time," she said quietly as realization hit her as she pulled herself upright and began to walk down the stairs. He had no idea what it meant, but followed after her to make sure she got back to the cell block in one piece.

Before walking into the cell block, she checked to make sure no one would see her. The room was empty so she rushed to her cell and began throwing her things into her backpack. There were a few tank tops, the knitting needles, some yarn, clean underwear, a pair of pants and three water bottles. Taking a knife from Daryl's pack, she put it in her bloody pocket before filling up the water bottles in the sink.

She threw the pack over her shoulder as the cell began to spin. The wall was cold under her hand as she braced herself up against it.

'_Just leave,_' she thought to herself as she breathed. '_Leave now and there will be no more heartache. No more people to worry for. You can live on your own. Leave._'

She rushed down the stairs from the perch and through the back door where Carl was still standing. With her clean hand she took the back of his head and placed a hiss on his head.

"Take care of Little Ass Kicker for me," she said as she took off down the hallway. When she turned to look over her shoulder, she saw Carl had vanished. There would be no telling how little time she would have to leave. He was going to tell someone she was leaving and they would come after her.

Against her dizzy head, she began to sprint through the halls in the hopes of getting a head start from everyone.

'_I can't stand someone else leaving. I don't want to watch anybody else die. Just leave._'

A door slamming open behind her echoed through the halls.

"Lily!" Rick shouted.

"Lily," the others echoed behind him.

She liked to think she got quite far, but in actuality, she didn't even make it out of the prison before she ran into walkers. Taking a sharp left turn, she ran down the empty hall. At the end were more walkers forcing her to backtrack and take another hallway where she ran right into Merle.

"Hey, blondie," he smiled as he grabbed her arm with his one good hand.

"Get off me!" she screamed throwing her bloody fist at him.

"Now, what's this?" He asked as he dodged her punch. "Turning yourself into walker bait?" He grabbed her arm and dragged her into a side room and closed the door where he placed his hand over her mouth.

"Keep quiet," he whispered. She dug her nails into his skin wherever she could reach in the hope of freeing herself, but his hold didn't lessen on her. "I said shut it, Lily."

That was the first time he'd ever used her real name and the shock from hearing him say it forced her to stop fighting. He didn't lessen his grip on her for several minutes.

As she stopped fighting him, she heard the walkers shuffle past. A few stopped at the door, most likely because they smelled her blood, but they eventually got bored and left. It was fifteen minutes before the hallways seemed clear enough to open the door.

"Let me go," she said when he pulled his hand away and opened the door. In the light of the hall she could see the blood her bloody hand had smeared over his face and arms.

"I can't. They need you," he said flatly as he dragged her back toward cell block C.

The more she fought against him, she more dizzy she got until eventually she couldn't stand. That was when Merle tore off her pack and put it on. He then lifted her from the ground and threw her over a shoulder where she hung like a sack of flour. His knife arm held onto her legs to keep her from falling.

"Hey, Officer Friendly!" Merle shouted when he got close to their group again. "I foun' 'er."

Glenn's voice filled her ears. "You didn't have to kill her!" It was apparent he was not happy Merle had found her, but he was happy she had been found.

"I _didn't_ kill 'er. She passed out. Can't walk."

Fast footsteps filled her ears after a few more walkers were killed from within the depth of the prison.

"Bring her back to the cell block," Maggie said as she ran ahead of him.

Rick and Daryl who had most likely stormed the prison by themselves were most likely deep within it and would not show up for several more minutes. When they did show up, Daryl was the first to be informed about what happened and he stomped his way up to the perch where Lily was alone in her cell sitting on the floor.

"What the hell did you do?!" Daryl shouted at her when he followed the trail of dried blood up to her cell. He stormed in and grabbed her forearms pulling her to her feet. "What did you do to yourself?" he asked again but with more force than worry.

"I needed to feel something!" the weak Lily shouted at him having regained some of her strength back. Again, she was trying to put of a facade of strength she didn't have. "I needed to know if everything I was living was real or not because _everything_ I've ever known has left me! I needed to know if I was still alive!"

"So you hurt yourself?!"

She didn't answer. She was ashamed to answer at first.

"You thought this was the answer?" he shouted ripping the rag from her arm revealing the three gashes she'd cut into her arm and causing them to bleed.

"For years I helped people who had slit their wrists and many I was able to save, but I never understood why they did it! To end everything. They did it to feel something! They did it to end their pain. I can't end my pain because I'm too much of a coward to do it! I'm too much of a coward to take any life other than a walker so I'm doomed to watch my friends die and doomed to die alone!"

"You're not alone! You've never been alone! There's just been bad people and you met them!"

The whole room started to spin as she felt her blood boiling, making it hard to focus on him.

"How would you know? You haven't spent more than fifteen minutes with any of them before you shot them!"

"Did they _give_ me a reason to trust them?"

"No," she said when she realized she was defending the people who had taken her. "I just—you—" Daryl began to grow out of focus.

"I _what_?!" he snapped. "If you're gonna say it, jus' say it! I can take it!"

"What you—" Her legs gave out under her causing her to fall.

"Don't you pass out on me!" he shouted catching her. "We ain't done discussing this yet!"

As hard as she fought to remain conscious, her body sent her to sleep.

* * *

I want to thank DarylDixonsLover and Nellie for always reviewing.


	80. The Weird Dream

92 thanks for the review! You too Nellie.

I'm so sorry for the late update. Things have gotten away from me. Hope this was worth waiting for.

I do not own the Walking Dead, but I do own Lily.

* * *

"_You_ found her?" Daryl's voice reached her ears asif through a dream. She could hear him but couldn't respond. All she could do was listen. "And you brought her back?"

"Yeah," Merle responded. "Why is that such a big surprise ta everyone here?"

"Because you tried to _kill_ 'er," he hissed through his teeth. "And if half of what she said is true about Woodbury, then I'm surprised you even gave 'er a second glance."

"It's all true. I told ya that. But I had ta do it, little brother. Don't you see?" Merle stated plainly. "Without her, there's no you. There's no them either. These people need ya. I didn't save her for me."

.. .. ..

The next voices to fill her ears belonged to Carl and Hershel.

"When I asked her why she hurt herself, she told me 'One for every time.' " There was a pause as Carl inhaled and continued. "Do you're know what that means? If it means anything at all."

Hershel's voice was flat when he responded. "Once for every time she's been raped I'd say. I'm guessing in the moment she did it, it was her way of controlling the situation. It was her way of feeling like she had survived everything. Like she was strong enough to escape them." Clothes shuffling filled the silence.

"Now, I've heard her say before that she can't hurt people on purpose. And from everything I've seen that's true, that's all except for the Governor. But even then if she had the chance, she probably couldn't kill him. Maybe this was her way of expressing her anger. I don't know. It's just frightful thinking that the way she expresses anger is through self harm."

"The Governor _is_ an awful person though."

"That he is."

.. .. ..

"There's somethin' I've been needin' to ask ya, but I never had the courage, not until you were almost gone," Daryl said as he sat next to the bed staring down at his hands. Before he continued, he took a deep breath. "My biggest problem is knowin' when to speak and how much to say. So, here we go," he said in a hushed voice so only she could hear.

"We've been through a lot together and I ain't gonna question that you've been to hell and back, but not without a price. We've all had to do things we wished we didn't have to, but we did. I've killed at least a dozen people…people who weren't tryin' to eat me. They were just tryin' to stay alive like we were, but I killed 'em. Sent an arrow through their head, their eye,…their heart. I almost shot you…" A deep intake of breath filled her ears as he prepared to continue.

"When I was with Merle, we had time ta catch up. Long, ugly story short, not a lot was said but enough for me to see we was practically the same. We had a code, but that code's changed. It's not what it used to be. He's livin' like nothing has happened and I couldn't jus' forget everything. He's done things he wished he hadn't, but you ain't ever gonna hear him say that. He can shrug things off. I can't. Because of what he'd done, to Glenn and Maggie, to you…I couldn't bring him here. You're nervous around Merle and I understand that…what I don't know is, do _I_ make you nervous?"

Without opening her eyes or even giving a sign that she was conscious, she pressed her thumb and index finger together before pulling them apart slightly so he could see the gap.

She heard his clothes rustle as he leaned in close to place his warm fingers between hers and push them apart. Opening her eyes, she pushed her fingers together to reinforce how she felt around him.

He looked into her green and blue eyes before leaning over and untying her wrist from the bed post and placing it upon her stomach.

"Get some rest," he said leaning back into his chair.

"I can't," she said tiredly. "It's already been a day since I passed out. We have that argument to finish anyway."

"Nah, sleep. Sleep before you decide to do something else stupid. You're already too calm."

"I've had a lot of time to think about why I did what I did and I couldn't agree more with what Hershel said." She took a deep breath. ""

(Dark Harbor 1998 26:41  watch?v=-STmiL8M7nY)

"You're way to calm for someone who tried to kill themselves only a day ago," Daryl said.

"I didn't try to kill myself," she said holding out her arm to him. "If I had really wanted to kill myself I would have slit my wrist, not cut my arm and I would have cut a lot deeper."

"This still isn't comfortin'."

"Also," she continued with an informative tone. "I would have cut vertically with the vein, not horizontally to it—"

"I get it! You know how to kill yourself."

"I didn't realize why I did it until I heard Hershel talking. I was spiraling out of control and this was how I took it back. Yeah, it's stupid, but it just happened and I couldn't stop it. Now everyone thinks I'm crazy."

"What I think is interestin' is how none of this happened until I came back…You seemed to be doin' fine until I showed up."

"Shut up," she snapped, her whole attitude changing as she jumped to her feet. "You left us and then you come back expecting nothing to have changed. You left us."

"I came back for you," he replied standing up to meet her eyes.

"I can't keep riding this roller coaster," she sighed sitting back down.

"Then don't," he said flatly.

"How? We're in the same group. We have to stick together. And don't you dare think of leaving again!"

She watched his light blue eyes stare down at her which made her look away. When she turned away, she heard what sounded like him snoring. Her head snapped back up but he was gone. He was asleep on the bed behind her.

Lily's eyes snapped open at the sound of snoring coming from the darkness next to her and she balled her hand into a fist. The crack of her fist hitting the snorer's face echoed off the wall.

In her attempt to stand and crawl away from the snorer, she discovered that her wrist had been tied to the bed post. The startled snorer darted from the cell as she tore free from the twine holding her to the bed and lunged for the back wall.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the room and take in her surroundings before she realized she'd just broken someone's nose.

Following the groan from outside the cell, she saw Daryl leaning against the rail holding his nose with his bandana.

"Damn," he groaned. "That's the last time I sleep next to you."

"Oh, my God. I'm so s—"

"Don't. Don't apologize." He tilted his head back to try and stop the bleeding.

"Let me see it," she said sternly.

"You broke it, What else do you need to know? Don't touch it!"

"Don't be a baby. Let me see."

"It's fine."

"You just said I broke it," she argued. "Now _show_ it to me." He just looked down at her with those blue eyes filled with anger which was not directed at her but at the situation. "Tilting your head back won't stop the bleeding. At least lean forward."

He closed his eyes as he leaned forward, so Lily shot her hand toward his face. She pinched his fingers around his nose and jerked his hand. His nose snapped back in place as she jumped out of the way thinking he would lash out his arms.

"Son of a bitch," he hissed as he leaned against the railing, punching it to release anger.

"Now will you let me see it?" she asked.

"You've done enough."

Some people had gathered outside their cells to watch the two lovers quarrel.

"Maybe I was wrong about 'er," Merle's gruff voice reached her ears. "She's not as weak as I gave 'er credit for."

"Would you just shut up," Glenn snapped at him.

Carl ran up the stairs and into Lily's arms. "Stop hurting yourself," he begged her. "Please. We need you."

She looked up to meet Daryl's eyes and he nodded his head agreeing with the small boy.


	81. The Back Seat

I want to thank all of you who reviewed and thank you to my new followers and favorites! It has been too long since the last update, but I hope this chapter was worth waiting for. If you review, please do so gently.

Disclaimer: Lily Sullivan belongs to be and just about nothing else involved with this show belongs to me. Yeah, major bummer.

Warning: This chapter contains strongly suggestive situations, but not as strong as some I've read...

Alas, here you go.

* * *

When Carl let Lily go and took a step back, Daryl lowered the bandana from his nose. It was covered in blood like she expected to see, but at least it was straight.

"You fix it?" Daryl asked her in a monotone voice.

"Yeah," she replied quietly. "It's straight. I guess you learned not to sleep next to someone when they're not expecting it. I suggest you put cold water on your nose to help the swelling go down." When he looked away from her, she sighed and hung her head in her hands. "We can't keep living like this," she said hanging her hands. "I'm tired of living on my toes all the time. Something has to be done."

"Let's take the day off," Daryl suggested as her looked down at his hands.

"What?" Carl asked shocked.

"We'll take the day off. You and me, Lily."

"What?" she asked shocked. "Leave just like that?"

He sighed, "I see no other options. You seem to hate me and that's causing issues for the group. We need to work them out before someone else gets punched."

"That sounds like suicide," Glenn responded. "The Governor could hunt you two down on your own and kill you."

"I can take care of us both," Daryl reassured the group. "We have things to work out. You comin'?" he asked Lily who was standing with her arms crossed.

Hearing him ask that reminded her of when he asked her to come with him and Merle after leaving Woodbury.

She replied, "Yeah, I'll come."

Merle seemed shocked at her willingness to leave the prison after everything that had happened.

"You're gonna leave home for a walker infested place you've never seen before?" Merle asked her.

She responded quickly and sharply, "It's better than being here with you and your _positive_ attitude."

"Leave her alone," Daryl snapped at his brother. "You've done enough already."

"She broke your nose," Merle responded just trying to get a reaction out of his younger brother.

Daryl responded hotly, "What's your point? It's nothin' you ain't done before!"

"If we're going, we need to go now while it's still dark outside," Lily said stepping between the brothers. "With the dark, we can still hide somewhat."

"You're right," he replied. "Let's go."

"What about Rick?" Glenn asked me. She looked between him and Hershel.

"You two were in charge with me, now be in charge without me," she replied. He's not gonna do anything."

Without saying a word t Daryl, I knew to grab a blanket and food supplies for the trip. We'd be away for a while.

"Are you really going?" Carl asked her as she threw her belongings in the back of the car.

"Yes, Carl I am," she responded tersely. "If I'd going to be stuck with anybody in a tight spot, I'd like to be stuck with Daryl. I'm not worried. You shouldn't be either."

Daryl asked agitated form the driver's seat. "Today?"

I hugged the boy one last time, jumped into the passengers seat and they drove away.

"You should get some sleep," he suggested. "You look exhausted."

"How long till we get there?" she asked wrapping the blanket around her.

"No idea. All I know is we are leaving the prison."

She took his word and curled up in the passengers seat to sleep for a few hours while he drove.

When he parked the car, he backed his seat away from the wheel because he knew they would not be leaving anytime soon and he wanted to stretch out his legs. He took a deep breath before beginning the discussion.

"I'm sorry I left. It wasn't the right thing to do but y'all didn't understand—"

"Can we just stop talking about you leaving? Please," she asked closing her eyes. "I get why you left, but you came back which is what we needed. It's what _I_ needed."

"You say that, but my comin' back seems to have made you suicidal."

"Please," she held up her hand to stop him also making eye contact with him. Those blue eyes made it hard to think straight. "I know what I did and I don't want to talk about it either."

He groaned and slammed his hands against the wheel. "Then what do you want to talk about?"

"I wasn't finished." After a moment of silence and both of them taking a deep breath, she spoke again. "Things were spiraling out of control and I lashed out. One minute, there was support and safety and the next, there wasn't. Not to mention the fact that the person we all looked to was not there to help. He was having a meltdown. Then we had visitors which Rick banished from the prison because he was melting down. Things have been hell since you left and I am living proof of that, but at least I'm willing to admit that I needed help."

He held out his hands to calm Lily down. "I get that. Please, calm down."

She hung her head and sighed again. Now it was his turn to speak.

"It just wasn't the same with him. The code I've gotten used to with us," she knew he meant the group at the prison as well as herself, "was just gone. He wanted to pick up like nothing had happened, but that wasn't the case. We were hungry, I said let's go through that house, and he wanted to hunt. As if that was the only reliable way to get food these days. And then there was this family with a baby. He just…he was just gonna leave them there to die by the walkers."

"Well, on the behalf of the family you saved, thank you."

"Bein' with Merle made me realize many things. The most important one was realizin' how being with you made me feel."

"And how is that?" she asked quietly avoiding his eyes by continuing to stare into her lap. "Enough to make you freak out and leave? Too scared of being loved?"

His sigh was so full of agitation it almost shook the vehicle. It took him a moment to collect his emotions before he could touch her and when he did, he forced her eyes to meet his.

"You have to stop this. I get that you're pissed, but we have to move past this."

There was a moment of silence as his words bounced through her head. "We? Us together? You said we?"

"Yeah, I did and I never felt so sappy in my life. We have to work together to get everyone back _on_ their rockers."

"Thank you," she said quietly, giving the slightest smile. In that moment, she felt she had over reacted, but she had been allowed to have a minor freak out. Everyone else had and she had kept the group safe for at least one night which was a feat considering the group was all scatter brained. "Thank you."

"Now, on behalf of my brother; I need to speak for him because no one else will. He's an asshole, but he belongs to me. From now on he won't be bothering us anymore."

"How'd you manage to do that?"

"I threatened to kick him out of the prison by himself. That shut him up real quick."

"He won't bother us, but can we pick on him?"

He chuckled for a moment. "Yeah. We can."

They stared at each other for another moment before they took a single move and met in the middle kissing. In one swift motion, he took her and pulled her into his lap so they could be closer just finally getting some alone time. No brothers to ruin the moment or children to walk in unexpectedly or leaders having meltdowns. It was just the two of them.

Among kisses, Daryl pulled off his vest and cast it to the passengers seat before taking her slim waist in his calloused hands and pressing his lips roughly to hers. She pulled her head away and looked down with closed eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked her, moving a hand up and down her back and brushing the short hair from her face. "If I'm moving too fast for you.."

She shook her head no. The fact that he was willing to go at her own pace touched her. All she really wanted was just to feel his arms around her. He accepted her decision and leaned back in the driver's seat. Lily placed her hands on either side of his face and planted another kiss on him before removing her own shirt and tossing it to the passenger's seat.

Her sudden movement caught him by surprise. Having rescued her from too many bad scenarios, so much of her he'd already seen, but he'd never looked upon her with hungry eyes. His only concern had been to save her. Now, she was sitting before him in nothing but her pants and bra. 'LIAR' was more visible than ever dug into her stomach and the scars on her back were more prominent than he'd ever seen them, but she was no longer afraid. There was no fear in her eyes when she kissed him again.

They maneuvered into the back seat, tossing clothes to the ground. In the back seat of the car, they became one. The scarred

couple found no flaws in each other.

.. .. ..

Her body was covered in a fine layer of sweat when he looked into her green and blue eyes again. Leaning in close, he placed a kiss on her forehead. They both knew they were too exhausted to continue, but could't bring themselves to part or even separate long enough to sit up.

Eventually, Daryl sat up and wrapped the blanket around her pale shoulders. With a gentle pat on her head, he told her she could sleep while he drove back. Night was almost about to fall and they didn't want to be outside much later.


	82. The Roof

So, Lily and Daryl finally did it! They settled their differences... at least for now. Let me just say that I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. It makes me feel horrible that I haven't updated, but the last season was exhausting. Things did happen but at the same time...they didn't happen. Frankly, it's got me frustrated and that has caused a mental block. Again I am so sorry. Hopefully the momentum to write more will come with the new season.

This is not a new chapter but one that I touched up because the flow felt off to me. Please forgive me.

For those of you that are still here, thanks. It means a great deal.

Lily belongs to me and everything else belongs to Scott Gimple.

* * *

She never went to sleep on the drive back, but instead crawled back to the front seat. As they drove, not a single walker was in sight. It was night now so they should have been everywhere, but there wasn't a single one.

"We were gone all day?" she asked pulling her shirt back on.

Daryl sighed pulling one arm down to rest in his lap as he drove through a neighborhood. "Yeah."

"Day well spent?"

He chuckled. "Yeah." She was deep in thought when he looked at her sitting in the passengers seat. "What are you thinkin' about?" He asked nudging her cheek.

"Killing," she responded flatly not removing her eyes from the windshield. "Killing the governor. He needs to go."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah. I know we barely got away last time, but the next time we see him has to be the last."

"Together we'll get rid of him."

"I don't care what Woodbury is going to do without him, but he needs to go before he brainwashes anybody else."

"Ok, we'll get rid of him."

On a much different note, she spoke again. "Thanks for coming back."

The faint traces of a smile tugged at his lips when he turned to face her.

.. .. ..

The two of them arrived back at the prison and entered as silently as possible. Lily made her way up to the roof as Daryl insisted on unpacking the car by himself. She was just staring at the few stars that remained in the night sky when footsteps reached her ears.

"I figured I'd find you here," Daryl spoke softly, walking next to her head. He was wearing his poncho again to fight the nippy night air.

"Hows that?" she asked.

"When you saw your first heard of walkers with us, you spent the night with Carl in the dirt, starin' at the stars. After we rescued you from Randall's camp…I know you were watchin' them through the windows. Whenever you have a few seconds to spare, you star gaze."

She signed her response. "Well, I suppose you're not wrong."

The buff man sat down on the broken air conditioning unit to be closer to the small person on the roof without having to crawl to the ground. "Why you up 'ere now?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she replied cracking a small smile. "I'm thinkin' things over."

"Like?"

'_He was certainly more talkative than usual._' A million different things ran through her head, but she finally picked one to speak. "I'm trying to process what happened in the car…I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that it actually happened and it's not just, you know…a dream."

She tried to sigh off the feelings and stood up. When she faced the door, she saw it was wide open unlike how she left it.

"Why did you come up here?"

Daryl took a breath before responding. "Ta make sure you weren't gonna hurt yourself again. I ain't goin' through that. Not ever again."

Just looking at him made butterflies flutter in her stomach. It felt like such a childish thing to feel, but the feeling was still there no matter how hard she fought it.

"You're afraid I'm gonna to leave again. Aren't ya?"

She nodded her answer.

"I'm not leavin'."

She rose to her feet and sat down next to him on the broken unit.

"I feel like a child," she whispered. Lily broke eye contact with the ground and met Daryl's gaze as he stared down at her. Her stomach exploded when the gaze held. In a moment of impulse, she turned to face him removing his poncho. Next, she slipped off his vest revealing his large shoulders. In a hurried motion, she pulled his shirt over his head, but was unable to remove it before the sight of the tattoos covering his chest caught her attention.

His hands remained trapped behind his back as she absorbed his sight of him in the moonlight. The tattoo on his chest was more prominent than she'd ever seen it and couldn't help but let her fingers run over the ink etched into his skin.

His heart beat wildly as he just let her look at him. In that moment, he saw the awe behind her eyes. She'd never experienced truly being with someone until the previous night.

After feeling his heart beat under her small hands, she placed a kiss on his lips; the stubble on his chin tickled hers. When she pulled away, her lower lip was trembling. With a slow motion, he shrugged the shirt from his wrists and held her slim waist under his hands as he kissed her back.

His rough hands traced the lines of her face with his thumb which caused her to shiver. She couldn't tell if it was from the cold or his touch.

Daryl pulled Lily's shirt from her body like a hungry animal and tossed it to the ground as she curled around his neck. In a swift motion, he lifted her from the ground and wrapped her legs round his waist.

With swiftness that amazed the doctor, Daryl lowered them both to the ground and they disappeared behind the air conditioning unit.

The chill in the air didn't register with either person as they were consumed with other thoughts that filled their night.

.. .. ..

"Oh, my God!"

Lily jumped awake as someone shouted.

Something warm was next to her as she sat up and a hand pulled something up to cover her bare chest.

'_Oh, my God I'm naked!_' Lily thought. Daryl was next to her, pulling the poncho over her as she sat dazed and remembered last night. Remembering the scream, she turned around to see Beth standing behind them with an open mouth. Daryl burst out laughing at the befuddled expression plastered over the young girl's face. After a moment of shock, she turned to leave and duck back inside.

Apparently a group had been sent out to look for them and Beth had the pleasure of finding them.

Lily hurriedly dragged on her shirt and pants to make her way into the prison and start the day as usual.

"Hey," Daryl called after her. "Aren't those pants a lil' big?"

She looked down and realized she was wearing his pants. Her face flushed red as she pulled them off and her pants on.

"Oh, stop stressin' and get over it. They all know what happened," the hick scoffed. "I bet Merle can't wait to hold it over our heads."

The couple entered the prison together as the other members caught sight of them. The expressions were mixed with satisfaction and delight or disgust, but the only face they avoided belonged to his brother.

"Way to go, lil' bro," Merle smiled like a fool. "Hard wasn't it? Walkin' sore today?"

Without warning, Daryl reeled his fist back and punched his brother square in the nose.

"Shut up," he said flatly as Lily smiled. He may have been smaller, but he was a force to be reckoned with.


End file.
